Still Her Mothers' Daughter
by Kikilia14
Summary: As Sam prepares to meet more of her family, the gods once again have plans for her and her parents. Sam, though, clever as ever, will find a solution that no one saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

Chapter 1

Ducking my head as the water skin flew across the camp, I sat down and grabbed Eve, leaning back to enjoy the commotion.

"Would you stop hovering?" Mom's growl was aimed at Mama and I wondered what she'd done this time.

"Can I help it if I think my pregnant wife shouldn't be lifting something so heavy?"

"It's a pot of stew Xena, not a pyramid!" Mom held Mama's gaze. "I am pregnant, not helpless, and the gods know you were doing a lot more than I am when you were carrying Eve."

"Yeah, like a battle of the bands," I murmured, blushing when two sets of eyes turned on me. "Come on Evie, let's go brush the horses," I whispered as my moms once more turned their focus on each other.

Handing Eve the curry brush, I placed her on Mavri's bare back and smiled as she found her natural seat. "We almost to 'Dia Sam?" She asked as she began to try and brush out Mavri's mane.

"I think we have two or three more days before we're at Potidaea," I replied. "We dropped Yaya off in Amphipolis two days ago, so that's about right."

"Oh," Eve stopped and looked at me again. "Mommy's 'rents live there?"

"That's right, Mommy's parents and her sister Lila live there. We're going to get to meet them."

"They like us?" Eve kept brushing as she talked and I was still amazed at the way her vocabulary had exploded lately. Her second birthday wasn't far off and I knew she would be more than ready to welcome her new sisters when they arrived in little over five or so months.

"I think they will," I replied making sure there were no knots in Mavri's tail. "They love Mom, so they should at least like us."

"Okay," Eve turned around on Mavri and I shook my head at her fearlessness on him. "I done, Sam."

Moving from his tail, I looked at his mane and smiled at my little sister, "You did a wonderful job Eve. Mavri must be proud to have such a nicely brushed mane."

Grinning from ear to ear, Eve gladly came to my arms and we moved back to the now quiet camp, Mama and Mom having finally made peace with one another and whomever was going to lift the stew pot.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Groaning, I once again started the story of the three billy goats and the troll under the bridge as Eve squealed in delight. She was riding with me and was requesting her favorite story once more. Thinking for the millionth time that I must have been crazy to start telling Eve fairy tales that I'd grown up with, I smiled sheepishly at Mom when she grinned and winked at me.

Mom had been true to her word and in addition to my private staff lessons, we had been writing together and she was also helping me work on telling stories. I had learned a lot just from watching her and listening and was enjoying the one on one time with her. She had encouraged me to start telling Eve stories and I shook my head at her realizing she was the reason I was now telling Eve this story for what seemed the millionth time in my life.

We were now a day's ride from Potidaea and I was becoming nervous. Telling Eve the story was helping, but I still wondered what Mom's parents would be like. She and Mama didn't really say much about them and all I could get out of Yaya was that they were farmers.

Sighing, I grinned as Eve fell asleep and I was able to stop the story. Speeding Mavri up I stopped when I was even with Mama. Saying nothing, I waited for a few minutes before finally breaking the silence.

"Mama, are Mom's parents going to like us?" My voice was quiet and Mama's eyes turned to me slowly.

"Well, you are Gabrielle's daughter, so I think so," she tried.

"The truth Mama," I demanded.

Looking down the road again, Mama finally looked back to me and shrugged, "I don't know Sam," she slowed Argo down and moved over to tap my knee. "I hope they've gotten over their resentment of me, and if they haven't, I hope they don't take it out on you and your sister."

"Aunt Ephiny says they blame you for Mom leaving Potidaea and Perdicas dying."

"Aunt Ephiny has a big mouth," this time it was Mom who spoke. "Remind me to have a chat with my regent, Xena," Mom gave a wry smile to Mama and then moved to come up next to me. "Sam, I don't want you to worry about what my family may think. We'll be just fine and if not, remember we are going to pick Yaya up in Amphipolis on the way back home; that gives you time to torture Toris a bit."

Grinning, I chuckled, "Sounds good to me. How do you think he's doing running the inn now that Yaya is there supervising?"

"I'm sure he's doing just fine," Mama said. "He'll be a much better inn keeper than he ever was as a warrior." Stopping Argo, Mom put on the baby carrier she'd made and took Eve from me. "Eve will ride with me for a bit Sam."

"Okay Mama," I conceded. "Just make sure you're able to tell her the story when she wakes up."

"Oh no, little one, that is all yours." Grinning at me, Mama got Eve situated before we picked up the pace and headed down the road once more.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Giving Mavri another pat I looked up at Mama and Mom, "You're sure the horses will be okay, just tied here?"

Mama nodded, "Yes, Sam. We'll be heading out to the farm after we do a little shopping in the market. They won't be here long, don't worry."

Nodding, I pulled my staff from Mavri's saddle ring and reluctantly followed my moms towards the market.

Grinning, I moved from my moms and stopped at the man selling writing goods, "How may I help you little lady?" he asked happily.

"I need some new quills, some ink, and that," I replied pointing to a thick, leather bound book behind him. "Providing that the pages are blank."

"Oh they are," he assured me handing it over for inspection. "It's very well made, and notice the clasp along the side to help keep it closed.

"And the stitching design on the cover," I traced it absently. "Who designed this?"

"I did," the man puffed up with obvious pride. "My wife told me nobody would want to buy a book that had such an image, but..."

I smiled at him. "I like it," tracing the quill inside a circle I looked at the quills and ink he'd also provided. "Oh, I also need some blank scrolls, and smaller pieces of blank parchment."

Grinning at the large sale, he retrieved the requested items and placed them in front of me. "How much?" I asked.

"Samina," a deep voice caused my smile to fade for a moment.

"Hi Mama," I said quietly.

"What did we say about taking off on your own?"

"Not to do it, but I need these things. Please," looking up at her, I pouted just a bit and saw the beginnings of a smile tug at the corner of her mouth.

"Okay, but we are going to talk later."

Nodding, I smiled at her and turned back to the man, "So how much for all of this?"

"Well, the book alone is very fine craftsmanship..."

"No need to give me the hard sale," I interrupted him. "I want the items, I just need to know how much you want for them."

"Twenty-five dinars," he looked at me hopefully.

"Twenty-five dinars? You must have spent too much time tanning the leather for that book. I'll give you ten dinars," I countered.

"Ten, the book alone is worth ten, I can't do it." He looked at me once more and narrowed his eyes.

"Twenty dinars and that is being generous."

"Hmmm," I pretended to think about his offer. "I can't do that, I'll give you fifteen dinars for the lot."

"Sixteen and you have deal," he countered.

Nodding, I held out my hand, "Deal, the lot for sixteen dinars and you throw in a free blotting rag."

"Done," he smiled at me and happily took my money. "I'll wrap these up for you, just a moment.

"I have a bag, thank you." Picking up the items, I opened the satchel from Aphrodite and gently placed all the items in the bag. "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"And you little lady," he replied smiling once more at me and moving on to his next customer.

Meeting up with Mom again, Mama shifted Eve in her pack so she was now facing forward. "Down, Mama."

"Nope," Mama's voice was deep. "There are too many people, you will stay here until we get away from the crowd."

"Want down," Eve kicked her feet out for good measure and I watched as Mom turned to my little sister.

"Eve, that is enough," Mom's voice was quiet. "You are not getting down."

"Mean Mommy!" Eve declared before sticking out her lower lip and glaring at Mom.

Suppressing a smile, Mom nodded, "I know Eve," she confirmed turning and taking my hand leading me from the market as she shifted her bag in her other hand.

"So, where did you take off too?"

"Parchment dealer," I squeezed her hand. "I got us some quills, ink, blank scrolls, and some blank parchment. I also got another journal, mine is almost full."

"How much did you spend?"

"Sixteen dinars and he threw in a free blotting rag," I answered.

"You are so your mother's daughter," she said quietly before squeezing my hand and stopping as we reached the horses.

Unhitching the horses, I was stopped from mounting by Mama. Placing Eve on the saddle in front of Mom, Mama smiled at them. "Go on ahead, Sam and I will catch up."

"Mama?"

"We need to talk about you wandering off," Mama said quietly.

"Oh come on," I looked up at her with an obvious pout. "I didn't go far and no harm came of it."

"Xena?"

"Go ahead Gabrielle, we'll be along soon."

Taking Mavri's reins, I followed Mama slowly. I couldn't believe I was in trouble for wandering off in a small village market place, then again, I did disobey the one rule they gave me when we walked into the market. Sighing heavily, I stopped as Mama did and followed her to a rock near the side of the road.

Sitting on the rock, she pulled me between her knees and looked up at me, "Still mad at me?"

Surprised by the question I shook my head, "No, I'm mad at myself. I broke the one rule you gave me today because I wasn't thinking. I am sorry Mama," I said quietly.

"Why did we give you that rule Samina?" Mama's voice was gentle.

"To help keep me safe," I sighed. "Just because the market seems safe, doesn't mean it is."

"Good girl," Mama quickly turned me and gave me two fast swats to my bottom. "Think you can remember not to do it again?"

Hugging her I nodded, "I'll sure try."

Chuckling, Mama stood and led me back to the horses, "That's all I can ask of you, after all, you are your mothers' daughter."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Stopping short, I took a deep breath and dismounted Mavri. Mama took Eve from the saddle and placed her on the ground next to me. "Stay with Sam, Eve," Mama directed.

"Wanna play," Eve stomped her feet and I looked down at her and wondered how this visit would go.

"Do not move, Eve," Mom added as she dismounted and took a deep breath.

"Mean Mommy. Mean Mama," Eve pouted as I chuckled.

"This is going to be fun, isn't it?" I quipped before shutting up and having the sense to look at my boots as two sets of eyes glared at me.

Hearing Mom take a deep breath, I looked up as the door to the house opened. Following my mothers towards the woman who was watching us, I waited as she also began to move towards us, "Gabrielle?"

"Mother," Mom smiled and moved to embrace the woman. "It's been too long."

"Is it really you, daughter?" The blonde woman stepped back and finally noticed Mom's slightly extended belly.

Nodding, Mom smiled, "Mother, you remember Xena, and I'd like you to meet my daughters, your granddaughters, Sam and Eve."

Waving to the woman, I watched as she looked to me and then back to Mama. Eyes narrowing, I sighed and turned so she couldn't see my locket. Thinking of the letters, I willed them into my hands and stepped forward. "Hecuba, these letters are for you and Herodotus from my mothers."

Finally focusing on the letters, the woman nodded. "Please, let's move this inside. Your father is waiting."

Following my grandmother, I wished she had reacted to us more like Yaya. Hoping the letters would help, I watched as my mothers sat down in the chairs around a care worn table. Motioning me to sit as well, I was quiet as Hecuba handed one of the letters to her husband.

"What's this?" His voice was harsh and I reached under the table for Mom's hand.

"Letters," Mom answered for me. "Please read them and then we will answer all of your questions. I promise."

"You show up here with the warrior and these children, obviously with child yourself and ask us to read letters?" His eyes flashed and I wasn't surprised when Mama spoke.

"Please Herodotus, read the letters. They are important and Gabrielle and I have a lot to tell you."

"Father," Mom's voice was pleading and I let out a breath as he finally nodded and opened his letter.

Watching as Hecuba did the same, I waited quietly until they put down the letters.

"You are supposed to be our granddaughter?" Hecuba spoke first.

"I am your granddaughter," I confirmed. "I was carried by your daughter, the same way she now carries my sisters."

"And we are supposed to believe this? That Aphrodite gave you to them?"

Pulling back my hair, I showed them my mark, "I am Aphrodite's chosen."

"By the gods," Hecuba's voice was surprised. "You can prove this?"

Smiling, my hands went to my locket, but were stopped by Mom. "Not that way Sam," she directed.

Nodding, I stood up, "Auntie, a little help here please," I called into the air. Feeling nothing, I tried once more, "Auntie, Mom's folks don't believe you have the power to give me to them."

Feeling the tingle, I grinned as Auntie materialized in a shower of pink hearts and butterflies, "As if," she looked at my grandparents and put her hands on her hips.

"You doubt my ability to give my favorite bard and her warrior babe a child. Puhlease, I have that ability and even made my little warrior bard here my chosen."

"How, how is it then that the child looks so much like Xena?" Hecuba addressed Aphrodite.

Watching as an overstuffed chair dropped out of the air, I held my smirk as Auntie made herself comfortable. "Well, you see, I took a bit from Xena, and a bit from Gabrielle, and nine months later, Sam was born."

"Who's her father?" Herodotus asked quietly.

"I have two mothers," I spoke once more. "Auntie Dite just explained it to you. I am part of both Xena and Gabrielle. They are my mothers and Mom adopted Eve, so she is her daughter as well."

"And the child she carries?" Hecuba asked.

"Oh, that's my sister Artie's doing," Auntie interrupted. "Decided that the warrior babe and bard needed two more little Amazons to love. So she took from Xena and Gabrielle and put the cutest little girls in my sweet pea's belly." Standing, the chair disappeared and Auntie moved to rub Mom's stomach. "I so cannot wait to meet my newest little nieces."

Not able to contain my smile, I broke into all out laughter when Eve stood up on Mama's lap and stared at Auntie before speaking. "Auntie pizza, pweeze."

"Oh the gods," I tried to stop the laugh but couldn't.

"Don't you dare, Aphrodite," Mama's voice was warning. "We do not need that complication."

"You so suck the fun from a family reunion," Aphrodite moved to give me a kiss to the temple and then moved to pick Eve up. "Sorry, my little peace maker, but your Mama says no pizza today. Maybe later."

Handing Eve back to Mama, Aphrodite smiled at my grandparents. "Well, this has been fun folks, but I have a spa appointment on the Aegean, talk to you later." Waving she disappeared in a flash of fuchsia and I tried to hide my laughter once more when I heard Eve's voice.

"Mean Mama, no pizza."

Ignoring Eve, Herodotus stood up and finally walked over to me. "It is true then?"

I nodded, "Yes Sir."

"You are my granddaughter and the daughter of Xena?"

Standing up, Mama faced my grandfather, "Let me make this simple for you, Herodotus," pointing to Mom she spoke again, "She's mine," she then pointed to Eve, "she is mine, and," she pointed to me, "she is mine, just like the two girls Gabrielle carries are mine. They are also Gabrielle's children."

"I knew your life would be different when you left us, Gabrielle," Hecuba spoke again. "But this, I never imagined this."

"Neither did I, Mom."

Looking at me, Hecuba moved towards me and pulled me into an awkward hug, "It's nice to meet you granddaughter," she smiled slightly at me.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Hecuba," I offered hugging her back.

"Oh no, young lady, if I am your grandmother then we will need something other than my first name for you to use."

"Yes ma'am," I smiled at her. "I call Mama's mom Yaya," I informed her.

"Well then, it's a good thing I never really liked that, isn't it?"

"What do you think Herodotus, what should this little girl call us?"

Eying me, he said nothing before turning to Eve. "And this is our granddaughter as well?"

"Yes Dad," Mom spoke again. "I adopted her as if she had been born to me in the way of my tribe. Eve is my daughter and she's your granddaughter."

Nodding, I watched as Herodotus smiled at her briefly, "Eve, I guess I'm your grandpa."

"Papa!" Eve chortled.

A full smile now graced his weathered face, "Papa, I think I can live with that. How about your grandma, Eve. What should we call her?"

"Amma!" Eve grinned and reached out for me. "Amma, Papa, my Sam," she declared before looking over to Mom. "Hungee Mommy." Eve announced causing most of the remaining tension in the room to be broken.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Here is the first installment of the ongoing story of Sam and her family. Hope everyone enjoys it.


	2. Chapter 2

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 2

I was in the barn helping Mama brush the horses out when footsteps caused me to turn from Mavri. "Hi Papa," I tried.

"Sam," he nodded to me and moved closer. "That's a nice animal."

"Yeah, he was a gift on my third birthday."

"A bit of an extravagant gift don't you think, Xena?"

"He was just a colt then," Mama's eyes never left Argo. "She couldn't ride him until the year she turned six and no, I think he was a perfect gift."

"I suppose you would," Papa's voice was low. "So, were you planning on ever telling Hecuba and me about your joining?"

"We're telling you now," Mama answered finally turning from Argo. "I'm sorry you weren't told sooner, but like we told you, we weren't able to leave the village until recently."

"I still can't believe my daughter leads that tribe of, of..."

"Of what Papa?" My eyes flashed. "We're Amazons," I said quietly. "We aren't evil, we just enjoy thinking for ourselves."

"Samina," Mama's tone caused me to start.

"He started it," I muttered.

"Apologize," Mama directed.

Looking up into blue eyes, I finally turned to my grandfather, "I apologize for my rudeness, Papa."

Nodding, he looked at us both before heading towards the door of the barn. "We've sent word to Lila, she and Lector will be here before dinner."

"We'll be in shortly," Mama replied watching as he turned and left the barn.

Still hurt, I rounded on Mama, "Why did you bring us here?" I demanded. "He obviously is only putting up with you because of Mom and I can tell he doesn't much like me or Amazons. Why are we here?"

"Because you have a right to know Gabrielle's side of the family," Mama hugged me. "And because your mom loves them and misses them."

Moving me to arm's length, Mama looked at me hard, "I want you to show them the respect they deserve Samina."

"I'll try, Mama," I finally acquiesced. "But if they say anything to hurt Mom all bets are off."

"If they hurt your mom, I'll take care of it, Samina."

Sighing, I nodded and hugged her once again, "I got it, Mama. I guess we should get inside and help Mom from suffering the wrath of Hecuba and Herodotus."

"Oh yeah, that big plate of nutbread she was offered must be akin to torture for her," Mama teased.

Putting away the grooming supplies I held Mama's hand as we walked back to the house, "It's not as good as Mom's nutbread, but it wasn't bad."

"Uh huh," Mama looked at me once more as we reached the front door. "Be good, Sam," she directed.

"I'll try," I grinned at her and opened the door, "but no promises, I am my mothers' daughter after all."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

I was helping Amma with dinner while Mom and Mama visited with Lila and her new husband in the other room. I had just finished carving the roasted chickens and plating them when I felt a hand on my arm.

"You have much skill with the knife," Amma said.

"Thanks, I get lots of practice. So, where do you want the chicken?"

"Please go place it on the table and then you can come help me take the rest of the meal to the table."

"Sure thing Amma," I quickly walked into the other room and placed the chicken on the already set table. Saying nothing, I listened as Lila and Mom reminisced while Mama entertained Eve and shared uneasy glances with my grandfather.

Sighing, I moved back to the kitchen and helped take the remaining items to the table. Moving to the group, I smiled. "Amma says to tell you dinner is ready."

"Wonderful," Mom smiled. "It smells great and I am starving."

"When aren't you starving, Gabrielle?" Lila asked.

"Hey, I'm not hungry all the time," Mom protested.

"Yeah, like when you're asleep," Mama teased.

"Xena!" Mom lightly slapped Mama on the arm and took one of Eve's extended hands so she could walk between them to the table.

Sitting down, I noticed that Lector had yet to say much and wondered if it was because Mom and Lila talked so much or if he was just shy. Smiling at Eve as she shoved a piece of chicken in her mouth, I saw Amma grin.

"Do you like the food, Eve?" she asked.

Eve nodded and shoved another piece in, "Yummy, Amma," she confirmed around her bite.

"Just like her mother," Mama commented making sure the mashed potatoes went in Eve's mouth rather than on her.

"So Sam," Lila finally turned her attention to me. "How old are you again?"

"Eleven," I responded quietly.

"And what do you like to do for fun? What things are you interested in?"

"I enjoy writing and telling stories," I began. "I also like to practice with my staff and go riding. School is okay too, I guess, I actually enjoy philosophy and history."

"You're allowed to study those things in school?" Lector finally spoke.

"Of course," I eyed him curiously. "Philosophy and history are among the first things taught to Amazon children."

"You're an Amazon?"

I looked around the table and wondered why no one had filled the poor man in, "I'm an Amazon princess," I confirmed. "Mom is the queen."

Seeing his eyes narrow, I was surprised when Lila spoke, "She is also my sister Lector."

He nodded and looked at me once more, "So what else is taught to Amazon children?" he asked curtly.

"Literature, weaponry, fighting, and hunting skills. I will also learn about Amazon politics, the laws of our tribe, and anything else that will be needed in order to allow me to one day lead the nation."

"How is it you are their queen, Gabrielle?" Lector asked as he took another bite of food.

Smiling, Mom looked at her father before continuing, "I'll tell you the entire story after dinner Lector."

"I'd like that," he said quietly.

Finishing up the last bite of nutbread on my plate I smiled at Amma, "That was great."

Beaming, she noticed the empty platters, "I still don't know where you and Gabrielle put it all."

"What can I say? I am my mother's daughter," I quipped.

"I still say that's unnatural," Lector's voice was soft, but I still heard him.

"What's that supposed to mean, Lector?" I demanded.

"Sam, he is your uncle," Mom's tone was warning and I frowned.

"He says I'm unnatural, I want to know what he means by that," I glared at him. "Well, uncle?" My tone was anything but respectful and I was shocked when Papa's hand slapped my own in warning.

"Enough Sam," he growled.

"What gives you the right to do that?" I demanded standing up.

"I am your grandfather and you will not disrespect your uncle," he answered.

"But it's okay for him to disrespect me and my family?" I demanded.

"Samina," this time it was Mama who spoke, but I ignored her.

"No, I want to know why he can say we're unnatural and that's perfectly fine, but I can't ask him his reasons behind it."

"I am the adult," Lector spoke again.

"You're a jackass!" I countered never expecting the hard swat to my bottom that Amma delivered.

Rounding on her, I was stopped as Eve screamed and moved from Mom's lap before Mom could stop her. Toddling to Amma, she quietly bit down on the woman's leg as hard as she could before releasing her when Amma screamed.

"No bam Sam!" Eve declared as Mama scooped Eve up in one arm and grabbed me with her free hand.

"If you'll excuse us, I'll be having a discussion with these two in the barn," Mama's voice was deadly and I glared at everyone including Mom.

"I'll take care of Mom's bite and then head out for my own discussion with our daughters." Mom's green eyes bored into me and finally dropped my gaze as I was pulled from the house and outside.

Mama had dragged me into the barn and I glared at her as she sat Eve on a bale of hay instructing her not to move. Rounding on me, her eyes blazed as she sat on another bale and pulled me between her knees for the second time that day.

"Why Sam?"

"Because he's a jackass," I answered. "He thinks women and girls aren't good for anything other than making babies and he hates how I was given to you. He thinks you and Mom are unnatural because you are married to each other." I had started to cry during my rant and was surprised to find myself pulled onto Mama's lap.

"Little one, you know we're going to encounter that everywhere."

"But not from family," I sniffed. "It's not supposed to be from family. Yaya never acted like that, ever. Even Toris wasn't that much of a jerk about things."

"That may be, but no matter what, they deserve your respect."

"Why?" I was still crying, but smiled slightly when Eve finally crawled off her hay bale to join us.

Sliding down next to Mama, Eve took my place on her lap, and I simply laid my head on her shoulder, content with her arm around me as my tears finally stopped. Mama was quiet and I finally understood why when Mom entered the barn a few moments later.

Handing Eve to Mom, Mama pulled me back onto her lap and I was glad that I was still small enough to do this with her. "So, how much trouble are we in?" I finally asked.

"Oh Sammy," Mom spoke first. "I can understand your anger, in fact I let my family have a piece of my mind after you came out here. However, that doesn't excuse the fact that you were rude and downright disrespectful to Lector."

"But..."

"No Samina," Mama's deep voice took over. "Your mom is right. No matter what, Lector is your elder. Whether or not you agree with him, you will treat any adult with respect. I'm not asking you to lay down and let people misuse you, but calling him a jackass, speaking to him like that, it's not acceptable Sam."

"Then what should I have done?"

"Say nothing," Mom looked over at me, "I know it's hard Sammy, but sometimes saying nothing is your most powerful weapon."

"And if that doesn't work you let your mom and me handle it," Mama added.

"I'll try," I finally agreed.

"Good," Mom smiled at me and then turned her attention to Eve. "As for you my daughter, there is to be no more biting. That was very naughty Eve, you hurt Amma."

"Amma no bam my Sam," Eve protested.

"It's okay to be angry, Eve," Mama looked into the face staring up at her, "but it is never okay to bite or hurt somebody like that. No more or you will get the spanking."

"Mean Mommy, mean Mama, mean Amma," Eve huffed causing me to chuckle as she crossed her little arms over her chest and glared at our moms.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Entering my grandparent's house once more, I dropped Mama's hand and entered in full. Standing straight, I moved to Lector and stopped. He was sitting next to Papa and glared at me as I approached.

Taking a deep breath, my voice was steady, "I apologize for calling you a jackass and speaking to you in that manner. It won't happen again," eyes narrowing, I turned on my heel and back to my mothers.

Taking Eve by the hand in the still quiet room, Mom moved her to Amma. "Eve, don't you have something to say to Amma?"

"No! Amma mean," Eve protested.

Kneeling in front of my sister, Mom looked at her steadily, "Eve, you need to apologize for biting Amma."

"Say sorry?"

"That's right, you need to say you're sorry. Biting hurts and you can't do that again," Mom confirmed.

Looking up into Amma's face, Eve held onto Mom's hand, "Sorry Amma," she whispered.

"Thank you, Eve," Amma replied.

Letting go of Mom's hand, Eve ran back to Mama, "Up Mama," she demanded. Once in the safety of Mama's arms, Eve looked back to Amma, "No bam my Sam!" she declared once more as Mom shook her head and I grinned from ear to ear.

"So Gabrielle, are you going to tell us the story of how you became the Amazon queen?" Lila's voice prodded. "I mean, we knew about you being an Amazon, but you never told us about being their queen."

"I said I would, didn't I?" Mom agreed. Waiting for us all to settle in, she stood in front of us, "It all began when I found the perfect walking stick..."

"So you came to lead the Amazons because of one act?" Lector asked.

"Because Terrais gave me her right of caste and because I chose to accept the mask when Melosa died," Mom said slowly.

"Do you like it?" Amma's voice was quiet. "You are a leader of an entire tribe Gabrielle, isn't that a bit responsibility?"

"Of course it is," Mom moved to sit next to her mother, "but I do alright and I don't do it alone. My regent, Ephiny, helps me a lot as does Xena. I also have a group of council elders that like to give me their thoughts, a wonderful weapons master, and an older woman named Kassandra that always helps me see things clearly."

"Don't you worry about your children growing up with warriors?" Papa's voice broke the silence now.

"No, Dad," Mom's voice was quiet and she moved to sit by Mama, who held a now sleeping Eve on her lap. "Eve will learn the path of peace despite growing up with the Amazons, her path will vary from mine and Xena's in so many ways," she broke off and stroked my cheek. "And my beautiful Samina, she will one day make a wonderful leader, who will use her words to make her as powerful as any warrior yielding a weapon. As for these two," Mom rubbed her belly. "I don't know yet, what is planned for them, but I know they will be fine growing up in the Amazon village where they will be encouraged to do anything they want to do."

I smiled and nodded, "They'll learn to live in a society based on women's strengths, not their weaknesses."

"But women are weaker," Lector looked confused.

"Weaker how?" I looked at him hard, "Women can do anything men can do. We may do it differently, but it doesn't make us any less of a person."

"I think there are some things that men need to control," Lector tried once more.

"Women don't need to be controlled Lector," I said softly. "You're young, I hope one day you trust your wife enough to know that she would choose to follow you." I watched the room around. "Wouldn't you rather have someone follow you because of trust than fear?"

Feeling a heavy hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Mama's eyes smile at me. Nodding slightly, she squeezed my shoulder, and then stood.

"I think I need to get this little girl to bed."

"I think that's a good idea," Mom stood as well. "It's been a long day for us all. If you'll excuse us, we're all going to turn in." Holding her hand down to me, Mom waited until I took it and then led me from the still quiet room towards the bedroom she and Lila had shared as children.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

To everyone who has added this story to their favorites list, thanks so much.

Thanks as well to anyone who is now following the story.

To those who have added me to their favorites list and following list- thanks a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* *

Chapter 3

Opening one eye, I blinked rapidly and then opened the other eye as well. Eve was gone from my bed and Mama was gone from Mom's bed. The sun wasn't very high in the sky and I didn't hear anything from the rest of the house, so I figured that Mama had taken Eve to the barn to look after our horses.

Crawling from my bed with a yawn, I slid into bed next to Mom and snuggled into her. "Hmm... hey Sammy, where's Xena?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Not sure, but she probably took Eve out to the barn," I yawned again. "She's being kind and letting us sleep in."

"Oh? And how much have we slept in?"

"Not sure, but the sun is actually up though I don't hear anyone else in the house moving yet," I answered through another yawn.

Turning on my side, I looked into Mom's now open eyes, "We really have to spend the day meeting Lector's family?"

"Yes Sam," Mom yawned and slowly sat up. "He is Lila's husband and she wants us to meet his family." Ruffling my hair, Mom slid from the bed and moved to the wash basin as I watched. "Besides it won't be that bad, he has a sister your age, and a brother a few years older."

"Yeah, that might not be too bad, providing they don't think the same way Lector does, stupid git."

"Samina," Mom's eyebrow was raised and I shrugged.

"Sorry, I'll try, Mom, really I will."

Returning to me, she gave me a kiss to the top of my head, "You'd better, or it's not your Mama you're going to have to worry about."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* *

Jumping out of the back of the wagon, I glared at the back of my grandparent's heads once more. It had been suggested that Eve and I didn't need to arrive on our own horse, so Mavri had been left behind with Mom's horse, while she and Mama rode Argo to Lector's farm.

Making sure I grabbed my staff after helping Eve from the wagon, I waited for Mom and Mama to dismount before following them towards the house. Saying nothing, I held Eve's hand and waited as pleasantries were exchanged between the adults. Finally turning to Eve and me, Amma spoke happily, "And these are our granddaughters, Sam and Eve."

"Sam, Eve, these are Lector's parents, Sybil and Darius, and their other children, Jason and Tabitha."

"Nice to meet you," I responded.

"And you," Sybil smiled at me, but Darius frowned a bit.

"How come you aren't dressed like the other girls?" Jason asked loudly.

"What do you mean?" Still holding onto Eve's hand, we started to move away from the adults.

"Well, you aren't wearing a dress or anything," he finally stammered.

Shaking my head, I moved us even farther away from the adults, "Let me explain about Amazons to you, Jason," I began as he and his sister followed us towards the line of trees in the distance.

"That is so cool!" Tabitha exclaimed again. "You really know Aphrodite and Artemis?"

I nodded, starting to twirl my staff, "Ares too, and I've met Hades and a lot of the other gods."

Stopping the staff, I dropped to the ground and leaned against the tree behind me. Eve immediately crawled into my lap, and began to try and take my locket. "Evie, no, you know that you aren't supposed to do that."

Huffing, she dropped her hands and crawled off my lap. Putting her little hands on my staff she grinned, "Sam play?"

"Sure, little bit," grinning I stood up once more and scoured the area around us.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Jason asked.

"Finding staffs for the three of you, we're going to play a game that Eve loves."

"And we're going to like this game?" Jason seemed unimpressed.

"Yup," I turned to him smiling. "I'm going to teach you how to use a staff."

"Cool," the boy finally grinned, his sandy hair falling into his eyes. "Teach us this game."

Finally finding what I was looking for, I handed a small, thin stick to Eve and watched as she automatically stood in the ready position. My moms had no idea I'd been working with her and I figured her third birthday would be a surprise to most of the nation when she got her first real staff.

Handing two more sticks to Jason and Tabitha, I smiled once more, "Okay, see how Eve is standing?"

They nodded, "That's the ready position. It means that you're ready when an opponent comes after you."

Seeing that they both moved into the correct position, I moved in front of Eve. "Now, obviously, I'm not going to go full out with her because of her size, but these are the first moves."

"Sam play now?" Eve grinned and I nodded.

"Yup," slowly bringing my staff towards her in an uppercut, I allowed her to block it as she moved her tiny staff in the right manner. "Good job Evie, you stopped my staff."

Smiling broadly, Eve moved to the ready position again, "My turn?"

I nodded, "Attack!" I yelled.

Getting a look of concentration, Eve quickly moved her staff at me in a downward stroke as hard as she could. Blocking the move, I countered with a sidestroke and allowed her natural reflexes to block it.

"Man, how old is she?" Jason interrupted.

"She'll be two in a few weeks' time," I answered slowly.

"I could barely walk at two," Tabitha giggled. "Can she do anything else?"

Grinning, I nodded, "Oh yeah, she takes after her big sister. So, do you want to play with us now?"

"You bet, Sam," Tabitha said moving in front of Eve in the ready position. "And while you teach us this, tell us more about your Amazons."

We were lying under the tree again, resting while Eve pulled up blades of grass. "So, does Eve know how to do any other fighting?" Jason asked.

"Well, I have been teaching her the rules of survival my moms taught me," I smirked. "Wanna hear them?"

Sandy blonde heads nodded in tandem, "You bet!" Tabitha's dark eyes twinkled. "Tell us, please."

"Eve," making sure I had her attention, I looked at her seriously. "Eve, what are the rules if you meet a bad guy on the road?"

"Run."

"That's right, number one, run. What's number two?"

"Give up, then run."

"That's right, you surrender and then run. What's number three?"

"They fight, you run," she answered smiling.

"Yep, they fight each other while you run. And what's rule number four Eve?"

"Talk like Mommy and run!" Eve stood up and began to run around the tree.

"Peace then fight," she chortled as she continued to run. Finally making herself dizzy, she fell down giggling as we watched her.

"What did she mean by peace, then fight?" Jason's hazel eyes looked at me closely.

"My moms always say it's wisdom before weapons," I looked at him and grinned. "It means that sometimes you have to fight, but use your brain first, and maybe you won't have to use your weapons."

"You have the coolest Moms," Tabitha said suddenly. "I don't understand why the grownups were all worried about them coming over today."  
"Tabitha," Jason hissed, his face flushing. "You weren't supposed to say anything."

I held up my hand and shrugged my shoulder, "It's okay, Jason, I'm used to it when we aren't in the village." Turning to Tabitha, I tried to figure out how to explain it to her.

"Sometimes people have an issue with two women being married because they think only men and women should be married. I can't figure it out because you can't control who you love, so why does it matter? I mean, Auntie always tells me that any love is beautiful."

"Auntie?"

"Aphrodite," I giggled at their expressions. "She's my goddess mother and I'm her chosen, so I guess I listen when she says it's okay for two women to be like my moms."

"Maybe people think that because when men and women get married they have babies. You need a man and a woman to have babies," Jason tried.

"Not always," I smirked. "Besides, it's not like the Amazons haven't figured that one out already."

Blushing deeply, he ducked his head, and watched Eve as she finally sat up. "So, what other fighting skills does she have?"

"You don't want to know," I smirked. "Let's just say, her bite is much worse than her bark."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* *

The morning had passed quickly and I was enjoying Jason and Tabitha's company. Jason kept looking at me funny, but I brushed it off to him never having seen an Amazon before. He was amazingly open minded about Amazons and agreed with me that his sister should be able to study anything she wanted to study the same way I did.

As we returned to the house for lunch, I tried to get Eve to drop her stick, but she refused. "Eve, please, you can't take your play staff into the house."

"Sam has staff. Eve has staff," she glared at me and I recognized the look in her eyes all too well and knew it would do no good to argue. Shrugging my shoulders, I knelt to look at her. "Okay, but if you keep it, you don't use it. We don't want to be in trouble."

"Mommy and Mama bam?" she asked.

"Yep."

"No use staff," she declared grinning at me and moving to hold it the same way I did.

Shaking my head, I took her other hand and moved to catch up with our new friends, hoping that Eve would forget her staff as soon as she saw food.

Reaching the house, I stopped short seeing the tables in front of us on the lawn. Knowing Mom was behind the outdoor picnic, I moved towards them with Eve, ready to hand her off and return to my friends.

"Looks good," I said finally reaching Mom.

"Yeah, I thought it might be nice to eat out here." Mom grinned at me as I shook my head. "We have more room and a neighbor's family showed up with more food."

"I guess having the prodigal daughter return is a big deal around here," I jumped out of swatting range before pointing to Eve. "Here's your kid, I'm hungry and going to go find Tabitha and Jason to eat with them."

"Sam?" Hearing Mama's voice I slowly turned around.

"Yes?"

"Wanna try that again?"

"I mean, here's Eve for lunch. Could I please go eat with my friends?"

Ruffling my hair Mama nodded, "Be good."

"I will." Running towards my friends, I stopped when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Sam, my Sam!" Eve was yelling and I sighed.

"Hey little bit," bending down again, I felt Jason and Tabitha come up behind me. "You're supposed to be eating with Mom and Mama."

"Eat with Sam," Eve sniffed and I looked up at my friends as Mama found us.

Shrugging, Jason looked at his sister and she shrugged as well, "It's okay Sam, we'll help you out with her."

Smiling, I stood up, "Thanks guys."

"Eve, you know not to run off," Mama's voice was deep and Eve moved behind me as another boy moved towards us.

"It's okay, Mama," I sighed. "Eve can eat with me today."

"No, Eve will be eating with your Mom and me and then will be having a nap before she plays with you again."

"No nap," Eve stomped her feet and her staff in protest.

"What's that?" The boy had finally reached us and looked about five or six years old.

"Staff," Eve answered still not letting Mama get close to her.

"It's a stick," he answered.

"Staff," Eve said again moving to the ready position.

"Evie, no," seeing Mama's eyes I tried to stop her. "Evie, rule one."

Looking up at me, Eve frowned, "Run?"

"Yes," nodding with a smile, I hoped she'd put the staff down.

"Let me have it!" The boy made a grab for Eve's staff and I followed my own advice just as she swiped his feet out from under him.

"My staff!" she screamed.

"Samina!" Mama's voice echoed and I stopped running. Turning slowly, I gulped and moved back to her. "What were you doing?"

"Rules of survival," I said quietly.

"Yeah, rule one, if you can run, run," Tabitha recited happily as I groaned.

"Tab, don't help, Sam's in enough trouble," Jason's kind voice caused me to blush and look up. Blushing himself, he ducked his head at me and pulled his sister towards the food.

Finishing my food, I pushed my plate back and watched as Eve finally finished her food as well. "How much trouble am I in?" I finally asked as we placed our plates in a large washtub at the end of table.

"Let's go for a walk," Mama's voice was low and I grabbed my staff and groaned as Eve picked her stick up from the ground once more.

"Eve, leave the stick," Mom directed.

"My staff," Eve growled.

"Xena, did you hear that?"

"Oh, I heard it," picking Eve up, Mama removed the stick from her hand and handed it to me. "Sam will hold your staff and then we are going to go have a chat Eve."

"Mama bam?" Eve whispered her eyes large.

"Mama hasn't decided yet," Mama mumbled as Eve put her fingers in her mouth and laid her head on Mama's shoulder.

Stopping by a large tree, we sat down and Mom looked at me hard. Handing Eve her staff, she nodded to me, "Okay, let's see it."

"See what?"

"Samina, no games." Mama's voice was low and hard and I nodded. Standing up, I grabbed my staff and smiled at Eve despite my predicament.

"We play?" Eve looked up at me with a grin.

"Yeah, Evie, we're gonna play. Come on, get ready."

Moving to the ready position, I heard Mom groan and Mama whistle, "Attack!" I yelled as Eve happily complied.

Sitting down next to Mama while I still could, I finally looked up at Mom. "Why Sam, you know she's going to follow Eli's path."

"I know, Mom," I sighed. "But she needs to know how to defend herself and use the staff. She's growing up among Amazons and just because she follows peace doesn't mean she has to be a pacifist."

"Sam has a point, Gabrielle," Mama spoke quietly. "Being our daughter has it's own dangers. Eve needs to learn to fight," holding up her hands to stop Mom's arguments, she gave a wry smile. "You and I will discuss it later, right now, we need to have a little chat with our staff trainer and the littlest junior staff warrior to date."

Conceding, Mom nodded, "This isn't over, Xena."

"I know," Mama smiled at her in full this time. "Sam, does Eve know the rules?"

I nodded, "I've been teaching her those too," I admitted.

Getting Eve's attention, Mama finally spoke, "Eve, tell me the rules.

"Which rules?"

"The rules of meeting bad guys," I said quietly.

Grinning, Eve stood up and held her staff across her arms in a relaxed position. "Ready Sam," she turned her smile to me.

"Number one," I prompted.

"Run!" Eve yelled and did just that before coming back to me.

"Number two."

Eve threw her staff on the ground, "Give up. Run!" She showed my moms in actions once more before moving back towards us.

"Number three."

"They fight, you run."

"And what's number four?" I asked quietly.

"Talk like Mommy and run," holding her staff she looked at me. "Once upon a time," she trailed off and then ran away once more.

"Okay Eve," I called her back to me, "Now, what's the most important rule?"

"Peace then fight." She recited quietly before sitting down and crawling into Mom's lap, her fingers finding her mouth as she allowed her staff to drop.

Hearing a chuckle, I looked at Mama and then back to Mom. Mom's eyes were flashing, "This isn't funny, Xena."

"Actually, it is a little bit," she ruffled my hair and pulled me towards her. "Did you see Eve with the rules of survival? I mean, come on Gabrielle, 'talk like Mommy, and run'..." Mama chuckled again.

"You have to admit, she is without a doubt our daughter."

"Eve or Sam?" Mom asked dryly.

Raising an eyebrow, Mom had the good sense to duck her head, "Okay, maybe it was a bit cute, but Sam should have still asked us first."

"Why?" I looked at them and finally spoke again, "I train the little girls at home, why not Eve?"

"Because she's still too little, Sam," Mom sighed. "And because I want to talk about things with Xena first. Alright?"

"Alright," I smirked. "You have to admit, she really managed to get that Jeramius on his butt. That was a great move."

"Which she should not have used to hurt somebody," Mom countered.

"Aw, not like the bump was that big on his head." I protested as I finally found myself face down on Mama's lap. "Mama?"

"Curb the attitude Samina," Mama's hand registered the reminder with half a dozen swats before sitting me up and pulling me onto her lap.

Fully awake now, Eve looked at Mama, "Mama bam Eve?"

"No Eve, I am going to spank you." Mom's voice was quiet. "You hurt Jeramius today with your staff, Eve. That is not okay."

Pulling Eve over her lap, Mom gave her three crisp swats before picking her up and cuddling with her on her lap once again as Eve cried. "Mommy bam," she sniffed. "Mean Mommy," she said quietly before putting her fingers in her mouth and falling asleep.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* *

More coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 4

It had been two days since Eve took out Jeramius with her staff and my moms had finally agreed to let me go with Amma to the market alone. I was under strict instructions to stay with her and not get into any trouble. I happily agreed, and was now walking next to Amma as we entered the market place.

"Want me to help you bargain?" I asked as we moved towards a table full of spices.

"No, I have this," she answered smiling. We were now at the fish monger and I watched as Amma almost made the man cry. He finally passed over two large trout and a smaller fish before accepting her dinars. "Thank you, Shad," Amma said.

"Just go, woman, before everyone thinks they have your skills," the man sighed and I giggled.

"Find something funny?" Amma looked at me with a big smile.

"Oh yeah, I so see where Mom gets her skills in this area," I said quietly.

"I just need a new spoon, and then we can head back," Amma moved towards the merchant's table and I followed slowly. Hearing a yell, I turned to find Tabitha kicking a much larger boy in a very sensitive area.

Running towards Tabitha without a thought, I reached her easily and watched as the boy slowly stood up, "Who taught you to do that?" he finally squeaked.

"I did," stepping forward I looked up at him. "Care to tell me why you were picking on my friend?"

"Tabitha knows what she did," he huffed finally standing up again.

"Tabitha?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she smirked at me, "I went to school today. Not everyone was happy, but Jason told everyone that I would be going all the time now."

Grinning at her, I hugged her excitedly, "Good for you. What about the teacher?"

"He didn't mind when I told him I could always have Xena and Gabrielle come and explain to him about Amazon schools."

Laughing, I dropped her hand and turned quickly bringing the larger boy down with a single swipe of my staff. "Not very fair of you trying to get the drop on us when our backs our turned."

"What are you? No girl can fight like that," standing up once more I raised an eyebrow at him.

"My name is Sam and I'm an Amazon. As for you saying no girl can fight like me, well, there's a whole village that can fight like me."

"One of her moms is Xena, Lewis," Tabitha grinned as his face fell. "Are you telling me that Xena can't fight?"

"Or Gabrielle for that matter," I stepped forward to challenge him. "Who do you think taught me the staff, Lewis?"

Taking a swing at me, I ducked and dropped my staff, laughing. Swinging out, I managed to get him with a good right cross and then picked up my staff once more as he held his eye and ran from the market.

"That was fast," I turned to Tabitha and my face fell. "Hey Mama," I whispered not even turning around.

"What was that, Samina?"

Turning slowly, I tried to smile, "What was what, Mama?"

Raising an eyebrow at me, even Tabitha took a step back. "She was helping me, Xena."

"Explain."

"That boy, Lewis, was giving Tabitha a hard time about going to school. She kicked him once, but then he came at us again, so I put him down with my staff. Then he took a swing at me, so I punched him."

"I see," Mama's eyebrow finally lowered as she grabbed me by the scuff of my neck. "Go home, Tabitha, and don't worry about school, I'll be sure to visit you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Xena," breaking into a wide smile Tabitha took off towards home as Mama moved me back towards Amma.

"So, Mama, what are you doing here?"

"I needed something from the smithy," she said quietly. "I guess it's a good thing that I did."

"Well, that depends," I hedged.

"Depends on what?"

"Whose viewpoint you're looking at it from, because I gotta tell ya, from my viewpoint, I could have done without seeing you here today."

Feeling the swat, I jumped forward and bowed my head as Amma finally joined us and glared at me, "Sorry I took off, Amma."

"Took off, and fighting. I saw what you did to Lewis," she huffed. "I just can't believe my granddaughter was acting like a common ruffian."

"I was defending Tabitha," I began only to feel Mama squeeze my shoulder. Looking up, she shook her head and I sighed, deciding that the only thing I should be doing right now is looking at the toes of my boots.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

I was sitting behind Mama on Argo and was glad that Amma wasn't with us. "Amma's really mad about the fight isn't she?"

"Yes, Sam," Mama's voice was tired.

"Are you mad about the fight?"

"No," Mama was quiet for a few moments before speaking again. "I am upset that you ran away from Hecuba though. You promised us, Sam, and you broke your word."

"Yeah," I sighed. "I just saw Tabitha in trouble and reacted. I didn't mean to disobey you. It just kind of happened."

"I know, Sam, I know."

"Think Mom will be mad at me?" I continued.

"I think your mom will understand why you wanted to help Tabitha, but I think she'll want to know why you disobeyed us as well."

"What if I don't have a good answer for that?"

"Then I guess you'll have to be prepared to take the consequences of your actions," Mama's voice was quiet and I sighed heavily.

"That's what I was afraid you'd say," I admitted.

We rode in silence for a while and right before we turned towards the farm, I finally found my voice again. "Mama?"

"Yes Sam?"

"When are we leaving for home?"

"What brought that question on, Sam?"

"I just want to know how much longer I have to be here is all," sighing as Mama brought Argo to a stop in front of the farm, I slid off her back and looked up at Mama.

"Could we take the horses out tomorrow morning? I miss riding."

Nodding, Mama dismounted Argo and brushed her hand over my cheek, "I know being here is hard on you Sam, but we'll stay for as long as your mom wants to stay. Though I'm thinking another week and she'll be ready to head back to the village too."

"Good, we can have Eve's birthday with Yaya and our friends."

"Go into the house and tell your mom about your day Sam, I'll be in as shortly."

"Yes ma'am," I sighed once again and squared my shoulders before seeking out Mom.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"Xena, I don't think we need to be so heavy handed with Sam." Gabrielle was pacing front of the warrior near the open field by her family's homestead.

"Damn it, Gabrielle, she broke the only rule laid out for her today," Xena countered. "Do not go off on your own."

"She was helping a friend, Xena, would we have done anything differently?"

"We aren't talking about us. We're talking about our eleven year old daughter," Xena ran her hand over her face. "What if that boy hadn't been so easy for her to take out? What if he had had friends nearby? Even Sam couldn't have taken on half a dozen boys of that size without getting hurt."

"But she didn't get hurt," Gabrielle stopped pacing and looked at her wife. "She helped Tabitha and she knows what she did was wrong."

"Just like you knew it was wrong to go back to the Titans cave when I told you to not do it? Or how about the time you attacked that man in the tavern as he was going after his hanky? How about the time you got yourself arrested on purpose when I was trying to find the Black Wolf? Oh, I know, when you followed me to Chin after I asked you not follow me."

"Xena," the bard tried to interrupt.

"Or one of my personal favorites; what about the time you went outside of a protected city to give water to one of the Horde?"

"Come on, Xena, that's not the same thing at all."

"Isn't it? Xena rounded on the bard. "Every time you knew it was wrong, but you acted on instinct anyway. And what happened after each and every one of those times, Gabrielle?"

"Come on, Xena," Gabrielle pouted. "Sam never put herself in that type of danger today."

"Didn't she?" Xena's blue eyes flashed. "Now, I asked you a question, what happened to you after every one of those examples?"

"You know what happened, you were there!" Gabrielle rounded on Xena once more. "Just like you were there when I knocked out that man who was stealing that poor woman's purse, or when I jumped in front of that car so he wouldn't hit the puppy."

"Exactly!" Xena's voice was loud, "Do you really want Sam to keep doing more and more until she's jumping in front of cars?"

"There are no cars here Xena!" It was Gabrielle who was yelling this time. "And it's not like I'm the only one who does it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it's not me that decided to go back to Britannia for revenge was it? Or how about when you threw yourself to that crazy prison guard? Oh, I know, how about when you sacrificed eternity with me for Callisto?!"

Gabrielle's eyes narrowed, "At least I'm not willing to throw myself under the bus every chance I get!"

Backing up when she saw the look in her wife's eyes, Gabrielle didn't have time to run before one hand grabbed her by the arm and the other hand came down hard on the bard's bottom once. "Ow, Xena, that hurts."

"Good, maybe it will help you remember what I do to people I love that refuse to do what they're told to do to keep themselves safe!" Xena replied swatting the bard once more.

"Ouch! Xena, stop! Come on!" Gabrielle finally stopped yelling as the warrior released her arm. Rubbing her backside, the blonde glowered at the taller brunette. "You didn't have to swat me so hard, Xena."

"I think I did," blue eyes twinkled. "You were getting way too out of hand my bard."

"I was not," Gabrielle smiled a bit. "Oh, Xena, I see so much of us in that daughter of ours."

"I know, so do I," Xena pulled the shorter woman into a hug. "The point is Gabrielle, I don't want her to always react. She needs to learn to think first."

"So I guess she's going to do some thinking from her backside then?"

"Sometimes, I think that's the best thinking you did, Gabrielle."

Rubbing her bottom once more, the blonde nodded, "Well, you do have a way to make people pay attention, that's for sure."

"Well, you know that I have many skills," Xena teased as the women shared a gentle kiss.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

I was lying on the bed in Mom's old room staring at the ceiling. I had been banished after telling Mom about the market so that she and Mama could discuss the consequences of my actions. It was never a good thing when they actually left the premises to discuss things, but I figured it was to find the privacy they needed without any of Amma's input.

Hearing the door open, I smiled as Eve came barreling into the room, "Sam play," she demanded.

"Sorry, little bit," I sat up and helped her climb onto the bed. "I can't play right now."

"Sam trouble?"

"Yes, your sister is in trouble," I heard Amma's voice and stifled my groan.

Crawling into my lap, Eve tucked into me as her fingers went to her mouth. Pulling her scarf from under the pillow I handed it to her and watched as she smiled putting the familiar object under her chin.

"I cannot believe that you attacked poor Lewis today," Amma began.

"Poor Lewis was trying to hurt Tabitha and me," I said shortly. "I am not sorry for helping her, but I am sorry I ran away from you."

Huffing, Amma moved to take Eve from me, "Here, I'll watch Eve until your mother gets back."

"No," Eve's lower lip began to quiver and I hugged her tighter.

"She's fine," I laid back onto the bed, making sure Eve was against the wall and that my body kept Amma from her. "I'm sure that my mothers will be back shortly."

Saying nothing, Amma shut the door rather loudly on her way from the room.

"Eve miss Yaya, Sam."

"I miss Yaya too, Evie," I said quietly beginning to hum to my sister.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Entering the house, Gabrielle sighed when she noticed her mother's body language. "What's wrong, Mom?"

"That child of yours, Gabrielle," Hecuba motioned for the women to sit on the chairs around the table. "Sam refused to apologize to me for what she did to Lewis."

"She was helping her friend, Mom." Gabrielle's voice was quiet. "I wouldn't expect any less from her."

"Did she apologize to you about running off?" Xena caught her mother-in-law's attention with her quiet question.

"She did, but not for the fight."

"We'll talk to her, Mom," Gabrielle stood up and looked around the room. "Where's Eve?"

"I caught her in with Sam and tried to take her, but Sam told me she was fine."

Nodding, Xena stood as well and began to move towards the bedroom behind her wife.

Opening the bedroom door, Gabrielle stopped and moved aside so Xena could take in the scene before them. Eve was tucked into Sam's side, her fingers in her mouth and scarf tucked under her chin as she slept. Sam's arm was slung protectively over her sister's body as she held Eve close, also asleep.

"They are so cute when they're asleep," Gabrielle said quietly.

"Yeah, and so much less trouble," Xena acknowledged. "Darn if she didn't make it harder for me to do this."

"Well," Gabrielle's green eyes looked up into blue.

"No, Gabrielle, it has to be done. Let me wake Sam up and we'll go have our private chat."

"No bam, Mama?" Gabrielle hugged her wife and looked up at her once more.

Leaning down, the warrior gave the blonde a kiss, "You make it hard on me as well."

"Mean Mama," Gabrielle teased swallowing a yelp as the warrior's hard hand met her backside once more.

"Yup," blue eyes twinkled. "I'm just awful." Entering the room, she managed to get Sam and Eve apart before picking up Sam and leaving the room with her.

"Sam, wake up little one," Mama's voice was soft and I slowly became aware that I was now curled into my warrior mother rather than on the bed with Eve.

"Mama?" Yawning, I finally began to wake up fully. "Are we in the barn?"

"Yes," Mama's deep timber soothed me even though I knew I was probably in big trouble if we were in the barn.

"You gonna spank me now?" I finally asked.

"What do you think?"

"I think I should have listened to you and not run off like that today. I should have at least told Amma what I saw before taking off," I kept my head on Mama's shoulder and just enjoyed the safety of her lap before continuing. "I need to think before acting, but it's hard, Mama. Sometimes you just have to help and hope nothing bad will happen."

Climbing off Mama's lap I waited while she rubbed her hand down her face, "The gods Sam, first your sister, then your mother, now you..." Mama stopped talking to me and began ranting to herself in a language I couldn't understand.

"Mama?" I finally interrupted her rant and was surprised to feel myself being pulled into a hug.

"You know I love you, right Sam?"

"I love you too, Mama."

"Sam, why are we here?"

"Because I didn't listen to you and ran off today."

"And what should you have done?"

"Told Amma what was going on before I took off to help Tabitha," I answered.

Mama nodded slowly and pulled me across her lap. Feeling six quick swats, I couldn't believe it when she let me up. Rubbing the slight sting from my bottom, I felt myself being pulled onto her lap again. "Think first Sam," she said quietly.

"I know Mama," I hugged her tightly. "It's wisdom before weapons."


	5. Chapter 5

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 5

It had been three days since the incident at the market and Mama and I were taking an early morning ride. Enjoying the freedom that riding brought, I began an easy cantor only stopping when I felt a familiar, yet strange tingle on the back of my neck.

Stopping Mavri, I was surprised when Mama pulled alongside me with a questioning look on her face, "Why did you stop?"

"Don't you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"It's like Ares is around here somewhere, only it's not Ares or Auntie..." I trailed off and scanned the area around me. "Whomever is there, show yourself!" I demanded.

Finally seeing the sparks of silver and blue in front of a nearby tree, I heard Mama releasing her sword from its sheath. "Who are you?" Mama's voice was like a growl.

"No one you need to fear, Xena," the man stepped forward first. "I am Pallas, and we have come to speak with you, child of the gods."

"About what?" I asked shifting a bit in my saddle.

"About something you must do for us," the blonde haired woman stepped forward and smiled at me. "I am Enyo and you have caused chaos on Olympus, child of the gods."

"First, the name is Sam," I held up one finger and then another. "Second, which gods are you?"

"I am the god of warfare," brushing the brown lock of hair from his light eyes I sighed.

"Of course you are, and you?"

"I am the goddess of war and peacekeeping."

"Ares couldn't come talk to me himself?"

"Why would Ares send us? We have come because you must appoint a new god to take Athena's place."

"What are you talking about?" Mama's voice was gruff.

"When this one killed Athena, she brought chaos to Olympus," Enyo spoke again.

"Didn't Zeus and Hera dying bring the chaos?" Mama asked.

"At first, but we have no god to take Athena's place and without her the balance of power is uneven. It must be fixed."

"And why should I care?"

"You caused it, and you must fix it," Pallas spoke. "Ask your seer if you do not believe me. We came now to let you know of your task, so that when it is time to place one of us on the throne, you will not be surprised."

The pair disappeared the way they came in a shower of silver and blue. Turning to look at Mama, I groaned, "Maybe we should have just killed them, it would have avoided complications like this."

Mama nodded and sheathed her sword, "True, but not near as exciting," she replied, eyes narrowing. Waiting for her to speak again I wasn't surprised when she turned Argo to face me. "I don't like that I couldn't feel Pallas or Enyo."

"I don't like that they showed up." I said quietly.

"Me either," dismounting Argo, she motioned for me to do the same and moved to pull me into a tight hug. "We'll figure this out, little one. Now, let's head back and talk to your mom."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

I was practicing with the youngest junior staff warrior as my moms talked. "And Sam felt them, but you didn't?"

"Yes, Gabrielle, for the sixth time, I couldn't feel Enyo and Pallas before they became visible, but Sam could."

"I don't like that Xena, what does that mean?" Mom grinned as Eve tried to copy one of my moves and ended up hitting herself lightly on the leg with her staff.

"I don't know what it means, but I don't like it either." Mama confirmed.

"They knew about Kassandra too," I added as Eve told her staff not to hit her again. "They told us to ask her if we didn't believe them."

"Sam, play!" Eve demanded and I smiled before turning my attention back to her.

"How soon do we need to head back, Xena?" Mom's voice was quiet and I knew she was upset, both by the gods interfering in our lives once again, but also because she might have to cut this visit short.

"We'll leave as we planned," Mama held up her hand to stop any protests. "As long as we get back to the village for Eve's birthday, we'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"The gods can interfere at the village as well as here, Gabrielle. There's no reason to stop our visit just because our life is returning to normal."

Laughing, I put down my staff and sat on the grass as Eve used her staff to attack a rock in front of her. "Oh, that's great," I looked up at my moms still laughing. "Our lives being normal because the gods are involved instead of them not being involved."

Hearing chuckles, Mom and Mama sat down next to me and began laughing as well. The laughs became even louder as Eve turned to us in confusion and began to run around in circles yelling "Damn" for no apparent reason.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Climbing on the fence outside of my grandparent's house, I sighed. "Sammy, what's wrong?"

Mom leaned over the fence and waited for me to speak. "You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I miss home. And by home, I mean the Amazon village," smirking at her I jumped off the fence and did a series of backflips before running back to her. "Could we spar later? I know Amma and Papa don't really like it, but I miss it."

"We can spar later Sammy," Mom smiled at me as I ran off once more to see if Mama needed any help in the barn.

Walking into the house, I inhaled deeply. I had to stop myself from running into the kitchen, "Are you making what I think you're making?" I asked excitedly.

Mom nodded as Amma frowned at me, "What is this spaghetti that Gabrielle keeps telling me about?"

"Only, the best food ever," I watched as Amma looked at me warily and sighed at her aloofness. "Trust us, it really is good and I think you'll like it. Most of the people back home have come to love it when Yaya and Shay make it for noon meal."

Sitting at the table, Amma motioned for me to do the same as Mom stirred the sauce. "Where are Eve and Xena?"

"Mama took Eve for a walk before dinner," I said quietly. "Eve has a bit too much energy today."

"So, Sam, what did you do today after your morning ride?"

"Not a lot," I shrugged my shoulders. "Played with Eve, explored the area, practiced my tree walking, and did some staff drills."

"Tree walking, and staff drills?" Amma was confused and I looked to Mom who nodded slowly.

"Amazons walk through the trees when necessary," I began to explain. "It's a tactical advantage."

"And this is normal, to learn this at such a young age?"

I nodded, "Yes, actually, we start climbing trees as soon as we're able. The tree walking starts around age ten or eleven."

Saying nothing, Amma looked at me for a few minutes before speaking again, "And these staff drills, what is that?"

"Just practicing staff moves alone. It's good for muscle memory and helps to keep skills sharp."

"And why do you need to do that as such a young age? What if you decide you don't want to be a warrior?"

"All Amazon children learn a weapon from a very young age. An Amazon girl's first weapon is chosen for her by her mother or mothers. Mom chose the staff as my first weapon and by learning to use it, I not only honor her, but the Amazon way of life." Seeing the woman in front of me stiffen again, I continued.

"As for the rest of your question, I have already been set on my path. I will, one day, lead the Amazon nation as their Queen. I will be a warrior, but my fighting skills will be tempered with my words. Aphrodite calls me her warrior bard and that moniker suits me just fine."

"And you not only allow this, but encourage this, Gabrielle?"

Mom turned and sat down next to me. Taking Amma's hand in hers she smiled and then began to talk, "Mom, whether you like it or not, I am not the woman you wanted me to grow up to be. I am a wife, a mother, a bard, and an Amazon queen. I have traveled places I only dreamed of when I was growing up. I have had experiences that made me who I am today. I am not forcing Sam on her path, Mother, but I will embrace her and whatever her path may be."

"But the fighting, the warfare that she's learning, you didn't do any of that until you were an adult."

"I think you forget how young I was when I left to follow Xena," Mom smiled once more and squeezed Amma's hand. "The difference between Sam and me is that she has Xena and me to guide her as she grows. I have given Sam my right of caste, she will be Queen one day and I couldn't be prouder that she wants to take on that challenge."

"I just don't understand," Amma finally spoke. "I just wanted you to be happy..."

"I am happy, Mom. Happier than you can imagine."

"Mommy!" Eve's squeal changed the mood in the room instantly and Mom moved back from the table and opened her arms. Eve happily climbed into Mom's lap and showed her a small flower.

"Look, Mommy, pwetty, for you."

Accepting the flower, Mom gave Eve a kiss to the top of her head, "This is a very pretty flower, Eve. Thank you so much for giving it to me."

Snuggling into Mom briefly, Eve slid from her lap and walked to the stove. "Food Mommy?"

Laughing, Mom stood and picked Eve up, showing her what was in the pot.

"Sketti, yummy," Eve announced as Mama finally entered the kitchen and dropped a kiss to the top of my head as Amma saw, perhaps, for the first time, how happy her daughter truly was.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

To all who have added this story to their favorites list or are following, thanks a bunch.


	6. Chapter 6

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 6

Two more days had gone by since Mom and Amma's kitchen table talk, and I had finally convinced Papa to allow me to ride along as he took some grain into town for the miller. We were going to wait in town until the flour was ready, and I was itching to get away from the farm.

Mom and Mama had let Papa know it was alright for me to go to the school if they were on a break so I could visit with Tabitha and Jason, but had also warned me to be on my best behavior. Papa promised me a trip to the confectioner if I stayed out of trouble and I was looking forward to getting to know him a little better.

We had dropped the grain at the miller and were now walking around the market. Seeing a wagon being unloaded, I walked with Papa towards the darker skinned couple who were laying out a variety of colored powders and dried leaves on their table.

Smiling at what I saw, I immediately moved closer. "Spices?"

The woman nodded, "Yes, we bring spices from a land called India, as well as some from Chin, and Egypt."

Seeing the bowls of powders, I began to smell them. "That's cinnamon?"

The woman nodded and I suddenly knew what I was going to buy with some of my dinars. "I'll be right back," I told her and moved over to the food stall where Papa was and tapped him on the arm. "Papa, I'll be over at the spice merchant, okay?"

Looking at me, he finally nodded. "Don't spend all of your dinars, though, okay?"

"I won't." Stopping and ducking behind a wagon, I opened my locket and willed dinars into my hand. Placing them into my ever present satchel, I grasped my staff again and headed back to the spice merchants.

Noticing a few people at their table, I waited as a few of the adults bought very little. The spices were very expensive by their standards and I knew that they would be worth every dinar I was about to spend.

"You're back," the woman smiled at me as she handed a small bag of oregano to an older woman.

"I am, but before I start, do you have empty spice tins that I can purchase as well?"

"I am sure we can make some sort of arrangement, if you buy enough spices." The man came forward and extended his arm. "Ramesh, and this is my wife Jasvir."

"My name is Samina." I shook his arm. "But everyone calls me Sam."

"It is unusual to hear that name in this land," Jasvir smiled at me again.

"My mother heard the name when she traveled to India." I looked into kind brown eyes. "She said that I was precious to her as well as her happiness and that is why she decided to call me Samina."

"Your mother must be very special," Ramesh spoke this time.

"She is," I nodded. "Okay, I don't have a lot of time and I'd like to know what you have in way of merchandise."

Chuckling, Ramesh moved to help another adult and allowed Jasvir to guide me through the table. By the time I was finished, I had managed to procure familiar spices such as salt, sugar, cinnamon, oregano, and black pepper, to the more exotic such as saffron and even frankincense and myrrh. In total, I had bought some of every spice they offered; twenty-two in all, making sure that I had plenty of salt, and black pepper to last for a while. Being sure to tell them about Amphipolis and the tribe of Amazons that might be interested in their spices when they were able to come through the area again, I received a warm smile and a handmade pastry filled with meat and spices.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to find Papa looking at my purchases strangely. "Just a minute, Papa, let me get these in my bag." Packing the tins into my satchel, I thanked Auntie once more for the magical gift. Taking the offered hand, I allowed my grandfather to lead me to an open area near the smithy.

Sitting on the ground, he motioned for me to do the same. "Sam, how did you purchase all those spices?"

"I used the dinars that I had."

"Just how much of that merchant's items did you buy?"

"I bought a little bit of everything they had, but bought more of the salt, black pepper, sugar, and cinnamon. I can't wait for you and Amma to taste cinnamon toast."

"So how many spices in total, Sam?"

"Twenty-two, but I bought more than one sample of some spices," my smile fell when I saw Papa's face. "What's wrong?"

"How much did you spend, Sam?"

"Well, they wanted a hundred dinars, but I managed to get the lot, plus the spice tins for ninety-two dinars." I smiled once more proud of the bargain.

"Where did you get that type of money?"

"I've been saving my weekly dinar?" I tried before amending, "I think you need to ask my moms that question. So, are we still going to the confectioners?"

Nodding, Papa stood and offered me his hand once more, "I promised, didn't I?"

"You did, now what's this guy's specialty? Does he make sesame treats because I love those things, what about honey drops? Those are great too."

Hearing a small chuckle, I looked up into blue eyes, "Papa?"

"You remind me of Gabrielle at your age. Always talking, always with the questions, and always thinking with her stomach."

"Well, I am my mother's daughter," I responded with a smile as my grandfather and I finally began to talk.

Jumping from the wagon, I ran into the house and straight into Mama. "Guess what?"

"What?" Mama's voice was dry.

"I got the best stuff at the market. You and Mom are going to be thrilled." Running towards the voices in the kitchen, I felt a tug on my collar and began to walk as Mama's eyes met mine, her eyebrow raised in warning.

"I'm going to go get some more wood, I'll be along in a minute."

"Okay, Mama." Entering the kitchen, I giggled at the sight of Eve covered in flour sitting on the counter, 'helping' Mom and Amma bake bread for the next day. "Hey, little bit." Moving in I grinned at Eve. "Are you helping Mom and Amma?"

Eve nodded seriously. "Eve help!"

"I can see that." Opening up my satchel, I began to take the spices from the bag. "There was a wonderful couple from India at the market today. They were spice merchants, and I hit the jackpot."

"Spices?" Mom's excited voice came to the table and her face broke into a huge smile at what she saw. "Oh, Sammy," she began.

"Gabrielle!" Looking up from the table, everyone saw Papa enter the room. "Alright, young lady, I want to talk to you in the barn right now."

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Now, Gabrielle." Papa turned and headed back to the barn before anyone had a chance to comment.

"Young lady," Mom's eyes grew wide. "He hasn't called me young lady since I was fifteen and accidently dropped his boot in the well," Mom muttered.

"Sam, do you have any idea what that is about?" She asked grabbing me by the shoulders. "Any idea at all, I mean..." she turned to Amma, "How much trouble am I in and why am I in trouble?"

"I don't know what this is about," I answered as I watched Mom look to her mother once more.

"Mom?"

"I don't know, Gabrielle, but it's best not to keep your father waiting when he's like this."

"Yeah, I know... by the gods, I've kept him waiting." Running from the kitchen Mom seemed intent on making up for her rambling on the way to the barn.

Hearing footsteps again, I saw Mama put the wood in the wood box. "Where's Gabrielle going?"

"Papa bam Mommy!" Eve announced caused Mama's eyebrow to raise and race from the kitchen.

"Amma, why is Papa so upset?"

"I'm not sure, but I think your purchase might be the cause of his mood right now."

"Why? I even got you and Papa some spices as a gift." Handing her five small tins, I grinned. "Salt, black pepper, cinnamon, oregano, and saffron."

Moving to the tins, Amma opened them and smelled the spices before replacing the lids on the small round containers. "Oh Sam, where did you get the money for such things?"

"I had some dinars saved up, don't worry, I didn't spend all of them. Besides, my moms said I could buy myself a treat."

"I don't think they envisioned a treat this expensive, Sam." Amma grabbed a cloth, wetting it, and then started to wash Eve. "Where did you get the money?"

"For that, you need to hear everything." Sitting down at the table, I waited as Amma placed Eve on my lap and then poured us all a glass of apple juice.

"I'm listening Sam," she said quietly.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Slowing down, Gabrielle took a deep breath. Not knowing why she was in trouble or why her father was so upset, she decided to brace herself. "You're an Amazon queen, Gabrielle," she muttered quietly, pacing in front of the barn door. "Hades, if worse comes to worse, you can out run him." Shaking her limbs loose, Gabrielle took a calming breath, finally opening the barn door, she entered to find her father pacing in front of the ever present bale of hay.

"Dad?" Gabrielle moved towards her father and watched as he stopped pacing to look at her.

"Sit down, young lady, you and I need to have a serious talk."

"Talk?" Gabrielle gulped remembering all too well those exact words after the boot was lost in the well.

Hearing the barn door open again, Gabrielle let out a long breath and smiled. "Xena."

"Herodotus, is there something wrong?"

Nodding, the farmer glared at the warrior and then pointed to his daughter, "You may as well have a seat too, young woman, I want some answers from both of you."

Eyes narrowing, Xena allowed the older man his rant, and slowly stood behind her wife. "I'll stand, thanks. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"I want to know how Sam managed to buy a hundred dinars worth of spices today," he finally spat out.

"A hundred dinars?" Gabrielle asked. "Are you sure?"

"Well, she said something about getting them for ninety-two dinars plus having all the tins thrown in for free."

"That's my girl," Gabrielle smiled.

"Gabrielle!" Herodotus' voice caused her to jump. "How did she get that money? I didn't think Amazons were that wealthy, or are they?"

"No," Xena moved and leaned calmly against a supporting beam in the barn. "But ex-warlords are sometimes known to have a few dinars hidden."

"So you think it's okay for her to use money gotten in that manner?"

"I think it's none of your business on how we raise our child," Xena's voice was low and Gabrielle finally stood and placed a gentle hand on the warrior's forearm.

"Xena, let me." Turning she sighed and motioned to the hay bale, "I think you should sit down Dad, I need to explain a little more about Sam and how she came to be here."

"What are you talking about?" Herodotus demanded. "You told us that the gods gave you that child."

"Sit down, Herodotus, please," Xena's voice was commanding and her eyebrow stayed raised until the man finally sat down.

Sitting next to her father, Gabrielle took his hand in hers. "I'm going to tell you a story Dad, a story about the future, about the gods, and about a child born to change the past."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Hearing footsteps, I looked towards the door and allowed Eve to scramble from my lap to Mom. Glaring at Papa, Mama scooped her up right before she tried to kick him.

"No, Eve," Mama admonished.

"Papa bam Mommy. Mean Papa," Eve protested.

"Papa did not spank me, Eve." Mom moved forward and took Eve from Xena's arms. "And if he did, it's not your business, Evie."

Laying her head on Mom's shoulder, Eve put her fingers in her mouth before glaring once more at Papa.

"Is it true, Gabrielle? What Sam told me about the future, is that true?" Amma asked quietly.

"That depends, what did she tell you?"

"About the gods, about her being born in the future only to be sent back here to change Eve's destiny, and your destiny as well."

"Yes, Mom, all that is true."

I stood up and moved to Mama, glad when she pulled me to her and allowed me to stand in front of her with her arms draped lightly around me.

Papa sat down next to Amma and looked at our family. "I still can't believe it. I mean, it's so hard to believe that things so terrible could happen to our little girl."

"Hope happened to our little girl, Herodotus. That's the first true evil she encountered isn't it? At least this child was given from love." Amma stood and brushed her hand down my cheek before kissing it. "I am glad Gabrielle was given another chance to be a mother."

Watching as Amma and Papa left the kitchen I looked at my moms once again. "What did she mean? Who's Hope?"

Sighing, Mama looked at Mom and nodded, "It's time, Gabrielle. I'd rather she hear about her from us than from someone else."

"I was hoping this day would never come." Mom grabbed my hand and we all sat down at the table. Handing Eve to Mama, Mom took both of my hands in hers and began quietly. "It all began because of Caesar..."

Moving from my seat, I gently sat on Mom's lap and placed my hand on Mama's arm. Eve was now asleep in her lap and I took a deep breath. "I wish I had known Solan," I finally admitted. "And I wish that your first daughter would have been your hope. I'm sorry that happened to you, both of you." Moving my hand from Mama, I laid my head on Mom's shoulder and hugged her neck.

"I'm glad I came back now," I said softly. "That way you didn't have to lose Eve too."

Sliding off Mom's lap, I moved and hugged Mama from behind around her neck as well. "I'm going to go brush out Mavri," I sighed. "And don't worry, I'll take an apple for the other horses as well, wouldn't want them mad at me."

Grabbing four apples, I slowly left the kitchen needing the quiet comfort of my horse in order to bring all the things I had just learned about to some type of sense in my head.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

To all who are supporting this story, thanks so much.

RL is interfering a bit, but I will continue to post as I am able. Thanks for understanding.


	7. Chapter 7

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 7

The heavy footsteps stopped behind me and I turned from Mavri and into Mama's waiting arms. She said nothing, instead, picking me up and allowing me to wrap my legs around her waist, she walked out of the barn and to the tree where I had played with Eve more than once since coming here.

Placing me down, she sat and allowed me to snuggle in her lap, never once speaking. I was past crying, past most emotions except for confusion. "Illusia is more than just a story isn't it?"

"Illusia was a new beginning for your mom and me," Mama said quietly. "Solan gave us a wonderful gift that day."

"He gave me a wonderful gift too," I looked up into my eyes staring back at me, "He gave me my mothers." Snuggling close to Mama, I relaxed and simply breathed in the smell of leather and vanilla. The scents that I had associated with her my entire life.

"Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Solan would have liked me?" I asked quietly.

"I think Solan would have adored you," Mama hugged me close. "I think you would have adored each other."

"Yeah, I think so too," I looked up at her face once more. "Who was Solan's father?"

"A warlord named Borias."

"Did you love him?"

"As much as I was capable of love then, I think I did." Mama finally answered quietly.

"But you didn't love him the way you love Mom, did you?"

"I've never loved anyone the way I love your mother," Mama pushed me back and looked at my face intently. "She's my light, Sam. Gabrielle is my source and strength, without her, well, nothing would be right."

Allowing me to move back into her, I was silent for a long while, "Tell me about Borias, Solan, and the centaurs. I need to know more than the story Mom told me about Solan. Please."

"Are you sure you want to hear this, Sam? I wasn't a very nice person when I got pregnant with Solan."

"I know, Mama," I hugged her tightly. "Who you used to be doesn't change who you are now. Nothing would make me see you differently, but..." I trailed off for a moment. "I need to know."

Taking a deep breath, Mama kissed the top of my head. "You are so your mother's daughter, little one," she offered gently before sharing with me her time with Borias and how my brother came to be.

"Sam, what are you thinking?" Mama's voice cut through my thoughts as I contemplated what she had told me about her life before Solan. Her life with Borias.

"You were so lost back then," I looked into her face and smiled softly. "I know the stories say that you saving that baby from your own army was the first step you took in your redemption, but I don't think the stories are right."

"You don't?"

"No, it started with Lao Ma, and then with Solan." I traced my hand down her cheek. "You did the most selfless thing a mother could do, you put your child before yourself. That wasn't an act of an evil warlord; that was the act of my mama."

Feeling myself pulled into a hug, I felt a kiss to the top of my head once more. "Don't you ever change, little one."

Deciding that I needed some fun, I found myself pushing back from her, and grinning, "Don't worry, I won't." Jumping from her lap, I picked up my staff and did a single back handspring. "Come on warrior, let's spar."

Laughing, Mama stood up and drew her sword, "Okay, little one, let's see what you have."

Breathing hard, I tucked and rolled right before the sword hit my backside. Standing up, I grinned at Mama. "Missed me." I teased happily as she shook her head.

Hearing heavy footsteps, Mama and I stopped sparring to find Papa watching us, a sword in his hand. "I've been watching you for a while, think you can two of us on at once, Xena?"

Grinning, Mama twirled her sword in a lazy arc. "Bring it on," Mama responded before flipping back and waiting.

Lying on the ground, I was still trying to catch my breath as Mama and Papa talked sword maneuvers as they sat under the tree. "I still can't believe you managed to disarm me like that," Papa shook his head.

"You had Sam at your back, and me, close enough to get a strike, but you still managed to take us both out with the same move."

"I have many skills," Mama smiled slightly. "It's a simple kick and flip maneuver, Herodotus. Sam will be doing it in another year or so."

"You're going to finally teach me how to use a sword?" Sitting up, I looked at her with excitement.

"No," Mama's eyes told me not to protest and I sighed and laid down again.

"Great, so I have to do all the hard stuff, without any of the fun stuff."

"Yup, my greatest joy in life is to torture you."

"Don't I know it," I teased sitting up and facing the tree. "I never knew you could use a sword like that, Papa, you're very good. For an old man," I added.

"She is," he turned to Mama.

"She is what?"

"Just like my daughter," Papa grinned and moved to pull one of my braids. "I was in a long ago war, and was a fair fighter," he looked away and back to me. "I don't have the stomach for it though. It's not something I enjoy or would want to do again. Not unless I was forced to do so to protect my family, my home."

Saying nothing, I watched as he looked into the distance again, "What about you, Sam, do you enjoy fighting?"

"That's a loaded question, Papa," I finally admitted. "Yes, there is a part of me that likes the battle, the excitement of getting a strike on your enemy, the anger that flows through you and makes everything clear as day..." I trailed off. "But I don't enjoy killing, or knowing I may have to kill. I don't like what happens after the battle is done, the injuries, the hollow feeling inside..."

Seeing the look on his face, I leaned forward and touched his cheek, "Don't worry, Papa, it's not like I really fight right now anyway. Besides, if I get too out of control I have two mothers that can kick me to Chin and back rather easily."

Finally relaxing again, he nodded, "That is certainly the truth, Sam."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

We were just finishing up our evening meal when I felt the tingle at the back of my neck. Noticing Mama reacting as well, Mom stopped her clean-up of Eve, and waited until a sudden light appeared and Ares stood watching us.

Standing, Mama drew her sword as my grandparents' mouths hung open in shock. "Gabrielle?" Amma finally spoke as Mama twirled her sword.

"What do you want, Ares?" she asked dryly.

"Want, do I have to want something to visit my favorite warrior and her family?"

Mama merely raised an eyebrow and waited as Ares shifted, "Well, what do you want?"

"I was just wondering what it was Pallas and Enyo wanted with my little warrior. After all an uncle can never be too careful."

"You aren't my uncle here, Ares," I stated.

"And why is that, little warrior?" Ares took a few steps around the table and towards me. "I could still teach you things, you know. The joy of battle, the feel of bloodlust, the kicks you get from burning a village to the ground."

"Why the hard sell, Ares?" Mom finally spoke. "You already know that Sam isn't interested in what you're offering."

"Well, a god can try, can't he?"

"What's the point?" I asked. "Why try to be the nice uncle now, afraid to die?"

"Me, afraid to die?" Pointing to himself, Ares put his hand on the top of his sword, "Actually, yes, I am, but that's not why I'm here. I want to know if they offered you anything in exchange for Athena's throne."

"You'll just have to ask them, won't you?" Mama spoke before I could. Winking at the god, she moved forward and beckoned him with her finger. As he leaned in, she grabbed his ear and twisted it hard, "Leave my family alone, Ares." She directed before letting him go and watching him disappear as quickly as he had come.

Sheathing her sword, Mama sat back down and drummed her fingers on the table, "We are going to have to talk to someone about all this. Ares trying to be nice always makes me nervous."

"Yeah, he obviously wants something and I don't like it when he wants things from one of my daughters." Finishing cleaning up Eve, Mom seemed oblivious to my grandparents' silence.

They were staring at us in tandem, heads going back and forth several times before finally stopping. "Amma? Papa?" I finally asked. "Are you okay?"

"The god of war was just in our house," Papa finally said.

"Yes, he was," Mama stood up and looked at Mom. "I'm going to check on the horses."

Nodding, Mom watched her go and then looked at me, "Sam, take your sister and go get ready for bed."

"Bed, but it's early. I shouldn't have to go to bed yet," I protested.

"Now, Samina." Hearing the low growl in her voice, I reluctantly stood and took my little sister from her.

"Fine, but you could have just told me that you wanted to talk to Amma and Papa alone, I'm not a baby you know." I said before moving from the dining area and heading towards the bedroom.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"Gabrielle, what just happened here?" Hecuba finally demanded of her daughter.

"We were just visited by Ares, Mom," Gabrielle's tone was frustrated and her mother's eyes narrowed.

"Don't take that tone with me, Gabrielle."

Jerking her head from looking at her hands, Gabrielle sighed. "Sorry, Mom, I'm a bit distracted. It's never a good thing when the god of war plays nice."

"You've met him before?" Herodotus' voice was surprised.

"Yes, Dad," Gabrielle sighed. "We've met most of the major gods; Ares, Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, Hades..." the bard trailed off, "Xena and I were even there when Zeus was killed."

"The gods, Gabrielle."

"Exactly," Xena's low voice echoed in the room. "I'm sorry about Ares' interruption in our visit, but he won't be bothering us again."

"How can you be sure?" Hecuba asked softly.

"Because I know Ares," Xena moved and placed her hand on her wife's shoulder. "Ares and I go way back, and he's after something. He'll play nice as long as he thinks he has a chance to get what he wants."

"I don't like this," Herodotus stood and moved toward the mantle. "The god of war just casually dropping in as if he'd been invited. Nothing good can come of that."

"We don't like it either, Dad," Gabrielle placed her hand on top of Xena's. "But don't worry, Xena and I will take care of it, we always do."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

To everyone who has added this story to their favorite list: Thank you!

Thanks also for all the alerts.

I hope to post more soon- but alas, RL keeps getting in the way.

I hope everyone is still enjoying the continuing adventures of Sam & her family.


	8. Chapter 8

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 8

Finishing packing my satchel, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. It had been two days since the visit from Ares and my moms had decided that we needed to head home in order to keep Mom's family out of whatever the gods wanted with me now.

Moving into the kitchen, I was surprised to find not only Amma and Papa around the table in the predawn light, but Lila and Lector as well. I had actually enjoyed getting to know Lila during my stay and she had promised to come visit us at some point. She had also told me she would bring Tabitha for the visit. Tabitha's parents had agreed after a short talk with Mom and Mama, and I had also given Tabitha enough money to pay for school for the rest of the year.

Sitting at the table, I happily took the bowl of porridge and began to eat as Mom said final goodbyes to her family. Finishing up quickly, I noticed Eve still asleep in the pack on Mama's front. Shaking my head, I knew she'd be awake soon and demanding to ride a horse without the pack.

Standing, I put my bowl in the sink and then moved to my grandparents. Receiving hugs and kisses from them, I returned the welcome gestures of affection. Hugging Lila, I moved back and merely nodded to her husband. I still didn't like him and the feeling was mutual, though we tried to make an effort for our family's benefit.

"Take care and safe travels," Amma finally said, moving to kiss the top of Eve's head before moving back into a side hug from Papa.

"We will," Mom smiled at them and waved. "I'll send word as soon as we're home. Don't worry, we'll see each other again soon."

Waving one last time, I followed my moms out of the door and to our already waiting horses. Mounting Mavri, I sighed in relief as I waited for my moms to get comfortable. Finally ready, we headed out and towards home. Stopping at the road, I turned once last time before urging Mavri to catch up with Mom and Mama.

Stopping the horses as we reached the hidden glade off the road, I was glad that the sun was finally up fully. The weather wasn't too hot yet, and I knew that we would be moving on after our rest and morning snack. Dismounting, I patted Mavri and let him graze as I moved to sit on the blanket Mom had managed to spread out in front of us already.

"My Sam!" Eve crawled over to me from her place by Mom and happily crawled into my lap.

"Hi, little bit," I gave her a kiss on the temple. "Are you happy to be on the road again?"

"Argo go fast!" she grinned at me as Mama chuckled when she joined us.

"Well, let's hope Argo doesn't have to go too fast," Mama said helping herself to a grape from the spread in front of us.

"Fast fun," Eve declared leaving my lap and putting a piece of cheese into her mouth. "Yummy, Mommy."

"Glad I slice cheese to your satisfaction," Mom said grinning.

Helping myself to a piece of meat and cheese, I put it on a piece of cracker and tucked in. "Eve's right, this is good."

"You're just hungry," Mama leaned over to ruffle my hair.

"Maybe, but I am glad we're heading home again. I was starting to feel a little confined in Potidaea," I admitted.

"Yeah, being on the road again isn't half bad," Mama agreed.

"As long as we aren't living on the road, I'm okay with it." Moving to eat some more, I stretched out and watched as Eve happily allowed Mom to help her eat.

"So, what do you think is going on with the lesser gods bothering me?" I finally asked plucking up a few grapes.

"I'm not sure, but this idea of you having to find Athena's replacement..." Mama trailed off. "Let's just say that something doesn't seem right."

"Especially since Zeus and Hera were killed and none of the gods ever suggested that they be replaced," Mom added.

"It all seems strange to me," Mama confirmed. "I just wish I knew why they want you to replace Athena."

"Why don't we ask them?" I offered.

"What do you mean?"

"Auntie! Auntie!"

"Sam, no!" Mama spoke too late as a flash of pink stars and the smell of roses wafted around us right before Aphrodite appeared.

"You called, my little warrior bard?" Auntie asked as a dozen pillows suddenly appeared around us. Sitting down, she waved her hand and I smelled the aroma of pizza.

"Aphrodite!" Mom shook her head as Eve climbed out of her lap.

"Pizza!" Eve squealed trying to reach a piece.

"Just a minute Evie," Mom sighed and pulled Eve back before finally taking a piece of cheese pizza and putting it on the plates that had also materialized. "We have to let it cool just a bit and cut it up for you."

"Yummy, pizza," Eve grinned at Auntie. "Thank you, Auntie," she said with all seriousness.

"You are so welcome, my little peace keeper," Auntie moved and brushed her fingers over Eve's leg. "Now, why the summons? I know it wasn't just so you could have some real food."

"Well, we kinda had some questions for you," I began.

"What kind of questions?"

Taking a slice of pizza, I tucked in while Mama sat up and addressed her. "We've had a few interesting visitors lately, Enyo, Pallas, and Ares, who was playing nice."

"Ares? He came to see you already? Oh, that little sneak, see if I ever trust him again."

"Aphrodite, what is going on? Why are the gods bothering us again?" Mom asked.

"Well, you see, when the little warrior bard here killed Athena, the balance of power on Olympus shifted."

"How is that possible?" Mama asked.

"Well you see, warrior babe," Aphrodite took a slice of pizza and a bite before continuing, "When Mommy and Daddy were killed things were pretty much status quo on Olympus. Nothing too bad in the shift of power, but when Athena let herself get blown up, we weren't ready and now, we really need somebody to take her place."

"Before a battle for ultimate power begins," Mama said quietly.

"Exactly," Auntie grinned as watched Eve finished her slice of now cut up pizza.

"I still don't see what that has to do with me," I slowly chewed on my second slice of pizza and waited for the explanation.

"Well, since you're the one that killed Athena, you have to be the one to replace her, it's in the rule book or something," Aphrodite shrugged. "Anyway, all these gods visiting you, they want you to show them favor and I guess they think by being nice or giving you a heads up then you might choose them when the time comes."

Finishing up my pizza, I stood up and stretched. "I think I understand." Turning back to my goddess mother, I bent and gave her a hug. "Thanks for the pizza, Auntie, oh and tell everyone, I won't play nice if they keep bothering me."

"Warning taken, my little warrior bard," Auntie stood up and waved her hands making her pillows and snack disappear. Chow."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

We had traveled all day and were now camped next to a lake for the evening. I had enjoyed some swimming and was now watching as Mama and Mom played with Eve in the water. Feeling a tingle, I quickly exited the water and managed to wrap myself in a towel before a green light flashed in front of me.

A short, curly haired man stood in front of me and I sighed, "Yes?" Trying to hide my fear that Mom and Mama hadn't reacted, I continued to stare at him and waited until he finally spoke.

"When they told me a child of the gods, I didn't expect such a, well, child."

"And when they were passing out manners on Olympus, did you forget to get in line?" I was angry now and wanted him to leave. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Think you'd show a god, even a minor one, a little more respect," the man huffed.

"Considering I blew up Athena, I'm not too impressed with the gods," I countered. "Now, answer my questions or leave me alone."

"My name is Moros," he finally spoke, "And I just want to know if I could do anything for you."

"The god of doom? Great, this is just great," looking into his gray eyes, I shrugged. "Look, Moros, the only reason I even know who you are is because one of my friends did a report on you once upon a long time ago. Anyway, I don't need any favors from the gods."

"Not even, shall we say, something you've been missing since coming here?" He licked his lips and I took a deep breath and counted to ten.

"I'm good, thanks. Now, as for the whole, can I do you any favors stuff, the answer is no. I am not going to make any decision about Athena's replacement for a long time. I want you to leave, and not bother me again."

"I just thought, perhaps," he stopped when I raised my eyebrow.

"Sorry, Ares has already tried to play nice and I told him to take off too. What kind of chance do you really think you have?"

Grumbling, he raised his hand and I stepped forward, "Ah, ah, ah, you aren't allowed to hurt me or my family, remember. We have a contract, if you aren't sure about it, go ask Hades. Bye, bye now." Dismissing him with a wave of my hand, I was glad when he finally left in another shower of green.

Quickly getting dressed, I finally got my mothers' attention and paced as they headed towards me. Exiting the water, I took Eve and wrapped her in a towel as Mom and Mama dried off.

"I had another visit from a god," I announced.

"What? When?" Quickly getting dressed, Mama grabbed her sword as I sat down with Eve.

"While you three were swimming," I sighed and let Mom dress Eve. "Moros, the god of doom, paid me a visit. Wanted to know if I needed any favors done. I told him to take a hike," I looked at Mom and Mama once more, "I don't like that he blocked you from knowing he was here." I admitted.

"I don't like it either," Mama growled. "I'm going to go check my snares," putting her sword away, she finished lacing her boots and moved quickly from the camp.

Finally getting Eve dressed, Mom let her go and grinned as she stood up and picked up a short stick. "Sam, play," she demanded.

"Okay, little bit, let's spar before dinner." Picking up my staff, I moved with her to the side of camp and waited while she got into the ready position.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"Ares, show your worthless hide!"

"My, my, Xena, a little testy aren't we?" Ares ran his hand over his beard and tried to circle the warrior.

"I've been known to get upset when random gods block me from knowing they're visiting my kid, so listen up, Ares." Blue eyes flashing, Xena narrowed her eyes at the god.

"You let all the folks on Olympus know that if they ever block Gabrielle or me from knowing they're around Sam or Eve ever again, I will kill whomever decided to be that stupid."

"But our treaty," Ares purred. "Surely, you wouldn't break it."

"Showing themselves without me knowing is akin to breaking that treaty. It's interfering in my child's life and that is not allowed in the treaty either."

Unhooking her chakram, Xena twirled it on one finger before turning it up and spinning it on the tip of the same finger. "Pass along the message, Ares, next time, I won't be so nice."

"Fine." Throwing his hands up in the air, Ares looked at the warrior one last time. "I just love to be your messenger boy, Xena." Ares commented as he snapped his fingers and disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 9

We had made good time and were now on the outskirts of Amphipolis. I was longing to see Yaya again and moved Mavri ahead of my parents. "Hurry up, I want to see Yaya, and I'm hungry."

"Yaya has cake?" Eve asked again for what seemed the hundredth time that day.

"I don't know, Evie," Mom answered moving her hand from Eve's waist to brush her cheek with it. "She might, but we'd better hurry and get there to find out, huh?"

"Go fast," Eve announced kicking her booted feet out and grinning.

"Yeah mothers, let's go fast," I agreed as I moved ahead once more and tried to move Mavri into a fast walk.

"Hold on, Sam, no going off on your own."

"Come on, Mama, please, I want to be there already," turning I pouted just a bit and got a shake of the head. "But, Mama," I whined. "We've been traveling forever, and I'm hungry, and thirsty, and I wanna see Yaya."

"We'll be there soon, Sam, just a bit longer," Mama dismissed my whines and then grinned. "Last one there has to sit next to Toris," she announced kicking Argo.

"Mama!" I protested urging Mavri to do the same as I took off after her.

"Xena, Samina!" I heard Mom's yell followed by Eve's, "Go fast Mommy!" As I followed the road into Amphipolis proper.

Mama and I were unsaddling our horses by the time Mom and Eve joined us. "Very nice, you two, leave the pregnant woman with the angry toddler." Mom announced as she handed Eve to Mama's outstretched arms.

"If you ever do that to me again, Xena, you will be learning to cook from Shay and Mom in the kitchens."

"You wouldn't really do that to us, would you, Mom?" I teased as Mama winked at me.

"Well, maybe not, but I do know ways of making your mother's life a bit more uncomfortable." Mom dismounted and handed me her horse's reins and sat on the closest bale of hay available. "I'll just wait here while the three of you take care of my horse."

"We live to serve, my queen," Mama teased as Eve wriggled from her arms and ducked under Argo and over to Mom.

"Go see Yaya? Have cake?" Eve asked as Mom looked directly at Mama, "She is so your daughter," Mom said grinning. "This obsession with cake is you for sure."

"What?" Mom put her hands up in surrender, "What can I say, I like cake."

"And apparently have been trying to get it whenever you could from the time you could walk and talk, just like this one."

"You have to admit, it's better than biting," I quipped finishing up Mavri and moving on to Mom's horse.

"Much better than biting," Mom agreed. "Would you like to feed the horses an apple, Evie?"

Nodding her dark head happily, Eve took the offered apple Mom produced from her pack and fed Argo first, she then returned to feed Mavri, and finally gave an apple to mom's horse. "Apple all gone," Eve announced holding her empty hands up.

"They are, and guess what?" Mama picked Eve up and grinned. "It's time to go see Yaya."

"Have cake?"

"I hope we'll have cake," Mama chuckled as she led us into the inn through the door reserved for family.

Entering the kitchen, I saw Toris at the sink and waited. Mama put her fingers to her lips and handed Eve to me. Moving to Toris, she tapped him on one shoulder and then moved quickly as he turned and saw no one. She then moved behind him and did it again on the other shoulder. Mama was just about to do it once more when Eve saw the perfect looking cake on the counter and then squealed.

"Cake, Mama, Yaya make cake!"

Laughing, we watched as Toris turned around finally, his eyes wide, "Xena! I should have known it was you," he punched Mama in the arm. "We didn't expect you so soon," he grinned as Eve squirmed from my arms and headed to the step stool under the table. Pushing as hard as she could, we all watched as she tried to shove the stool towards the cake.

Chuckling, Mama picked her up, and then peeked into the dining room. "Quick, Evie, Yaya's coming," she said moving to the cake. She was just about to put her finger in the icing when Yaya made an appearance and swatted her hand.

"Out of my cake, Xena!" she said grinning. "That's for after your meal."

"Aw, Mom," Mama pouted as did Eve.

"No cake, Yaya?" Eve gave her most pitiful pout and Yaya took her from Mama's arms.

"No cake until after dinner," Yaya repeated.

"Mean Yaya," Eve huffed. "Want cake now."

"Well, you can have cake later," Yaya grinned. "How about lunch first, then cake?"

"Okay," Eve and Mama spoke at the same time and Yaya once more swatted at Mama. "Oh you," she said happily. "I have missed you all so much."

"We missed you too, Yaya," I said moving forward to hug her, "Now, I'm starving, and I know Mom is, what's for lunch?"

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

I was sitting on the front porch of the inn enjoying the swing Toris had added when I felt someone sit next to me. Leaning my head on her shoulder, I sighed in the comfort, "I really missed you Yaya," I said softly.

"You didn't enjoy meeting Gabrielle's parents?" she asked linking my arm with her own and allowing me to relax even more.

"They aren't you," I said simply. "I guess they tried, but..." I trailed off and waved to a small girl who had waved to me. "They don't understand. They don't understand who Mom is now, or that she and Mama were meant to be together; and they really don't understand me."

"Well, you are one of a kind," Yaya said quietly.

"I know, but, what would you have been upset about if I had left you in the market after being told not to because I saw a friend in trouble and decided to go help her without thinking?"

Looking at me, Yaya said nothing for a while, "I would have been upset you left without telling me what you were doing, but I would have been proud of you for standing up for your friend."

"Even if I got into a fight?"

"Well, you know how I feel about fighting," Yaya raised her free hand, "I know, I know, even after a year with the Amazons," she grinned. "I would have understood helping your friend Sam, but why do you ask?"

"I did that one day to Amma in the market," I said slowly. "She was more upset about the fight than about me leaving her without permission."

"And your mothers?"

"Mama and I had a nice discussion about it," I giggled. "Not one of our longer chats thank the gods, but enough to remind me to think before I act."

We were quiet for a long while and I finally spoke again, "I'm just happy we're going home soon. I don't like being on the road with the gods trying to bother me again."

"I don't either," Yaya kissed the top of my head. "But your moms will take care of it, Sam," she reassured me.

"I know," I slowly sat up and grinned at her, "So how good is Toris at defending himself from surprise attacks?"

"Don't you dare, Samina," Yaya directed before shaking her head as I picked up my staff and grinned at her. "Never mind, I know a lost cause when I see it," she conceded as I headed into the inn looking for Mama.

"Are you sure about this?" I whispered.

"Yes," Mama hissed as the bucket of feathers was raised above the door jam. We had managed to make a fairly sized mud pit leading to the barn, and then Mama had jury rigged a bucket of feathers to fall on the victim after they crawled out of the mud.

"Okay, you ready to do this?" she asked.

Giggling, I nodded and dropped from the tree right before Mama did. "Mama?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens if we get caught?"

"First rule of survival," she said happily.

"Got it, run." Grinning, I waited for her to position herself in a nearby tree just in case her chakram would be needed.

Entering the kitchen, I saw our victim. "Uncle Toris, the barn door is stuck from the east end again," I tried not to smirk. "Think you could fix it for me?"

"What about Xena?"

"Can't find her, she's probably off doing drills or something and if I had Mom help me, Mama would have both our hides."

Shaking his head, he put the piece of cake he was trying to sneak down, "Okay, I'll come fix it."

"Thanks." Smiling at him, I followed at a safe distance to watch. Just as planned, he managed to trip on the hidden stick, and fall into the mud. Pulling himself up, his hand hit the handle of the barn, and he tugged. As he tugged, the bucket of feathers tipped and Toris was now a walking goose pillow.

"Samina!" I'd never heard anyone holler quite that loud before, but I was now safely ensconced in a tree near Mama. "Xena!" his second bellow brought Yaya from the garden.

"Oh the gods, Toris, you didn't fall for that, again?" she asked smothering a laugh.

"Last time she did it I was thirteen," he protested.

"Xena, Samina, show yourselves right now." Yaya's tone was like steel and I looked at Mama.

"A good warrior always knows when to surrender," she whispered.

"Gotcha," I nodded as we lowered ourselves from the trees at the same time.

"Mom, come on, is this really necessary?" I winced as Yaya's spoon made contact with Mama's bare thigh.

"What do you think, Xena?"

"I think I'm not the only smartass in this family," Mama muttered and I jumped at the sound this time.

"Mama, I know it's been a while for you," I offered. "But it's never a good idea to tick off the woman with the spoon while you're nose first in a corner."

"Gee, thanks for that Sam," Mama replied sarcastically.

Rolling my eyes, I was quiet and wondered once more what Yaya had in store for us. If my uncle's gloating was any indication, I wasn't going to like it much.

"By the gods," Mom's voice came from nowhere and I jumped again. "Xena, Sam, what is going on?"

"They're being punished," Yaya said quietly from her spot at the table where she was peeling potatoes.

"Mama in trouble?" I heard Eve's voice as Mom sighed.

"Seems that way, Evie, Yaya was just going to tell us why your Mama and sister are in trouble."

I heard a chair scrape the floor and figured that Mom was now sitting across from Yaya, "Mom, what happened?"

"They decided to mud and feather Toris," Yaya shook her head. "Poor boy fell for it, again."

"What do you mean, again?"

"The last time, he was thirteen and Xena's partner in crime was Lyceus. This time, well, he's no longer thirteen and my daughter's partner in crime was Sam."

The kitchen was quiet for a long moment. "What are you planning to do with them, Mom?"

"Oh, I think the younger trouble maker will get a reminder about how it's not always best to follow an older trouble maker's plans. I also think she's going to be helping bus tables for a bit tonight."

Groaning, I hit my head lightly against the wall, I had heard about this method of punishment and wanted no part of it. "Couldn't I wash dishes instead of bus the tables?"

"No," Yaya's answer was too fast. "Please go to your room and wait for me, Sam."

Moving from the corner, I didn't even look her way before moving from the room quickly. I wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but whatever it was, I didn't want to be anywhere near it when Yaya and Mama had a their chat.

"And this trouble maker?" Gabrielle asked as she tried to hide her smile at the sight of Xena standing in the corner. "What are your plans for her?"

"Well, I think she and I are going to have quite the long chat, and she'll be bussing tables with Sam, not to mention filling in that mud pit, and apologizing to her brother tonight."

Hearing a groan from the corner, Gabrielle put Eve on the ground and moved to her wife, "You can't say you haven't earned this," she whispered swatting the warrior quickly with her palm. "Go wait for your Mom in her room," the bard directed.

"Oh come on, Gabrielle," Xena was met with determined green eyes and sighed. "Fine, I'm going, I know when to surrender," she finally gave in. "I'll be waiting in your room, Mom."

Cyrene nodded as Eve moved to her blonde mother. Tugging on Gabrielle's skirt, Eve waited until Gabrielle kneeled in front of her, "Yes, Evie?"

"Mommy bam Mama!" Eve giggled and then hugged her mother. "Damn!"

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

I was standing at the basin, elbow deep in dirty dishes. Yaya had decided that this was a safer place for me after one of her intoxicated customers tried to grab my bottom as I walked by and was not only punched by me, for what he said, but was cold-cocked by Mama, and almost had his eyes taken out with Mom's sais.

Wiping my hands on a dry towel, I rubbed my bottom once more. Yaya's reminders were as bad as Mama's reminders and hearing footsteps I turned just in time to see Mama put down another tub of dirty dishes just I began to wash the ones in front of me again.

"I thought folks ate at home unless they were traveling in this time period," I groused.

"Well, I guess it's our lucky night," Mama responded dryly.

"So, Yaya really spanked you?" I asked quietly.

Moving towards me, she turned me away from the dishes and handed me a towel. Drying my hands, I leaned against her and waited. "Yes, your Yaya spanked me," Mama sighed.

"So I guess the lesson is that you're never too old to go over your mother's lap?"

Chuckling, Mama looked down at me, "Nope, never too old for that."

"Great, just great," I muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mama asked.

"Just that with that sword arm of yours, I'm liable to be walloped until you and Mom are old and gray and I can finally outrun you!"

"Never gonna happen," Mama smirked.

"What's never going to happen?" I asked suddenly worried.

"You'll never be able to outrun me," she quipped giving me a kiss to the top of my head.

"It could happen," I grinned up at her. "I mean, I could distract you with Eve or the twins or something. Or I know, maybe I can use Toris as the distraction," I giggled.

"Isn't Toris what got us into this mess?" Mama asked.

"Yeah, he is," I nodded and smiled. "Was he always this much trouble?"

"More," Mama grinned again as Yaya came into the kitchen.

"Why aren't you doing the dishes?" she eyed me with a stern look. "And you, daughter, don't you have tables to bus, young lady?"

Giggling, I quickly turned back to the dishes, but couldn't stop the question. "What's so funny?"

"She called you, young lady, Mama, and I swear your hand went back to protect your bottom when she picked up her spoon." Still laughing, I pretended not to hear Yaya's chuckle and Mama's deep sigh as she left the kitchen and headed back into the dining area.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. After Toris' one appearance on the show, I have always seen him as the recipient of Xena & Lyceus' pranks as kids.


	10. Chapter 10

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 10

We were finally back on Amazon lands and I was thrilled to be home. The week on the road had been uneventful and for that I was thankful. I think we all began to relax a bit more the closer we got towards home, and I was actually looking forward to getting back into my daily routine. I also knew that I needed to talk to Kassandra and Artemis the first chance I was given.

Reaching the first marker, I raised my hands above my head and clasped them together. Turning, I grinned to see Mom teaching Eve to do the same thing. Hearing rustling, the outer guards began to descend from the trees, bring a surprise with them.

"About time you got back," Eponin grinned at us. "Been awful dull around here."

"Glad to be back," Mama spoke with a twinkle in her eye and extended her arm to the weapons master. "Come on, I'll give you a lift back to the village."

"I don't know, Xena."

"Get on the horse, Eponin," Mom grinned. "Argo is really very friendly once you get to know her."

"Go fast, Argo," Eve squealed, causing the weapons master to grimace and Yaya to chuckle as Eponin finally seated herself behind Mama on Argo's back.

As we moved away from the outer guards, Eponin finally spoke again. "Ephiny asked me to meet you and update you on a few things."

"Such as?" Mom asked.

"Artemis appeared to Eph yesterday, says she wants to talk to you as soon as you're back in the village. Kassandra also has made the same request."

"Yeah, we figured," Mama's voice was dry.

"Then, there's the other thing," Eponin rubbed her face with her hand.

"Other thing?" Mom stopped her horse and we all came to a stop and waited.

"All these damn lesser gods keep popping up around the village. They're scaring the little kids and making the elders want to go to war. Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Yeah, we have an idea, and we'll have a better idea after we talk to Kassandra and Artemis," Mama turned Argo towards the village. "We'd better get back sooner rather than later, I guess this can't wait as long as I'd hoped."

Entering the village, we stopped and allowed some older teens to take our horses. Giving them instructions, Mama then allowed Yaya to take Eve from her. "I'll take this one home and put her down for a nap while you go and do your errands," Yaya said quietly.

"Thanks, Mom," Mama smiled and then frowned as she looked at me. "Sam?"

"I can feel them," I said quietly looking at my mothers. "A lot of them, what should I do?"

"Call them out and use your words," Mom's voice was like ice and she slowly rubbed her belly. "Let them know to leave you alone for the time being."

Nodding, I moved into the large, empty square of the village, facing skyward, I finally yelled, "Show yourselves right now!" Feeling the tingling increase, I yelled once more, "Show yourselves, you cowards!"

Flashes of color were suddenly seen from everywhere surrounding the square. Warriors came running towards me and were stopped only when Mama and Mom held up their hands. "Leave them!" Mom commanded.

The warriors stopped running, but did not lower their weapons. I knew their weapons would be no match for the gods, but I was thankful for the support nonetheless.

A tall, muscular woman, with long waves of blonde hair approached me and bowed respectfully, "Child of the gods, we have come to ask you to make a decision for Athena's replacement."

Taking a deep breath, I nodded in understand before speaking. Choosing my words carefully, I moved to stand on the ever present dais in the square. "Gods and goddesses of Olympus, I have an announcement to make," holding up my hands as murmurs surrounded us, I looked to Mom and received an encouraging nod.

"I am not choosing a successor to Athena until I have had time to consult with the seer known as Kassandra, and even then, I may not choose anyone immediately. I must decide the criteria for anyone to fill that important role."

"But it must be done!" the blonde spoke again, her green eyes now flashing.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Nike, goddess of victories."

"And good tennis shoes too," I muttered under my breath. "Okay, here's the deal; you all know what talents my mother and I possess when it comes to dealing with the gods. Unless you want us to use those talents on you, you will NOT come into my village again without an invitation. You WILL leave me and ALL of my family members alone. If you do not honor this, I will see it as a violation of our treaty and Athena's death will not be the only one on Olympus."

Another rumble from the assembled Olympians was quickly quieted by Mama as she flipped on the dais next to me.

"QUIET!" her voice roared and there was silence once more. "Do all of you understand what my daughter has said?" she demanded.

Heads nodded all around and I nodded as well, "Good. Leave us and you will be informed of any decisions in this matter when I feel it necessary."

Glad for Mama's hand on my shoulder I watched as the gods and goddesses finally began to disappear around us. The warriors finally lowered their weapons and Mom turned to them. "Thank you for wanting to protect my family," she smiled at those assembled. "You truly showed the meaning of the word sister today and for that we will have a minor celebration tonight!"

As hoots and hollers rang through the air, I looked up to Mama with a grin. "You're right, Amazons love to party," I teased as we jumped off the platform and moved to join Mom before heading to Kassandra's.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

The door was opened before we could even knock and I was immediately brought into Kassandra's embrace. "Eve is with Cyrene?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Good, you handled that situation in the square well, child of the gods." Kassandra motioned us to sit and then began to pour out cups of tea. "Artemis and I must speak to you regarding this matter."

"Where is Artemis?" Mama finally spoke after taking a sip of the warm tea. "I thought she'd already be here."

"I believe she is waiting to be invited," Kassandra smirked. "That was some speech, Samina."

Looking up at her, I smiled as the seer used my name for the first time. Biting into a cookie, I took another sip of tea and then called out into thin air, "Artemis, please join us."

A flash of silver lit the room, and Artemis stood behind Kassandra, smiling slightly at me. "No wonder Dite calls you her little warrior bard," she said lightly. "That was quite the threat."

"I meant every word," I said seriously as I stood to shake her arm.

"I know, Samina," she replied, graciously sitting around the table with us. "I am sure you and your mothers have questions. I hope that I can answer them."

"Me too." I looked around the table. "I'd still like Auntie to be here, though."

"I expected as much," Artemis smiled as Aphrodite materialized with no summons from me.

"I so hope that invitation only stuff does not apply to favorite goddess mothers," she said moving to hug me.

"Of course not," I smiled at her and then giggled as a large puffy pillow materialized on the chair next to me before she sat down. "What is it with you Amazons and the no comfort thing? Just because you enjoy fighting, you can't have a few pretty frilly things to make life more comfortable?"

"Comfort has never been at the forefront for our people," Kassandra spoke softly. "Now, we must decide what to do about Samina before the rest of your siblings come calling."

"First, I want to know why you both wanted to see me," I shrugged as Mom just looked at me. "I mean, I wanted to see you both as well, but for different reasons."

"I wished to see you to help you understand your roll in this," Kassandra spoke first. "However, I will allow Artemis to explain first."

Looking at me and then my moms Artemis finally spoke. "I have been visited by numerous lesser gods since the day Pallas and Enyo came to see you. It seems they feel I can persuade you to choose them because you are an Amazon. I have tried to tell them that this is not so, but they will not listen."

"I wanted to warn you Samina. Do not believe any of them if they say I have given my blessing to them, I have done no such thing. It is not my place to choose Athena's replacement and we must decide how the replacement will be chosen and when."

"How much time do we have?" Mama asked.

"A long time for you, a blink of an eye for us," Auntie giggled. "Oh, come on people, I think my little warrior bard is brilliant too, but eleven is just a bit young to choose the next god on Olympus."

"I agree," Mom smiled at Auntie. "Therefore, let's wait, shall we say, five years before Sam will make the decision."

"The year I turn sixteen?" I looked at Mom and everyone else around the table as they nodded. "Why sixteen?"

"It is the year you are eligible to earn your first feather," Mom held my hand in hers. "It is the year that you will officially be brought into warrior training."

Smiling, I nodded, "Makes perfect sense then. Not quite an adult, but not a child either. Now, as for choosing, I am not just going to pull a name out of a hat."

"Well, we will have a few years to think of something," Mama's voice was low. "I'm sure we can be creative and think of something everyone feels is fair."

Hearing a low chuckle, we all turned our attention to Kassandra. The woman was now laughing in full, her wrinkled hands still around her tea cup. "I have no doubt, Xena, that you will find a very _creative_ way for Samina to choose Athena's replacement. In the meantime, I will speak to the child alone. There are some things I need to discuss with her privately."

Getting a hug from Auntie, I waved as she disappeared, followed quickly by Artemis. Saying goodbyes to my moms, I turned my attention back to Kassandra after they left and waited for her to speak.

I had learned that she, like Mama, did everything for a reason and I wasn't surprised to find more tea in my cup and a few sesame balls brought out for us to eat. "I have seen much, child of the gods," she finally began as I munched on the sweet treat she'd given me.

"The next five years will not be uneventful, but they will not lend themselves to the challenges your sixteenth year will bring."

"You already knew that Mom would suggest waiting," it wasn't a question and she nodded.

"I did," she smiled and ran a weathered hand down the side of my face. "Your twin sisters have not yet told me their importance in the tribe, though I feel it will be significant. Your youngest sister however," she held up her hand to me. "Yes, there will be one more, and she will have my gift."

"She will be a seer?"

Kassandra nodded, "She will not know it as a very young age, but the young one will learn as she grows. Do not share this with anyone until the summer she turns eight," Kassandra took a long sip of her tea. "It is then, that you may tell your mothers what I have told you. I do not want them worried if her dreams start to come true."

"Will you train her?"

"Yes," Kassandra stood and moved to the window. Staring out of it, she said nothing for a few moments before sitting down and joining me once more. "I will begin her teachings and continue until I can continue no more. Do not worry Samina, my time here is long, and I will make sure she knows all she needs before my time ends."

"I'm glad you're time here is long," I admitted. "You are a wonderful friend."

Feeling her hands clasp mine, she smiled at me, "As are you, child. As are you."


	11. Chapter 11

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 11

We had been back in the village for three days and during that time, Mom had forced me to attend a council meeting. I had been none too happy at the move, but had not been given a choice when she told me that she would be explaining to them about what would happen in five years' time.

As usual, Tylee and Brenda were the most upset about the turn of events and I finally sat back and allowed Mom to verbally tongue lash them both while Ephiny threatened to make sure they were lost in a hunting accident if they tried to interfere with anything. Listening to the rest of the meeting had been dull but informative and I realized that I would have to start attending these meetings on a regular basis the fall I turned sixteen. Sighing at the thought, I was glad when the meeting finally ended and was given permission to find my friends and just hang out.

Waving to Mom as she crossed the village heading towards home, I began to run to the practice field, hoping to be able to do some sparring before practice was over for the day.

Waving to her daughter, Gabrielle allowed herself to relax somewhat as she headed towards home. Hoping Xena was there, she rubbed her belly as she entered the hut and immediately smiled when she saw her wife sitting on the couch, her legs stretched out and feet on the coffee table.

"How long have you been home?" Gabrielle asked grinning as Xena opened her eyes.

"Just a few minutes, I was waiting on you." Moving to sit lengthwise on the couch, Xena watched as the bard managed to kick her sandals off before crawling in between her legs and relaxing her head on the warrior's chest.

Placing her hands over Xena's she put them on her belly and sighed happily, "I hate council meetings."

"That bad, huh?"

"Well, Brenda and Tylee decided to challenge things regarding Sam and the gods, again."

"Need me to crack some heads?"

"No, but that's sweet of you to offer," the bard smiled. "I let them know my thoughts on the matter and Ephiny reminded them that not all hunting expeditions came back with all the members of the party unharmed.

Chuckling, Xena began to rub light circles on Gabrielle's stomach. "I still can't believe we're going to be mothers again in a few months' time."

"Yeah, mothers to an almost twelve year old, two year old, and newborn twins. It's going to be crazy," she shook her head and then leaned back once more.

"When isn't our life crazy?"

Lifting up one of Xena's hands, Gabrielle kissed the palm, "True. Xena?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think I'll be a good mother to these little girls?"

Stopping her rubbing, Xena held onto one of Gabrielle's hands, "What brought this on?"

"I was just thinking about Sam and Eve," she sighed. "It's been so hard with Sam for me. She took to you so easily, but we're still working on it, even with my memories, it never seems quite right."

Kissing the top of her wife's head, Xena placed her chin on the woman's shoulder, "Have you ever thought of how strange it must be for her in certain respects?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were thirty-seven when she left the future. Then, she shows up here to a woman that's barely thirteen years her senior, but is supposed to be her mother. It's no wonder it's been harder for you," Xena pulled the blonde close. "You are still coming into your own, Gabrielle, and you are still only thirteen years older than that almost twelve year old. The fact that I have a few years on you is probably one of the reasons it makes it easier for me."

"I never thought of that," Gabrielle sighed. "I just feel so bad about how hard it was for her last year, especially on her birthday. We are not going to mess that up again, Xena."

"I know." Xena leaned back onto the couch and brought Gabrielle with her. "Her birthday will be fine this year. Just remember, you may have to take it easy on her when you spar with her."

"Why?"

"You'll have recently given birth," Xena reminded her.

"Yeah," Gabrielle smiled once more and fully relaxed into the warrior. "So what are we going to name these two?"

"I was thinking about that," Xena said softly. "How about we ask Sam what she thinks we should name them?"

"What brought this on?"

"Well, Solan named Eve..." the warrior trailed off.

"And it would be nice if Sam had the same opportunity her brother did."

"Yeah," Xena agreed. "Is that okay with you?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Gabrielle confirmed. "Let's just hope she doesn't pick anything crazy."

"She won't," Xena chuckled. "And if she does, they can be the girls' middle names instead.

"We're giving them middle names too?"

"Yeah, I think it's only fair to have them be like Sam."

"What about Eve?"

"Well, maybe her mommy would like to choose her middle name?"

"Maybe her mommy would," Gabrielle affirmed before she and Xena finally were quiet, merely enjoying each other's company.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Running into our hut, I stopped short when I noticed my mothers napping on the couch together. Wishing I had a camera, I sighed and slowly moved to my room. Stripping out of my now, filthy clothes, I quickly moved to the bathing room and decided to wash myself off before I even got into the tub. Doing so, I finally relaxed in the warm water and jumped when the door opened slightly.

"Sam?"

"The gods, Mama, you scared the Tartarus out of me." I ducked under the water and came up to find piercing blue eyes staring at me.

"What happened?"

"Can I finish my bath before the inquisition begins?" I asked.

Shaking her head, she knelt next to me and took another clean cloth from the side of the tub. Helping me wash my back, she then shampooed my hair. Finally rinsing, I stood and happily moved into the towel she held for me. "Go get dressed and meet me in the other room, I have a feeling your mom is going to want to hear the story as well."

"Yes ma'am." Moving to my room, I looked in the mirror that Aphrodite had given me and suddenly understood Mama's actions. My left eye was starting to color underneath it and I sported a nasty bruise on my chin and a few were beginning to form on my arms and legs. By the feeling in my back, I knew I was probably bruised there as well. Pulling on my last clothing from home, the now short sweats and sweatshirt, I moved into the living area and happily sat between my now awake parents.

"Care to tell us what happened?" Mama asked as she gently moved me forward and lifted my sweatshirt. "These are starting to color nicely."

"A little friendly sparring match got a little bit out of control," I finally admitted.

"Out of control, how?" Mom's tone left me no doubt that I needed to answer her question.

Sitting back, I winced and decided to lay on my side instead. Placing my head in Mama's lap, I allowed my legs to hang over Mom's lap and began to relax when I felt Mama's hands gently run through my hair.

"Sammy?"

"Well, we decided to have a bit of a mock battle," I began slowly.

"Mock battle?" Mama joined in the questioning now.

"Yeah, our age group against the older girls."

"Sam," Mom's voice was warning now.

"Okay," sighing heavily I continued. "The twelve and thirteen year olds took on the fourteen and fifteen year olds. We went all out and tried some new moves, some old moves, and some of the fifteen year olds decided to add swords to the mix."

"Swords?" Mama turned my head so I was looking into her eyes, "And?"

"And we kicked their butts," I grinned. "But victory comes with a price, you know that. In our case though, it was just some bruises and bumps. Poor Elma ended up with a fractured wrist and Althea managed to flip into a tree, gave herself a nasty concussion."

"Whose idea was this mock battle?"

"Do I have to tell, Mama?"

"You do," Mama looked into my eyes again.

"Chryssa, Telema, Daria, Zivah, and I decided it would be fun to practice our skills without any of the adults around telling us to stop before we really got going."

"So how many casualties did this mock battle have?" Mom tapped my leg and I slowly sat up, being sure to lean into Mama.

"You don't want to know."

"Samina, I do want to know." Mom's voice was quiet.

Crawling into Mama's lap, I hoped that she wouldn't hand me over once Mom heard the official body count. "Oh, this should be good," Mama muttered as she allowed me to stay on her lap.

"Well," my answer was interrupted by an insistent knock at the door.

"Come in," Mom called.

"Angela, what can I do for you?" Mom asked standing as one of Cesya's apprentices approached slowly.

"Cesya says she needs to see the three of you in the healing hut right away." Turning, Angela looked at me before looking at my mom again. "I'm sorry, my queen," she stuttered before running from the hut as fast as she could.

Rounding on me, Mom's eyes were blazing, "Get changed, Samina, now."

"Yes ma'am," moving off Mama's lap, I kept far from Mom's reach as I headed to my room to change into more suitable clothing before we headed to the healer's.

Mom and Mama hadn't pressed me for any more information as we made our way across the village, but Mama had a tight hold on my hand as we walked and I knew that I would not be able to run before we got to the hut.

Finally walking into the hut, we were stopped by the crowded condition, "Cesya?" Mom called as she looked around.

"Everyone on a table or out of my way," Cesya moved to us quickly. "Care to tell me why I have twelve girls here with everything from concussions, to sprains, to fractures in the twelve to fifteen age group?"

I shrugged. "They were the casualties of war?"

"Hey Sam," one of the girls on a bed waved to me, her wrist in a splint.

"Hi Elma, how's the wrist?"

"Not bad, you were right, just a mild fracture. Should be good as new in a few weeks."

Smiling, I tried to move closer to her, only to be stopped by a heavy hand on my shoulder. "How did she hurt her wrist?"

"Zigged when she should have zagged?"

Shaking her head, Mama led me to Elma. "Hi Elma."

"Hey, Xena," Elma grinned at Mama despite her pain.

"How did you hurt your wrist?"

"Oh, I decided to try that handless cartwheel out of the tree that Sam's been teaching us. My foot slipped at the last minute and I reached out with my wrist to stop my fall. Nothing major."

"Feel better, and keep it in a sling for as long as Cesya tells you to," Mama instructed.

"I will, thanks, Xena."

Moving me away from Elma, Mama walked us back to Mom, "I'm going to help Cesya with the fallout of Sam's war games. I think the queen needs to take care of a few things too."

"Oh, I plan to," Mom glared at me. "Come on, let's go round up the leaders of this war and decide what to do with you." Stopping, she looked at the room once more.

"Girls," she addressed the room. "How many more of you were hurt, but not badly enough to see the healer?"

All eyes dropped to the ground or began watching boots and feet at her question. "That's what I thought." Mom sighed and then, taking my hand, tugged me from the hut.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Telema, Chryssa, Zivah, Daria, and I were lined up in front of our queen, our weapons master, and our mothers. The final count of injured had been given to us, and I knew we were going to pay the highest price of the lot. Including Elma and Althea, six more in twelve and thirteen age group had to be seen by the healer; the older girls faired a bit better in that only six total needed to be seen by Cesya. However, once Mama and Cesya made a few house calls, it became apparent that everyone had a large degree of bruising, and many were nursing sprains, or bumps. In fact, nobody had come out of the battle completely untouched, there just happened to be various degrees of injury.

Mom stood, and paced for a moment before addressing us. "First, since you are all so gung-ho to have battles, you, as well as every other girl who participated today will be receiving extra training from Xena and Eponin until they deem it is no longer needed. For the girls too injured to participate now," Mom sighed. "They will be taught how to keep weapons clean, and how to dress battle wounds in the appropriate way. After they are healed, they will be joining in your extra training."

Staying quiet, we waited as Mom continued to pace. "I would like to know whose idea it was to steal weapons from the practice arena to use today."

"Excuse me, my queen," Telema spoke up and I bit back a groan.

"Yes, Telema?"

"I just wanted to point out that we had every intention of giving the weapons back, we just borrowed them."

Mom nodded and turned to Zivah, "Zivah, what do you think of Telema's argument?"

Gulping, Zivah looked down and her toes and then back to Mom. "I think that borrowing without asking permission is just a nice way to say stealing," she whispered.

"Glad you remembered your lesson." Mom's voice was hard and I tried very hard not to make eye contact.

"So, I ask you again, whose idea was it to steal the weapons?"

"Ours, my queen," this time it was Chryssa who spoke. "Telema and I took some of the older girls to get the weapons, we never told anyone that we were going to do it."

Eponin stood up at that point and waited for Mom to allow her to speak, "Chryssa, and Telema, you will be helping me clean and fix all the weapons you took today. You will also write an essay for me on the value of weapons to an Amazon and why you never show such disrespect for weapons."

"Yes, weapons master," Telema spoke quietly and Chryssa nodded.

"Who were the generals in the battle?" Mama stood and addressed us next.

"I was," I admitted. "Zivah and Daria were my seconds in command.

"And for your group?" Mama addressed the older girls once more.

"I was," Telema sighed. "Chryssa was my second in command."

"And how did you decide your battle strategies?" Mama pressed.

Taken aback by the question, I allowed Telema to speak first. "I used what we've been taught in class, and took information from some of the practice scrimmages we've had in the past."

"Were you successful?"

"No, Xena," Telema shook her head. "No matter what I did, Sam managed to be two steps ahead or counter the movements easily."

"Sam, how did you decide what strategies to use?" Mama stood in front of me and I decided that studying the toes of my boots was now in my best interest.

"Samina?"

Looking up, I quickly switched to English, not caring at the looks I knew we would get. "I used some of the battle history from the Civil War, not to mention various maneuvers you used, especially the ones Mom wrote about in her books. Oh and I figured the older girls would go with what they know, and you know, sometimes Amazons aren't real creative when it comes to battle."

"Great, just great," Mom's voice was now in front of me and I eyed her warily. "So, anything else you need to tell us?"

Looking at my friends, I sighed, "We've been playing a version of battle strategy."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Mama began.

"Using real people in our movements," I added quickly before once more staring at my boots.

"Real people?" Mama looked to the roof of the hut and began to mutter in the now familiar Gaelic. "And how do you play it with real people?"

"You don't want to know," Zivah spoke for the first time and ducked her head after the words left her mouth.

Moving to stand in front of Zivah, Mama glowered, "I do want to know Zivah."

"No, really Xena, you don't want to know," Daria protested. "I mean, you're already upset, we really don't want you to spontaneously combust or something."

"Samina, now."

"Think Amazon warrior's chess rather than wizard's chess," I whispered in English.

Hearing the Gaelic once more, I dared look up to find Mama pacing, Mom trying to calm her, and Ephiny and the rest of the mothers looking lost.

"Face the wall now," Mom directed and we scrambled to move. Hearing chairs scrape, I figured they were deciding our punishment as a group and closing my eyes, I began to focus beyond my space. Smiling when I started to pick up bits and pieces of their conversation, I allowed my concentration to end when the words queen and wooden punishment sword were thrown into the mix.

"Turn around girls," Mom's voice had a definite edge and I slowly turned to face her.

"You have, without a doubt, exceeded all of our expectations today on using poor judgment. Therefore, you will not only be subject to whatever punishments your mothers deem appropriate, but your queen will be punishing you as well." Moving to the wall, she removed the wooden sword and gave us a final look. "Spread out, hands on knees and do not break form, or I start over."

Knowing that the queen was going to make quite the point today, I moved as far away from the others as I could and waited my turn. The queen was now behind us and I heard her move to the end of the line. Telema was first and by the third and final stroke she was no longer able to stop the cries or yelps. The queen slowly moved down the line and each girl was given three strokes of the sword before being told to stand once more.

Finally reaching me on the other end of the line, I felt the sword being lined up and gasped as the first stroke made contact. I had never been paddled this hard, and could only hope if Mama decided to make an impression on me, that she would at least wait a day or so. Deciding to take my punishment like a true Amazon princess, I held my cries and managed to have only silent tears fall.

When the final stroke was given, she finally allowed me to stand, and it was all I could do not to fall into my mother's arms. Instead, I stood at attention and waited for my queen to return us to our mothers. Finally doing so, I waited until the hut was empty before falling into both of my mothers' arms finally allowing the cries to flow freely.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Reaching our hut, I was wary as we entered. "Go sit down," Mom directed.

Sighing, I winced as I sat in the chair as directed pulling my knees to my chest. "Are you going to spank me again?" I finally asked.

Sitting on the end of the coffee table, Mama's fingers found my chin and tilted it until she was looking into my eyes, "No, Samina, you are not getting another spanking. However, you are grounded, young lady."

"Grounded?"

"Grounded," Mama confirmed. "You will have extra chores, you will clean out all of our family's stalls in the barn until I tell you otherwise, and you will be going to bed early."

"Anything else?" I asked quietly.

Mom moved from the couch and kneeled in front of me, "Yep. You are going to show your Mama and me exactly what maneuvers you used to defeat the older girls today." Standing, she gave me a kiss to the top of the head, "We'd like to know what a future queen thinks are good battle maneuvers at such a young age."

Looking at her with wide eyes, I saw the twinkle in her green eyes and then noticed the sparkle in Mama's blue orbs. "Come on, little one, let's set up your battle strategy game on the table and play at least a bit before mom brings Eve home."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **


	12. Chapter 12

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 12

It had been a week since the mock battle and I hadn't been the only one to suffer a grounding. All five of us had been grounded and given extra chores to do around the house as well as the village. I was currently working with my junior staff warriors as Zivah and Daria helped me with crowd control.

My classes had started to grow, and my moms and I decided that the older children would now help the younger children with the moves, much in the same way Mama's classes in the dojo had worked. It was going well, and the older girls' skills were growing as they helped the younger girls. Daria and Zivah had told me that they actually enjoyed working with the little girls and I was relieved that my classes had been allowed to continue, though one of our mothers had to be present during the lessons.

Calling out the moves, I corrected students as we practiced, and finally moved them into the ready position. Sizing up their opponents, they began to spar and my friends and I moved through the group, correcting moves as needed and praising those who were doing well. Finally ending class, I sat on the ground and breathed a sigh of relief. As much fun as I was having, it was hard work, and Daria and Zivah soon joined me. Hearing footsteps, I looked up to see Ephiny sit down with us.

"Nice job, girls," she smiled at us. "I can't believe you have six and seven year olds doing that swipe maneuver already."

"You should see Eve," Zivah interrupted.

"Eve?"

I nodded, "She's my youngest junior staff warrior to date. I'm just not allowed to teach her with the others, she's still too little and might get hurt."

Shaking her head, Ephiny's curls bounced, "I should have known Xena and Gabrielle's child would be taking to the weapons with gusto."

An idea suddenly came to me and I looked at our regent, "Aunt Ephiny?"

"Yes?"

"How exactly are junior warriors moved to receive their full warrior status?"

"You know that, Sam," she looked at me strangely. "We have a competition for them when we feel they are ready. Each girl must pass a series of tests in order to receive their warrior status within the tribe. The older you get, the harder the challenges and the more feathers you can earn."

Leaning over to kiss her on the cheek, I chuckled at her surprise. "Thanks a bunch." Standing I grabbed my staff and addressed her once more. "I'm going to join Mama and Mom in the dining hall, I have to tell them something right away." Turning, I took off at a fast run, hoping my idea would be good enough to work.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

It was my turn to pace as my moms, Kassandra, Artemis, and Aphrodite digested my idea. "Well? What do you think?" I finally asked after far too much quiet.

Standing, Artemis came to me and gently kissed my forehead. "I think you will make a wonderful leader someday, Samina. I am sure this idea will bear fruit. You have my blessing to hold such a competition on Amazon lands." Smiling once more, she left as quickly as she had arrived.

Taking Artemis's empty chair, I crossed my arms over my chest as everyone else remained silent. "Oh, you know I love a good competition," Aphrodite finally spoke. "I can't wait to watch it and it will give me a chance to try out a few new outfits."

Standing, she bent down and hugged me before looking at my moms, "You all work out the details and just let me know when to show up. I'm off to be worshiped in one of my temples." Disappearing with her usual flair, I giggled as the scent of roses stayed in the room for a while.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked once more.

"You have done well, child of the gods," Kassandra reached out and grasped my hand. "Never would I have thought of such a thing, but I am sure your mothers will be instrumental in bringing such a competition to the gods."

"I really like the idea," Mama said quietly. "Good job, little one."

Smiling, I waited for Mom's reaction. "Oh, I can't wait to figure out what type of tests we can throw at these gods," Mom finally spoke smiling at me, her nose in its typical scrunch.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Sitting at the kitchen table, I shifted again and found myself chewing on the tip of my quill. Sighing, I put it down and groaned. "This is impossible," I groused.

"Keep trying." Yaya came up to me and placed a kiss to the top of my head. "Gabrielle said that you are not move until you finish the paper she asked you to write."

Groaning again, I felt a small tap to my leg. "Mean Mommy?"

"Yup, mean Mommy, Evie." Picking her up, I grinned. "Are you looking forward to your birthday party?"

"Cake?"

"Yes, little bit, there will be cake."

"Yummy," Eve grinned at me and slid off my lap. "Yaya, cake on birfday!" she announced happily as Yaya finished cutting up a few raw vegetables for an afternoon snack.

Eve was down for her nap and I had eaten a few of the raw vegetables in front of me. Finally picking up my quill again, I dipped it in the inkwell and began to write. Mom had asked for a full parchment on unsanctioned battles and the repercussions of such activities. I finally finished her paper and having another idea, summoned my pen and journal from my locket. Putting my quill and parchment on the other side of the table, I picked up my pen and began to write once more.

"So?" I was impatient once more and Mom was taking her sweet time reading both items that I had written.

"Very nice paper, Sammy." Mom smiled at me. "As for the other, you have some great ideas for the rules and layout of the games in a few years. I just think that Xena and I need to think about it as well before we inform the gods that you will be making no decisions for a long time."

"Okay," I sighed and then brightened again. "So, what are we doing for Eve's birthday?"

"You'll see," Mom replied cryptically. "Just be ready to have fun."

"Did you bake her cake yet?"

"It's cooling in the kitchen." Mom watched as finally sat down on the couch. "Sammy, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," shrugging my shoulders I looked up at her. "I just have a bad feeling about things, and I don't like it."

"Don't borrow trouble, Sammy."

Looking into Mom's eyes, I smiled, "I'll try not to, it's just hard not to wonder what's going to pop up around the corner."

"I know," Mom winked at me Eve came toddling from her room.

"How did you get out here, Evie?" Mom asked.

"Jump!" Eve exclaimed happily. "Jump like Mama," she then ran to the couch and climbed up before jumping down, bending at the knees as we had all seen Mama do a thousand times.

"I'm surprised she never did it sooner," I commented as Eve went back to our room and returned with her stuffed camel.

"Me too, actually."

Hearing the door, Mom smiled at Mama. "Eve, tell your Mama how you got out of your bed today," Mom instructed.

"Jump like Mama," Eve happily demonstrated from the couch again and Mama shook her head.

"Oh really?"

Nodding her head, Eve ran into the bedroom again and then returned and tugged on Mama's hand. "Come see Eve," she demanded as Mama finally gave in and headed to the room.

"Up, Mama," Eve demanded again and Mama grinned and put Eve into her crib.

"Okay, show us, Evie." Mama's eyebrow raised as Eve giggled and pulled herself up to stand on the thin railing of the crib. I held my breath as she shoved off and landed, bending her knees.

"Jump like Mama!" Eve exclaimed before running in circles doing her own version of Mama's war cry.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Feeling my eyelid being opened, I slowly opened it and stifled a giggle. Eve was intently looking at me and then turning to her camel to talk before gently trying to open my eye again.

Giving in to mischief, I opened both eyes and sat up. "Boo, little bit!"

Jumping, Eve glared at me before smiling, "My Sam, up! Birfday."

"Yup, it's your birthday, little bit, let's go wake Mama and Mommy up, okay?"

Nodding, Eve held onto my hand as we entered our mothers' bedroom. Seeing that Mama was awake, but Mom was still asleep, I motioned for Mama to play opossum while Eve sneaked into the room and onto the bed. Leaning over Mom, I nodded and she yelled, "Birfday, up!"

Laughing, Mama sat up and grabbed her now youngest daughter, "Well, little miss, I guess you did a nice job, didn't you?"

Looking at Mom, who merely rolled over, Eve frowned, "Mommy, up?"

"Well, sometimes Mommy needs a little more encouragement, Evie," Mama grinned and leaned over. "Care for an early morning bath in the pond, my bard?"

Shooting straight up, Mom slowly opened her eyes, "I'm up, I'm up, no need for threats." Yawning, she grinned at Eve and me. "Up early aren't you?"

"Birfday, Mommy," Eve announced.

"It's your birthday?" Mom teased.

Nodding her head quite hard, Eve kneeled on the bed and took Mom's face in her small hands. "Cake on birfday, Mommy," she announced seriously causing Mama to pick her up and tickle her.

"Cake on birthdays? I don't know, Evie, are you sure about that?" Mama teased.

"Sam say, cake on birfday!" Eve glared at Mama and Mom chuckled.

"She is so your daughter, Xena."

"That she is," Mama nodded. "Alright then, time for cake!" she announced heading from the bedroom followed quickly by Mom.

Reaching the kitchen, I noticed a frosted cake already sitting on the middle of the table. "Mom?"

Giving me a sideways hug, Mom watched as Mama put Eve in her high chair. "Cake for breakfast is a birthday tradition in this family, is it not?"

Turning, I almost knocked her over with the force of my hug. "It sure is, how silly of me to forget." Wiping a lone tear from my cheek, I sat down and joined my mothers in our version of Happy Birthday before tucking into another wonderful birthday cake.


	13. Chapter 13

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

One month had passed since Eve's second birthday and I had not yet been bothered by any of the lesser gods. I was surprised by this turn of events, certain that at least one of them would try to bother me, but I guess the treaty we had forged after Athena's death was going to be honored.

Walking across the village after ending my junior staff warrior lesson, I heard shouting near the village nursery and decided to see what was going on. Reaching the hut, I groaned as I watched Eve use a thin branch to sweep the feet out from under an older girl.

"Eve," my voice had stopped her and she turned to look at me.

"Sam?"

"What are you doing, Eve?" I asked moving to take the branch from her.

"Fight, no run," she crossed her arms over her chest and I groaned again.

"Why, Eve?"

"Cami hit Mavis," Eve glared at the girl who was now on her feet and glaring back at my little sister.

Standing, I looked around and finally saw a nursery minder running our way. "Where were you?" I demanded as the woman reached us.

"I had to take Mavis to the healer's hut," running her hand through her light brown curls, the woman looked around. "Dina was supposed to be watching them while I did that."

"Well, she wasn't," I pointed to the older girl, "And Eve decided to take matters into her own hand and use a modified staff to knock her down."

"That's the girl that hit Mavis," Cami spoke quietly and I watched as the girl sized up my sister again.

Not recognizing the girl, I figured she must be under the age of five though she was rather tall. "Who is she?"

"I'm Violet," the girl looked up and answered me. "And Mavis made me mad," stomping her foot she sat glared up at Cami.

"Who's your mother?" I asked.

"Brenda," the girl started to move towards Eve again and I shook my head as Eve picked up her rudimentary staff once more.

"Go 'way, 'Let," Eve directed holding her staff in the ready position.

"Eve, no," grabbing my sister, I picked her up, and relaxed upon hearing footsteps. Handing Eve to my blonde mother, my smile fell when I saw Brenda.

"Dina came to get us; we were in council chambers," Mom said quickly. "What happened?"

"Dina left the kids unattended and Eve used her staff on Violet because Violet caused Mavis to be taken to the healer's hut."

Turning to the young Amazon trying to sneak away, Mom rounded, "Cami?"

Sighing, the woman nodded, "I had to take Mavis to the healer's hut. Violet hit her pretty hard and she fell and hit her head on a rock. I left Dina in charge, but when I got back here, Sam told me that Eve had taken Violet out with her makeshift staff."

Saying nothing, Mom put Eve on the ground and kneeled in front of her, "Eve, what's the most important rule?" Mom asked.

Looking at Mom, Eve narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "Fight, no run!"

"No, Eve, it's Wisdom before Weapons. Peace before fighting."

"Fight, no run," Eve looked into Mom's face. "'Let hit Mavis."

"I understand that, but that does not mean you hit Violet."

Giving a low growl, Eve finally nodded, "Peace then fight."

Turning to me, Mom gave me Eve's hand. "Take Eve back home and help her clean up. Then I want the two of you to go get dinner in the dining hut."

"Okay Mom," I said warily eying Brenda who looked ready to kill.

Facing Cami once again, Mom's demeanor changed, "I want you to take the rest of the children into the nursery hut and watch them." Calling to a passing Amazon, Mom said something to her and watched as the woman took off running.

Turning back to Cami, Mom's eyes hardened. "Dina will be meeting me in the queen's hut as soon as she is located. You are not to leave the children until someone comes to relieve you."

Nodding, Cami swallowed hard, "Yes, Queen Gabrielle." Turning she quickly herded the few remaining toddlers inside. Shaking my head as I slowly walked Eve home, I was glad that I was not Dina.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Sitting quietly, Gabrielle waited as Edison made her way into the hut, carrying a still whimpering Mavis. Standing, she helped the woman sit and then gently patted the girl on her back.

"How is she?"

"Cesya says she has a small concussion, but she should be fine," Edison answered as the queen took her seat once more.

Nodding, Gabrielle turned to Brenda. "Brenda, how old is Violet?"

"Violet is four and a half my queen."

"Edison, how old is Mavis?"

"Mavis will be three in six full moon cycles," the woman answered gently kissing her now sleeping daughter's temple.

Kneeling, Gabrielle pulled Violet from her chair and stood the girl in front of her. "Violet, do you understand what you did wrong today?"

"Mavis made me mad!" the girl grumped.

"I understand that," Gabrielle took a deep breath. "But Mavis isn't even three yet and you are almost five. You hurt her very badly when you hit her."

Shrugging, Violet looked to her mother before Gabrielle gently put her fingers under the girl's chin and held her gaze, "You should not have hit Mavis just because she made you mad, Violet. You should have walked away or gotten a teacher."

"Why?"

"Because you do not hit when somebody makes you upset," the queen's green eyes gentled a bit as she studied the child. "You will be moving up to the five and six year old group at the nursery and you are not to go near the younger children anymore." Standing, she placed the young girl back on her chair. "And you are not to hit or hurt any of the other girls because they make you mad. Do you understand?"

"Violet, answer the queen," Brenda's voice finally broke the silence.

"I'll be good," the girl finally sighed.

Nodding, Gabrielle sat down once more and looked at Brenda, "I trust that you will address this at home with Violet. Now, before you leave, I think Violet needs to apologize to Mavis."

Taking her daughter's hand, Brenda whispered in the girl's ear and then watched as Violet stepped towards Edison. "Sorry for hitting Mavis," she said quietly before tugging at her mother's hand.

"Thank you for the apology, Violet," Edison spoke quietly. "I'll be sure to tell Mavis what you said when she wakes up. Watching as Brenda and her daughter left, Edison turned to Gabrielle. "I hear your littlest princess stuck up for my daughter today."

Gabrielle chuckled, "She did. It seems she used a make shift staff to wipe Violet's feet out from under her."

"Thank her for us," Edison slowly stood. "I'd like to get Mavis home and to bed."

"Of course, let me know if you need anything."

"I will, my queen." Edison gave a slight smile as she slowly left the queen's hut her daughter tightly held in her arms.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Walking into her family's hut, Gabrielle stopped short noticing Eve sitting on a chair, facing the corner as her wife watched. Saying nothing, she returned the warrior's smile and watched as Xena knelt slowly, turning the chair Eve was sitting on.

"Okay, Evie, your time out is over," Xena announced hugging her daughter. "Now, can you tell me why I put you in the corner?"

"Fight, no peace," Eve answered putting her fingers in her mouth and tucking her scarf under her chin as Xena picked her up.

"That's right, we don't fight unless we have to, and you didn't need to fight Violet."

Moving to sit on the couch, Xena sat and wasn't surprised when her wife joined them. "'Let hurt Mavis," Eve whispered.

"Evie," Gabrielle's voice caused the girl to turn and look at her. "Next time, you get a teacher and let them take care of things, okay?"

"Peace, then fight?"

"That's right," Xena affirmed. "Peace before fighting." Placing a kiss to the top of Eve's head, Xena leaned over to kiss her wife gently.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chuckling as Eve held her new staff up high, I double over when her version of Mama's warcry came from her mouth. "Oh, that is priceless," I gasped.

Shaking her head, Mama leaned against the tree as Mom leaned into her, sighing in contentment as Mama began to rub her belly. Moving to join them, I put my head in what lap Mom had left and watched as Eve practiced her staff moves. "Giving her a mini staff was a brilliant move," I said quietly.

"Well, it's better than her trying to scrounge one every time she sees a stick on the ground," Mama commented. "Besides, this way, we can start laying down rules for staff use with her."

"She's only been two for four months, you really think she'll understand rules?" I asked.

"She'll be fine," Mom shifted a bit, trying to get her large belly more comfortable. "And you will be helping her with those rules, Sammy."

"I figured," sitting up, I put my ear on Mom's belly and then moved to talk to it. "Hi girls," I began. "When are you going to come out to meet us?" Feeling a kick, I grinned as Mom groaned.

"Your daughters are kicking again, Xena."

"My daughters?" Mama winked at me and smirked before placing her hand a bit more firmly on Mom's belly. "Alright, you two, listen up. You go easy on your old Mom here, we've only got another few weeks and then you can kick all you want without hurting her."

Seeing Mom's belly jump as tandem kicks happened, it was my turn to smirk. "I don't think they're listening to you, Mama."

Shaking her head, Mama kissed Mom on the temple, "Maybe not, but then again, they are their mother's daughter," she teased as Mom groaned once more.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Picking up Eve, I grabbed my staff with my free hand and nodded to Yaya. "Eve and I will be wandering the village until we're needed again." I announced as Mom yelled once more, this time cursing not only Mama, but her parentage as well.

Chuckling, Yaya nodded. "I understand, hearing one's mother give birth is never an easy thing. Go on, but check back in half a candle mark."

"Thanks." Practically bolting for the door, I put Eve down and allowed her to grab her staff before taking her free hand and moving from the noise of our hut into the village.

"Sam! Hey, Sam!" Stopping, I waited as a group of younger girls headed towards me.

"Hi, what do you need?" I asked as they finally reached me.

"Are the babies here yet?" the youngest in the group moved forward.

"Not yet, Danika."

"Mommy yell a lot," Eve announced.

"Yeah, my mommy did too when my sister was born." Moving to me, the little brunette tugged my pant leg and I kneeled down. "Do you think the babies will like the staff moves we've been practicing for when she's initiated into the tribe?"

"I'm sure they'll love the moves, my junior staff warriors," I answered as all the girls grinned and then ran off again.

"Sam why Mommy yell?" Eve asked kicking the dirt as we walked again.

"It hurts when the babies are being born," I answered quietly. "But pretty soon, Mommy will stop yelling and we'll have our new sisters."

"Little sisters?"

"Yes, you're going to be a big sister, too," I said quietly.

"Like Sam?"

Stopping our walk, I kneeled in front of Eve, "Yep. Just like me, little bit." Seeing Eve smile, I stood up and we made our rounds to the stable. Visiting the horses we finally headed back to the hut.

Entering the hut, Eve and I put our staffs in the corner and sat on the couch. Hearing another scream from the bedroom, I smiled as I heard a faint cry coming from the bedroom seconds later followed by another scream and another cry.

Holding Eve close, I kissed her temple, "Sounds like our sisters are here, little bit."

"Babies?"

"That's right, the babies are here," I affirmed as Yaya finally came from the bedroom and smiled at us.

"Alright, you two, time to meet the newest editions to the family."

Getting off the couch, I picked Eve up and quickly moved into the bedroom. Gently placing Eve on the bed, I watched as my sisters slept in my mothers' arms. "They're so small," I whispered moving forward to gently stroke their heads.

Sitting on the bed where Mom indicated, I couldn't believe it when my fairer haired sister grabbed my finger with a tight grip. "She has some hold."

"So we noticed," Mama's voice was gentle. Looking up from my darker haired sister, Mama caught my eyes. "So, Sam, any ideas for names?"

"You were serious about me naming them?" I asked.

"We were," Mom affirmed as Yaya sat at the foot of the bed after seeing Cesya from the hut.

Smiling, I nodded, "How about Zoe and Emily?" I looked at my moms, "It will be our way of having our future here with us in the past."

Looking at each other, my moms nodded, "And what about middle names?" Mom asked.

"That is all you," I answered as my finger was finally returned to me. "You have some grip, Emily," I whispered naming the little blonde in front of me.

"I guess that makes you Zoe," Mama whispered to the dark haired infant she held. Looking up, she caught Yaya's eye and frowned as Yaya shook her head.

"You will not give one of these girls Cyrene as a middle name, Xena. We've been over it."

"How about Amazon names?" I asked.

"Amazon names?" Mama looked at me questioningly.

"Yeah, I mean, we can tie our present to our future and our past that way."

Smiling, Mom kissed the downy head in front of her before nodding. "Emily Terreis Bardos and Zoe Melosa Bardos." She said softly as Mama smiled.

Crawling forward, Eve finally reached out and stroked Zoe's hand, "Eve have two names?" she asked looking up at Mama.

"You do," Mama answered. "Gabrielle."

Looking at Eve, Mom smiled. "Your name is Eve Anastasia Bardos."

"Anastasia?" I asked.

"It means rebirth," Mom answered quietly.

Nodding, I understood. "Callisto was reborn as Eve." Smiling, I stood and kissed Mom on the cheek. Turning, I scooped Eve up and tickled her. "I love your whole name, little bit. Eve Anastasia Bardos. It's perfect."

"Yeah!" Eve crowed loudly, waking both babies and treating us to their rather expansive lung power for the first time that day.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Hope everyone is still enjoying the story. More to come.


	14. Chapter 14

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 14

Leaning back into bed, I sighed once more. Mom had promised to read to me tonight, but once again, the twins had interfered with our usual nightly ritual. Neither of my mothers had tucked me in for over two weeks and I was beginning to resent the small bundles that had brought such a change into my life.

Holding back tears as I heard Mama humming to one of the twins, I rolled over and willed my music player from my locket. Searching through it, I finally found what I wanted and relaxed into a familiar story before Mom's voice gave way to Mama singing my lullaby.

Feeling small hands on my stomach, I groaned and rolled over, taking the headphones from my ears, "Eve?"

"Wake up, Sam!"

Noting that the sun was barely up in the sky, I groaned again. "I want to sleep, Eve. Go find Mama."

"Mama with Emmy," Eve pouted. "Eve hungry."

Sighing, I sat up slowly and slid from the bed. "Let me get dressed, then I'll help you and we'll go get breakfast."

Climbing onto my bed, Eve began to jump as I dressed. "Okay, little bit, let's get you dressed too." Quickly pulling a small pair of leggings and long sleeve top on Eve, I grabbed a heavy tunic and put it on over her top. "Let's go eat," I said as Eve squealed.

"Yeah, food," she nodded her head as we left the bedroom.

"Let me go tell Mom and Mama," moving to their bedroom, I saw both sleeping, the twins asleep in the cradle at bedside. Deciding to write a note, I moved us back to the kitchen and quickly wrote on a spare piece of parchment.

"Food, Sam?" Eve tugged on my hand and I nodded.

"Yep, food." Pausing to grab my staff, I grinned as my sister did the same and then took my free hand in hers as we walked to the dining hall for breakfast.

Pushing the food around my plate, I was quiet as Yaya joined us. "You're up early," she commented, helping Eve with her scrambled eggs.

"Eve was up early," I corrected. "The moms were asleep with the twins." I looked at Yaya and pushed my plate away. "Could you look after Eve, Yaya?"

"I can, but where are you going?"

"The stables," I stood and grabbed my staff. "I need to think." I said simply moving from the table before Yaya could ask me any more questions.

Tightening Mavri's cinch, I patted his neck and led him from the barn. Stopping at the dining hall, I quickly entered the kitchen and left with some meat, bread, cheese, and I had even managed to snag a loaf of nutbread. Making sure everything was in my magic satchel, I smiled for the first time that morning. Leading Mavri towards our hut, I quietly entered and gathered a few more items before writing another note and returning to Mavri. Leading him from the village, I finally mounted and turned into the forest deciding that a few days alone was just what I needed.

Finding the spot where Mama had taken me the previous year, I smiled again seeing that the cave was empty and the area around it seemed free of footprints; at least the human variety. Making sure that Mavri was comfortable, I set up camp quickly, and removing my boots and clothing decided to swim for a bit before catching my dinner.

Poking the fire, I turned the fish over in the pan. Hoping that Mom wouldn't notice her favorite frying pan was missing, I threw in the wild spinach I had found growing around the cave at the last minute and then put everything on a plate. Cutting off a hunk of bread, I picked up my fork and leaned against the cave wall. Enjoying my dinner, I dumped the scraps into the fire before going to the bushes and returning to stretch out on my bedrolls. Pulling my newest journal from my locket, I began to write with my pen, glad that I had found a few extras tucked into the surprises of my satchel.

Finally closing my journal, I allowed it and my pen to disappear into my locket. Feeling my music player in my hands, I put the earphones on and pressed play, allowing myself to fall asleep to the voice of my mothers once more.

Opening my eyes, I blinked rapidly and pulled my furs closer to stave off the cold. Sighing, I moved to stoke the fire up and stretched as it roared to life once more. Deciding to eat some of the food I'd pilfered from the kitchen for breakfast, I took my time eating and decided that I'd better set a few snares if I wanted to have a decent dinner. Finishing up, I did my morning camp chores and set out with my staff and the rope I'd taken from the barn. Glad for the skills I'd learned from my mothers in the area of survival, I happily returned to camp after setting my snares. I had managed to forage quite well that morning and now had with me some wild carrots, turnips, and a few apples that I'd found. Knowing that I would be able to make a rather good stew if my snares caught something, I decided to go for a swim after checking on Mavri once more.

Pulling myself from the lake, I quickly dressed and took off to check my snares. Allowing my thoughts to wander, I carefully made my way to my first snare. Wondering if Mama would and come after me when I didn't show up at home tonight, I sighed once more. I knew that Mama probably would show up tonight, unless Mom could talk her out of it, and though a part of me was glad that they were respecting the wishes in my note, another part of me wished that Mama had come already.

Smiling when I reached my first snare, I quickly dispatched the game-bird I'd snagged, and moved on to check the other snare I'd set. Moving into camp again, I grabbed the cooking pot I'd also borrowed from Mom and filled it with water. Bringing it to a boil over the still going fire, I finally added the game bird and small rabbit I'd managed to bag. Tossing the carrots and turnips into the pot along with some spices I'd brought along, I once more passed the time by writing and munching on my stash of kitchen food and one of the apples I had found that morning.

Stirring the stew in the pot, I stiffened as I began to get the feeling that someone was coming my direction. Hearing Mavri's nicker, I slowly grabbed my staff and stood, moving to the mouth of the cave. Heading to the relative safety of a nearby tree, I waited in silence. My patience was rewarded and I relaxed seeing Mama emerge from the tree coverage leading Argo. Dropping to the ground, I joined her as she reached Mavri. "Let me help you," I offered.

Working in silence, we made quick work of Argo and her camping gear. Moving into the cave, she whistled and pulled me into a side hug, "You've done a nice job, little one." Moving to the cooking pot, she smiled at the aroma and stirred the stew for me.

"And you've managed to provide for yourself, I see."

"Rabbit and wild bird stew with some carrots and turnips," I confirmed before sitting down on my furs. "So, what brings you out here?"

"Well it seems that my oldest daughter decided she wanted to try her hand at solitary camping, and her mother and I felt that one night was more than enough for that."

"Oh." Sighing, I leaned back onto the cave wall and waited for her next move.

"Want to talk about the reasons you decided to come out here?" Mama's voice was gentle and she moved to sit next to me. Placing her arm around me, she pulled me to her and I found my head on her shoulder. "Am I in trouble?"

"Should you be?"

Sighing, I pushed away from her, and looked at her hard. "Why do you do that to me?"

The edge in my voice made her eyebrow raise, but I didn't care. "I asked to be left alone for a few days and you head out here anyway. And then when I ask you a question, you don't answer me. I thought you were the mother, so am I in trouble or not?"

Watching the eyebrow go higher, I waited a long minute for her carefully worded reply. "I want to talk to you about why you took off, Samina. However, if you do not drop this attitude, we will have another type of chat before finishing the first conversation."

Deciding that quiet was my best friend at this point, I tried to relax and once more allowed Mama to pull me to her. Feeling a kiss to the top of my head, Mama finally spoke. "You know, I was only a year older than Eve when Lyceus was born. I can't remember what it was like not having a younger sibling, but I imagine it's a lot different for you."

Shrugging, I remained quiet and found myself relaxing into my warrior mother despite my resentment at my mothers' forgetting me every night. "Samina, what is this self-imposed isolation all about?"

"I'm surprised you even noticed I was missing," I muttered under my breath, not surprised when I found myself face down moments later over my mama's lap. Feeling one hard swat, I was placed upright once more.

"Last warning, little one."

Sniffing and getting angry once more, I nodded and tried to move away from Mama. Feeling myself being pulled onto Mama's lap, I didn't resist as she pulled me close and began to hum quietly. Finding myself relaxing despite my frustration, I soon found my eyelids growing heavy and I turned into my mother even further as I slowly fell asleep.

Waking up, I found myself still in the safety of Mama's arms. Looking up into her eyes, I gave a small smile as she bent to kiss my forehead. "I've missed this," she said quietly.

"Mama?"

"Singing to you before you go to bed." Stiffening a bit, I tried to move, but was stopped. "I'm sorry, little one. I guess the twins have disrupted more than our sleep schedule."

Deciding to remain quiet, I relaxed again. "When do we have to go home?"

"I told your mom that we'd be back in a day or two." Finally releasing me, Mama stretched and moved to stir the stew once more. "What say you and I work up an appetite before dinner?"

"Doing what?" I asked standing and stretching.

"Well, I think it's time for you to start the basics of catching arrows."

Eyes lightening up, I almost knocked Mama over with my hug. "Seriously? You're going to teach me to catch arrows?"

"I am," she winked at me. "Let's just not tell Gabrielle about it yet."

Laughing, I nodded. "Got it, no telling Mom about learning to catch arrows. I'd hate to see you in trouble with her." Sniggering I moved away before she could swat me and happily took the bow and arrows offered as I followed her from the cave.

Stringing the arrow on the bow, I raised and aimed once more. "Mama, when will you start teaching me to use the chakram?" Letting the arrow go, I watched and counted stopping my count when Mama's hand caught the arrow and walked it back to me.

"I'm not sure, Sam. Talk to me again after your birthday."

Smiling, I took the arrow from her, "Okay. What about the sword? Can we start training with that after my birthday?"

"No sword," Mama's tone grew deep. "Not yet, Sam."

"Why not?" I protested, handing Mama the bow and arrows moving to the lake.

"I do not want you to pick up a sword yet," Mama sighed and sat next to me on the shore. "A sword makes you a target, Sam."

"But most of the other girls start sword training at twelve," I protested. "It's not fair."

"Maybe not, but I am not going to allow anyone else to teach you a sword and I will not be teaching it to you yet."

"Fine," I huffed. "I'll just have to teach myself."

Mama must have used one of her many skills because I found myself over her lap face down almost an instant later. "You were warned," she intoned before her hand began to remind me that she was, indeed, my mama.

Wiping the last of my tears, I allowed Mama to comfort me again. "Now, care to tell me why you are so determined for this type of attention?"

"At least it's attention," I finally whispered. "Just because I'm the oldest doesn't mean I don't need you too," I finally admitted before turning once more into Mama's shoulder for the familiar comfort.

"Oh, little one," Mama's hand stroked my back as she began to hum one more. "We'll do better, Sam."

"You promise?" I asked moving to look at her face.

"I promise," Mama's deep voice made me relax once more and I finally smiled at her.

"I don't know about you, but I've worked up quite an appetite." I quipped standing and moving towards the cave. "Come on, Mama, let's see how the stew tastes."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Mama and I spent the next twenty-four hours together. She was still okay with teaching me to catch arrows and I couldn't wait for more lessons in the art. I had actually managed to touch a tipless arrow as she shot it at me and knew I'd be catching them in the near future.

I still hadn't told Mama that I was upset about my missing bedtime ritual. Mama telling me that she'd missed it had given me hope and I wanted my moms to begin it again without me having to point out the obvious to them. I knew that I was past the age where most girls were still put to bed by their parents, but it was the one constant I'd had when I first came here and wanted nothing more than for it to continue. It made me feel safe and loved, and with the twins' birth, I needed the extra reassurance.

Seeing the village come into view I stopped Mavri and allowed Mama and Argo to pull ahead of me. Part of me wanted to turn around and return to my retreat in the woods, yet I knew I couldn't hide forever. Taking a deep breath, I urged Mavri to catch up to Argo and dismounted with Mama as we came into the village proper.

As always, young warriors swarmed upon Mama, each eager to take care of Argo. Winking at me, Mama chose two of the newest warrior recruits and handed them Mavri and Argo's reins. Being sure to give them detailed instructions, she told them that she was trusting them with our horses and knew that they'd do a fine job. Seeing their faces light up, I was once again amazed at the power of Mama's words.

Taking my hand, Mama led me towards our hut and I took a deep breath before we entered. Mama and I had talked enough for me to know that she and Mom were glad I'd left a note before taking off this time, but that my blonde mother wasn't exactly happy with me doing it either.

"My Sam!" Eve's cry brought me from my thoughts and I knelt and caught her in my arms as she launched herself at me. "Sam no take Eve riding." She glared at me and I bit back a smile.

"I'm sorry, little bit. I wanted to be alone, but I'll take you riding another day, okay?"

Giving me another hug, Eve finally let go of me and nodded. "Okay, no forget."

"I won't forget, Evie. I promise." Standing, I watched as she moved to the couch and grabbed her camel.

"Babies sleeping. Mommy mad at Sam."

"You can so announce the obvious, little bit," I said as Mama chuckled.

"Go see your mother, Sam. You have to do it sometime, might as well be now," Mama's deep voice prodded me as she moved to pick up Eve and smother her with hugs and tickles.

"Yeah, not your ass on the line," I muttered.

"Samina." The tone was enough and I nodded.

"Sorry, I'm going." Moving into the bedroom I slowly made my way to the bed and gently sat down next to Mom.

Opening one eye, she pulled me into a hug with a smile before pushing me back and looking at me hard. "You, young lady, have some serious explaining to do."

Pulling off my boots, I tossed them by the wall and crawled into the bed next to her. The twins were still sleeping and I was grateful for that. "I know." Relaxing as her fingers began their usual assault of my hair I was quiet as I tried to find the words.

"I'm not going to apologize because I'm not sorry that I left." Feeling the fingers stop for a moment I waited until they began again to continue. "I needed the time alone, Mom. I had to think and I had to do it without any distractions. I am sorry that I worried you and Mama. I know I need to come to you when that happens, but I couldn't."

"Oh, Sammy, what made you run this time?"

I shrugged, "Just stuff."

"Stuff, huh? Maybe two little bundles of stuff?" Mom prodded.

"Maybe," I finally acknowledged. "They take a lot of your time. A lot of our time."

"They do," Mom agreed. "But it won't always be this way, Sammy."

"I know, but the time will still be gone." Sighing, I slowly sat up and turned to look at her. "Like I told Mama, just because I'm the oldest doesn't mean I don't need you too."

Seeing the love in Mom's eyes as she pulled me in for a hug was my undoing and I found myself crying as she held me, wishing once more that things didn't have to change so much.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Multiple postings coming... I've been having internet issues and want to post before something happens again. LOL

Enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 15

We were seven days from my twelfth birthday and the twins had been around for almost a month. They still took up a lot of time, and though my parents tried, they had yet to tuck me in every night since the girls' birth.

Eve, at least, was a lot luckier than I was on that front and I envied her the nightly ritual that only seemed to happen to me as an afterthought. Not trying to hold the tears as I heard Mama sing to Eve, I was glad that I hadn't changed for bed yet. Not caring if I was caught, I slipped from my room through my window and into the night.

Moving quietly through the village, I stopped outside of Ephiny and Zivah's hut. Moving around the hut, I tapped gently on Zivah's window and grinned when I saw her face finally look into mine. Grinning, she motioned for me to wait and joined me a few moments later.

Heading to the trees at the edge of the village, we made our way into one before speaking. "Why the late night rendezvous?" Zivah asked quietly.

"No reason, I just felt like getting some air."

"Right, I believe that the same way I believe that Xena will be thrilled that you took off tonight."

"I just needed to get out of there," I finally admitted. "It was feeling a little overcrowded."

"Overcrowded? Come on, you have your own room again, and the babies and Eve must have been asleep."

"Mama was tucking Eve in when I left," I said quietly. Deciding not to discuss it any longer, I smiled at Zivah. "So, are you up for a little nighttime hijinks or do you want to duck out and head home?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Giving Zivah a high five as we took to the trees once more, I couldn't believe our luck at finding the weapons hut unlocked. Zivah and I had spent the better part of a candle mark rearranging all the weapons and turning things topsy-turvy before leaving just enough clues that the mischief had been done by something supernatural.

Slipping from the trees, Zivah and I merely waved to each other as we headed to our respective homes. I knew we'd fill Daria in our adventures in the morning and I couldn't wait to hear the rumors that would pervade the dining hall after Eponin discovered the rearranged weaponry.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Heading to our usual table in the dining hut, I found Ephiny and Eponin already in deep conversation. Looking at Zivah, she winked before yawning and I happily tucked into my breakfast. Noticing Ephiny and Eponin starting at me, I stopped eating. "What?"

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about disarray in the weapon's hut would you?" Eponin finally asked.

"Should I?" Looking at the weapons master I shook my head. "I know I'm not allowed in the weapons hut without an adult. Why, what's going on?"

Looking to Ephiny, Eponin nodded briefly. "It seems that someone," Ephiny began.

"Or something," Eponin interjected.

Acting as if Eponin had said nothing, Ephiny continued. "Managed to rearrange the armory pretty well last night."

"Well, is anything missing?" I asked.

"No, but it could still be dangerous." Eponin sighed.

"How could something like that be dangerous?" Zivah asked.

"What if we were under attack? We'd have no clue where the weapons were and would waste valuable time getting organized."

"Oh," looking at Zivah I turned back to Ephiny and Eponin. "Sorry, but this is the first I've heard about this. Any ideas about who did it?"

"A few," Mama's deep voice made me turn and I tucked back into my breakfast once more.

"So, what are your thoughts, Xena?" Eponin finally began to eat her breakfast as Mama sat down next to me.

"Well, there were no footprints and no sign of forced entry. Are you sure the hut was locked last night?"

"As sure as I can be. Marla told me that she locked it and double checked it last night before heading to bed. I didn't get a chance to look at it though before I turned in for the night."

Nodding, Mama said nothing more as she grabbed a piece of fruit from the table. "I'm going to go get a plate for myself and Gabrielle. I'll meet you later, Eponin." Standing, she kissed the top of my head, "Be good today, little one. See you after school."

Not bothering to remind her that we didn't have school that morning, I merely nodded. Finishing my breakfast in silence, I finally stood up and addressed Zivah, "Wanna come fishing with me?"

Looking to Ephiny, she grinned when the regent nodded. "Great, let me go home and get my pole and line. Unlike some of us, we mere Amazons need such things to catch fish," she teased.

"Sam?"

Turning, I caught Ephiny's eye. "Yes, Aunt Ephiny?"

"It won't always be like this with your moms," she said quietly.

"Whatever, not like she'd remember by the time she got back to Mom if I had told her we didn't have school today," I said before grabbing my staff and running from the dining hall before she could say anymore.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Squinting against the brightness of the fall sun, I allowed my eyes to adjust and grinned upon seeing Daria. Running to her, I stopped and tapped her on the arm. "Care to come fishing with Zivah and me?"

"You bet, Princess." Her eyes twinkled as she looked at me. "I have a feeling you two have a lot to tell me."

"We just might," I agreed as we headed to catch up with Zivah and make our way to the pond as quickly as possible.

Stopping, I sighed and shook my head. "Sam, why are we..."

"Just a second, Zivah. Whomever is following us, show yourselves!" I called. Hearing groans, I moved to punch Telema and Chryssa on the shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Following the weapons' hut ghosts?" Telema asked with a crooked smile.

"Come on," I motioned for them to join us and we made the rest of our trek in silence.

"How did you know we were following you?" Chryssa asked as I removed my boots and rolled my pant legs up.

"Seriously? You were making as much noise as a herd of centaurs."

"We were not," Telema protested. "Did either of you hear us?" She turned to Daria and Zivah.

"No," Daria admitted. "But then again, we don't have Sam's hearing or her warrior senses."

Laughing, I slowly began to wade into the pond. "Oh, I love that, warrior senses. Wonder if they're anything like Spidey senses."

"Spidey senses?" Zivah asked.

"Never mind, it's not important. What is important is catching some fish so we can have lunch while we talk about ways to liven things up around the village."

The fire hadn't been too hard to start and we now had a nice mess of fish on sticks cooking over it. I was just about ready to open the floor to ideas when I heard crying in the distance. Standing up quickly, I grabbed my staff and took off running, the herd of centaurs behind me.

Stopping short, I scooped up the source of the noise the moment I saw her. Brushing her hair back from her face, I took in the torn clothing, bleeding arm, and dirt caked face. "Little bit, how did you get out here?"

"Sam promise!" Eve wailed.

"Oh, Evie, I didn't go riding today. I came fishing with my friends. Turning, I handed my staff to Daria and carried Eve back to our makeshift campsite. "How did you even know I was out here?"

"Eve saw from school," she replied starting to cry again.

"It's okay, little bit," I soothed her. "I'm glad you're here."

"Sam mad?"

"Nope, I'm proud of you for making it out here." Giving her a gentle kiss, I knew there'd be hell to pay later, but figured she might as well stay now that she'd made it this far. "How about we clean you up a bit and then you can have some lunch with us?"

Looking around the fire Eve nodded and grinned. "Eve with big kids?"

"Yes, Eve, you can stay with the big kids." Telema reached out to stroke her cheek. "I can't believe you got this far without getting hurt or lost. I wonder how she did it?"

"Hear Sam," Eve said quietly putting her head on my shoulder and inserting her already grubby fingers into her mouth.

"Sam?" Chryssa seemed to ask for everyone.

"I think she inherited Xena's hearing," I shrugged. "Mama can hear a butterfly land on a flower from a hundred paces."

"Wow, still, this is amazing for a kid her age." Daria reached into her bag and brought out a rag. "I'll get this wet so we can clean her up a bit."

"Thanks." Accepting the now wet rag and sighing I wondered if we should abandon our day to let the nursery minders know that Eve was okay. Deciding that they needed to find out the wrath of an upset warrior princess was nothing compared to an upset queen, I figured I could ask Telema or Chryssa to head back after lunch with the message.

I had finished cleaning up Eve and we were now enjoying our lunch when I heard noises from the trees around us. Seeing my friends start, I didn't bother answering the noises as half of the village dropped from the trees led by Ephiny and Mama.

"Sam, Eve?" Mama sprinted to us and I watched as she grabbed Eve and checked her over for injuries.

"Mama, Eve hungry!" my sister protested. "Let me go." She struggled a bit and I began to chuckle.

"You know she's like Mom," I said calmly. "When she's hungry, you'd better let her eat."

Sitting down, Mama nodded to the scouts and watched as they disappeared into the woods. "I'll make sure Gabrielle knows we found her," Ephiny nodded and then followed her Amazons.

"A few questions," Mama's voice was deep and I nodded.

Holding up my hand, I looked at her, "Let me try first. We didn't have school today, a fact that I've told you all week. My friends and I came out here to fish and hang out. We did not bring Eve with us. She saw me leaving from the nursery and thought I'd gone riding without her." Sighing, I gave Eve some more fish which she ate with gusto.

"She managed to escape the nursery minders and by listening for me, she found us. A little dirty and scrapped up, but no worse for wear. We were going to send word to the village after lunch that we had her."

Picking up Eve, Mama looked her in the eye and held her gaze for as long as she could. "You and I are going to have a serious talk, Trouble."

"Mama bam?" Eve asked before struggling to get more food in her mouth.

Putting Eve down again, Mama sighed. "Mama has no idea," she finally admitted before taking the fish offered to her. Breaking off a piece, she popped it in her mouth and moved to ruffle my hair. "Nice job, girls. So, what are we really doing out here?" she teased as we all blushed just a bit.

"Bye, Trouble! Bye, Xena!" We waved to Mama and Eve as they headed back to the village, with Eve already asleep on Mama's shoulder. Mama had allowed us to stay as long as we promised not to have any more war games or battle strategy practice using live people, and by making us promise to be home by dinner.

They were barely out of sight when I saw Telema start to speak. Holding up my hand, I shook my head. "Bionic hearing, remember?"

"Bionic hearing?" she asked.

"Yeah, it means that you can hear a lot farther than mere mortals." Busying ourselves with cleaning up camp, we finally relaxed and began to plan out ways to liven up the village without sacrificing our hides to our mothers or our queen.


	16. Chapter 16

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Three days had passed since Zivah and I rearranged the weapons hut and we had decided to let another week pass before pulling our next stunt. The only real problem lately was Eve escaping from the Amazon nursery. The young women in charge couldn't seem to keep track of her, and when they did, she easily escaped. Apparently her modified version of Mama's jump worked just as well on nursery fences as they did for baby cribs.

I had just seen Mama heading to the outer fields to help Eponin with a training session when I heard my name. "My Sam!"

Turning around, I shook my head and kneeled as Eve came barreling towards me. "Eve go with Sam." she announced grinning.

"You think so, Trouble?"

Glaring at me, she put her hands on her hips in a perfect imitation of Mom. "Lil bit, no Twuble."

"Oh, so I have to call you little bit, not Trouble?"

Smiling, she nodded her head hard. "Eve get staff. Go with Sam," she announced again heading towards our hut.

Catching her hand, I decided I might as well make the nursery minders day a bit easier and headed with her towards our hut. I knew Mom would be still be busy with the twins and finally let go of Eve's hand at our door. "Stay here and be quiet, little bit," I instructed. "I'm going to get your staff."

I knew that our moms didn't really want Eve to carry the staff around the village since she liked to use it a bit too much on others, but I knew she'd give me no peace unless she had it with her. Entering our hut, I managed to get Eve's staff without alerting Mom. Thanking the gods for screaming twins as I exited the hut, I handed Eve her staff and giggled as she wiggled in excitement.

"Thank you, Sam."

"You're welcome, Evie. Now, let's get to school." Taking my sister's hand, I began to walk her across the compound. Stopping one of the older girls, I asked if she'd tell the nursery minders that I had Eve since I was already late for school. Agreeing, she smiled at me and then down to Eve.

"Hey there, Trouble? Did you escape again?"

Nodding, Eve grinned. "Jump like Mama!"

"So I've heard," chuckling the Amazon smiled at me. "I'll tell them for you. Best keep your eye on her though, would hate to think what she could do at school."

"We'll be fine. After all, I have practice watching her."

"Yeah, and Xena's your mother too. I figure you can stop Trouble here before she starts." The young woman waved to Eve as she headed toward the nursery chuckling to herself.

"Come on, little bit." Taking Eve's hand once again we finally made it to school and entered quietly.

Placing my staff in its usual corner, Eve copied my actions and we had almost slipped into my seat when the teacher's voice stopped us. "Nice of you to finally join us, Sam. Care to tell me why you're late?"

"I had a little trouble getting here today," I answered quietly.

"Not Twuble, lil bit!" Eve shouted as the class laughed around me.

Feeling a sense of deja-vu at the laughter, I picked Eve up quickly. "I wasn't calling you trouble, little bit. Now, let me talk to the teacher, okay?"

"Sam?" the teacher's voice came again and I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Laurel," I tried again. "Eve escaped the nursery minders again and I needed to make sure they knew that she was with me."

Nodding, Laurel motioned to my seat. "Very well, she may stay, this time. Let's not make a habit of this however."

"I'll try," I muttered finally sitting down and placing Eve on the seat next to me. Ignoring Daria and Zivah as they tried not to laugh, I suddenly found myself groaning loudly.

"Sam?"

"Eve discovered the ink and parchment," I said simply watching my sister finger paint with all the ink in front of us. Deciding the damage was done, I let her continue as Laurel continued the lesson.

"Sam, gotta use bushes," Eve's voice rang through the quiet and I ignored the snickering as Laurel narrowed her eyes and nodded to me.

"Come on, little bit, time to use the bushes."

Coming back into the school building, Eve held my hand and happily sat back on the bench next to Zivah. Putting her hands right back in the ink, Zivah chuckled and I merely ignored the silent laughing around me knowing that Eve was having a good time.

Listening to Laurel break down the history of the nation, I sighed, having heard the stories for years. "Sam, Mommy tell story."

Shushing Eve, I nodded. "Yes, Mommy told us this story."

"Mommy better, more talk," Eve announced as the room erupted once more.

Stopping in mid lecture, Laurel looked at me, "Perhaps you'd rather tell the story?"

Shaking her head, Eve patted the ink once more. "Sam tell."

Unsuccessfully trying to hide her smirk, Laurel moved aside, "By all means, Sam, please, tell us the story."

"Thanks, Eve," I hissed.

"Welcome."

Standing, I began the story and hoped that lunch would come sooner than it did on most days.

Finishing my story to applause, I heard a voice from the crowd shout out, "She does tell it better."

Chuckling, Laurel held up her hands. "Alright, I know when I've lost control. You're all dismissed until after lunch. Meet on the practice field after the noon day meal."

Standing, I used the quill rags available to try and wipe some ink off Eve's hands. Tossing the rags into the wash bucket, I figured they were a lost cause, but would let others worry about that.

Taking Eve's hand, I led her to our staffs and grinned as she grabbed hers. "Sam play?" she asked.

"Not yet, little bit," I replied.

"Sam?"

Turning, I found Laurel walking towards us, "Yes?"

"Try not to bring Trouble back with you. I shudder to think what she'd do during bow and arrow practice."

"I'll try."

"That's all I can ask." Kneeling, she tugged Eve's tunic, "It was nice of you to join us today, Eve. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," Eve got into the ready position as Laurel's face registered surprise. "Sam, play!" she demanded.

Taking Eve by the hand, I groaned once again as Laurel laughed behind us.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Seeing Mama on the practice field, I shouted to her and stopped the enforced march I'd set Eve upon. "Sam play?"

"Not now, little bit." I tried to keep the frustration out of my voice. I knew that Eve was missing our parents the same way I was since the twins were born. Finally reaching us, Mama's face registered surprise.

"Sam?"

Letting go of Eve's hand, I put my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes. "Okay, warrior princess, listen up. I will practice staffs with Eve for a while, then I'm going to lunch and back to school without my shadow. You need to figure out a way to keep her in the nursery or with you. I can't take her school for a while. I think Laurel had enough for about a moon."

Seeing the eyebrow raise, I lowered my hands and stared at my boots, waiting. I didn't have to wait long. "First, drop the attitude, secondly, tell me what on Tartarus you're talking about, and third, how did she get covered in ink again?"

"Eve go with big girls," Eve smiled at Mama. "Go school and Sam tell story good."

"She went to school with you?"

"She escaped the nursery minders again. Apparently she jumped like Mama. Again." Rolling my eyes, I wasn't surprised to see the eyebrow shoot up higher. "She ran after me, so I took her to school."

"And the staff?"

"You've met her right? There was no way I was taking her to school without the staff, not the way she was demanding it."

Running her hand over her face, Mama groaned and knelt in front of her now middle child. "Alright Eve, you and I are going to have a long talk about staying at your school."

"No. Go school with Sam." Narrowing her eyes at Mama I watched the show down begin.

"You will go to school where your mom and I tell you to go to school."

"Jump like Mama, find Sam," Eve announced as Mama's eyebrow reached heights I didn't know possible.

"Eve Anastasia Bardos, you are two years old and you will do what you are told to do."

"Go with Sam!"

"To the nursery."

"Sam."

"Nursery."

"Sam."

"Mama," I interrupted. "You do realize you're arguing with a toddler and she's winning, right?"

Groaning again, Mama bowed her head and stood up, lifting Eve into her arms, she handed me the little staff and took a few deep breaths. Hearing the now familiar Gaelic curse, I hid my smirk as Mama looked at Eve once more. "Let me tell Ep what's going on and then I'll take Trouble home. Maybe your mom will have a few ideas to keep her at the nursery."

"Or maybe you need to contact Autolycus?"

Raising my hands at the look, I smirked. "Well, he is the King of Thieves, he must know a way to keep a kid locked in an Amazon nursery."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"Go with Sam!"

"Nursery."

"Sam."

"Nursery."

"Sam." Eve stomped her foot as Mom pulled her close.

"You are going back to the nursery and you will stay there," she announced.

"Mean Mommy." Eve crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Mom.

"That may be, but you are not going back to school with Sam."

"Jump like Mama, go with Sam." Hearing Eve's war cry, I waited to see what my moms would do. I had about a candle mark before needing to be back at school and so far Eve was adamant about coming to school with me.

"You will not jump like Mama," Mom's voice was stern. "You will do what we tell you to do."

"Damn!" Eve announced biting Mom on the leg.

Cringing as my sister was given two swats, I shook my head as she glared at Mom through her tears. "Mean Mommy," she sniffed moving to Mama for comfort.

"Alright, as fun as this is, I'm heading to the dining hall for lunch and then back to school."

"Go on, we'll see you later." Mama rubbed Eve's back as she put her fingers in her mouth.

Kissing Eve on the cheek, I smiled at my moms. "Love you, little bit and I'll see you after school."

I was almost to the door when I felt Eve's arms around my knees. "No go." She sniffed again and I picked her up and returned her to Mama.

"I have to go, little bit. I promise I'll be back after school and then we'll play."

"Staff?"

"Yup, I'll spar with you, but you have to stay here. Laurel won't let you come to school after lunch today."

"Mean lady," Eve grumped finally putting her head on Mama's shoulder and waving at me before I slipped out the door.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Putting my head on Yaya's shoulder, I smiled at the quiet comfort. Mama had made her a type of park bench which she had placed outside her hut and we were now watching the evening activities of the village much like we'd watch the events in Amphipolis.

"Rough day?" She asked.

"Yeah," I sighed glad that it was finally over. "First Eve follows me to school, then archery lessons where I seem to be the only one that can hit the inside of the hoop, and sparring with Eve."

"Oh?"

"Let's just say, she's going to be pretty darn good with the staff someday and I have the bruises on my shins to prove it."

Chuckling, I felt a kiss to the top of my head. "Sounds like a typical day, what's really bothering you?"

Moving to lay my head on her shoulder, I watched the women around us some more. "I don't think they even know I'm here, Yaya."

"I'm sure they do," she tried.

"No, they don't. They're too busy tucking Eve in and getting the twins to sleep. I mean, it's only four days to my birthday and I bet they've forgotten all about it. Mom hasn't mentioned my cake once." Feeling sorry for myself I allowed Yaya to hug me tightly.

Pushing me back, she wiped my tears and brushed the hair back from my eyes. "They haven't forgotten, little one." She said quietly. "In fact, Gabrielle asked me to watch the girls in a couple days so she could make your cake. She wanted to surprise you."

"Really?" sniffing I gave her a teary smile. "I thought for sure, they forgot about me again."

Feeling Yaya's arm around my shoulder, I relaxed into her once more and found my eyelids getting heavy. "I think it's time for you to head home, Sam."

Yawning, I nodded. "Guess so. Night, Yaya."

"Goodnight, little one."

Kissing her cheek, I slowly made my way home, knowing that I hadn't been missed despite what Yaya had said.


	17. Chapter 17

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 17

"Eve, where are you going?" Cyrene's voice stopped the toddler midstride.

"Find Sam, Yaya."

"Oh, no you don't. You are coming with me." Taking the toddler's hand, Cyrene began to lead her towards Xena and Gabrielle's hut. "As bad as your mother at your age," the grandmother muttered.

Reaching the hut, she knocked briefly before entering without waiting for a reply. "Xena, Gabrielle," waiting she kept a firm grip on Eve who had yet to protest against the walk home, but Cyrene knew the moment she released the girl, she would once again try to leave.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Xena came into the room carrying Zoe.

"I needed to speak with you and Gabrielle," Cyrene said moving to kiss her newest grandchild on her dark head. "And I intercepted this one trying to find Sam. Again."

Seeing her mother staring at her, Eve moved to hide behind her grandma's legs. "Eve, did you escape from the nursery again?"

"Jump like Mama," came the whispered reply.

"Jump like Mama," Xena groaned and shook her head. "I'll trade you, Mom. If you'd take this one, I 'll take that one."

Smiling, Cyrene nodded and happily took Zoe from her mother. Putting out her hand, Xena took in large blue eyes staring up at her, "Come on, Trouble. Let's go get your mommy and then we can all talk."

"Mama bam?"

Looking at Eve once more, Xena kneeled in front of her and looked at her in the eye. "Yes, Evie. Mama is going to spank you."

"Mean Mama," Eve huffed as Xena picked her daughter up and carried Eve into the bedroom she shared with Gabrielle so they could both speak with her.

Settling in on the couch, Xena and Gabrielle had put the twins down for their morning nap and were now watching as Eve played with some toys on the floor in front of them.

"You wanted to talk to us?" Gabrielle looked at Cyrene and leaned back into Xena.

"I did." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "You are aware that Sam's birthday is only three days away aren't you?"

Feeling her heart sink, Gabrielle turned and looked at her wife, "How could we forget?"

"It's understandable," Cyrene interrupted. "You've been a bit preoccupied. However, she mentioned to me last night that you hadn't even mentioned the cake. I told her we'd discussed it because you wanted it to be a surprise this year."

"Thanks, Mom." Xena's eyes dropped to Eve and then back to her mother. "We really have screwed up lately in regards to Sam."

"Wait," Gabrielle looked at her mother-in-law again. "What do you mean that Sam spoke with you last night?"

"She came over and visited with me last night before bed."

"How did she leave and we didn't know?" Moving from her spot, Gabrielle put her head in her hands. "And she never told us she was home, either."

"I guess she thought you might miss her when she wasn't there for you to tuck into bed." Cyrene said quietly. "But then again, I have a feeling that's something Sam has been missing as well."

"We'll do better, Mom," Xena's voice was deep and she moved to put her arm around her wife.

"See that you do, daughter," Cyrene's voice was sharp. "Otherwise, Eve won't be the only one who is spanked by her mother."

Head shooting up, Gabrielle's forest green eyes caught the older woman's blue pools. "Warning taken, Mom," she replied softly. "We'll take care of this, we promise."

"Good," smirking, Cyrene stood and dropped a kiss to the top of Xena and Gabrielle's heads. "I love you girls, and I love my granddaughters. Now, you just need to find a way to balance all of them."

"Thanks." Xena stood and pulled her mother into a hug. Finally releasing the shorter woman, Xena smiled at her. "So, a surprise cake this year, huh?"

Cyrene nodded. "It was the best I could do at the time."

"Thanks again, Mom. We have it now."

"I'm sure you do." Moving to leave, Cyrne paused at the door and turned once more. "Oh, and girls, you need to figure out a way to stop Eve from running off. Or do I need to tell Gabrielle how I kept you from escaping when you were little?"

Blushing, Xena shook her head.

"Xena?" Gabrielle asked with a grin.

"I'll explain later," Xena blushed again as her mother chuckled and finally saw herself out the door.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Walking into the dining hall for noon day meal, I was surprised to see my moms alone at our usual table. Waving me over, I left my friends and sat down with them. "Where's Eve?"

"In the kitchen with mother," Mama's voice was serious.

"During noon day meal?"

Mama chuckled, "She's helping her make bread."

"Ah," realization dawned as I knew this meant Eve would be playing with leftover dough balls on the low table in the kitchen.

"Where are Emily and Zoe?" I asked this time, helping myself to some stew from the bowl in front of us.

"We found a couple young Amazons willing to watch them while we ate lunch with you," Mom supplied.

Smiling, I took a large bite of stew. "Just us?"

"Just us," Mom confirmed.

Smiling even more, I ate without speaking for a while. "So, any news you want to share about this week?" I prodded.

"Hmm," Mama looked at Mom. "Gabrielle, do we have any news to share?

"I'm not sure, Xena." Mom took a bite of her own stew. "Although, I was curious if Sam might be able get her favorite goddess mother to supply us with some cocoa powder for something I'm working on in the kitchen."

Dropping my spoon, I jumped up to hug Mom with what that implied. "I am sure that I can get Auntie to supply cocoa powder and maybe even a chocolate bar or two."

"A chocolate bar? I don't know, do you think we'd need those, Xena?"

"Nah, no need for that. I'd say that's overkill," Mama teased reaching over to ruffle my hair. "So, how's school today?"

I shrugged, "The usual. Though I have been asked when Eve is going to be joining us again." I chuckled. "She managed to get Laurel to dismiss us two hours before noon day meal. Eve now has fans among the big girls."

"That girl is trouble for sure," Mom commented. Turning to Mama she lowered her voice, "This is all your fault, you know."

"My fault?"

"According to Cyrene, Eve is exactly like you were at her age."

Giggling, I felt two pairs of eyes on me. "What?" Holding up my hands I couldn't stop giggling again. "It's just nice having the heat taken off me for a change. I mean, I heard stories from the both of you about growing up, but this is priceless."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, having a mini-Xena running around."

"Mini-Xena?" Mama's eyebrow raised. "And here I thought we had another Sam on our hands."

"Nope," shaking my head. "Eve isn't a mini-me, she's a mini-you, Mama."

Leaning in, I waited until Mom and Mama had also leaned towards me. "So, have you told Mom about the Xena harness yet?"

Snorting her cider out of her nose, Mama quickly stood. "If you'll excuse me, I need to see my mother."

"Oh no you don't, warrior." Mom pulled Mama back into her chair. "I want to hear all about this and you, my dear, are going to tell me."

"I owe you for this, little one."

"I know, I love you too, Mama." Drinking the last of my apple juice, I stood and grabbed my staff. "Need to get back to school, see you later." Waving to my moms I ran from the dining hall turning only long enough to see Mom prod Mama into telling her what exactly a Xena harness was.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Slipping into the kitchen, I managed to sneak a cookie before feeling a slap to my hand. "Hey, Yaya, that hurt," I protested.

"Good," holding her spoon like a baton, she pointed at me. "You let my secret slip."

"Your secret?" I asked, leaning against the counter and snagging another cookie as Yaya poured me a glass of milk.

Sitting down at the table she'd had put into the kitchen, she waited for me. "Yes, the Xena harness."

Shrugging, I drank the offered milk and winced. "Seriously, I have to drink this?"

"You do, little one." Patting my hand, Yaya leaned back. "So much like your mother. She'd come home after school and try to get cake though." Yaya chuckled. "She also hated her milk, but learned to drink it without complaint."

"Yeah, yeah," I downed the rest of the milk and traced a pattern on the table. "Yaya, who's the most like Mama, Eve or me?"

Rising from her chair, Yaya came around the table to hug me. "You are both a lot like Xena, Sam. Eve reminds me so much of Xena when she was that age," sitting down again Yaya took my hand once more. "She's so full of energy and so bright. Too smart for her own good, and wants to copy everyone and everything she sees."

Squeezing my hand, she continued. "And you, my little one's little one, you are so much like her in other ways. The ease with animals, the way you handle weapons, your sense of right and wrong. Standing up for the underdog no matter the odds. You remind me of the Xena I lost, the little girl who was turning into such a lovely young woman, before Cortez."

"Do you think I'll lose myself, the way Mama did?"

Looking deep into my eyes, Yaya shook her head. "You will never lose yourself like that, Sam. Your mama will never allow you to travel that part of her path and your mom is right there to back her up."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"Wakey, wakey, little one." Mama's voice was much too cheerful for the early hour.

Groaning I rolled over and opened one eye. "Why are you waking me up so early?"

"I just thought you might like to go for an early morning ride with me, but if you're not interested..." she trailed off as I bolted out of my bed and into her arms.

"Really?"

"Yup, now hurry up and get dressed. I want to show you something."

Waiting until Mama left my room, I dressed quickly and happily pulled on my heavy tunic to ward off against the predawn chill. Grabbing my staff from its usual corner I left the silence of my room to find Mama waiting for me at the door of the hut. Putting her fingers to her lips, she smiled as I joined her slipping into the stillness outside the hut.

Taking my hand, we walked to the stables in silence. We made quick work of getting the tack on the horses. Heading from the village to our south, I followed Mama in silence down an overgrown trail. Finally stopping Argo, she waited until I stopped Mavri next to her. Handing me a type of granola bar, I grinned. "Your recipe from home?"

"As close as I can get it," Mama took a large bite. "Finally got your grandmother to let me into the kitchen."

Laughing, I made quick work of the one treat that she could make to perfection, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," winking at me, she headed out once more. "Keep up." She called moving Argo into a fast walk as the path cleared.

We had been riding for almost half a candle mark and the sun was now fully coming over the horizon. Stopping Argo once more, she dismounted in a small clearing and I did the same. "Mama?"

Putting her finger to her lips again, Mama motioned to join her. Moving slowly, we headed to a small burrow under a large tree. Lying on her belly, Mama reached into the hole and removed a very small ball of fur. Sitting up, she handed the ball of fur to me. "Happy birthday, little one."

Looking at the gray ball of fur in my hands, I finally realized that I was now holding a shivering puppy of some sort. "Mama?"

"I found his mother on patrol yesterday, took me most of the night to track him. He won't survive on his own, little one."

Hugging the pup gently, I looked at Mama in amazement. "Is he a wolf pup?"

"Half, I think. His mother was a common stray, but by the looks of him, dad wasn't."

"He's so soft and cute," I commented. "And he's really mine?"

"He is," Mama confirmed.

"Wow," stroking the now moving pup, I looked up at Mama. "And I thought you'd forgotten my birthday this year." I finally admitted. "I'm glad I was wrong."

Seeing a flash sadness in her eyes briefly, I smiled once more as she hugged me tightly. "Oh, Sam, I am so lucky to have you. And I'm lucky to have a mother that isn't afraid to threaten to kick my butt when I do screw up."

"What do you mean?"

"Never you mind, little one," Mama hugged me once more. "Now, let's get this little guy home and introduce him to the rest of the family."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"You got her a puppy?" Mom was glaring at Mama while Eve and I played with the pup.

"It's just a small one," Mama tried.

"Who is part wolf! Correct me if I'm wrong, but he will grow. Look at those paws Xena, they're huge and he's barely six weeks old by your estimation."

"They're not that big, relatively speaking."

"Relative to what, a Great Dane? And how big was his mother?"

"Sixty or seventy pounds?" Mama's voice was quiet.

"You and I are going to have a long talk, warrior," Mom hissed as Eve squealed in delight.

"Damn puppy fun!"

"His name is not Damn Puppy." I picked the pup up and rubbed him behind the ears. "His name is Nasa."

"Nasa," Eve repeated. "Good puppy."

"Nasa? She has to name him Nasa," Mom trailed off as she began to pace and talk to herself.

"Of course I did," I held the pup up and showed Mama as Mom continued to pace. "He has a white star on his chest and forehead, and four white paws. They're just like twinkling stars."

"I like it," Mama announced. "Though don't tell anyone what Nasa stands for, alright."

"As if they'd even understand what National Aeronautics and Space Administration means."

"It doesn't matter, Sam. No explaining his name with those words."

"Wasn't planning to," I laughed as Mama gently cuffed the back of my head.

"Alright, time to take Nasa out and find us all some breakfast."


	18. Chapter 18

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 18

Feeling my face being licked, I opened my eyes and gently sat up, hugging Nasa to me. "Morning, boy," I yawned as he yipped.

Stretching, I quickly slipped from bed and got dressed. "Guess it's time to take you out, little guy." I tapped my leg and allowed the pup to follow me from my room. Stopping short as I saw the cake on the middle of the table, I almost forgot about the pup behind me. The chocolate icing set the three tiers off perfectly and I bolted from the room, being sure Nasa followed me outside. The sooner he did his business, the sooner we could dig into my cake.

Picking Nasa up, I cuddled my face in his fur before staring at the cake once more. "Wow, look at that. Mom outdid herself this year," I whispered.

"Roo?"

Giggling at the attempted communication, I nodded, "Yep, I can see that you're impressed too." Placing my pet back on the floor, I headed to my room to get dressed, knowing that the twins would soon wake and have the entire household up and ready to taste my cake.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

I sat in my usual chair at the table, licking off my fork. "That was the best birthday cake ever, Mom," I pronounced getting up and giving her a kiss to the cheek.

"Every year, your mom makes the best cake," Mama teased.

"Well, she does." Watching as Eve attacked her cake with her hands, I allowed the familiarity of my birthday to wash over me. Grinning, I looked at Mama. "Do I have to go to school today?"

"Yes!" my moms answered in tandem and I giggled.

"I guess I'd better get going then." Picking up Nasa, I nuzzled with him once more glad that he'd enjoyed his breakfast of left over stew.

"I go with Sam," Eve's voice rang out and I suddenly had an idea.

Handing Nasa to Mama, I knelt and looked into Eve's face. "I have a job for you to do today, little bit. Do you think you can help me?"

"I help," a chocolaty face looked into mine.

"Good." Pointing to the puppy I looked at Eve again. "I need you to take really good care of Nasa for me today. He's too little to come to school with me, but he can stay here with you and Mom."

Looking at the pup and then back to me, Eve nodded. "I 'tect Damn Nasa."

"Not Damn Nasa, little bit, just Nasa," I offered. "Are you sure you can do it? It means you have to stay here today and can't run off to find me, otherwise he might get scared and lonely."

"I stay wif Nasa?"

"Would you?"

"Eve help Sam?"

"It's a big help. I won't worry about him if you're protecting him for me."

"Okay," Eve shoved another bite of cake into her mouth. "I stay with Nasa no jump like Mama."

Standing, I kissed the top of her head, "Thanks, little bit. I'm heading to school."

"Sammy?" The lightness of Mom's voice made me turn with a grin.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to meet me at the practice field after school. You and I have a standing reservation."

"I won't forget," I replied before grabbing my staff and heading to school.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

School had been uneventful except for the minor teasing I'd received when the other girls realized I wouldn't be training with a sword yet. I had been forced to say something to Laurel when she asked if I wanted to join the beginner's sword group and it was all I could do to just shake my head.

Moving from the classroom, I headed at a full run to the practice field. Ducking under the slats in the fence I moved to hug Mom. "You ready to spar, my queen?"

"You ready to show your old mom what you have, Sammy?" she returned with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yup."

"Okay then, ready position," Mom instructed as her face took on a serious tone.

"Did you have to swat me so hard on that last pass?" I whined rubbing my bottom.

"Of course I did, Sammy." Mom put her arm around me and brushed her lips to my temple. "Have to make sure you know that you still have a lot to learn."

"Oh you made that point more than clear, my queen," I groaned as my eyes detected a small crowd outside the practice area. "I am never going to live this down."

"Come on, Sam," Mom encouraged. "You held your own against me better than most."

"And yet, my bottom still got whacked the appropriate number of times."

Laughing in full, Mom squeezed my shoulder. "Well, I couldn't not do that. It's part of your birthday tradition."

Turning to hug my blonde mother fully, I relaxed into her. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Sammy. Now, let's go get cleaned up and ready for your birthday dinner."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Feeling the familiar tingling, Xena stopped her sword drills and waited quietly. A flash of silver and she nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement, "Artemis."

"Xena," the goddess watched as the warrior re-sheathed her sword and leaned nonchalantly against the large tree behind her.

"What can I do for you?"

"I wish to discuss Samina's birthday gift with you."

"You're giving Sam a birthday present?"

"I am," the goddess extended her hands and another flash of silver produced a small sword in a decorated sheath. "I wish to give this to Samina."

"A sword?" Xena's eyes narrowed. "You want to give my twelve year old a sword? No, Artemis. I thank you, but no."

"She must learn to use it, Xena."

"She's not ready for it, Artemis. I don't want her to have to bear that kind of responsibility. Not yet."

"Is it any more responsibility to accept than the fireballs she can produce to kill gods? Samina knows what she is capable of doing, of what she had done."

"And every day I wish she didn't know what that was like. To have to carry that weight because of circumstance."

Artemis nodded and held the sword out watching in silence as the warrior finally examined it. "This is a lovely sheath," she commented tracing the quill and sword insignia on the front of the leather case. "And the balance of the sword is excellent. It's as if it was made just for Sam." Slicing the blade through the air, the warrior placed it back in its scabbard before handing it back to the goddess.

"That's because it was made specifically for the child of the gods. I made it, Xena. I forged the sword and created the casing. She must learn the weapon of a warrior as she also learns the painful truth her words may cause some day. She must have this balance in her life, surely you see that?"

"All I see is my daughter carrying a weapon of death." Xena leaned back against the tree once again.

"She already carries that weapon in her hands, warrior. She is old enough now to also learn the lessons of life."

Xena stared at the goddess as she thought, finally deciding to acquiesce with one important exemption. "On one condition, Artemis."

"And that is?"

"No one else will teach her. No one. She is my child and it is my responsibility and mine alone."

"I understand, Xena. Thank you."

Sighing heavily Xena watched the flash of silver remove the goddess from her sight. "What am I going to tell Gabrielle?" she muttered to herself wondering how Sam was fairing in her staff match about now.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"I never thought I'd come to enjoy spaghetti made with wild boar as much as hamburger," I commented as Eve shoved a handful of the pasta into her face. "Looks like Evie likes it too."

"What doesn't Eve like?" Yaya asked. "Appetite like that one," she nodded in Mom's direction and I giggled as Mom merely shrugged her shoulders and wiped Eve's mouth.

We were having a family dinner in our hut and I was enjoying the time away from the dining hall. The twins had been fed and were sleeping while the rest of us celebrated my birthday. Nasa was lying under my chair and I wondered how much longer he'd be able to do that since Mama told me she guessed he'd be close to ninety pounds or more when grown.

Finally finishing up dinner, I looked around the table. "That was a great dinner, Mom. Between the cake and this, you outdid yourself this year."

"Well, I did have Aphrodite's help with that cake," she grinned.

"It's a shame we can't share cocoa powder with the Amazons," Yaya interjected. "Who knew a slice of chocolate cake for breakfast could be so wonderful?"

Smiling at her, I nodded. "Great tradition, isn't it?"

Saying nothing, she leaned over and kissed me on the temple. "I think it's a perfect tradition for this family."

Seeing the shower of pink butterflies and stars, I pushed my chair back as a bright silver light also appeared. "Auntie, Artemis?"

"Happy birthday, my little warrior bard!" Allowing me to stand, Aphrodite moved to give me a hug. "I can't believe you're twelve already. I can still remember the year you turned three and glowered at your mommies until they took that ugly bird thingy off your staff."

"Oh yeah, that thing scared the crap out of me," I turned to Mom. "I promise never to tell that to Ephiny."

"She already knows," Mom acknowledge. "Told me she never really liked it either, but wasn't about to take it off, her mother would have had her hide."

"Well, as interesting as that is," Auntie interrupted. "Artie and I have decided to give you your birthday presents now."

"You're giving me a gift, Artemis?"

She nodded and finally spoke. "I wish to give you something special for this auspicious year. Your last birthday was not acknowledged and I am glad that I have been given the chance to help you enjoy this one. However, I would like to present my token last."

"Oh, goody." Waving her hand, Auntie handed me a large, gift wrapped box. "Go on, open it."

Putting the medium weight box on my chair, I tugged the paper off and opened the box. "No way, there is no way..." trailing off, I threw myself at my goddess mother and hugged her tightly. "You rock, Auntie."

"What on earth is in that box?" Mama asked.

Pulling out the items I watched as Mama scrubbed her hand down her face and Mom shook her head. "Jeans, you got her jeans?" Mama finally asked.

"Well, they have all those adorable leather stripes," Aphrodite answered. "That fits in well around here, oh, show them the other things."

Putting the second pair of jeans on the back of the chair, I carefully lifted a large wooden box into my hands. "It's beautiful." Tracing the sword and quill design of my seal on the box's lid, I opened it and moved to give my auntie another hug. "Thank you."

"It's Rhys," I noted passing the box around where a favorite photo of Rhys and I was now outlined on the inside of the lid. The box was obviously meant for jewelry or other trinkets and I smiled at the thoughtfulness of the gifts.

"Well, I guess I'm next," Yaya declared handing me a soft package wrapped in linen.

Opening the cloth, I held up the quilt and moved around the table to hug her. "It's beautiful, Yaya. Thank you so much."

"I used some old scraps of cloth, a few things of yours that Talia gave me, one of Xena's old shirts, and one of Gabrielle's old skirts."

"I love it." Gently placing the colorful bedspread on top of my jeans over the back of the chair, I sighed in contentment.

"My Sam," Eve called to me and I was surprised she'd been quiet for so long.

"Hey, little bit," I answered waving at her.

"Down, Mommy," Eve demanded.

"What do you say, Evie?"

"Pweese," bright blue eyes looked up at Mom and she finally let Eve out of her high chair. Handing Eve a small sack, she bent and whispered in my sister's ear.

Coming around the table, Eve handed me the bag, "Happy birfday, Sam."

"Thank you, little bit." Kneeling, I took the bag and opened it. "Oh, Evie, it's perfect." I hugged her as I pulled out a smaller version of her stuffed camel.

"Sam have camel."

"Yep, now I have a camel just like you." Looking at Nasa eyeing my camel, I put it back in the bag. "This is mine, Nasa. Not yours."

Hearing chuckling, I couldn't believe it when Mom handed me another item. A small leather pouch with my name on it was handed to me gently. Feeling the weight of it, I opened it and my eyes opened in surprise. "My own flint and whetstone?"

"It's about time you had your own items in case of emergency." Mama came to hug me.

"Oh, wow." Placing the items back in the pouch, I laid it on the table and turned as Artemis cleared her throat.

"I do believe it is my turn to celebrate this day." Pushing her flaming locks off her face, she then held her hands in front of her palms up. A silver sparkle filled the area only to be replaced by a small sword in a leather sheath.

"You are now at the age in which young Amazons learn the skills of this weapon." Handing me the sword, she stepped back allowing me to feel its weight. "I forged this weapon for you, Samina. The sheath, made by my hand."

"Why?" My voice was soft as I looked from my gift back to her.

"Though Aphrodite's chosen, you are important to the Amazon Nation and her future, Samina. You must learn to use this weapon so that it may also be tempered by your words and knowledge in the future. I know that Xena will instruct you in its use well."

"She'll teach me the weight of this weapon as I learn competence with it, just as my other mother teaches me how to temper that competence with the words I choose before it is used."

A gentle smile graced Artemis' face and she kissed my birthmark. "Happy Birthday, Samina," was her only remark before disappearing in another flash of silver.

"Mama?" my unasked question hung in the air.

"Go ahead, get used to it for a while. Then I'll show you how to strap your sheath."

Placing the sword in Mom's hands, I turned and hugged Mama tightly. "Don't worry, Mama. I know that sword is a lot heavier than just the weight it carries."

"Of course you do," Aphrodite spoke again. "You are, after all, brilliant, just like your favorite goddess mother." Smiling at us, she moved and kissed a still quiet Eve on the head. "I'll see you all later, folks. Toodles." Waving, Aphrodite disappeared in a shower of pink and yellow flowers, the light scent of roses following her.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"I still can't believe you're okay with Artemis giving Sam a sword, Xena." Gabrielle was lying in her usual spot on the warrior, her arm slung over the woman's stomach while Xena rubbed her back.

"I wasn't thrilled, Gabrielle." Xena pulled Gabrielle tighter as they snuggled in their bed. "She had a good argument for why Sam should be learning the sword."

"I thought you didn't want anyone else to teach her."

"I don't." A low growl. "And they won't. Let's just say that Sam's class has a new sword instructor, not to mention the private lessons I plan on giving our daughter."

Chuckling, Gabrielle snuggled into Xena more. "I want some of that action, warrior."

"You've got it, my bard."

"Those girls aren't going to know what's hit them."

Twinkling blue eyes looked down into serene green. "They'll find out pretty quick."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Here is yet another chapter of Sam's story.

As I've said, RL is interfering a lot, and I hope to get more up soon.

Enjoy.


	19. Chapter 19

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 19

Two days had passed since my birthday and my friends and I had decided to introduce the idea of throwing Halloween pranks in with the upcoming harvest festival. Knowing exactly how I wanted to introduce the idea of headless horsemen with an Amazon twist, and the ever important pranks, I headed to school with my new sword strapped to my back.

Mama and Mom had made sure that it was securely strapped to me in the proper way and we had also practiced taking it out of the sheath until I had the motion to their specifications for a beginner. Leaving Nasa with Mom and Eve once more, I smirked to myself as my friends came into view just outside the school.

"Sam, nice," Telema's eyebrows rose and she hit Chryssa in the arm. "Get a look at that will you, Xena and Gabrielle broke down and got the kid a sword after all."

I found myself surrounded at the announcement and shook my head, "Actually, it was a birthday gift from Artemis."

"Artemis' left tit, no way in Hades!" Daria moved next to me and reached out to touch it. "What about the scabbard?"

"She gave me that as well."

"Centaur shit, seriously?" Chryssa now moved to look closer at the weapon strapped to my back. Grinning at me, she pulled her sword from behind her back. "Well, come on, Princess. Show us what you've got."

Shaking my head, I put my hands up. "No way, nothing is worth that. I am not allowed to use this sword except for practice or in cases of extreme emergency where death is the only other option. Trust me, if I use it now, death will be my only other option."

"Aw, come on, Sam," the other girls now tried to tease and cajole me into sparring.

Shaking my head, I tried to give them one of Mama's best stares. "No," was my simple reply as I moved towards the big tree near the fence surrounding the sparring field.

Sitting down, I was soon joined by Daria, Zivah, Telema, and Chryssa. "That is a lovely weapon, Sam," Zivah grinned at me. "And we're going to have to find a way to let you use it."

"No." I laughed as she shoved me and then lowered my voice. "So, any of you ever heard of pre-harvest festival pranks?"

Getting a round of negative head shakes, I rubbed my hands together and began. "Okay, there's this tradition called Halloween, and you use it to get people really into the mood for the harvest festival."

"What do you do on this, Halloween?" Daria's tongue tripped a bit on the English word and I motioned for them to lean in.

"It's like this," I began to explain, wondering if they would take to my idea or not.

"Okay," Telema pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. "You're telling us that we get to pull pranks, but the goal is to see who can achieve the biggest non-dangerous prank without getting caught?"

I nodded. "The only other catch is that we take turns and we don't tell anyone what our prank is going to be. That way, if we do get caught, nobody else gets into trouble. So, are you with me?"

Chryssa nodded, "I'm in. We have a couple of weeks to come up with ideas and it sure as Zeus' balls will liven things up around here."

"What about everyone else?" I asked.

Getting nods from all present, I smiled again. "Okay, there's another tradition to Halloween as well; ghost tales."

"Yeah?" Zivah grinned. "I think I might have one I could tell."

"Great, you know the bonfire that begins the week of the festival? Pass the word to all the juniors that we're going to tell ghost stories and I've got a great one about a headless Amazon."

Hearing someone clearing their throat we all looked up. "Are you ladies planning on joining us today, or are you just going to have class out here?" Lauren asked.

Giving her a sheepish grin, we all stood. "Sorry," I tried. "We just..."

"Yeah, yeah, I don't need any junior Amazon angst, I have enough of my own to deal with right now," she interrupted as we followed her into the building.

Placing my staff in the corner, I paused and whispered, "What angst?"

"Her mother-in-law is coming to visit from one of the villages to the east. They don't get along so well," Chryssa whispered back to me.

Nodding my head in understanding, I could only imagine Mama's angst if Hecuba ever decided to make a visit to the village. Shaking the thought from my head, I decided we'd all have angst if that ever happened.

"Sam, please place your sword with the other weapons," Lauren directed.

Shaking my head, I sighed. "I need to wear it at all times."

"Are you afraid a quill is going to need killing, Sam?"

"No, but I'd rather not go against my mothers' wishes," I replied quietly. "And they scare me a lot more than you do."

Hearing the class chuckle behind me, Lauren gave me an easy smile. "Yeah, they scare me sometimes too. Especially the queen when she's really ticked off about something." Winking at me, she nodded, "You may keep the sword, but if begins to become uncomfortable, remove it and place it on the bench next to you."

"Thanks." Moving to my seat, I hoped I'd get used to it soon. Mama had told me that if I insisted on having a sword then I was going to do it the right way, and if that meant I had to wear it until it became an extension of me, so be it.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

We had just returned from noon day meal and I was beyond excited knowing that today would be my first official practice with the sword. Seeing Mama and Mom standing with Lauren however, I tried to ignore of the feeling of dread in my stomach as I noticed a stack of wooden practice swords lining the fence as well.

Whispers soon began about not only the queen being present, but the warrior princess as well. Shifting from foot to foot, I looked everywhere but at my parents and sat down crossed legged on the ground as Lauren called us to order.

"I'm sure that you are all wondering what Xena and Queen Gabrielle are doing here this afternoon," she began. "They are here because Xena is taking over the instruction of the sword class for your level. Queen Gabrielle will also be joining the class from time to time so she may share her invaluable skill and knowledge with you as well."

"What about Melona?" a voice asked.

"Melona will no longer be teaching this class," Mama stepped forward. "And from what she showed me earlier, we have a lot of work to do. Everybody stand up and get in a straight line on the practice field. Move!"

Scrambling to do as she instructed, I found myself in between two girls that had turned twelve a few months back. Noticing that we all wore our swords on our backs, I assumed this made it easier to use other weapons if in battle.

"Remove your swords and present them," Mama instructed.

Doing so, I waited as she shook her head from the front of the line. "Pitiful, do it again."

We had just taken our swords from our scabbards for the eighth time when one of the girls spoke out of turn. "Xena, aren't we going to get to use our swords?"

Rounding on the poor thing, I watched her eyes grow big as Mama moved to stand in front of her, "What's your name?"

"Lissa."

"Well, Lissa, you are using your sword, and you're going to do this drill until you stop knocking yourselves in the head with it." Stepping back, she easily pulled her weapon from her back. "Notice how I did that in one smooth motion? No stops, no angles," putting the sword back in its sheath, she did it again. "Again, and this time Gabrielle and I will be correcting you."

Watching as Mom moved down the line from one end, and Mama from the other, I wondered who would reach me first. We all watched as they helped the others do the maneuver properly and I noticed their different styles. Mama was all business, using very few words, employing the hands on method much more. Mom spoke quietly and directed each girl in the skill and I was once again amazed at the prowess she must have with more than her staff and sais.

"Sammy, show me."

Pulling my sword from my back, I noticed a smile tugging at the corner of Mom's mouth. "Good job," was her only comment before she moved down the line past me.

"Alright, again. Present swords," Mama's voice rang out and we did as instructed. "Much better," she praised with a nod and we all gave a sigh of relief at the praise. Waiting as she quickly moved down the line, she faced us once more.

"Form a circle and hold your swords in front of you carefully." Wondering what we were doing, we did as she said and waited. "Look at the swords and tell me what you see."

"They're different lengths," Daria commented.

Hearing a gentle head cuff, we all giggled. "Something, not quite so obvious, Daria," Mama amended.

"Some have nicks," this time Lissa spoke.

"And some look shinier than others," Zivah added.

"Exactly. Line up and put your swords away while we have a chat." Pacing in front of us, Mama finally stopped when Mom moved to the middle of the line and put a hand on her upper arm.

Nodding to Mom, she began to pace again. "Girls," Mama began. "Most of these swords are in horrible condition. How many of you know how to use a whet stone?"

Seeing only a few hands, she sighed. "Caring for your weapon is almost more important that knowing how to use it. If it's not cared for properly, it can fail you in a fight, and you can't afford to allow that to happen for carelessness or laziness."

Mama had finally stopped pacing and turned back to us once more. "Nobody uses, practices, or wears their swords until I show you the proper way to care and clean them. I know this class doesn't usually meet every day, but I'll talk to Eponin and we will be meeting tomorrow. Bring your swords and a whetstone to school tomorrow. You should be carrying them. I don't care if Artemis can already see her reflection in the blade, nobody wears them tomorrow." Her eyes fell to me, and I nodded briefly. "Understood?"

"Yes, Xena," the class replied in unison.

"Dismissed."

The other girls ran from the practice field, but I slowly dragged myself to my moms. "Nice surprise, ladies."

Meeting sparkling blue eyes and a smile behind my mom's green eyes, they reached out and each yanked one of my braids gently. "We thought so," Mom supplied.

"Sam, go find Melona and tell her I want to see her on the practice field now. Then find Ep and tell her the same thing."

"Why?"

"Go, now."

"Sure, sure, I'm just your personal messenger Amazon," I teased as I ran to do as Mama asked.

Entering the dining hall, I noticed that my class was not the only ones not wearing their swords. Moving with my moms to our usual table, I found Eponin sitting next to Ephiny, her hand lightly brushing the regent's arm. Looking at Zivah, I got a wink to my unasked question and then took my usual place across from her as Yaya came from the kitchen followed by Melona and another Amazon.

"Put the food down here, dears," Yaya directed tweaking Eve's nose as Mom and Mama sat down. "Where are the twins, Xena?"

"With Ruby and Jo. The girls have already eaten and I didn't want to bring them out in this weather."

"Xena, there's nothing wrong with this weather other than it's a bit windy," Yaya protested.

"It'll be raining before dinner is over," Mama announced and Mom chuckled at Yaya's expression.

"Warrior weather predictor," Mom teased just as the thunder resounded in the dining hut.

Sitting down, Yaya began to dish out the food, "So I heard that Melona is now working with me due to her unfortunate knowledge of swordsmanship."

Eponin shook her head. "She's with you to learn how to do things properly. The swords of the youngsters were awful. She never really bothered to teach them how to care for the weapon. No juniors will be wearing their weapons until told otherwise."

"Wow," Zivah commented. "No wonder we're getting all those dirty looks from the older girls.

Shrugging my shoulders, I dug into my stew. "Oh well, guess they'll get over it."

"And if they don't?" Zivah whispered.

Raising my eyebrow and winking at her, I smirked as the conversation began to move to the harvest festival plans. "Everyone gets to participate in the harvest festival, right?" I asked.

Blonde curls bounced as Ephiny nodded, "Yep. We have the bonfires at the start of the last lunar cycle for the month, ending in the full moon."

"What about during the week?" I pressed.

"Oh you know, a few competitions, little things," Eponin added. "Just so we can show off to each other."

"Really? What kind of competitions?" Zivah asked.

"Archery, blade skill, trapping, chobos, the usual," Eponin shrugged.

"What about for the kids?"

"They watch and learn," Ephiny answered.

"Oh joy, sounds like a blast," I muttered.

"What?" Shrugging, Eponin looked at Mom and Mama with a confused expression.

"I think Sam was hoping there might be some competitions for the kids to participate in," Mom supplied.

"Yeah, come on, water balloon fights, dodge ball..."

"NO!" My moms answered at the same time.

"Don't even tease about dodge ball, Samina." Mama's eyebrow was almost in her hairline.

"One time, one time you manage to take a kid's tooth out and knock a teacher senseless and get banned for life," I grumbled.

"Dodge ball?" Eponin looked at me and back to my moms. "Anything that gets that reaction from the great warrior princess needs to be looked at further, we'll talk." Winking at me, Eponin shoveled in a mouthful of bread with her stew. "What?" she asked as Mama and Mom glowered at her while everyone else laughed.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Pulling my cloak around me, I sat on a log near the smallest bonfire and waited while my friends and other juniors joined us. Eve was with my folks and Ruby and Jo had volunteered to watch Zoe and Emily again. Eve would be added to that mix soon, and I couldn't wait for everyone to get settled.

Mom and Ephiny had started off the weeklong festival with a small speech and a sparring match, where in Mom proceeded to kick Aunt Ephiny's tail in with the staff. Although symbolic, the Amazons loved it and I enjoyed Mama relaxing on the stage where she waited for Mom, Ephiny, and Eponin to join her. Yaya was with a group of her friends with some of the older warriors and I was glad that we all seemed to be able to find peace in the village.

"Okay, Sam," Chryssa came up and sat near me. "We're all here, and we want to hear this story of the headless Amazon."

Looking at my audience, I saw Zivah, Daria, Chryssa, and Telema looking at me with an expression of scare us, while most of the other girls just seemed curious, not really used to me or my stories.

Taking a swig of apple cider from my skin, I began. "It all begins on a night much like tonight. Just enough moon and stars under cloud covers to let you know that the harvest week has begun. The story I'm about to tell you takes place in a village that wasn't too far from here back when the Amazon Nation was young, and not yet as strong as we are now.

The village I speak of was to our west, nestled in a hollow near the running stream and in that beautiful valley where we now hunt. Have you ever asked yourselves why we didn't settle there?" Leaving the question hanging in the air, I kept going.

"Back in this time, a new Amazon joined that tribe after her tribe had been attacked when they were out hunting. She was a tall, lanky woman who had a certain air about her and offered to begin a school. She was well versed in Amazon history and philosophy, knowing how to read and write which wasn't common in those days. The queen of the new tribe agreed and this is how Ivy came to live among the tribe.

Ivy was a strict teacher, but the Amazon children learned much, the first of which was reading and writing. Ivy was also given the chance to teach, the queen's daughter, Rhea to read and write.

Rhea captured Ivy's heart the first time Ivy saw her. Not only was Rhea beautiful, and a wonderful warrior, she had a kind personality that allowed her to be very approachable. However, the most attractive part of Rhea, to Ivy, was that if Ivy could become her consort, she would always have a place in the tribe, even if she didn't have the way of the warrior about her.

"So they fall in love?" a voice piped up.

"Please, allow me to continue." I took another drink and began once more.

"There was only one thing in the way of Ivy marrying Rhea, a tall warrior who was, hands down, the hero of the village. Her name was Bronwen and she became the biggest rival for the lovely Rhea's affections.

"Rhea teased them both, accepting her lessons from Ivy with gestures and small touches that warmed Ivy's heart. However, she also accepted Bronwen's gifts from the hunt and gladly rode with Bronwen behind her on her huge black stallion.

"The week of the harvest festival had begun and Ivy felt the time was right to ask Rhea to consent to becoming partners. Bronwen was feeling the same thing and while both were taking turns dancing with Ivy at the festival, Bronwen decided to tell a story knowing that Rhea took such things as ghosts and spirits seriously."

Stopping once more, I drank another sip of cider and watched as my audience merely waited for me to continue. Putting the skin down, I lowered my voice just enough as I sat up and began to really enjoy the telling of the tale. "Bronwen shared a legend of one of the first Amazons. A woman so wondrous that none ever thought she could be defeated in battle. She was known for wearing a black cloak and rode a black stallion nearly seventeen and a half hands high. One night, this Amazon and her village were attacked in that valley on the first day of the harvest festival. A large group of raiders from the far north found them and the black warrior died only when her head was severed from her body as she rode down the last man from the raiding party.

"She was sent to Artemis on a pyre, with all the circumstance afforded her act of bravery, but she was sent without her head as it was never found. As her sisters sent her to Artemis, they prayed that she would be able to find peace and spoke of her in reverence."

"What happened?" The voice was new, and I turned slightly to see some older Amazons listening to my story as well.

"Well, the next year, the valley tribe was celebrating the harvest festival and was remembering their fallen sisters from the previous year. The black warrior was spoken about, and a song was performed in her memory. That night, raiders once again approached the village, but before they could touch any Amazons, a rider came from the mist on a large black stallion, dressed in a black cape. At first, the raiders thought this person an easy mark, but that was before the moon showed the figure clearly.

"For as the moon lit the village, it became apparent that the rider was a female warrior who had no head. She carried, instead a flaming gourd in one hand, her sword in the other. She rode at the raiders, trying to cut them down and the legend says, find a new head for herself so that she can finally roam Artemis' hunting grounds in peace."

"Did she ever find a head?" The question came from another of the older Amazons and I shrugged.

"No one is sure, though Bronwen told a tale of the black warrior. It seems she appears every harvest festival looking for her head, and if she can't find it, she looks for an unworthy person that she might remove theirs.

"Bronwen claimed that she had an encounter with the black warrior at the beginning of the valley on the second night of the harvest festival. It seemed she'd lagged behind on a hunting party and the black warrior and her horse rode behind Bronwen until she managed to cross a bridge that led onto the Amazon's sacred grounds. The black warrior was unable to cross that point and instead, threw her flaming gourd and disappeared into the night."

"What happened with Ivy and Rhea?" one of the younger girls asked.

"Rhea eventually chose Bronwen as her consort," I smiled. "As for Ivy, no one really knows. You see, the next day, Ivy decided to go for a ride to find a rare flower that blooms in colder weather to present to Rhea. She was late and headed back to the village almost at dusk. By the time she reached the outskirts of the village, it was dark and the moon was high in the sky.

"Ivy began to hear hoof beats behind her and turning, she saw the worst sight ever, the black warrior riding her down on her huge stallion, the flaming gourd in her hand while her sword aimed for Ivy's throat. Remembering Bronwen's words, Ivy urged her horse as fast as she could, but she wasn't much of a rider," I shrugged. "The next morning the horse was found waiting for breakfast by the barn, and the Amazons found only a shattered gourd at the bridge along with a beautiful flower. Ivy was never seen again and some say, when the conditions are right, the black warrior still rides, looking for her head."

Taking a last sip of my cider, I nodded at the hoots and hollers from the Amazons. "Nice story, but it can't be true."

Shrugging again, I looked around at the faces, "Maybe not, but I know that this tribe hasn't settled in that valley for years, and I've seen remains of a village."

Saying no more, I merely smiled as those around me finally started talking again. Oh yeah, I thought. I'd set up the scene well enough, prank one would go down hopefully without a hitch and maybe stir a few things up with the now spooked members of my tribe.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **


	20. Chapter 20

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 20

"Sam, get up."

"Why?" Turning over I looked into Mama's face and groaned. "It's not even dawn yet," I noted, seeing the light just beginning outside of my window.

"We need everyone who's old enough in the dining hall. Get dressed." Hearing that tone in her voice, I pulled myself from the bed and did as she instructed. Glancing at my sword, I left it hanging on the hook Mama had provided, and grabbed my staff instead.

Moving to the kitchen, I saw Mom holding a sleepy Eve while Mama had the twins in a large sling. How she managed to carry both of them, I wasn't sure, but seeing the look on their faces I said nothing and instead followed them from our hut.

Entering the dining hall, I was amazed at the silence. The room was filled with standing Amazons, but you could have heard a pin drop. Yaya moved her way through the crowd and finally spoke. "Can you explain that, Xena?"

Allowing my eyes to follow her upraised arm, I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh. Whichever one of us had done this, had truly started the week of pranks off on the right foot. Tables had been lifted and moved to their sides, some of the benches seemed to be stacked and in a pattern that would certainly cause them to fall, yet they hadn't. The remaining chairs had also been arranged in towers on table tops or on the benches.

"The gods," I said, "Look at the ceiling." Everyone looked up and I heard a gasp from the crowd. Every ceremonial mask or wall decoration had been suspended from the ceiling beams in large circle.

Feeling eyes on me, I turned to find my mothers and Yaya staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Do you know anything about how this happened?" Mom asked.

Shaking my head, I looked around the dining hall some more. "I have no idea, but wow. This makes that weird stuff that happened in the weapon's hut look like nothing."

"Is the village haunted?" I heard a voice ask.

"No," Mama moved to the front of the crowd and held up her hands. "I'm sure this can be explained logically."

"Logically? Come on, Xena," a small woman stepped out of the crowd. "Look around you, there is no way that a person could stack things this way. It's impossible."

Shaking her head, Mama handed Zoe to Yaya and Emily to me before removing the sling. She then knocked a stack of chairs over before putting them back the way they'd been. "It can be done, the question is, who did this last night, and how were they not seen?"

"Alright, people," Mom's voice broke out. "Let's get this place fixed up so we can get breakfast started. We'll worry about who might have done this later."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

I was still yawning when my friends and I gathered around the tree outside the practice arena. Hearing footsteps, I looked around confused since I didn't see Mama. Looking again, she finally emerged from the path and I made a mental note to ask her about her bionic hearing.

Squatting down next to me, she put one arm over my shoulders and one over Telema's shoulders. "So, who did it?"

"Did what, Aunt Xena?" Zivah asked quietly.

"The dining hall. Which of you did it? I'm pretty sure it was a two Amazon job, I just want to know which two." Eyes narrowing, she looked around our circle and I groaned as Telema and Chryssa gave themselves away by their actions.

"Are you going to kill us yourself or hand us over to the queen?" Chryssa finally asked.

Dropping to her bottom, Mama crossed her legs and winked at me before smiling. "Neither. I'm going to help you ladies in the fine art of pranking."

"You're going to help?" Daria's voice was in awe.

Mama nodded, "I'm going to make sure your skills in stealth are improved. If you happen to have a bit of fun in the process, who am I to argue?"

Smirking at our looks, she stood and looked down at us. "Class starts in five minutes. Be ready to get your swords to my specifications."

Nodding, we looked at each other in amazement after she left. "You have the coolest mother, Sam," Telema spoke first. "Zeus' balls are you lucky."

Turning to watch Mama direct a group of other girls, she caught my eye and winked at me again. "Yeah, I know."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Groaning, I leaned back into the tub and tried to relax. Mama had not only given us a lesson on sword care 101, she had put us through a vigorous workout just because she could. Looking at the ceiling I allowed my thoughts to wander and once more couldn't believe the fact that Mama would be helping us with the pranks. I'd heard some of her prowess in this area from Toris and Yaya, and I was more than ready to allow her to guide us through our paces.

Yawning, I lied down on my bed and looked at the sky out my window. Mama and Mom had been talking about building a new hut the following spring since we were rapidly outgrowing this one. Mama didn't think there was enough room to expand and I wondered once more if I should tell her about yet another daughter who would be joining us in the future.

Smiling, I thought back to the private lessons my friends and I had had with Mama after the sword class. She pointed out Telema and Chryssa's mistakes and how she knew that two people had set up the dining hall. She even took us into the woods and showed us the proper way to make objects fall, seemingly, unbidden from the trees. Smirking, I wondered who that large bucket of red porridge was going to fall on. We'd managed to color it with pomegranate juice and I couldn't wait until the new tricks we had learned worked.

Hearing the front door open, I moved from my bed and entered our living area. "Hey, Mom. How was the council meeting?"

"Be glad I didn't make you come," she pulled off her boots and dropped to the couch. "I almost had to stop Ephiny from taking Norah's eyes out with a stick."

"Oh, what set Norah off this time?" I asked dropping next to Mom.

Mom looked at me. "The mess in the dining hall. She's convinced that the village is haunted." Mom's emerald eyes twinkled. "Not to mention that she's petrified the headless Amazon, what did you call her - the black warrior, is going to ride us down by the end of harvest festival."

"Washington Irving would be so proud," I grinned.

"Uh-huh." Looking around the hut, Mom frowned. "Where's Nasa?"

"Hunting with Mama," I shrugged at her look. "She feels he's old enough to learn some of her many skills. Besides, she said something about investigating the pranks personally."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she made an announcement during sword class." I sighed deeply and leaned against Mom happy when she put her arm around me. "Where's Eve?"

"With Yaya," Mom shrugged at the look I gave her. "Apparently, she feels Eve is now old enough to learn the secret of her nutbread. How much do you want to bet that Eve gets her to make cake or cookies instead?"

"Nobody would take that bet," Mom grinned before looking at me sternly. "And I don't want to hear about you betting at all, young lady."

"Okay, Mom." I nodded. "You'll never hear about me betting."

"Uh-huh," kissing my temple, Mom relaxed against the couch. "Are your sisters still asleep?"

"Yeah." I looked towards my parent's room. "So, when will you move them in with Eve?"

"We're not sure. Sooner rather than later, I think. They'll be too big for the cradles soon and the cribs won't fit in our room."

"Do you still want to build a bigger place?"

"We do. What do you think of that?"

I was quiet and made a quick decision. "I think it's a good idea and you might want to add one more bedroom."

"Another bedroom?" Mom pushed me back and looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"Kassandra told me that there would be another sister. I don't know when, but she'll be along at some point."

"Oh, the gods." Mom put her arms over her head and leaning her head back against the couch stared at the ceiling in silence.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Sammy?"

"Are you upset?"

Mom didn't speak for a long time, but when she did, her voice was soft. "No, I'm not upset. I'm just wondering how your mother and I are going to manage four girls going through puberty at the same time."

"Of all the things you said, you had to pick that?" I asked. "Geesh, Mom."

Laughing, Mom pushed off the couch and moved towards the bedroom. "Come help me wake your sisters up. I don't want them to sleep much longer. It'd be nice to get them to sleep on time tonight."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

A loud pounding at the front door of our hut woke me. Looking out the window, I realized it was still night and wondered what was going on. Sliding from bed, I moved to my door, opening it as Mama answered the front door.

"Eponin?"

"Yeah, where's your kid?" Eponin moved just inside the door and stopped. "I don't want to drip this stuff on your floor. Just hand over the culprit and I'll be on my way."

"Uh, Ep, what makes you think Sam is behind this?"

I watched as Eponin looked up at Mama the porridge dripping from her hair, "Who else would think of this, Xena? You?"

Choking on a laugh, I moved into the main room, glad for the small lantern Mama had lit. "It wasn't me, Eponin. I promise you." I looked at her closely. "Wow, what happened? You're all red and mushy looking."

"By the taste of it, somebody decided to put pomegranate juice in thinned out porridge and rig it to drop from a tree."

"Oh."

"Yeah, this Amazon was dumb enough to do Ephiny a favor tonight and look what happened."

"Where did this happen?" Mama asked.

"Over by the bathing hut," Eponin looked at me hard. "Are you sure you didn't do this?"

"Positive," I looked up at Mama. "I'm going to go back to bed."

Nodding at me, she shook her head at Eponin. "Let me tell Gabrielle what's going on and I'll go check things out. You need to get cleaned up before reporting it to the regent."

"Yeah, I have porridge in places I didn't know was possible," Eponin grumbled leaving our hut squishing as she walked.

"Mama?"

"Go back to bed, little one," Mama's smile was huge. "Looks like somebody learned that lesson on trap setting very well."

Moving to my bedroom, I snuggled back into my bed and wondered what other lessons Mama would teach us before this week was over.

"Sammy?" Rolling over, I sat up as Mom entered my room, and sat on my bed. The candle she held didn't give much light, and I wondered what she wanted.

"Yes?"

"What exactly has Xena been teaching your group?"

"You mean the sword class?"

"No, I mean the small class she took out today, after sword practice."

"Oh," looking at her, I shrugged. "Just warrior stuff, you know. The usual."

"The usual?" Mom's voice lowered.

"Yeah, tracking, trapping, teamwork, that sort of stuff."

"Uh-huh." Mom put the candle holder down on my dresser and moved to tuck me in. "Just be sure that's all she's teaching you, Sammy."

"Uh, sure, Mom." I answered knowing that keeping this from the queen might be a bit harder than we originally thought.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Rolling over, I felt something wet on my face. Opening one eye, I groaned. "Nasa, seriously, you have to lick me, now?" I asked as he became excited that I was actually awake.

Noticing the light pattern in my room, I realized how late it was and wondered why nobody had woken me up for school. Getting dressed quickly, I moved to the other room, only to find it empty. Not seeing a note in the usual spot, I moved to Eve's room when I heard a faint singing coming from that direction.

"Morning, little bit." Eve's face lit up when she saw me and she quickly stood from her spot on the floor.

"My Sam," throwing herself at me, I reacted quickly and caught her.

"Okay, two questions," I walked towards Eve's bed. "First, why are you naked and secondly, have you been practicing your jumping again?"

Grinning, Eve nodded. "Jump like Mama," she said proudly.

"And what's with no clothes, little bit?" I asked as I quickly got her dressed.

"Clothes itch. Eve no need," she explained.

"Ah, I understand. Winter clothes here can get a bit scratchy, but you do need them, Eve." I explained pulling a nightshirt over her head.

"Nuh-uh," she protested.

"You'll get cold without them," I explained.

"Damn clothes," Eve muttered picking up her camel when I sat her down. "Find Mommy and Mama?"

"Sure, I bet they're still in bed."

"Bed?" Eve smiled again.

"Yep, why don't you go look?"

"Okay," Eve took off running and I followed at a slower pace until I heard the scream from my little sister and Mom's groan followed by a curse by Mama.

Entering the bedroom, I couldn't control my laughter. Eve was now perched on Mama's stomach, while she leaned over and patted Mom's face. "Wakey, wakey!" she shrieked while beginning to bounce up and down on Mama's stomach.

"Oh, little bit," I commented as Nasa became excited and jumped up on the bed too, beginning his little whining and barking in Mom's face.

"That better not be the dog," Mom muttered as Emily woke up screaming followed quickly by Zoe.

"Come on, you two," I finally moved to the bed. "Let's go eat breakfast while the twins eat."

"I want Mommy," Eve finally stopped bouncing and pouted.

"I have to feed your sisters," Mom explained sitting up and pushing Nasa towards Mama.

"Me eat too," Eve tried moving to Mom's chest.

"No, Evie, you don't eat that way anymore," Mom tried as Mama sat up and quickly caught Eve before she hit Mom's chest.

"Mama, leggo!" Eve protested. "Eve hungry, want Mommy," the tears started then and I groaned.

"Sam, hand me Zoe and Emily, at least I can feed them," Mom said, quietly positioning the pillows to her liking so she could feed them both at once.

Waiting until she was ready for the double feeding, I gently lifted my sisters as Mama left the room with Eve, still trying to calm her. Sitting down as Mom began to nurse, I absently petted Nasa as he curled up next to Mom's legs.

"So, how did you manage to get the warrior princess to sleep in?"

Mom smirked, "She didn't get in until almost dawn. I reminded her that she might need a few hours before dealing with our brood. Guess I was right," she finished just as Eve screamed for Mom once more.

"I wonder what that's all about?" Mom wondered.

Rolling my eyes, I stood up and placed Nasa on the floor. "She misses you. Sheesh, Mom. I'm not sure which is worse, pregnancy brain, or post pregnancy brain."

"Samina," Mom growled.

"Sorry, but it's not like you're able to spend time with us alone too much anymore. "At least not until the twins don't need you so much," I amended.

"Sammy," Mom began but I shook my head.

"It's okay, I get it, but Eve doesn't," I said quietly picking up Nasa and walking from the room without a backwards glance. The truth was, I might understand it, but I was missing my Mom just as much as my little sister was and I wondered why Mom didn't seem to get it.

"Mama?"

Mama stopped pacing with a now quietly crying Eve on her shoulder and looked at me, "Yes, little one?"

"Is it okay if I go get something to eat and get ready for tonight?"

"What's tonight?"

"Day three of the festival," I gave a wan smile. "I promised to tell another ghost story and I'd like to take Mavri out to the pond and practice on him.

"What story are you going to tell?"

"I'm not sure yet," I admitted. "I just need some time."

"My Sam," Eve had finally stopped crying and reached out for me.

"Hey, little bit. Would you like to come with me today?"

She gave me a watery smile and nodded, "Eve go with Sam?"

"Yep," I looked at Mama. "I'll take her. Mom probably needs your help with the twins by now."

"You don't have to do this, Sam," Mama said quietly.

"I know, but Eve needs some attention..." I trailed off as Nasa began to bark. "And he needs to go out."

"Yeah, he does." Mama rubbed her hand on Eve's back. "Take care of Nasa and I'll have Eve's bag packed for you when you're done."

Returning to the hut with Nasa, I noticed Mom sitting on the couch holding Eve. Mama was putting Emily in the cradle near the couch next to her twin, and I moved to look at them. They were growing every day it seemed and Zoe's hair, though dark like Mama's seemed to have Mom's unruly texture. Emily certainly had Mom's smile, though Mama's eyes peered up at me.

"They're really cute," I commented as they began their morning nap.

"We like to think so," Mama said with a grin. Handing me a small bag, she smirked. "Here's Eve's bag, packed and ready to go."

"Good, I'll get some extra food and we can have a picnic by the pond today."

"Are you sure, Sammy?" Mom asked.

"Yup, just let me pack a blanket and some other things." Running to my room, I grabbed the satchel Auntie had given me and packed a few items I thought we might need. Heading back to living area, I grabbed Eve's bag and added it to my satchel. "There, perfect."

"Oh, I'll take Nasa with me too," Picking up the pup, I tickled his belly before putting him down again. "I think it's time he learned to ride a horse."

Shaking her head, Mom looked at me and then at Mama, "She is so her mother's daughter."

"Come on, Evie." Putting my hand out, I smiled when Eve gave Mom a kiss on the cheek and then slid of her lap.

"Eve go wif Sam, Mommy," she announced happily.

"Yep, just us," I confirmed. "Come on, let's go get breakfast and then head out. I'm starved."

"Little one?"

"Yeah."

"Be good," Mama smirked at me. "And don't you even think about teaching your sister any advanced staff moves just yet."

"I won't, Mama. Just the important ones," I teased as Eve grabbed her staff before I grabbed mine and used my free hand to hold onto hers.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Thanks to everyone who is still reading this story.

Hope you're still enjoying it- more to come soon.


	21. Chapter 21

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Placing the blanket on the ground under my favorite tree by the pond, I watched as Eve fed Mavri the apple we'd brought for him. Nasa had been taken from the carry bag he'd ridden in and was happily chasing nothing in the tall grass.

Sitting on the blanket, I waited as Eve finally turned her attention to me. Grabbing her staff, she walked to me and placed it down before climbing into my lap. "Camel?"

Opening my satchel, I retrieved the bag Mama had packed for her and found her camel, handing it to her with a smile. "Here you go, little bit. Your camel. Did he like riding on Mavri?"

Even nodded and hugged the toy close, "Uh-huh. Was fun, go fast."

"Well, we didn't go too fast." I amended as Eve crawled off my lap and stood up. "Mom wouldn't like it if I rode really fast with you when we're alone."

Frowning, Eve glared at me. "Mean Mommy."

"Mom is mean? Why is that, Evie?" I asked as my sister continued to glare at me.

"Damn babies," Eve huffed before dropping her camel and running after Nasa.

"Play wif Eve, Damn Nasa."

"It's not Damn Nasa, Evie. It's just Nasa." I yelled running after her as she and Nasa began a game of puppy and toddler tag.

"My Sam get fish?" Eve asked dropping to the blanket after an impromptu staff lesson.

"Not today, little bit. The water is too cold." I explained as I pulled our lunch out of the satchel and set it up on the blanket.

"Eve want fish," she growled, though she reached for a piece of bread and began to put it in her mouth.

"Well, we'll just have to make do with what we have her, Eve." I smiled at her as she watched me place the plates on the blanket. "And if you eat your lunch, we can have some of the cake Yaya sent with me."

"Cake? We have cake?" she asked walking over to look in my satchel.

"Yes, we have cake, but I'm not getting it out until you eat some other food."

Narrowing her eyes at me I couldn't help but laugh at seeing Eve's resemblance to Mama. "Oh, little bit. I do love you," I said hugging her close. "Now, how about some of this leftover stew that Yaya gave me?"

"Yaya stew?"

"Yep."

"Yummy, eat now. Then cake," Eve demanded sitting down next to me and waiting until I put the stew down in front of her.

Handing Eve her spoon, I made sure most of the food was going into her mouth as I put down a small bowl for Nasa and watched as he attacked his lunch with gusto as well.

Suddenly feeling the familiar tingle, I froze. Grabbing my staff, I pulled Eve into me and waited. Not seeing anything, I listened closely and realized it was too quiet around us. There were no birds, no rustling of the leaves, not even the scurry of animals. Wondering what was going on now, I chose to ignore the feeling and eat.

"My Sam?" Eve looked at me and crawled into my lap. "Damn," she whispered as the tingling grew bolder, yet no gods materialized.

Having had enough, I finally yelled out for the only god I trusted. "Auntie! Auntie, a little help here!"

Smelling the roses, I watched as bright flash of pink light the area in front of us. "What can I do for my two favorite Amazons today?" Aphrodite asked.

"Auntie, what's going on?" I asked quietly, moving to stand and holding Eve in my arms.

"What do you..." trailing off, her eyes narrowed and she put her arms around Eve and me, kissing my mark. "Stay close to me, my warrior bard. We might have to make a quick exit."

"But Mavri and Nasa..."

"I won't forget your family, sweetie pie. Now, let's get to the bottom of this, shall we? Call them out, Sam."

Starting as she called me by my name, a rare occurrence, I nodded. "Whoever is there, show yourselves!"

Burying her head in my neck, Eve put her fingers in her mouth. "Damn," she whispered again.

"I know, little bit. Don't worry, we'll be safe. Auntie's here."

"Want Mama." Eve's whisper in my ear caused me to hold her tighter.

"Show yourselves you gods be damned cowards before I decide to start throwing fireballs!"

The area around the pond was suddenly full of flashes of light and I watched as over two dozen lesser gods materialized in front of me. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't blow you up right now for breaking the treaty."

"We do not break the treaty, child of the gods," a blonde challenged as she moved from the group.

"Nike," I acknowledged her with a wave of my hand causing her to fly backwards into a tree. "Auntie, I think we need Mama."

"I think you're right," Auntie snapped her fingers and Mama suddenly appeared next to me.

"Mama!" Eve lunged for her and only Mama's quick reflexes made it possible for her to catch the jumping child.

"What in Tartarus is going on here, Sam?"

"How dare you, child!" Nike approached me again and I once more raised my hand.

"Look, bitch," I seethed. "You've already broken the treaty set forth for you and signed by the Fates. I will blow your ass up if you take another step towards my sister."

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I relaxed. "It's okay, little one. I'm here now." Mama's deep voice was calm and I nodded. "Aphrodite, take Eve and the animals back to the village. Make sure my mother is with Eve and the twins and then send Gabrielle here."

"Anything for you, my warrior babe," Auntie answered taking a now crying Eve from Mama's reluctant arms. They disappeared in a flash of pink and I noticed that no scent of roses followed this time.

"Mama?"

"Follow my lead, little one." Moving off the blanket, she walked to the edge of the pond, keeping it between us and the gods. "What do you want?"

"We want the young one to choose Athena's replacement," Nike spoke again. "Now."

"And I want you to talk a long walk off a short mountain," I muttered. "Looks like we're both going to be disappointed."

"Xena?" Mom's voice was worried as she joined us, her sais drawn and fury on her face. "You'd better have a damn good reason for coming onto Amazon lands uninvited."

"Artemis gave us her blessing on this meeting," Nike tried.

"You lie," Mom spoke. "Artemis would never do that and I don't think she's going to be very happy that you're telling us she's alright with you ambushing two children."

"That child threw me into a tree," Nike protested.

"You're lucky she didn't blow you up," Mama's voice was dry. "I don't have the problem she does with killing. Give me a reason." The challenge was thrown and Nike took a smart step backwards.

"We only wish to know who shall succeed Athena on Olympus," Nike replied.

"Not you," I smiled at her.

"You little," she took a step towards me and I acted on instinct, once more throwing her backwards.

Hearing a low chuckle, Mama put her arm around my shoulder, "Sam will not decide the successor to Olympus until her sixteenth birthday has passed."

"That's five years away!" Nike was shaking her head and the other gods were grumbling.

"Glad you can count," Mom spoke this time. "If any of you bother either of my daughters before that time, we will consider the treaty null and void."

"If any of you bother ANYONE in my family," Mama added. "And I mean ANYONE, I will make sure you all die a very painful death."

"You will also be disqualified from being considered Athena's successor. Any questions?" I asked with a smirk.

"We shall see you in five years' time, child of the gods. Do not forget."

"Oh, I look forward to it, Nike," I replied as they finally disappeared as quickly as they had materialized.

Falling into Mama's open arms, I relished the feel of Mom's hands rubbing my back. "I was so scared," I admitted. Pulling back, I looked up into worried azure pools. "I think Evie felt them too, Mama."

"What?" Moving to the blanket, Mama sat down as Mom and I followed her. Pulling me into her lap, I took my usual spot, with Mom sitting next to her and my feet in Mom's lap.

"Eve kept saying damn, and she wanted you. She was scared too." Feeling the kiss to the top of my head, I tried to relax as Mama began to hum and rock me as we were all lost in our own thoughts.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

We had returned from our adventure near the pond almost two candle marks ago and Mom was once again eating one of her in between meal snacks. Yaya tended to cook when stressed and we had come home to find rapidly cooling nutbread as well as a large pot of soup awaiting us.

I was snuggled into Mama on the couch and Yaya kept looking at Auntie. "Are you sure you don't want anything, Aphrodite?"

"Oh, I'm sure, my warrior babe's mommy. I enjoy pizza and even pancakes every so often, but that other mortal food just isn't my thing."

Smirking, I watched as Yaya's eyebrow rose and she sighed as Auntie watched Mom. Turning to Mama, she finally spoke. "So, we're agreed? I go back to Olympus, give everyone your message, fill Artie in on the wayward lesser Olympians, and wait and see what Ares decides to do."

"That about covers it," Mama replied.

Moving to Mom, Auntie waved her hand and I giggled as Mom grinned taking the chocolate bar without complaint. "Enjoy it sweet pea," Auntie then came to me and gave me a gentle kiss.

"Later my warrior bard," she whispered before disappearing in a shower of falling petals, the scent of roses once more following her.

"I just don't get it," I said moving to the floor to play with Nasa. "They knew coming at me and Evie like that would violate the treaty, but they did it anyway."

"I have a feeling Nike encouraged them," Mama watched as Mom finished her second bowl of soup. "Did you see them all wait for her to speak or act?"

"You're sure she was the leader?" Mom asked around a mouthful of bread.

"I'm sure."

"Good, now I know who to blame when I tell Artemis what happened."

"I think Artemis already knows."

"What do you mean, Sammy?"

I pointed as a silver light appeared near Yaya followed by the goddess. We didn't have to wait long for her to speak, "Are you all alright?"

"We are," Mama answered. "How did you know to come?"

"Aphrodite told me that you wished to see me after she informed me of what happened by the pond today."

"How is Nike?" Mom asked.

"Nike?" Artemis moved closer to Mom and stopped looking at my mothers with a question on her face.

"Nike was behind the ambush today, Artemis," Mom answered as Yaya finally allowed Mom to have a piece of nutbread.

Narrowing her eyes, Artemis turned to Mom, "I am sorry, Gabrielle. I never saw this coming. Appearing on Amazon land like that, I can't believe they would dare such a thing."

"Nike said that they had your blessing," I added.

"I see," moving to Eve, Artemis ran her fingers through the dark hair before smiling at me. "You did well, child of the gods. Be assured that Nike will be dealt with severely," she said disappearing as quickly as she had come.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"Is everything set for tonight?" Telema asked as she joined our group around the smaller bonfire.

"Yup," I grinned. "Project Scarecrow is ready to go."

"Think we'll get away with it?" Daria asked.

"With Xena on our side, how could we not get away with it?" Zivah grinned as Mama slowly came to the circle.

Putting on a familiar stern look, she made sure others were watching, "No trouble tonight, girls. Am I understood?"

A chorus of affirmative answers greeted the question and Mama winked at us before turning and heading for Mom. "What was that all about?" Chryssa asked me.

"Appeasing the queen," I giggled. "Had to make it look like she was warning us off things, Mom is already getting suspicious."

"How is she suspicious?" Chryssa spoke again. "I mean nothing has pointed to Xena or you for that matter."

"Easy," I smirked. "She's heard enough stories about Mama growing up from Cyrene to know that Mama loves to pull pranks. Not to mention that sometimes I think she knows Mama better than Mama knows herself."

"Your parents are weird, Sam." Zivah said watching as they kissed briefly. "Cool, but weird."

"Don't I know it?" I laughed.

"Sam?"

Turning I saw a younger girl brave my circle of friends. "Hi Chloe, what do you need?"

"Can you tell us a story?" the girl asked.

"Sure," noticing the group behind her, I chuckled. "Go get the rest of the junior staff warriors and I'll tell a fun story before you all get sent to bed for the night."

"Thanks, Sam." Running to her friends, they returned a few moments later and sat in front of me, legs crossed.

Noticing my friends and some of the older girls getting ready to listen as well, I smiled and began my story. "I sing a song of a brother and sister and a fall harvest festival they would not soon forget."

Hearing claps and remaining laughter, I looked up and caught Yaya's eyes. They were twinkling and she was still giggling at the story I'd told of Mama and Toris when they were younger.

"You mean that sister really managed to put mud and feathers on her brother?" Chloe asked.

"She did, and boy was he mad about it," I added as Mama moved to the group of listeners and put her arm around Yaya before kissing her cheek.

"Alright, young ones, time for you to go home and go to bed." A chorus of groans met the Amazon's words but the girls stood and moved off giggling and talking.

"Okay, Sam," Telema moved in as did most of the group. "Time for you to tell that other story, you know, the one you were telling us about."

"Are you sure?" I asked playing along to set up the story.

"Just tell it already," Eponin's voice moved over the crowd. "Let's see if you can tell us another one as good as the Headless Amazon story."

Taking a long drink of the apple juice offered to me, I nodded. "Okay, but then, I get to eat."

"Just like her mother," I heard as everyone laughed and Mom joined Mama and Yaya sitting on a log near me.

I waited until the crowd had settled and moved to a tree stump so they could all see me a bit better. Taking a big breath I looked around the group and began. "Once, many years ago, there was a small village that discovered such things as walking scarecrows truly existed."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

The almost full moon gave off just enough light as we sat up the last scarecrow. This one had been the hardest of all to move through the trees in pieces since the regent's hut was near the center of the village. Making sure it was set up outside of Ephiny's window, we placed the burned out gourd square on its shoulders.

Moving to the trees again, Daria, Zivah, Chryssa, and I watched as Telema used one of our new skills to get rid of any tracks or trace that we had been there. Waiting for her, we finally moved to the practice field.

Dropping out of the tree, we waved our goodbyes in silence before heading home. Knowing we'd have to have good alibis, we'd all made a big production of going to bed, making sure to be tucked in by our folks that night. Slipping back through my window, I got ready for bed once more and made sure nothing seemed amiss.

I knew that I would be blamed for the prank and prayed that Mama and Mom would forgive me for what I was about to do. Moving from my room, I headed to the kitchen and woke Nasa as he slept on the rug. "Go get Mama," I instructed as he yapped and happily obeyed.

Running back to my room, I had just feigned sleep when I heard the yap, the Gaelic swear, the first twin cry followed by the second twin, and finally, "Samina Ephiny Bardos!"

Smiling, I tousled my hair and waited for a second summons before moving to my parents' room. "You bellowed?" I yawned.

"Get this dog out of here, and if I can't get these babies back to sleep, it's your hide in the morning," Mom hissed.

"Sorry," shrugging I picked up Nasa and headed back to my room.

"My Sam?" Eve appeared in front of me and I shook my head.

"Come on, little bit, you can sleep with me tonight."

Hugging her camel to her she took my hand and easily followed me back to my room where I first gave Nasa a treat of venison jerky for being such a wonderful helper.

I had just put Eve in my bed and was getting ready to climb in myself when I heard the heavy footsteps. "Mama?"

"Little one," her tone was conversational and I felt her hand on my backside before I could move.

"What was that for?" I asked rubbing out the sting.

"A perfect distraction," Mama whispered. "Now, go to sleep."

Smiling at her I nodded. "Okay, I'll just be sleeping with Eve, right here, all night."

"Glad to hear it," Mama answered as Mom's voice could be heard over the crying of the twins yelling for her.

"Night, Mama," I giggled.

"Goodnight, little one," she replied moving from the room as quickly as she could as the babies' screams echoed through our small hut.

Crawling into bed I snuggled next to Eve. "Night, little bit," I yawned.

"Mama bam Sam?"

"Yep, she sure did," I replied.

"Mean Mama."

"Nah, wonderful Mama," I replied as I slowly began to drift to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 22

Loud knocking interrupted my sleep and I opened one eye to see the sun up and rather high in the sky. Moving quickly, I ran to the front door and opened it. Ephiny's light brown eyes met mine as she grabbed me by the arm and delivered one hard swat before I could move.

"Aunt Ephiny, what's going on?" I asked as Mama joined us still dressed in her night shift.

"Did you just swat my kid, Eph?"

"I did," Ephiny's eyes blazed. "Do you have any idea what was outside my window this morning?"

Rubbing her hand over her face, Mama spoke again. "Not a clue and keep it down would you? The twins were up late last night, we just fell asleep a bit before dawn."

Calming down a little, Ephiny followed Mama to the living area and sat on the chair while I curled into Mama on the couch. "Okay, Ephiny, what's so gods be damned important that you greet my kid with a swat?"

"Scarecrows, Xena."

Mama's eyebrow rose. "Scarecrows?"

"Scarecrows," Ephiny glared at me. "There are scarecrows all over the village with burnt out gourds for heads. In fact, there was one right outside my bedroom window this morning. About scared Eponin witless when she thought it was someone trying to attack me."

"Eponin spent the night?" I interjected. "Cool, when is she moving in?"

"We're not sure yet," Ephiny answered automatically as Mama chuckled.

Running her hand down her face, Ephiny growled. "Just like her mother," she grumped. "I just want to know where Sam was early this morning.

"Being swatted by Mama," I grumped. "Nasa woke her up, which woke Mom up, which woke the twins up, which got Eve up, which meant that I got swatted."

Looking at Mama Ephiny raised her own eyebrow in question. "Xena?"

"Yup, swatted her before she crawled into bed with Eve. And Gabrielle and I were up almost the rest of the night with the twins. I would have known if Sam had left after that."

Ephiny sighed and rubbed her hand over her face again. "The thing is, Xena, we couldn't find any clues as to who left the scarecrows."

"Come on, Ephiny, there had to be clues left," Mama protested.

"Not one. According to Ep, the only two people in the village that could have done this are sitting in front of me right now."

"It wasn't me, Ephiny." Mama raised her hands and then put an arm around my shoulders. "I was enjoying a quiet night with my wife until a certain puppy," she narrowed her eyes as Nasa, "decided to join us. He and Eve jumped on the bed and woke me up."

Hearing a scream from my moms' room followed by the squalls of our newest family members we all ran into the bedroom only to find a scarecrow at their window as well.

"Ouch!" Jumping from the swat, I glared at Mama. "What was that for?"

"For telling the tribe the story that gave our pranksters the idea," Mama grumped as she picked up one baby and handed her to Mom before she took the other one and crawled into bed next to Mom.

"Xena?"

"Later, Gabrielle. Let's get these two back to sleep, so maybe we can join them. Sam…"

"Yeah, yeah, take care of Eve, get breakfast, find Yaya," I muttered rubbing my bottom and making sure to take Eve's hand and call Nasa to me while Ephiny stood open mouthed in the bedroom just watching.

"Xena?"

"Yeah, Eph?"

"I think I need to talk to Gabrielle when she's a bit more awake," the regent watched in amazement as the blonde leaned back and fell asleep, a crying baby still in her arms.

"Damn, not again," the warrior muttered. "Help me, would ya? Just pick Zoe up and walk around with her or something. Emily is almost asleep and I don't need Zoe waking her up again."

"Sure," taking the baby from Gabrielle's arms, Ephiny shook her head as Gabrielle merely rolled over and slept on. "Think she'd let me take over some duties until she's recovered from the birth?"

"I don't know, Ephiny." Xena yawned and put a now sleeping blonde in her crib. "Here," putting out her arms she took Zoe and began to hum a quiet tune managing to get the dark haired infant to sleep in record time.

"Okay, I'll let you go then. Don't worry about Sam and Eve, I'll make sure they're taken care of today."

"Thanks, Eph. I owe ya one." Xena crawled back into bed and trained her blue eyes on Ephiny. "Oh, and Eph?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time talk to Sam first, before you swat her," Xena winked as she slipped into the bed pulling her wife close and shutting her eyes. Using only her ears she stayed awake just long enough to ensure that the hut was finally empty.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Feeling my ear almost tugged off my head followed by a hard swat, I jumped. "Damn, Yaya," I rubbed my ear. "What is it with people swatting me today? Do I have a sign on my back that reads target practice with an arrow pointing to my butt or something?"

"Sit down, young lady," Yaya commanded.

Groaning, I slid into a chair as she began to make me a plate for breakfast.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"The scarecrows," she held up her hand holding the knife. "And don't you dare deny it, little girl. It had your mother written all over it. Who else could have done it, but her daughter?"

"I was at home last night, Yaya," I said. "Nasa woke Mama up and that got the twins up. Let's just say I was swatted before Mom and Mama spent most of the night awake."

Sitting down across from me, the dreaded mug of milk appeared and I sighed picking it up. "Besides, there was a scarecrow outside of Mom and Mama's bedroom window this morning. I may be a lot of things, but suicidal is not one of them."

"Your parents were awake most of the night?"

I nodded. "There was no way I could have gotten out last night without Mama hearing me. You know how sensitive her hearing is even over the screams of month-old twins. Not to mention that Eve spent the night sleeping with me."

Nodding curtly, Yaya stood and took my face in her hands. "Oh, little one, I was so sure."

"It's okay, Yaya. You weren't the only one," I muttered finishing my breakfast. "I'm going to go find my friends and hang out."

I had almost made it out the door when I heard her voice. "Sam?"

"Yeah, Yaya?"

"Where's Eve?"

"With Ephiny," I giggled. "They're in the dining hall having breakfast and I predict you'll have Eve sooner rather than later unless Eph takes her to the nursery first."

"And Nasa?"

"Outside waiting for me." I grinned. "Bye, Yaya." I waved and headed out the door quickly heading to the designated meeting place to compare notes for the scarecrows.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Reaching the pond in record time, I waited patiently for my friends. Hearing noises in the trees, I looked, but didn't see anything. Shaking the thought from my head, I finally heard my friends tromping through the woods chatting loudly about nothing as they made their way towards me.

Hearing the noises from the trees again, I finally caught sight of something in one of them. Shaking my head I smirked and greeted my friends loudly. "Hey, did you all remember to bring your knives?"

"Our knives?" Daria looked at me as if I'd grown a second head.

"Yes, your knives. Remember, we're going to practice our knife throwing since Mama won't let us have our swords back yet."

Seeing Chryssa's question I pointed to the tree where I had seen something. "We can aim for that tree. Shouldn't be too hard to hit it, just don't go too high, I don't want to hurt any animals."

Catching on, Zivah removed her knife from the small of her back. "Oh yeah, gods forbid we maim a squirrel." Aiming at the tree, Zivah let loose and hit the tree squarely.

"Nice," Telema commented. "I'm not near as good though. I tend to go high." Aiming for the tree, she was about to let go of her knife when I heard a loud rustling from the tree.

"Wait, stop," A voice commanded and suddenly a pair of boots were seen followed by legs and finally an entire Amazon.

"Why are you spying on us, Lena?" Chyrssa demanded as she strode towards us.

"Because I know that you're behind the pranks in the village," Lena narrowed her eyes at us. "Now, let's go back and get this sorted."

Zivah moved to pull her knife from the tree. Putting it away she glared at the tall blonde. "You have proof we've committed these pranks?"

"I have enough," Lena answered.

Knowing that there was no way this woman could have any evidence after Ephiny's morning visit I shrugged. "Why not? I'd love to see how you plan to pin this on us since I'm sure you have no evidence that any of us did it."

"Does Eponin know you followed us?" Zivah asked as we moved back to the village.

"No," Lena sighed. "She told me to leave it alone, but I know it's you and I have a way to prove it."

"This should be good," Chryssa commented dryly as we began the walk. "What are you going to do, try to convince everyone I did because I came in late last night?"

"Late? You were more than late, Chryssa."

"Yeah, Mom already knows," Chryssa rolled her eyes and looked at me before shrugging. "Miss, I just got my first feathers and a great promotion due to my many skills, is my older sister," she explained.

"Well, that explains a lot," I answered watching as Nasa romped in front of us investigating everything he could.

"I still don't buy it that you were with Telema at her hut the entire time," Lena tried again.

"We were," Telema huffed. "My mom was there, Lena. She already told you that we were there until she walked Chryssa home."

Finally reaching the village we headed to the weapons master's hut and sat down on the floor as Lena instructed before moving off to get Eponin. Hearing a scream and a curse outside the door I chuckled and opened the door to find Eve getting ready to use her staff on a much larger warrior who had been left to guard us.

"Little bit," I called. "What are you doing?"

"Biting me," the guard muttered.

Leaving the hut I picked up my sister and kissed her. "Go get Mama, Eve. Sam needs Mama."

"Okay," Eve nodded and I put her down only to chuckle as her small staff made contact with the shins of the guard. "Mean lady," Eve commented as she ran off followed closely by Nasa.

"Damn kid," the guard muttered.

"You want to say something about my sister?" I challenged the guard only to hear groans behind me.

"Let it go, Sam," Daria pleaded. "It's bad enough that Lena is on the warpath.

"Fine." Turning I returned to the hut moments before Lena returned without Eponin.

"Couldn't find, Ep?" Telema asked.

"Oh, I found her," Lena smiled at us and removed her sword from its sheath. "And when she gets here, I plan to have the guilty party or party confessing."

"And how are we going to confess to something you can't prove we did?" I asked.

"Easy, if you don't tell me, I'll start paddling you with my sheath." She removed it from her back and wrapped the leather straps around it. "I figure by the time I'm done, you'll tell me everything."

"You've got a snowball's chance in Tartarus, Lena," Zivah replied. "Do your worst, none of us are going to say a thing."

"Bend over."

"Go to Tartarus," I replied. "There is no way you're hitting me with that."

"I am a full warrior and gave you an order. To disobey means to go in front of the queen." Lena's cocky reply made me want to knock her cold.

"So?" I shrugged. "I've done worse and had to answer to the queen."

Hearing a snort behind me, I turned around to see Daria trying not to laugh. "The gods, Sam, does your mouth ever stop?"

"Nope. After all, I am the daughter of a bard and a warrior princess; I excel at expressing myself in unusual ways."

"Give it up, Lena," Chryssa interrupted with a smirk towards me. "You aren't paddling us, so you may as well put your sword back on and wait for Eponin like a good little girl."

Hearing the growl from the older girl, I didn't have time to react as she lunged for Chryssa. Sucker punching her younger sister, Lena stopped and smirked. "Bend over, girls."

"Like hell we will," I answered jumping on Lena followed by all of my friends. I had just managed another punch when I heard the footsteps and then felt myself being tugged off the older teen.

"ENOUGH!" Mama's voice stopped us cold and we slowly stood. "What is going on here?" she demanded pushing Eve back as she tried to swing her staff.

"Lena was trying to paddle us with her sword sheath," I replied. "She sucker punched Chryssa and we decided not to let that go."

"Line up." Mama's voice was stern, though I noticed a slight pull at the edge of her mouth.

Smiling I stood up as did my friends. "Hi, Mama. I see Eve found you."

Mama nodded as she removed the sheath from Lena's hand. "Yeah, it's a good thing Trouble escaped from Ephiny."

Looking down towards her right side Mama shook her head. "Eve, at ease," she directed noting that my sister was standing next to her in the ready position.

"My Sam okay?"

"I'm fine, little bit," I replied rubbing my jaw. "At least I managed to get one solid punch in before the fight ended."

Moving up and down the line, Mama said nothing but sighed when she got to Chryssa. "That eye is going to need cold compresses on it. You need to get Cesya to put some tincture on it as well. It'll probably swell shut and really bruise before it gets better."

"Alright, I want to know what exactly was going on here," Mama's voice was dangerous and I was silent knowing Lena wouldn't have the sense the gods gave a goose and talk.

"I was getting ready to prove that this group is behind the pranks." Lena snarled.

"By doing what? Beating it out of them?"

"If I had to," Lena replied as Eponin came in.

"Gods be damned trainees. Can't hit the broad side of a Cyclops today..." trailing off when she saw the picture in front of her I watched as she ran her hands through her hair. "Xena?"

"I walked in on a fight, Eponin. Seems Lena thought she was going to paddle them with her sword sheath."

"You were going to paddle them for no reason?" Eponin rounded on Lena.

"I had a reason. I told you, they're behind the pranks."

"Did they fight you in some way?" Eponin demanded.

Lena shook her head, "No, but..."

Holding up a hand, Eponin stopped her. "So let me get this straight, you were about to paddle five girls who gave you absolutely no cause to discipline them other than some suspicions you have?"

"They were all at the pond together and Chryssa came in really late last night," Lena whined. "I know they were they were gathering together probably to plan their next move."

Eponin looked at Lena and then at us. "I told you, Lena. Telema's mother walked Chryssa home and the girls were at her hut until that point. I told you to drop this. As for the rest, girls, what were you doing at the pond?"

"Practicing our knife throwing," Zivah answered. "I'd actually hit the tree Lena was hiding in."

"And I was getting ready to throw my knife when she stopped us," Telema added.

"They were covering up!" Lena's last ditch effort was met with a glare from Mama and Eponin.

"Sam," Mama's voice was low. "Exactly what happened in here after you sent Eve for me?"

"I told you, Lena told us to line up so she could paddle us. Chryssa told her no and we agreed. She then sucker punched Chryssa and told us to line up again."

"And?"

"I jumped her," I shrugged again. "What? You wanted her to just keep beating on her sister for no reason?"

"And the rest of you?" Eponin joined in the questioning.

Daria shrugged this time. "We couldn't let Sam have all the fun."

Moving towards the door of the hut Mama and Eponin began to have a quiet discussion as Eve picked up her staff and began to pace in front of us imitating Mama's movements.

"Would you look at that?" Telema commented. "A miniature Xena for sure."

I chuckled. "Oh yeah. Eve, how did you get away from Ephiny today?"

Stopping in front of me Eve smiled, "Jump like Mama, run fast like Mama, and talk like Mommy."

"Talk like Mommy?" I asked confused.

Eve nodded. "Uh-huh, Yaya find Eve. Talk like Mommy and run like Mama."

"Ah, the rules of survival," I commented.

Eve nodded and started to pace again. This time all eyes in the hut were on her and she stopped in front of Lena. "Mean," she growled before whacking Lena in the shins with her staff as hard as she could.

"Son of a bachae," Lena muttered rubbing the injured area as Mama moved in to scoop up Eve.

"No, Eve, we don't do that," she admonished.

"Mommy do," Eve looked confused and I held my chuckles as Mama swiped her hand down her face without a word. Turning to Eponin, she received a nod and then turned back to us.

"We're not sure what the decision will be regarding Lena, but because the queen and her wife's daughter and the regent's daughter are involved in this, Eponin and I decided it would be best for her to handle things."

"Which means a council meeting," Eponin glared at Lena. "I should beat you senseless just for that, Lena. Not to mention disobeying a direct order, and trying to harm children. I also want to know why Lyssandra didn't come in here or question what was going on today."

"I told her that you'd told me to bring the girls in here and not to come in the hut no matter what she heard."

"And she agreed to this?" Eponin glared.

"I promised her that after they confessed, I'd say she helped find them as well."

"I see," Grabbing Lena by the scruff of her tunic Eponin almost dragged her from the hut. "I guess I'll be in the council trying not to kill anyone," she commented as the door closed behind her and we were left alone with the warrior princess and Eve.

Smirking, Mama shook her head. "Okay, listen up. If you're going to meet in secret, make sure you aren't followed and the place isn't as obvious as a pond." Winking at us she began to whistle as she left us staring at her form now disappearing through the door.

We had just moved through the door of the hut when a lanky Amazon stopped us. "You're wanted in the council chambers immediately. I don't know what you did, but the queen and the regent are requesting you."

"Centaur shit," I muttered. "This is not going to be fun."

"No kidding," Zivah sighed. "Whatever happens, don't let me talk if I don't have to. I tend to ramble when I get nervous or try to lie and Mom can figure it out every time."

"No worries." Daria put her arm around me and I blushed a bit. "We have the princess on our team and I think she should be our official spokes Amazon."

"Spokes Amazon?"

"Yup," Daria winked at me. "You're the only one who's not going to be scared witless by our audience and choke."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****

To everyone who is following and adding this to their favorites list, thanks.

I hope everyone is still enjoying Sam and her adventures.

More to come.


	23. Chapter 23

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 23

Entering the council chambers, we were struck by the noise. Looking around, I saw Eponin with Lena, and Ephiny sitting in her usual spot at the table. Moving inside, we took up as little space as possible and were acknowledged with a slight nod from the regent.

"Zeus' left ball," Telema whistled. "You'd think Artemis had just told them we need to add men to the village."

Leaning against the wall, I crossed my legs at the ankle in what I hoped looked like a relaxed, nonconcerned pose. A pose I'd seen Mama strike when she wanted to give the aura of nonchalance even if every nerve in her body was twitching.

My friends finally followed my lead and we watched the door. A collective breath was taken as Mama and Mom entered followed by Talia, and two other women that I'd seen around the village. Figuring they were Chryssa and Telema's mothers, I turned my eyes to the group of bickering Amazons.

"Wonder if they're all cycling," Chryssa commented. "Would you listen to them? It's crazy."

"At least you don't have to do this on a regular basis," I muttered. "I'm going to have to deal with this way too soon for my liking."

"Yeah," Daria's hand brushed my arm. "It must suck to be the princess sometimes," she teased.

Turning back to the table, I saw that Mom had taken her seat and that Mama was moving in our direction. Mom waited until Mama was positioned next to me and then faced the room.

"Alright, if we can begin," Mom tried. Seeing only a few Amazons sit down, I noted the look in her eye and cringed before it happened.

"Amazons, enough!" Her voice was strong this time and the silence was deafening. "Sit down so we can begin to sort out what exactly happened to bring us here today."

Hearing the chairs scrape and the women hurry to comply I looked up to see a twinkle in Mama's eyes and smirk tugging at her lips. Smiling at Mama I then turned my attention back to my queen and waited for the session to truly begin.

Raising her hands to keep the room quiet, Mom stood and looked around for a moment. Finally facing Eponin she sighed, "Alright, I'm too tired to put up with the usual posturing, so Eponin, what exactly happened that caused you call this council meeting?"

Eponin pushed Lena forward and faced the council, "This one got the bright idea that Sam, Telema, Chryssa, Daria, and Zivah were behind the scarecrow pranks. I told her that we had no evidence of that and to drop it. She didn't and when I walked into the weapons hut, I discovered that Xena had just stopped a fight between them."

Looking at her wife, Gabrielle sighed. "Xena?"

Pushing up off the wall, the warrior kept her relaxed pose and slowly moved forward. "I walked into the weapon's hut and broke up a fight between Lena and the other girls."

Narrowing her eyes at Xena, Gabrielle bit back her comment and decided to ask the girls what had happened. Maybe one of them would actually tell her something. "Girls, come here please."

Moving forward as a group I felt a hand push me and glared at Daria as she smirked, making me the official speaker. "Yes, my queen?"

"Tell me what happened today. I want the entire story."

I nodded and focused on Mom's eyes as she sat down once more. "Lena followed us out to the pond today. We were going to practice our knife throwing, but she demanded that we confess to the scarecrow prank. When we didn't do that, she demanded that we follow her to the village so she could show us her proof."

I paused and then began to speak once more, "She took us to the weapon's hut and told us to stay put while she went for weapons master Eponin. I heard a commotion outside the hut and opened the door to see Eve trying to go after the guard that had been left. I stopped her and instructed her to go and get Mama.

"Lena came back without Eponin and we quickly figured out that she didn't have one bit of evidence that we had done anything last night. Her knickers were in a twist because Chryssa got home late, but that had already been explained. Anyway, when she told us she was going to paddle us with her sheath we took exception and told her no.

"She tried to make us accept it and when we refused again she sucker punched Chryssa. That's when I jumped her." I sighed seeing Mom's eyebrow raise. "A few minutes later everyone else joined me." I shrugged. "I guess they didn't want me to have all the fun."

Hearing snickers from the older Amazons I relaxed a bit more. "That's when Mama came in with Eve and broke the fight up. She was in the middle of talking to us when weapons master Eponin joined us. It was decided that since I am her daughter as well as the daughter of the queen, and Zivah is the daughter of the regent, that a council meeting might be the best way to settle things.

"After that, the weapons master left with Lena and Mama lectured us a bit more. On our way out of the hut we were told the queen and regent wanted to see us in council chambers."

"Sounds like a busy day," Ephiny spoke. "And it's not even lunch yet." Looking at Lena she motioned her forward. "Alright, tell us what happened today, Lena."

"I followed Chryssa and her band of merry pranksters to the pond arriving a couple minutes before them since I took the tree route. Once there, it seemed as if they were practicing knife throwing, but they must have known I was in the tree somehow and were just covering up. Anyway, I confronted them and made them come back to the village with me.

"I left them in the weapon's hut with a guard and went to find Eponin. When I returned, I told them that I wanted them to tell me who pulled the pranks. They refused to tell me anything and that's when I told them I'd paddle them. They refused to submit to my punishment, that's when Chryssa taunted me and I punched her."

Lena looked at her boots. "Anyway, after that Sam jumped me and then they all did. Xena broke us up a few minutes later and then after Eponin showed up it was decided to have this council meeting."

"Thank you, Lena," Mom said, once again taking charge of the meeting. "So, let me get this straight, Lena. You decided that because your sister came home late last night that she and her friends had to be behind the scarecrow prank?"

"Yes, my queen."

"Was there a reason for Chryssa coming home late?"

"There was, my queen," a muscular Amazon with strawberry curls stepped forward. "Chryssa was visiting with Telema and they lost track of the time. I walked her home last night."

"Did she at any time try to put a scarecrow up in the village?" Mom asked.

"No, my queen."

"Lena, did you know that Morgan walked Chryssa home?"

"Yes, my queen."

"And yet, you persisted in trying to blame the girls for the prank."

"Yes, my queen. I know they did it." Lena held up her hands, "Okay, so I don't have any solid proof, but I know Chryssa did something. Call it sisterly suspicion."

"Yet that's all it is, suspicion." Mom's voice was tired. Turning she faced the council. "Council members, recommendations for Lena's actions today?"

"Who's to say Lena is wrong?" Brenda spoke first. "After all, the only thing we have is the word of five junior Amazons who have been known to get into trouble."

"There was a scarecrow outside my bedroom window, Brenda." Mom's voice was icy. "I know that Sam could never have done that since she was at home, in her bed, sleeping." Mom held up her hands. "And before you say anything, Eve was sleeping with her last night. There's no way she could have done that."

"Right, the great ears of the warrior princess would be sure to hear if your child left. Even over the cries of newborn twins?"

"Even over the cries of newborn twins," Mama spoke quietly. "Sam didn't leave the hut during the time in question."

"How is it you and your hearing missed the scarecrow being set up outside your own window then?" Brenda asked.

Mama raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Off night, I guess. Let's just say that I was more interested in getting my daughters to sleep than I was in the small noise I heard outside the hut. I didn't sense any danger and let it go with the intention of looking around in the morning."

"Right, because you'd never let any of your children pull such a prank on you."

Mama moved so quickly Brenda didn't have time to react, "I can guarantee you that Sam had no part in the scarecrow outside my hut. If you doubt that, too bad. However, I will not allow you to insult me or my daughters while here or in front of the council. If you wish to speak with me privately to settle this, let me know."

Moving back to the wall and leaning on it in a relaxed pose once more I watched as Mom shot Mama a look and then scanned the council again. "Now that my consort is done making threats, can we please move on and decide what is to be done with Lena?"

The noise began almost immediately and I watched Mom's face closely. Trying to get Mama's attention I realized I didn't need to when she was suddenly kneeling at Mom's side whispering in her ear. Nodding, Mom stood and once more took control of the meeting, "Amazons, enough!"

Silence descended immediately and I wondered what would come next. "I have just been reminded that I am due to feed my newest daughters in the next few candle drips. Therefore, I am leaving the meeting and will allow regent Ephiny to continue in my stead."

Ignoring the protests Mom took Mama's hand and walked from the council chambers with her. "That's ridiculous!"

Brenda had spoken again and Ephiny was on her feet in seconds. "That is enough, Brenda. The queen is unable to remain, she heard the arguments and unless you are challenging my ability to do my job then shut up. Try contribute something useful for a change, or just shut up."

Silence and tension filled the room once more and was broken by a chair sliding back from the table. Kassandra was given the floor without question and I wondered what she would say. "My sisters, I would recommend that Lena be penalized for trying to unjustly punish her younger sisters. Though it could look malicious, I do not believe that to be the case. Rather, she is young and has been chosen for a very demanding job within the tribe at a very young age."

Kassandra moved around the table and looked into Lena's eyes, "It is therefore recommended that Lena be removed from her position for one moon cycle and be given a job of a more junior warrior for that time period to be determined by Eponin."

"Sounds good to me," Ephiny spoke quickly. "Any objections?" Hearing none she nodded. "Great, let Kassandra's suggestion for punishment stand. Lena, report to Eponin for your new job tomorrow." Ephiny stood and moved to Lena slowly, "And Lena, you need to learn to listen to orders as well as give them. If something like this happens again, next time you won't get off so lightly. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my regent," Lena's voice was soft and I held my smirk as Kassandra turned and winked at me knowingly.

As Ephiny adjourned the meeting, I ran to Kassandra and stopped her, "Could we talk privately?"

Noticing my friends shifting behind me, she nodded. "Yes, I think I might have some tea and honey balls to share."

"Sounds great." I grinned and motioned for the others to follow us. Kassandra and I took the lead and talked about nothing until we reached her hut. Allowing us to enter, she bade us to sit at the round table near her fire.

"So, what did you girls wish to discuss?" she asked setting a plate of cookies and honey balls down in the middle of the table.

"Are you going to give us away?" I asked.

Settling herself into her usual chair, I saw her eyes sparkle. "You have nothing to worry about from me, Samina. It's about time somebody showed these Amazons what can be done when things aren't guarded properly." She grinned at our looks of disbelief. "Besides, it hasn't been this much fun around here in years."

Joining in her smile, we all helped ourselves to a snack and easily settled into relaxing while Kassandra began to tell us a story of her youth, giving us yet another idea for our pranks.

Waving to Kassandra, we finally headed out of her hut almost two candle marks later. Moving en masse towards the dining hut, I shoved Daria as she laughed when my stomach grumbled.

"I can't help it, I'm hungry," I protested.

"When aren't you hungry?" she teased.

"When I'm asleep," I deadpanned and everyone else laughed.

"Thanks for taking us with you to Kassandra's today, Sam," Zivah spoke up. "She reminds me a bit of my grandmother."

"Yeah, she's really nice and fun. Not scary at all," Chryssa added.

"Scary?" I asked.

"Well, yeah," Chryssa shrugged. "She just has this thing presence about her or something. She can be very intimidating. I'm glad I was there today. I really enjoyed her."

"Go back and visit her sometime," I encouraged. "She loves visitors." Reaching the dining hall I smelled spaghetti and smiled once more as I left my friends behind me and ran towards the kitchens hoping to snag an extra-large portion of my favorite food from Yaya.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Walking into our hut, I put my staff in its usual spot and pulled off my boots. Leaving them by the door, I greeted Nasa and made my way to Mama. Sitting next to her on the couch I snuggled into her.

"Hey, Mama. It's awfully quiet in here."

"Yup, the twins are down for their nap, as is your mother. Eve is with Yaya and you are not causing any trouble right now."

Giggling, I cuddled into her some more. "I'm glad you're giving the leathers a rest for a bit," I commented. "You're so much more comfy when you're wearing leggings and a tunic."

Laughing she hugged me close. "Well, I miss the comfort of clothes from the future I guess. No reason I can't wear these as long as my weapons still work. I don't really need the full armor most days in the village anyway."

"Yeah, nobody here is dumb enough to challenge you."

"Well, almost nobody," Mama confirmed giving me a noogie. "Do me a favor and try to stay out of trouble for the rest of today."

Giggling I tried to tickle her. "I'll try, but no guarantees."

"I figured. After all you are your mothers' daughter." Kissing the top of my head, she rubbed her hand over the spot gently. Sam, what have we told you about fighting?"

Looking up at her as she changed the subject I shrugged. "To try and avoid it and only fight when necessary."

"Was it necessary today?"

"Yes," I began to trace the pattern on Mama's thigh. "I couldn't let Lena beat up Chryssa for no reason, I had to protect her." Standing up, I looked down at Mama. "If there's a consequence for that action, I'm ready to accept it."

Shaking her head, Mama pulled me back to the couch and into a hug. "The only consequence is having to suffer through that council meeting," Mama quipped.

"Oh, horrible torture then," I teased leaning into her once more and trying to relax in full."

Hearing footsteps we turned and watched as Mom entered the room and joined us on the couch. "What are you doing up, Gabrielle?" Mom asked with concern.

"I couldn't stay in that bed anymore. I'm tired of being tired, Xena." Turning to me she spoke again. "Did your mother talk to you about fighting?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Good," Mom smiled at me and leaned into Mama once more. "Listen to her this time."

"Okay, Mom," I agreed slowly moving off the couch. "I'm going to my room. Come on, Nasa," I called as I moved out of the living area happy when the pup quickly joined me as we entered my room.

Flopping on my bed, I giggled as Nasa tried twice before finally jumping on the bed to join me. Curling up next to me, he rolled over and I rubbed his belly before summoning my journal and pen from its usual place around my neck. Opening the journal, I began the familiar ritual of writing without a second thought enjoying the quiet around me.


	24. Chapter 24

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 24

Entering the school everyone stopped short. Mud was everywhere. There was mud on the benches, the walls, the floor, even the teacher podium was covered in the stuff.

"What's the hold up?" Lauren's voice brought us from our silence and the crowd slowly parted allowing her to enter. "For the love of Artemis! What in Tartaurs happened in here?"

"No idea," a voice answered. "But it is a bit of a mess."

"A bit of a mess?" Lauren rounded on us. "Everyone outside and in the training area, move!"

Glad I had a firm grip on my staff I ran with the others to the arena and lined up as our teacher began to pace in front of us. "I have had enough of these pranks," she began. "Now who is responsible for the school?"

Silence greeted her and someone suddenly pointed to small figure carrying a miniature staff heading in our direction. Waiting until the figure joined us, I groaned as the mud covered girl stopped in front of me. "My Sam!" she chortled.

"Hey, little bit." Kneeling in front of her I blocked the snickers around me. "Are you naked?"

Eve nodded, "Clothes no in mud, my Sam."

"Right, clothes don't belong in mud." Rubbing my hand over my face I looked at her again. The only thing really visible through the mud was her bright blue eyes. "So, why are you covered in mud?"

"Mud fun!" She giggled and ran in a circle. "Big mud by big girl school."

"Can you show me?"

Nodding, Eve ran off followed by not only myself, but Lauren and my classmates. Moving past the school, she finally stopped near the path that led into the forest beyond. Gasping, I watched as she jumped into a large mud puddle and began to splash around.

"Will you look at that?" I heard a voice ask. "She knows enough not to put her staff in the mud."

I shrugged before answering, "Yep. And look at her clothes." I pointed and everyone began to laugh at the low bush where Eve had hung her clothes so they were nowhere near the mud puddle.

"Eve," Lauren came forward and waited until the splashing had stopped. "Did you see who made this puddle?"

Shrugging Eve rolled around and then came our way. "Big girls."

"How big?"

"Big," Eve's eyes went wide.

"Sam big or bigger?" Lauren pressed.

"No my Sam," Eve shook her head. "Other big girls. Strong and talk like Mommy."

"Talk like Mommy?" Lauren looked at me.

"She means they were talking a lot," I answered as Lauren did her best to hold in a snicker.

"I see," she turned to Eve once more. "Eve, do you know the big girls?"

"No, big girls has masks."

"They wore masks?" I clarified.

Eve nodded, "Uh-huh, masks like Mommy and Auntie Eph."

I looked at Lauren. "Well, seems like they wore warrior masks."

Lauren nodded. "Yeah." Turning back to the class she sighed. "Alright, go round up all the help you can, we need to clean the school. Then I'm giving everyone a school break until after the harvest festival."

"Thanks, Lauren." My classmates ran back towards the village while I claimed Eve's clothes and her staff. "Come on, little bit. Time to get you cleaned up. The moms are going to love this."

"Mama and Mommy love Eve?"

"More than you know, little bit," I answered as Lauren gave me a rare smile.

"You are a wonderful big sister, Sam." She patted me on the shoulder before turning. "Don't worry about helping to clean the school. I think you have your hands full."

"You have no idea," I quipped as Lauren chuckled and made her way back to the school to wait for help.

Moving into the village I tried to ignore the stares Eve and I were getting from everyone who noticed the naked, mud-covered child holding my hand. Finally reaching the bathing hut, I wasn't sure what to do. Should I bathe her or try to find my folks?

"Sam?"

Sighing in relief when I heard Mama's voice I turned around and smiled weakly. "Hi, Mama. I think I have something that belongs to you." I grinned as she kneeled in front of Eve.

"Oh, Trouble, what did you do now?"

"Quiet like Mama, follow big girls, play in mud!" Eve grinned.

"Are you naked?"

Eve nodded seriously. "Clothes no mud, Mama. Mommy mad if clothes in mud."

Rubbing her hand down her face, Mama nodded. "Yeah, Mommy does get mad when our clothes get too muddy." Standing Mama looked at me and sighed. "I'm going to need help with this one, Sam. You up for it?"

Giggling, I nodded, "Sure, Mama. I'll explain as we try to get her clean."

"Sounds good, little one." Looking at the items in my hand she shook her head. "She knew enough to take her clothes off and not let her staff get into the mud, but she swam in it herself."

"Mud fun, Mama!" Eve announced as Mama ignored the chuckling from eavesdropping Amazons and led us into the bathing hut.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"Let me get this straight, she was quiet like you and then she followed us and played in the mud?"

"Yep."

"The gods, Xena. Can't you have one normal kid? First there's Sam who has both of her mothers skills and now you're raising a mini-you!" Eponin sank into the chair and took a long drink of the cider in her mug.

Xena shrugged and took a drink of her own cider. "What can I say, Ep, I have many skills."

"Yeah, and the gods know what many skills those twins of yours will possess. I mean, they have Sam and Eve's examples to try and live up to not to mention yours and Gabrielle's."

Chuckling, Xena drained her cider. "Well, at least we have a while before we have to worry about them."

"True." Eponin finished her cider and leaned back in her chair. "So, what are we going to do about Trouble?"

"Nothing," Xena raised an eyebrow. "She told what she saw and nobody is the wiser. Now, let's head to Kassandra's and work on the prank to end all pranks."

"You really think Kassandra is going to help us?" Eponin stood and stretched as Xena unfolded her long legs and stood as well.

"I have a pretty good idea she will. After all, she asked for us," Xena smirked. "Let's go, I need to get back to Gabrielle soon."

"After you, Warrior Princess," Eponin bowed and allowed Xena to exit her hut first.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Entering the stable, I quickly slid from Mavri, glad I hadn't used tack tonight and put him in his stall. Wiping him down with a heavy cloth until he was as dry as I could make him, I made sure he had a little extra in his feed bucket and then ducked under some fresh hay as I heard voices.

"I'm telling you that Mavri has to be the horse we saw running through the village tonight. He's the only horse of that color we have in the nation."

"Are you crazy?" the second voice asked. "Not even Sam would do that. How easy would it be for us to confirm if it was him or not?"

"Isn't that what we're doing right now, Peg?" Footsteps moved towards Mavri's stall and I hoped I'd gotten him wiped down enough.

"Hey there boy," the first voice spoke and I heard Mavri snort and back up. "Easy there, we don't want to hurt you."

A loud whinny followed and I heard the stall open, "Now, wait a minute, fellow. We're not going to hurt you, just let us pat your side and we'll be out of your tail," the one called Peg tried.

"Out, damn it, Marley, close the stall door!" Hearing the stall door slam and lock followed by hooves landing heavily I knew Mavri hadn't let them near him.

"Think he's the horse?"

"Nope, not a chance."

"We sure on that?"

"Yep, I'm not gonna tell Eponin that he fought back. Are you?"

"Nope. Mavri isn't the one running around the village." The footsteps headed towards the stable door. "You think it really could be a ghost horse running through the village?"

"I don't know," Peg's voice was thoughtful. "I do know that this has been the most fun the fall harvest festival has seen in years though."

"Yeah, this pranking has been great. Think we should mention that to Ep?"

"Nope."

"Okay, then, let's report back and see if she'll let us get to bed."

Emerging from the hay pile I smiled. Patting Mavri again, I slipped out and made my way back home as quietly as I could. The moon wasn't yet full and I was glad of that and the cloud cover. Wondering if the other part of the prank had been finished I entered my bedroom through my window and quickly got ready for bed.

I knew that the entire village would be aware of the prank if it had been executed properly and as I slid into my bed I was once again thankful for the story Kassandra had told us the day before.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Waking up, I dressed as quickly as possible and let Nasa out to do his business. As I followed him I looked towards the village and began to snicker. The prank had certainly been pulled off beyond my expectations. There were masked burnt out gourds lining the center village path on short stakes.

There were also some chickens missing a few feathers, but a kid can only collect so many wild fowl feathers without arousing suspicion when hunting; especially when she hadn't been asked to hunt. Seeing Ephiny marching towards our hut I waved to her and grimaced as she grabbed my ear.

"Hey, ouch, Aunt Ephiny, that hurts!"

"I know," she replied as she dragged me back into the hut followed by a now yapping and growling Nasa.

Letting go of my ear she narrowed her eyes at me. "Go get your moms, now."

"Fine," moving out of her reach I headed into my mothers' bedroom and gently crawled into the bed between them. Mama's arm wrapped around me and she kissed my cheek.

"Eph's here, huh?"

"Yep. Wants to see the two of you. She practically took my ear off. Have you been giving her lessons?"

Chuckling, Mama gave me a gentle swat. "Nope. Go tell her that we'll be out shortly and then go get Eve up and dressed."

"Yes, Warrior Princess, I live to serve," I quipped as I jumped out of her arm's reach and did as she asked me.

Emerging from Eve's bedroom I headed to the living area followed by my little sister and Nasa. They had been playing happily and it took me forever to stop her long enough to get her dressed.

"I'm telling the two of you, tomorrow is the last night of the festival and these pranks need to stop."

"Come on, Aunt Ephiny," I interrupted. "Everyone says the harvest festival hasn't been this fun in years. Maybe the pranks are just what's needed to make everyone get into the spirit of it again and give thanks to Artemis that we have time to play since all our work gave us a bountiful harvest."

Running her hands through her curls Ephiny looked at Mom's smiling face and Mama's smirk. "Just like her mother, that one," she pointed at me. "Uses her words to make you feel like an ass in the most polite way possible."

Giving me a lopsided grin Ephiny motioned for me to come to her. I did so slowly, not sure what she was going to do to me. Pulling me between her legs as she sat on the chair in our living area, she held my hands in hers. "Sam, I love you, but no pranks tomorrow."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because despite what you say, I have a feeling you know more than you're letting on about them." Grinning, she turned and swatted me once. "No pranks tomorrow, understand?"

Nodding, I smiled at her. "I understand and I promise that I won't have any part in any pranks tomorrow."

"Thank you. Now, take your sister and get out of here for a bit would you? I want to talk to your moms alone."

"Sure." Giving her a hug, I turned and gave both my moms a kiss. "I'll take Eve to have some breakfast and then head back here. That alright?"

"It sounds wonderful, Sammy. Oh, and Sammy, ask Cyrene if she has any nutbread she could spare."

"Will do. Do you want your breakfast sent over here?"

Mama answered before Mom could, "We would. Make sure they triple their usual amount and add that nutbread along with some pancakes."

"Okay," putting out my hand I waited for Eve. "Come on, little bit, let's go eat."

Grabbing her staff Eve took my hand and skipped along side of me to the dining hall. As we entered the dining hall I looked at our family table and was surprised to see Kassandra sitting with Yaya. They seemed to be having a pleasant conversation and Eve let go of my hand and bolted to the table.

"Yaya, Sanna," Eve welcomed the hug from Yaya and the gentle good morning from the seer.

Placing Eve in her high chair Yaya and Kassandra greeted me as I sat down. "Mom and Mama say good morning and would like their breakfast sent to the hut."

"Oh?" Yaya's eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, Mama says to put triple the usual amount, plus pancakes, and nutbread if you have it."

"That's a lot even for them," Yaya commented placing a piece of fruit on Eve's tray.

"I think Mama is trying to add more calories for Mom," I explained pouring myself a glass of juice and putting some sausage and bread on my plate.

"Yaya, panpakes?" Eve asked hopefully.

"Sorry, little one. I'll have to make those especially for your mom. You can have fruit and some cereal."

Frowning, Eve shook her head. "Yucky. Want panpakes."

"I don't have pancakes," Yaya said as Kassandra chuckled.

"She's very determined isn't she?" the seer commented as Eve smiled at me.

"My Sam, panpakes?"

"Sorry, little bit, but I don't know how to make them."

"Want panpakes." Eve glared again and then grinned. "Auntie!" Her shout made me start and I groaned.

"Eve, no, stop," I tried as she yelled again.

"Auntie Dite, help pweese!"

Putting my head in my hands as a shower of pink butterflies surrounded us, I groaned. "Did some little peace maker call for me?"

"Uh-huh," Eve nodded seriously. "Panpakes, Auntie?"

"You want me to make you pancakes?" Aphrodite hugged Eve in the now quiet dining hall before sitting down next to me. "That is so sweet." Snapping her fingers our table and Eve's tray suddenly had pancakes on them complete with butter and syrup. "There you go, my little peace maker."

"Tank you, Auntie." Eve grinned as she shoved a piece of pancake into her mouth with relish.

Turning to the other tables, I stood. "What's wrong, haven't any of you ever seen the Goddess of Love eat breakfast before?" I asked. "Go back to your food, ladies."

Finally seeing the rest of the dining hall complying, I sat down and saw that my plate had already been filled with the pancakes. "Thanks, Auntie." Taking a bite I smiled. "These are great."

"Yeah, I totally have them down. I think," Aphrodite replied as she ate from her own plate. "So, what's with all the excitement in the village? Arte tells me that she hasn't had this much fun watching the harvest festival in ages."

"Well, it seems we have had a rash of pranks this year," Kassandra replied.

"Really?" Aphrodite watched as Eve continued to shove food into her mouth. "Are you sure Gabrielle didn't help make Eve, because I have to tell you, the kid sure eats like my little sweet pea."

Choking on her juice, Yaya began to chuckle, "We're sure, Aphrodite."

"Alright, if you say so. Anyway, why didn't anyone fill me in on these pranks? I mean who better to help pull off a spectacular prank than this goddess?"

Seeing a look in Kassandra's eyes I was about to answer when the older woman beat me to it, "You know, I think you're right, Aphrodite. You and I must talk after breakfast."

"Oh, goody. I just love bonding with Arte's Amazons."


	25. Chapter 25

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 25

"You're sure about this?" Cyrene looked at Kassandra as Aphrodite smiled.

"I'm sure," Kassandra offered her friend another cup of tea.

"What do you think, Aphrodite, is what we ask possible?"

"Possible? Puh-leese, I can do that and then some. Oh, this is going to be the best fall harvest festival that Arte has ever witnessed. She's going to love it."

"You're sure she won't be offended?" Cyrene asked.

"Offended? As if, oh my warrior babe's mommy, she will love this. Not many people know Arte loves pranks and jokes. I mean she loves to set Ares up as often as she can, and don't get me started on the time she tricked Herc... Well, never mind. The point is, she is going to totally enjoy her Amazons letting loose. Not to mention the bonding I'm getting to do with you."

"We're enjoying it as well," Kassandra addressed the goddess.

"I am so happy, now, Kassie dear, let's talk about your décor, you totally need to get some more comfortable things. You deserve a comfy chair, maybe a few throw pillows. There's no reason not to accessorize."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"The gods, Xena, how much food did you ask for this afternoon?"

"Enough so you'll be able to maintain your strength while breastfeeding our girls. I swear, they have your appetite," Xena deadpanned as she placed a bowl of soup in front of the bard along with some dried meat and cheese and a hunk of bread.

"Maybe, but they are totally you when it comes to seeking out their food," Gabrielle volleyed back as her wife blushed. "Oh this soup is wonderful. Mom outdid herself."

"Glad you like it," Xena began to eat her own lunch happy for the twins nap and Eve being at the nursery.

"So, tell me about our mud-loving daughter, Xena."

Spitting her soup into a napkin Xena stared at her wife. "What?"

"I said," Gabrielle finished her bowl of soup and began on the rest of her meal. "Tell me about our mud loving daughter."

"How did you find out about that?"

"The girl who brought the tray over asked how much soap it took to get Eve clean after her adventures."

Looking at Xena, Gabrielle said nothing as the warrior put her spoon down. "It took three bars of soap and four tubs of water. I had to wash her hair five times and I had no idea that much mud could get into so many places."

"So, she was quiet like Mama, huh?" Gabrielle's question almost caused Xena to choke this time.

"So she said," Xena answered.

"Uh-huh, and the whole masks like Mommy and Auntie Eph?"

"We figured she just meant warrior masks," Xena swallowed hard and shoved a big piece of bread in her mouth.

"So the fact that my mask has a bit of dried mud on it is just a coincidence?"

"It does not, I made sure..." groaning, Xena stopped talking and busily began to eat again. "You know, you're right, this soup is wonderful."

"Xena."

Blue eyes found green, "Yeah?"

"Seriously, mud?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," the warrior shrugged. "I still can't believe I didn't hear or see Trouble following us."

Shaking her head Gabrielle chuckled, "And the reason you didn't ask for my help?"

"We didn't think you'd want to be naked in a mud pit in the middle of the night."

"Good call," Gabrielle stood and moved to sit on her wife's lap. "Your secret is safe with me, for now."

"For now?" One eyebrow raised in question.

"Yup," kissing the warrior gently, Gabrielle moved to her seat and once more began eating with gusto. "Oh, and Xena, if you ever scare me with a scarecrow outside our window like that again, Sam won't be the one getting the spanking."

Choking on her meat this time, Xena took a large swig of cider to help her recover as her wife started to laugh.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Getting the last of the zip line in place, I made sure that the rags and the squirrel skeleton were ready. Moving through the trees while I could, I quietly dropped to the ground and double checked the deer skeleton that my friends had attached the end zip line to. Placing the small candle bits in the skeleton I lit them and then disappeared to the big oak.

Zivah, Daria, Chryssa, and Telema were already waiting in the branches of the ancient tree and after giving each other nonverbal congratulations we went our separate ways through the trees and hopefully would make it back to our beds without being caught.

I had just crawled under my covers and was struggling to stay awake when I heard the bells I had rigged in the tripping snare outside of Ephiny's hut. Moving to get dressed once more, I was just heading out the window when I heard Mama. "Try the door, Samina."

"Okay, Mama." Grinning like mad I ran past her and out our front door as Mom and Mama struggled to get the twins in their carrying slings and keep a hold of Eve at the same time.

Reaching the center of the village I realized that I wasn't the only one who had come running. Half of the village was there wondering what was going on when I finally saw white strips of rags and the squirrel skeleton come flying down the zip line.

"The deer, it's glowing!" someone yelled. "And there's a ghost coming at it."

Counting in my head, the crash occurred just as I knew it would and the squirrel splintered against the deer's antlers upon impact. "Cool," I mumbled before seeing Ephiny take her sword and chop the deer's head off. "What did he ever do to you?" I called.

"You don't want to know," Zivah yelled back running towards me. Slipping in next to me, she pulled me aside. "Ep was spending the night again. You should have heard them when those bells went off."

"I am so glad it was you and not me that had to hear that," I mumbled as I pulled her deeper into the crowd. "Come on, we need to get with someone safe."

"What do you mean?"

"Just follow me," I tugged her hand as we made our way through the crowd. Managing to give signals to Daria, Telema, and Chryssa, we finally met up near a smaller group of older Amazons.

"Pretty amazing prank, huh?" I asked as I approached the group.

"That it is, Samina," Kassandra replied with a wink. "What do you think, Amazons? Is this prank in the same league as the one we pulled off so many years ago?"

Looking around the group I saw nothing but smiles, "That was truly worthy of Artemis. Not only a snare trap, but to rig it with bells, and to have the squirrel fly; perfect." An Amazon with shorter hair streaked with gray replied.

"Bye the way, has anyone bothered to cut Brenda down from the snare yet?" Kassandra asked.

"No, we thought she should hang around for a while," another woman replied.

"Good call, Melanie," Kassandra spoke once more. "Come on, girls, I'll walk you back to your families and on the way let me tell you another story."

Listening to Kassandra as we walked I realized we were now outside Ephiny's hut. "For the gods' sake, Brenda, shut up and stop swinging. You want to get hit with the sword?"

Eponin was getting ready to cut her down when Mama stopped her. "Let me," Mama smirked and let loose her chakram.

Watching as it cut the rope we all cringed as Brenda hit the ground, hard. Bending over to help her up, Eponin grabbed the rope I'd used. "Artemis' left tit, how did you not see this snare? It wasn't even hidden. I can see we're going to be reviewing stealth with some senior warriors after the festival."

"How was I supposed to see it, it's dark out," Brenda protested.

"The moon is almost full," Ephiny interjected. "Eponin is right, we really need to work on basic skills. The way these pranks have been pulled and nobody has been caught has let me know we need to up our game."

Turning to the crowd around her hut, Ephiny shrugged. "By the way, Eponin and I are moving in together tomorrow after the harvest festival."

"Way to announce that," Eponin muttered.

"Well, figured I might as well do it now, the gods only know what's going to happen tomorrow."

Laughing, Mom moved forward and hugged both women. "Congratulations."

Nudging me with her elbow Zivah winked at me and then moved to stand in front of Ephiny and Eponin. "So does this mean I call you Mama now?" she asked as Eponin blushed and Ephiny began to laugh.

Linking arms with Zivah we headed back to our hut. It had been decided that she could spend the night and I was looking forward to a mindless sleepover. Reaching my bedroom, we put on our sleeping shifts and climbed into my bed.

"Are you sure you don't mind sharing?" I asked.

"Nope. My sister and I did this before I left," Zivah sighed. "I don't mind at all."

"Okay," looking at the ceiling for a moment I finally broke the quiet. "Zivah, how do you really feel about Eponin and Ephiny?"

"I'm not sure," she finally admitted. "I mean, I like Eponin a lot. It's just that I kind of like that it was just Mom and me. I never felt that close to my first mother, and I like feeling that way with Ephiny."

"Are you afraid that's going to change?"

"Yeah," Zivah sighed. "And what about when I mess up or get into trouble? Will Eponin treat me like her own kid or wait for Mom to handle it?"

"Well, you could solve that problem."

"How?"

"Easy, just don't get into trouble," I teased.

"I don't think that's going to happen," Zivah answered.

"How do you want Eponin to handle it?" I finally asked.

"I don't know," Zivah was quiet for a long time and I thought she had fallen asleep when she finally answered me. "Maybe I'll just have to find out how she'll react on my own."

"Don't do anything stupid, Zivah," I warned.

"Oh no, wouldn't want to do anything stupid," she shifted and rolled over in the bed. "Especially since I haven't done anything stupid this week." She finally giggled and I joined her before we both gave in and fell to sleep.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **


	26. Chapter 26

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 26

"My Sam, Zivah!" The squeal of delight from Eve woke me and I heard the groan next to me as Zivah was woken as well.

"Hey, little bit." Sitting up I watched as my sister managed to pull herself up onto my bed followed by a very happy puppy who also managed to make the jump without much trouble either.

"Does she wake you up like this every day?" Zivah asked sleepily.

"Not every day," I replied as Eve crawled to me and sat next to me.

"Up, Sam."

"I'm coming, little bit." Moving quickly, I reached out to tickle her and watched as she squirmed before crawling over Zivah and dropping to the floor.

"Why don't you go find your moms?" Zivah asked as she sat up and scratched Nasa behind the ears.

Sticking out her tongue, Eve shook her head. "Babies eating. Eve want panpakes."

"Well, you'll have to see what they're having in the dining hall. Go play in your room and Zivah and I will take you to breakfast soon, okay?"

"Okay." Nodding in agreement Eve moved out of my room and I waited until Zivah had slid from my bed and then did the same.

"Don't you get tired of that?" Zivah asked.

"Tired of what?"

"Being her personal babysitter all the time. I know I did," she sighed. "I was the oldest girl so I always had to take care of the little ones. Sometimes it would have been nice if my parents had actually taken care of them, you know?"

Finishing getting dressed, I sat on my bed and tugged on my socks and then boots. "Yeah," I finally answered her. "It would be nice if my moms could be the ones taking her to breakfast and getting her ready in the morning."

Sighing, I put Nasa on the floor and waited while Zivah put her boots on. "I don't know when it became my job, but she wakes me up now, instead of them. I don't think they've had breakfast with us in over a moon."

"Do you miss it?"

I nodded and sat down again. "Do you remember when we were on the boat? How they always knew what we were up to, how we spent so much time with Mama, and how they always tucked us in."

"Yeah."

"I miss that, Zivah. A lot," I finally admitted. "Especially being tucked in by them. Eve's lucky, they still do it every night for her."

"But not for you?" She asked finally tying her boot.

I shrugged. "It's been over two weeks since they've bothered with me," I said quietly. "I know I'm older and all, but it still hurts when they forget or just decide I don't need it."

Hearing a scream followed by sounds of crying, I stood and sighed again. "Come on, I'll get Eve dressed if you let Nasa out. Then we can go eat."

"Sounds good." Zivah smiled at me and I was glad that she let our conversation go.

"Want panpakes!"

"Well, you're having eggs and toast," I replied as Eve chucked a piece of melon across the table. "Stop throwing your food, little bit." I put the spoon in her hand and then managed to get a bite of egg into her mouth with my spoon.

"Yummy," Eve smiled at me and then began to shovel the eggs into her mouth. "Eggs yummy, Sam."

"Yep, Yaya makes the best eggs." I agreed. "Next to Mom," I sighed and moved my food around my plate.

"Not hungry?" Yaya's voice cut through my thoughts and I shook my head.

"Not really," I shrugged. "I just realized I haven't had breakfast with my moms since the twins were born."

"It won't always be like this," Yaya placed her hand on my arm and I put my head on her shoulder as she sat next to me.

"Yeah, sure," I replied unconvinced. "Eve loves your eggs by the way," I pointed as the last of her breakfast disappeared.

"Glad to hear that. How about you at least have some toast? I don't want you hungry this morning."

Taking a bite of the toast in front of me I put the piece of bread down again. "I can't Yaya." Standing, I grabbed my staff and ran from the dining hall before she could stop me.

Nasa joined me as I exited the dining hall and was able to keep at my heels as I ran to the stables. Moving inside, he followed me and I was happy to see the horses hadn't been turned out into the pasture yet. Putting the tack on Mavri, I added the puppy carrier and placed Nasa in it before leading Mavri outside and mounting.

Looking over the village I wasn't surprised that neither of my mothers was coming for me and my stomach dropped again. Turning my horse, I gave him a strong kick and headed to the pond hoping that I would be found soon, but figuring that nobody would even miss me.

Leaning against the tree as I wrote, I paused long enough to watch Nasa try and play with Mavri, his puppy barks causing me to smile. Turning back to my diary I filled another page and then put it away as I heard hoof beats. Grabbing my staff, I waited until I heard familiar footsteps before letting it drop to the ground again.

"Nice day to think," Mama's voice was quiet as she dropped next to me.

"I guess," I shrugged not looking at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"Why? You need me to take care of Eve or watch the twins or something?" I asked with a bit of an edge to my voice.

"No, Sam, I just thought you might like to spend some time together." Mama let my attitude go for now and I figured that Yaya had spoken with her.

"Yaya talk to you?"

"No," Mama scrubbed her hand down her face. "Actually, Zivah came storming in after you left the dining hall today. Let Gabrielle and I have a fairly large piece of her mind."

My eyes opened wide and I stared into familiar blue, "Really?"

"Really," Mama put her arm around me. "It seems that she was rather upset at us on your behalf, little one."

"I still can't believe she said anything."

"Well, she did. A lot of things, and most of them rather loudly." Mama chuckled. "Ephiny and Ep are going to have her hands full with that one."

I said nothing, instead choosing to watch the pond and the ducks landing on it gently before Nasa would bark and they would fly off again. "So, you decided to come find me after she said something?"

"I thought it was needed."

"Would you have bothered if Zivah hadn't interfered?"

Mama said nothing and I shrugged, "That's what I figured. You wouldn't have even known I was gone until somebody brought you Eve and you had to take care of her."

"Sam," Mama tried.

"No," I sighed and picked up a fallen leaf twirling it between my fingers. "I know that you're busy with the twins. I understand that, I do." I crumbled the leaf in my hand. "But it doesn't mean that I don't miss you and Mom. I miss our family, Mama. I'm tired of belonging more to the nation and less to you."

"Sam," Mama tried again but I wouldn't let her. Standing up I looked down at her.

"Just because I'm not a little girl any more doesn't mean that I don't need you and the things that we do together."

"Sam I know you're growing up, it's just that..."

"No! You don't understand," Lifting my heavy tunic up I let Mama see my undergarments. "I meant it when I said I'm not a little girl anymore. You didn't even notice, did you? That I was wearing these now? Putting my tunic back over my bra I moved towards the pond and rounded again. "I had to go to Auntie because you and Mom wouldn't give me five minutes that day!"

Feeling Mama behind me, I was turned by a gentle hand, "Are you talking about what I think you are?"

I nodded. "The bras were part of my birthday gifts from Auntie. About a week later, Mother Nature decided to screw with me." I sighed. "I try to tell you or Mom, but you wouldn't listen. I finally gave up and went to Auntie about it."

"You went to Aphrodite?" Mama's voice was quiet and she moved from me and slid down by the tree. Pulling her knees up, she rested her arms on her knees and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, little one. There's no excuse for us not noticing and not giving you the attention you deserve."

Taking my spot next to her again, I ruffled Nasa's fur as he climbed over my legs. "That's a start," I said quietly. "Now what?"

Pulling me into a hug, she brushed her lips over the top of my head. "I love you, little one."

"I love you too, Mama." I looked up at her again. "But it's nice when you show me that you love me too."

"You have every right to be angry with us, Sam. Hell, I've made more time for this week of pranks than you, haven't I?"

I shrugged. "Time well spent, I'd say. After all, at least I got to see you then and do things with you."

"Sam?"

"Do you realize that you and Mom haven't spent one training day with me since Emily and Zoe were born? I've still been taking off school just in case you remember and show up, but you never do."

"What have you been doing?"

"Hanging out with Kassandra, she showed me how to make her honey sesame balls this week. I've also spent time talking to Artemis about a few things and Auntie took me to a spa last week."

"You left the village, for how long?"

"All day," I shrugged at the look on her face. "Just like the fact that you haven't noticed I've been spending time in the evenings with Yaya. I'm never home when you tuck Eve in anymore."

"Why, Sam?"

"It hurts too much to hear," I finally admitted. "I just put my music player on and listen to those moms instead."

Looking at me for a few moments, Mama didn't say anything but finally turned her gaze to the pond. Standing up, she called Nasa over and put him in his puppy pack and then gave me a wicked smile, "Let's go have some fun, little one."

She pulled me to her and ruffled my hair. "It won't fix everything, but it's a start."

"Mama?" I asked as she helped me mount Mavri.

"You'll see, Sam." Turning in Argo's saddle she gave me a bright smile. "We are going to turn this nation on its ear, little one," she declared before kicking Argo and calling for me to follow.

Confused, I followed Mama as we left Amazon lands and waved to our friends in the centaur village. We rode for about a half hour and finally stopped at a small temple near the road. "Mama?"

"We're going to need some help with this one," she finally said as we entered the smallest temple I'd ever seen dedicated to my goddess mother.

"Aphrodite!" Mama's yell was loud and I turned when I smelled roses.

"You called, warrior babe?" Auntie asked dressed in her customary pink bikini and see thru top.

"I did. First, I want to thank you for helping Sam out recently when Gabrielle and I weren't there for her. I'm glad she has you."

Walking to Mama, I began to giggle when a gentle hand was placed on Mama's forehead. "Are you feeling alright, Xena? Not that I don't appreciate the sentiment, but that's not like you."

Brushing the hand away Mama nodded. "I'm fine, Aphrodite. I just wanted to say that and ask you for a small favor."

"A favor?"

Mama nodded. "Sam and I need to pull a major prank on the entire village tonight and I need your help."

"Really, you need me to help you?" Clapping her hands Auntie squealed in delight. "Oh, I can't wait. Just what does that devious brain of yours have in mind? This will be great. The great warrior babe teamed with me and my little warrior bard. Arte's Amazons aren't going to know what hit them."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Mama for what was probably the tenth time in as many minutes.

Giving me a grin, she nodded. "Oh yeah. Just remember, we'll save some and plant it next spring. Will be good to add it to our diets and since Aphrodite was kind enough to supply us with sweet as well as popping corn, it will be perfect for tonight."

Patting the large bag of popcorn balls tied to Argo's saddle horn she chuckled, "They aren't going to know what hit them, little one."

"No, they aren't." I agreed and then frowned. "Are we going to get in trouble for this?"

"Don't worry, if we do, I'll take all the blame. What's your mom going to do, spank me?"

Staring at Mama seriously I nodded. "Yep," I deadpanned as Mama headed towards the village on Argo.

"Race ya," she called as I kicked Mavri and took off in pursuit.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **


	27. Chapter 27

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 27

"Where in Tartarus have you two been?" Mom's emerald eyes flashed as we entered the hut.

"I had to go thank Aphrodite for something," Mama said quietly effectively ending Mom's upcoming rant.

"You had to thank Aphrodite? Since when do you thank the gods about anything, Xena?"

Looking at me Mama smiled, "Sam, why don't you go find some friends to play with. I need to talk with your mom alone."

"Sure, Mama." Turning I left the hut leaving Nasa curled up on his favorite rug in front of the fireplace.

"So, what did you have to thank Aphrodite about?" Gabrielle asked as Xena sat on the couch and pulled her wife down with her.

"She's been taking care of Sam in our stead lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems that Aphrodite felt the time was right for a little extra support under her clothing, Gabrielle." Xena's voice was low.

"You mean like a training bra?"

The warrior nodded, "Yeah, it's not padded or anything, but she has something like we would have gotten her in the future. And that's not all," Xena trailed off.

"What else is there?"

"It seems that Mother Nature joined the party soon after Sam started wearing the bras."

"You mean?" Gabrielle sank back on the couch.

"Yep. She's not a little girl anymore and she is pretty upset with us for not noticing."

"Oh, the gods, Xena. How could we not notice?"

"The same way we haven't noticed that she's gone every night when we tuck Eve in or the fact that we've missed each of her individual training sessions since Emily and Zoe have been born."

"We have, haven't we?" Leaning into Xena, Gabrielle felt her heart drop. "What has she been doing?"

"Spending time with Kassandra and Artemis. Apparently Aphrodite took her to the spa last week for the entire day. We didn't even notice she was missing, Gabrielle."

"Maybe we need a good spanking," Gabrielle muttered.

"Yeah, maybe we do," her wife agreed. "We've screwed up pretty big, Gabrielle. She's missing us and we're right here. There's no excuse for what's been going on."

As if to prove the point two hungry cries filled the air. "I swear, they just ate." Gabrielle's voice was tired.

"We're going to find a way for you to pump so I can help with these feedings or supplement with goat's milk." Xena's tone left no room for argument as she stood. "I'll go get them and then we're going to talk about getting some help with them so we can actually spend time with our other two daughters as well."

Watching her wife disappear into their bedroom, Gabrielle leaned back on the couch and removed her top before pulling a few pillows towards her. Looking down at her chest she sighed. "I'm nothing but a milk bar," she commented as Xena returned and helped place the crying infants so that she could nurse in tandem.

"How can I pump here, Xena?" The bard finally asked as the twins began to eat once more.

"I've been thinking of a type of hand pump. If that doesn't work, there's no reason we can't supplement one or two of their feedings with goat milk." Xena's hand stroked the top of Emily's head.

"I love them too, but they are wearing both of us out and we need to be able to focus on Sam and Eve as well."

"How do you suggest we do this?" Gabrielle watched as Xena gently moved her hand to stroke Zoe's head as well.

"We need to get a couple of Amazons to help us. We'll be able to leave them that way and if we supplement with bottles, they can feed them if needed or I can get up at night and feed them and let you sleep."

"That actually sounds nice," Gabrielle agreed as Emily was the first to let go of her mother's nipple. "Baby one to burp," the bard commented as Xena gently took the infant and began to pat her back.

"So, Zoe is the hungry one today, huh?" Xena asked as the infant continued her meal.

"Seems like it," Gabrielle watched as the brunette suckled. "I swear I don't know where she puts it all."

"Just like her mother," Xena teased as Emily finally burped.

Suddenly smelling something as she picked Zoe up to her shoulder to burp, Gabrielle giggled. "Seems like that one is just like her other mother," she teased as Xena stood and gave her wife as lopsided grin.

"Come on, Emmy, time to change your diaper. Good grief, what has Mommy been feeding you?" she asked as the infant began to coo.

Returning with a now clean Emily, Xena traded infants with Gabrielle. "Oh my, little girl, seems like you take after your sister."

"Xena?"

Stopping the warrior turned around and looked at her wife, "Yes?"

"How about I ask Cora and Helen if they'd like the job?"

Smiling Xena retraced her steps and gave her wife a gentle kiss, "Let me clean up this little girl and we'll talk."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"You are the cutest little princesses this nation has ever seen," an older Amazon with gray streaked in her dark locks said as she held Zoe on her lap while her life partner held Emily. "Don't you think so, Cora?"

The woman smiling at Emily grinned and nodded, "I'll say Helen, they are just adorable."

Looking up from their arms, the women stared hard at Xena and Gabrielle. "What do you think, should we give these two a chance?" Helen addressed her wife, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Why not? After all, these two cuties need somebody with experience to look out for them and I think we can do that."

Hearing the door to the hut fly open all eyes were centered on a small, naked form. "No get me. Run like Mama," the girl squealed as she headed into the hut with loud footsteps behind her.

"Son of a bacchae, when I get that kid, I'm gonna..." pulling up short Eponin stopped and had the good sense to blush when met by two questioning mothers as well as two of the most experienced mothers in the nation.

"Trouble, Ep?" Xena asked as she finally grabbed her middle daughter and wrapped her in a blanket from the back of the couch.

"In more ways than one," the weapon's master admitted coming in and sinking into the only free chair available. "Hi, Cora, Helen," Ep waved her hand and dropped it again. "You're probably wondering why your kid is naked."

"The thought had crossed our minds," Gabrielle answered as she and Xena looked at her.

"Well, it seems as if Zivah thought it would be a good idea to encourage Eve to streak through the village with her."

"Zivah decided to streak through the village?" Xena's eyebrows raised. "That doesn't sound like her."

Eponin shrugged, "She told me it was all in fun for the harvest festival tonight, you know, it being the last night and all."

"Okay, so how did my kid end up bare?" Xena asked.

"Play wif Zivah. Talk like Mommy and run like Mama," Eve chortled. "Big girls no catch. Eppy no catch, Eve let Mama catch."

"Talk like Mommy?" Gabrielle raised an eyebrow as chuckles were heard from the older Amazons.

"Eve let Mama catch?" they asked.

"Oh yeah, she loves her Mama." Xena grinned.

Eponin nodded. "Yup, she managed to distract the child minders with a story and then ran through their legs, over the fence and stripped, before running after Zivah."

"Eve, did you jump like Mama, too?" Gabrielle asked.

Eve nodded. "Yep. Jump like Mama fun."

"Oh, this one is trouble for sure," Helen's laughter filled the hut. "Would you like us to watch her for you on occasion as well? I promise we'll try to keep her clothed."

Giving a resigned sigh, Xena nodded. "Yeah, I think Trouble can use all the eyes she can looking out for her." Standing, Xena held the girl close. "Come on, Trouble, let's get you dressed and then go apologize to the child minders and find your other clothes."

Looking at Eponin, Gabrielle shook her head before making a quick decision. "Helen and Cora, could you put the twins down for their nap and stay with them until Xena and I get back?"

"We'd love to, but what if they get hungry?"

"They ate right before you came over and Xena made a few bottles right after," pointing to the dining table Gabrielle grinned. "They're on the table and should be enough to get you through until we get back. I don't think we'll be too long."

"That's good enough for me," Cora spoke this time. "Now, Eponin, what did you do with that new daughter of yours?"

"Put her in her room until I had time to find Eve. I'm not sure what I'll do with her, Ephiny may want to handle this one."

"She may, but you need to handle it together. Let that girl know you're stepping up as her mother as much as Ephiny did. She needs to know that," Helen advised.

Hoisting herself from the chair Eponin nodded. "I'll try, thanks for the input."

"Anytime dear," Cora answered as the women stood and moved to put the now sleeping babies in their arms down for their nap.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Slamming the door to the hut Eponin growled as Xena and Gabrielle watched. "Ep?"

Handing the warrior a small piece of parchment Xena read it and then handed it to the queen. "She's been taking lessons from Sam, I see."

"I didn't feel like staying in my room. Off to think, Zivah." You have to admit, this is good." Gabrielle handed the note back to her weapons master.

"Now what?" Eponin demanded.

Xena shrugged, "You're an Amazon aren't you? Track her, find her, and bring her home."

"Okay, I can do that. I'm an Amazon warrior, I fought Velasca, I can find a fourteen year old kid, right?"

"I should hope so," Gabrielle smirked. "After all, you are the weapons master. It would be awful if the warrior trusted with that can't find her own kid."

Nodding and mumbling to herself Eponin began to crawl on the ground in front of her hut. "Ep, what are you doing?" a voice asked.

"Looking for you, now be quiet until I find your tracks," the woman answered as Zivah joined them.

"Um, Ep?" Zivah tried again. "I used the tree," pointing to the large tree near the hut the girl grinned. "There aren't any tracks on the ground."

Shaking her head, Gabrielle watched as Eponin stood up. "Always remember to look up, Eponin," the queen instructed as Xena covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smirk.

"I told you to stay in your room," Eponin's voice was low.

"Didn't feel like it," Zivah shrugged. "I left a note."

"She left a note, did you hear that, she left a note?" Eponin looked skyward and began to mutter.

"What is going on here?" Another voice joined the group and Zivah quickly moved to hide behind Xena.

"Nothing, Mom."

"Nothing? I'm gone for no more than three candle marks visiting your brother and when I come back the first thing I hear about is you streaking with Eve through the village. You call that nothing?"

Zivah nodded. "Well, it's not like Eve had to do it. She saw me and out maneuvered the child minders again. The kid can run pretty fast though."

"Yeah, Trouble likes to run like Mama," Eponin mumbled as Ephiny reached behind Xena to tug her daughter out by her arm.

"Alright, let's go inside and figure out what we're going to do with you," Ephiny directed as Eponin handed her the note. "What's this?"

Eponin shrugged, "Just read it, I'll explain inside."

Nodding, Ephiny pushed Zivah in the hut followed by Eponin, leaving a smirking queen and warrior behind.

"Mama?"

Looking down at her unusually quiet daughter Xena raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Eve?"

"Zivah bam?"

"I don't know, Trouble."

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Mama bam?"

Hearing a snicker, Xena picked the girl up and looked into her face. "Your mommy and I are trying to figure that out. Now, let's go apologize at the nursery and then get home."

Putting her head on her mother's shoulder, Eve placed two fingers in her mouth. "Mama no bam, Eve like Mama, all good," she tried as Gabrielle began to laugh and her wife could only sigh.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"Mama are you sure this is going to work?"

"I'm positive," Mama pointed to the small catapult she'd placed in the tree in front of us. "Look, this rope is going to break at just the right time, then the popcorn balls are going to start flying. By the time all the catapults let loose and we get the popcorn kernels in the fire, the tribe isn't going to know what hit them."

"Mom is going to kill us," I grinned.

"Gabrielle will kill me, if we're caught."

"That's a pretty big if," I commented.

Mama raised an eyebrow and me and grinned. "You doubt the Warrior Princess?"

I shook my head, "Nope, I just know the Battling Bard knows you too well."

Shimming down the tree I lost myself in the crowd before Mama could respond.

Finding my friends, I happily joined them as the festivities for the last night of the festival began. The younger children had finally been put to bed and I was thrilled that Helen and Cora volunteered to watch the twins and Eve. Three less things to worry about when it came time to see the popcorn fly.

Sending a silent thanks to Auntie again for her part in the prank, I took my place in front of the large stage that had been erected for tonight. Mom and Mama sat together enjoying the food as a large bonfire burned in front of them. I knew that Mom would be telling the story of Artemis later and it had been requested that I tell the story of the Headless Amazon once more.

Feeling a hand on my arm I turned to find Daria smiling at me. Tugging me away from the crowd we stopped just past the last bonfire. There weren't many people this way and she made sure that we were hidden by a large scarecrow that had been kept up after the earlier pranks.

"So, why the spy games?" I asked.

"Spy games?"

"Never mind. Why did you drag me out here?"

"I wanted to know what the big prank tonight was going to be," Daria's face broke into a huge smile. "Don't tell me that you aren't up to something, I know you too well for that."

Shaking my head, I shoved her shoulder. "You'll find out. The fewer people that know, the less chance of getting caught."

"Oh, I can't wait."

Looking towards the stage I could just make out Mama scratching her nose three times. The signal had been given. "I'd stay out here for a few minutes before heading back to the stage," I instructed before bolting towards the fire and dropping in a few kernels. Not stopping I headed towards another fire to do the same and could only smile as I started to hear not only loud popping noises, but screams as well.

"Popcorn? Where the hell is the popcorn coming from?" I heard Mom's voice as I sat calmly near my friends.

I'd managed to place enough kernels in the fires that there seemed to be a never ending supply of the stuff and from where I was sitting I was slowly tossing a kernel at a time in the large bonfire unnoticed by all but Mama.

Knowing what was coming next, I cringed when Mom stood up to make an announcement. The first popcorn ball assault came from her left and she ducked just in time for Mama to catch it.

"Amazons, we're under attack!" I heard Eponin's yell and grabbed my staff.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"We're under attack, Mom!" I yelled back as another volley of popcorn balls headed our way. Moving towards them I swung my staff like a baseball bat and enjoyed target practice as they broke into pieces.

"Look out!" Turning I watched as Brenda moved towards one of the trees where Mama had rigged some of the catapults. Stopping I watched in amazement as one of the large balls moved out of the tree and managed to hit the woman squarely between the eyes causing her to stumble and land on her face in the dirt.

"Amazons, stop!" Dead quiet surrounded the village as the announcement from Mom was followed by Mama's war cry.

"We are not under attack," she began as she picked up a popcorn ball. "This is something called a popcorn ball and it's a special treat that is made around the harvest festival time."

"Nice one, Sam!" came from the crowd and I cringed as Mom motioned me forward.

"Are you responsible for this, Samina?"

Looking at Mama she scratched her nose once more and I shook my head. "Nope. I promise you, Mom, I had nothing to do with getting the popcorn or the popcorn balls."

Hearing a chuckle Mom turned to her right, "Xena?"

"Guilty, my queen." Mama ducked her head and quickly flipped off the stage before Mom could grab her. "I thought this place could use a surprise attack. You know, hone our skills during an unexpected time."

Choking on my laugh, I watched as Mama flipped back on the stage, "Amazons," she began. "I am proud of how you handled yourself in the attack drill I provided for you. I am sure that Artemis is pleased that you have shown your skill on this night in her honor. Though the attack was not deadly, you showed skill in defending our village quickly and with courage."

Silence met Mama's speech and then Ephiny finally raised her sword as she stood on the stage, "Why not?" she shrugged. "Glad I'm not you tonight though, warrior. Amazons celebrate!"

Loud cheers echoed throughout the village and the party was once more under way. I watched as Mom tugged Mama to the back part of the stage and was obviously giving her a very thorough lecture. Wondering what would be happening to Mama, I let it slip from my mind as the full moon rose in the sky.

The moon was almost at its apex when I took my place on the stage. The crowd quieted and I took a long drink of apple cider before beginning the story.

"Once, long ago, on a night such as this, there was an Amazon that showed such courage when her village came under attack that she still rides long after her death trying to find the one thing that will allow her to go to Artemis in peace."

I had stopped to take another drink and read my audience. I had them with me, that's for sure. And one look at Mom and her quick wink let me know that I was doing a pretty good job for my largest audience ever. "And just as Ivy started to head home the hoof beats sounded behind her," I began and stopped as my ears picked up a faint sound in the distance. I noticed Mama stiffen and wondered what was going on.

"The hoof beats grew and as Ivy turned to see what was causing them, she was met by the sight of horror..." I trailed off as a large black horse entered the village carrying an obviously headless female warrior.

Watching as the rider almost mowed over Brenda as she jumped out of the way, I gulped. "Mama?"

"Not me this time, little one," she replied pulling her sword from its sheath and waiting.

The rider and horse stopped short of the stage and the horse pranced a bit. When no obvious overtures were made I turned back to the crowd. "As I was saying, Ivy saw the headless rider on her large black steed galloping towards her as if to..."

I was stopped once more when the rider dismounted and pulled her sword. Moving to Mama she bowed at the waist and an oddly hollow voice spoke. "I come to challenge the best in the village for the honor of Artemis."

"You want to challenge me?" Mama asked coldly.

"I challenge you in sport, warrior, so that we please Artemis this night and bring about a wonderful year within the nation. Perhaps if I do well, she will bless me with my head!"

"Kick her ass, Xena!" Eponin called from the crowd and I shook my head as Mama moved slightly causing the crowd to form a large circle.

Beckoning the headless figure with her finger Mama smirked and waited. It didn't take long for the figure to attack and Mama's war cry to sound in the now silent air. We all watched as sword strokes were met and sparks flew from the force of the blows. Seeing the attacker's mistake before she could correct it the headless figure parried too close and was suddenly disarmed as Mama caught her opponent's sword with her left hand.

Crossing the swords, she pointed them at the now prone figure on the ground. "Yield." She demanded.

"I yield," the headless figure then stood easily and raised her arms skyward. "Artemis, judge my efforts!" she yelled into the sky that was filled with a striking silver light as well as a shower of pink and the scent of roses.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

To all who are following and still reading thanks so much.

Thanks too for the kind words and reviews.

I also wanted to let you know that Stardawn Cabot and I have written an Uber starring our two favorite ladies with a modern twist.

The story is posted under Blue Eyed Sam and is called The Mocking Bird Song. It can be found at s/9674829/1/

We'd love to hear your feedback and hope that you enjoy Dani and Emma.


	28. Chapter 28

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 28

Watching as Artemis and Aphrodite materialized on the stage I wondered what would happen next. I didn't have to wait long as Artemis held up her hands to the now silent crowd. "Who is responsible for this?" she asked pointing to the headless Amazon now kneeling in front of her.

The crowd shifted and there was a gasp of surprise as Kassandra and Yaya made their way to the front of the crowd followed by a few of the older warriors. "We are," Kassandra spoke for the group and there were looks of surprise all around.

"And how exactly did you pull this off?" Artemis asked.

"That was me, Arte." Aphrodite smiled at her. "My gift to you for the harvest, my warrior sister. I had so much fun with your Amazons, they are just the best when it comes to thinking up devious types of pranks."

Artemis began to clap then and her eyes twinkled. "Well done, I loved every minute of this year's festival. The pranks, the creativity, it was wonderful."

The crowd was still quiet and Artemis finally spoke again, "Alright, now for my favorite pranks. Who managed to pull of the flying squirrel, and the scarecrows? The popcorn balls were Xena, I know."

Figuring I had nothing left to loose, I caught sight of my fellow pranksters and nodded. Moving forward we bowed our heads slightly. "We worked on those pranks together, Artemis," I replied answering for all of us.

"And the scarecrow outside of your own hut?"

I shrugged. "We weren't responsible for that one," I admitted. "I have a pretty good idea who was, but have no proof."

Artemis laughed again, and winked at us before turning to Mama. "And the popcorn balls? However did you manage to get ahold of such things?"

"That was me again," Auntie waved to the tribe. "I just wanted to be helpful in Xena's little endeavor. It really did work well, didn't it?"

"It did," Artemis finally addressed the cloaked figure at her feet. "Rise, Headless Amazon," she commanded. "You showed great courage tonight and for that you have earned your place in the Amazon hunting grounds." Raising her hands, Artemis clapped them over her head and the black figure disappeared into a cloud of mist.

Turing back to the village, Artemis spoke once more. "I hereby declare that every harvest festival week will continue the traditions of pranks followed by the battle of the headless Amazon and a chosen warrior on the night of the full moon. Amazons, celebrate!"

No further encouragement was needed as the village erupted around us and most of the tribe decided to end the harvest festival by having a major hangover the next morning. Moving away from the stage after waving to Auntie and Artemis my friends and I decided to hang out in front of one of the smaller bonfires.

"That was awesome," Daria finally spoke. "I mean, there's no way we're in trouble now. Artemis loved the pranks."

I nodded and began to smirk, "Now, how are we going to top this year's pranks next year?"

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"I said to let me go! You oversized, walking, tree stump," a rather loud and unpleasant voice assaulted my ears and I quickly moved from my bed and got dressed.

Following the noises into the living area I merely watched as Eponin and Ephiny shoved a girl about my age with long blonde hair into the chair. "You will be quiet," Ephiny growled.

"Eph, not that I don't love you, but why is it you feel the need to wake us up early every other morning?" Mom asked as she came from the bedroom.

"We have a situation," Eponin tried.

"When don't we have a situation," Mama quipped as she joined the group and motioned for me to do the same.

Sitting cross legged on the rug near the fireplace I was silent as I watched the drama unfold in front of me. "Who are you?" I asked as nobody spoke for a few moments.

"None of your business, child."

Raising an eyebrow I chuckled, "Have you looked in a mirror lately, because you're no older than I am."

"What?" Trying to get out of the chair, she seemed to panic. "No, they told me no younger than eighteen, those bastards..." trailing off we all watched as she continued to mutter to herself, her gray eyes flashing.

"Care to explain, Ephiny?" Mom finally asked.

Handing Mom a piece of parchment I waited in silence once more as Mom handed the scroll to Mama.

"Seriously, another note? Why is it these things always start out with innocent looking notes?" Mama commented.

Seeing Mama tense, I heard her voice a few moments later, "Sam, please go and ask Kassandra to come here."

"Okay." Moving from my spot I grabbed my staff and left without a backwards glance to the guest in our living area. Though I did hear her muttering about cursing people for lying to her.

So, can what this note says be true?" Mama asked as Kassandra studied the girl.

"It can," the older woman sighed and sat on the couch next to Mom and now nursing twins. Eve had been taken by Yaya and I was glad they had allowed me to stay.

"She has the right features, and she is about the right age. It would make sense if what the note says is true."

Tucking my legs under me in the chair I occupied I watched as Mama moved to sit on the coffee table in front of the girl. "Is the note true, Rory?"

"That depends, what does it say?" Her tone was boarding on disrespect and I wondered what would happen if she kept it up.

"You didn't see it?"

"No," gray eyes finally lowered. "I wasn't allowed. I was only told to find this village and I would be helped."

"It makes sense, Xena," Mom's voice spoke once more. "If her village was wiped out then being sure she made it here without harm would be the biggest concern of her family."

"How far did you travel?" Mama asked.

"I've come a long way, alright, warrior?" Looking at her hands again, the girl shifted. "I don't have any family anymore, so what does that stupid note say?"

"It says we're related." Ephiny moved forward and looked at the girl. Shaking her head she looked once more at Kassandra. "Did you see anything?"

"Only pain and sorrow. Anger as well perhaps some grief. I see she is linked to you and Eponin as well in some way, though I cannot yet tell how. She is, I believe, the child of your distant cousin."

"So she is linked to me by blood?"

The seer nodded as Eponin spoke, "Wait, the one who left when that traveling show came through more than a dozen years ago?"

"That's the one." Ephiny sighed.

"Wow, what a surprise."

"Tell me about it, I never thought I'd have word of Jessa ever again." Ephiny looked at the girl once more and looked at Eponin. "Well, looks like we need to let Zivah know that she'll be sharing a room."

"Zivah?" Rory asked.

"My daughter."

"I am not sharing a room with some, some child."

"You won't be," Eponin smirked. "Zivah is fourteen, two years older than you, Rory. You'll be the youngest in our little family."

"I'm twelve?" she sounded surprised and I couldn't figure her reaction out.

"According to the note you are," Ephiny watched as the girl began to slam her head into the back of the chair.

"Bastards lied..." she trailed off and Ephiny took a deep breath.

"Rory, enough." Placing her hands on the girl's shoulders she finally got the blonde to stop her head bashing. "I know you've had a hard time and I understand being upset, but all this swearing is going to stop,"

"Or what?"

"Or there will be consequences," Eponin said quickly. "Now, let's go home, we've taken up enough of Xena and Gabrielle's time."

"Home?"

Eponin nodded, "Yeah, you're going to live with us. I thought that was understood."

"I told you that I'm not sharing my room with a child!"

Biting my cheek to keep from laughing, I watched as Ephiny took a firm hold on her new found relative's arm. "Let's go, Rory." Was all she said before tugging the girl towards the door.

"Thanks for everything," Eponin waved as they exited our hut and disappeared into the unknown.

Kassandra clucked her tongue and then moved to stroke the hair of my sisters who were now sleeping quietly in Mom and Mama's arms. "That girl is going to challenge both the regent and the weapons master."

"Not to mention Zivah," I added. "She is not going to be happy about sharing a room any more than Rory is."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Daria and I were heading to Zivah's hut to see if she wanted to practice tree walking when we began to run. "Wow, if it's this loud from out here, can you imagine how loud it is inside the hut?" Daria asked as we heard a loud crash from inside the hut.

"I told you I wasn't sharing a room!" Rory's voice screamed.

"Good, because it will be a cold day in Tartarus before I let you share mine!" Zivah yelled back.

Moving quickly as we heard footsteps the door flew open and Zivah stormed past us followed by Eponin. "Zivah, come back here."

"Screw you, Eponin," Zivah replied moving towards the distance at a full run before Eponin could see the tears that had begun to fall.

"Ep?" Ephiny's voice carried from inside the hut and Eponin sighed.

"She took off, Ephiny. I guess we'll have to talk to her later." Giving us a nod, she headed back inside and closed the door.

"Are we going to go after her?" Daria asked.

"Of course," I shook my head. "Come on, let's head to the pond and see if we can do anything to help."

Daria and I ran after Zivah, moving through the trees as quickly as we could and finding her shortly after she made it to the pond. Zivah was sitting by the tree, her knees pulled up and her faced buried in them as she cried. Working on instinct alone, I moved to her and sat on one side before motioning Daria to sit on the other.

Placing my hand on her shoulder I was glad when she didn't pull away, "Want to talk about it?" I asked.

"They just walk in with this strange kid and tell me I have to share a room. They didn't even bother asking." Zivah finally looked at us.

"Well, Rory isn't a prize, that's for sure," I spoke up. "But maybe they can build a room or something so you won't have to share for long."

"It's not so much that," Zivah finally admitted. "Though I don't want to share my room, it's how they did it."

"What do you mean?" Daria asked.

"Like I said, they just walk in and announce that she's related to Mom and she'll be living with us now and sharing my room. When I complained, Eponin told me too bad, that's the way it was."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's not your fault," Zivah sniffed. "It's all Eponin."

"Eponin?" Daria asked.

"Yeah, I bet Mom would have talked it out with me and stuff. Eponin doesn't do that, she just announced it. If she wasn't around, I wouldn't have to share a room or anything."

"Then where would Rory stay?" Daria continued.

Zivah shrugged. "Who cares, but at least Mom would have talked with me about it." Picking up a stone and throwing it into the lake, Zivah glared. "Stupid weapons master, this is all her fault."

"It's not like Ep killed Rory's mom or anything," I tried.

"No, but it's her fault Rory thinks she's going to be sharing my room." Standing up, Zivah looked at us and gave a cockeyed grin. "So, who's up for getting a little revenge on Eponin?"

Standing, Daria shook her head, "Zivah, I know that you're upset, but this isn't Eponin's fault. I mean, at least you're the oldest."

"Yeah," Zivah huffed. "I've been the oldest before, remember? It wasn't all it was cracked up to be and damned if I'm losing Mom to this kid. Ep can have her for all I care," throwing her knife at a distant tree, Zivah retrieved it and put it back into the small of her back.

"So are you helping or not?" she asked. Not getting immediate replies she shrugged. "Fine. Just let me know when you're on my side again." She spat before running back towards the village.

"Daria, should we warn them?"

"Nah, I mean, I may not agree with her, but I'm not going to give her up either."

"Yeah, besides, we might need to help." I shrugged as Daria gave me the 'are you crazy' look. "What? We are her best friends and she shouldn't have to do this alone," I explained before taking off after Zivah.

"Zivah, Zivah, wait!" I called from the tree line. Seeing her slow up and stop I moved to walk with her. "I may not agree with you," I held up my hands at her protest, "In fact, I think this is one of the craziest things you've done. But you are my family, so I'm in, what do you have in mind?"

Seeing the grin that crossed her face I shook my head, "I'm not going to be sitting down for a month, am I?"

"Depends," Zivah shrugged. "You planning on getting caught, because I'm not." Moving towards the storage hut I followed praying that she wasn't thinking what I thought she was thinking.

"Zivah, this is beyond crazy," I hissed. "It's suicidal!"

"You can still back out if you want to," Zivah stood and looked at me hard.

"Nah, I told you I'd help you," helping her lift the bucket I sighed. "At least I talked you out of using weapons in your grand plan."

"Yeah, I guess that would have been taking it too far," she agreed as we hoisted the bucket into the tree in front of Ephiny's hut. "I am so glad for this tree."

"Lucky you," I commented. "Too bad for Eponin though."

"Are you kidding me? We play this right and everyone will think Aunt Xena played this prank. Especially Cyrene."

"Oh no," I tied off the bucket and shook my head. "There is no way I'm blaming this on Mama. I am not looking to die until I'm old and gray."

"Chicken," Zivah commented.

"Damn right," I countered. "When it comes to blaming something on Mama, damn right I'm a chicken."

"Fine, help me tie this side off and you can go. I'll take over from there."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yep," Zivah grinned at me again. "And don't worry, I won't give you up if I'm caught."

"Thanks." Waving to her I walked through the trees until I dropped from a small tree near the large oak.

"Sam."

Gulping I tried to smile. "Hi, Mama. What's up?"

"It seems that you are," Mama commented pointing to the tree. "So, where's Zivah?"

"Um, Zivah?" I hedged.

"Yeah, you know, Ephiny's kid. The one who ran off earlier today after finding out about Rory."

"Oh, that Zivah." My grin fell at Mama's look. "She's pretty upset about everything."

"So we gathered." Putting her arm around my shoulder Mama began to walk with me. "Anything you want to tell me?"

I shook my head. "No Mama, nothing I want to tell you."

Stopping, she looked down at me, "Let me rephrase that, little one. Is there anything, and I do mean ANYTHING that I should know about?"

"Um, well..." I trailed off. "I can't tattle, Mama. Please, I promised."

Putting her arm around my shoulder again she nodded. "I understand. I just hope Ephiny isn't going to get hurt."

"Not Ephiny that she's after," I mumbled as a loud bellow echoed through the village.

Turning Mama ran towards the sound of the noise as I slowly walked to Ephiny's hut. A crowd had gathered and were now witness to a mud covered Eponin. The mud had then been covered with cold cooking grease and fish guts.

"Samina." Mama's voice was low and I cringed as I heard Mom's footsteps behind me.

"Why?" Ephiny asked as she tried to calm her partner down.

Loud laughs came from the tree above us and I remained quiet. Zivah finally dropped from the tree and moved to her mother. "It wasn't Sam's idea. It was mine."

"Why, Zivah?"

"Like you don't know," Zivah replied looking hurt. "I can't believe you don't get it."

"Zivah, you and I are going to have a serious talk after I get cleaned up." Eponin announced quietly as the crowd began to thin once the culprit was revealed.

"As if," Zivah narrowed her eyes at Eponin. "This is all your fault and damned if I'm going to let you ruin this for me." She finished before trying to run once more.

Only Mama's quick hands stopped her. "Not so fast, Zivah," Mama replied calmly.

Looking up into Mama's face Zivah turned to Mom who was now standing by me. "Aunt Gabrielle, you told me on the boat that I could live with you when you got to the village. Is that still true?"

Looking as if she had been kicked in the gut, Ephiny stepped forward. "You are not moving out, young lady."

"Like you care," Zivah countered before trying to tug loose from Mama again.

"So, is it true? Can I still move in with you?" Zivah addressed Mom once more.

Watching as Mom and Mama spoke without words, Mom nodded and Zivah sighed in relief. "Thanks. I'll just get some of my stuff. Sam will you help me?"

"Sure," following Zivah I patted Ephiny on the arm as Mom spoke to her quietly.

Entering Zivah's room I stopped and looked around me. "You really made this place nice."

"Yeah, I should have known it wouldn't last, it never does," Zivah spat.

"Ephiny doesn't want you to leave," I tried.

"Well, she's got Rory now." Zivah wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"What does that mean?" I countered.

"You don't get it either, do you?" Zivah's dark eyes looked into mine steadily.

"No, I don't get it."

"They've got another kid now," Zivah sat down on her bed. "And I'm stuck being the oldest again."

"So?"

"So, that means I'll be in charge again. If Rory does something stupid, I'll get into trouble. If Rory wants something, then I'll have to give up what I want."

"Ephiny and Eponin aren't like that, Zivah."

"Maybe, but I'm not going to take a chance and find out. I left one family because I wasn't want they wanted. I'm going to leave now before I get hurt anymore," she finished as she grabbed her now packed bag and ran from the room not stopping until she got to our hut.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Thanks to all who are still reading this story, hopefully more will be up soon.

Don't forget to check out "The Mockingbird Song"; a joint story between Stardawn 19 and myself under the name of Blue Eyed Sam. It's an Uber and rather enjoyable.


	29. Chapter 29

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 29

Hearing the soft crying Gabrielle moved into her eldest daughter's room and slid down the wall pulling the crying girl into her arms. "She didn't even come after me," Zivah sniffed. "I never thought she'd let me leave, and then she doesn't even bother to come after me. Why?"

"I think she's trying to let things settle a bit," Gabrielle's voice was quiet.

"Would you or Aunt Xena have just let Sam go without going after her?"

The answer was given in the form of silence and Zivah began to cry harder. "I knew she wouldn't want me anymore. I don't know why I thought the adoption meant as much to her as it did to me."

"Hey now," gentle hands pushed the teen back for a moment. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Rory means more to her because they're really related. I never thought I'd lose another mother." Zivah's head fell into Gabrielle's shoulder once more and a silent look was exchanged as Xena quietly met her wife's eyes and then slowly backed from the doorway.

"Sam, keep an ear out for your sisters and do not go into your room until your mom gives you the okay," Xena directed.

"Sure, Mama," I answered watching her leave the hut. Deciding I would just be thankful that the twins and Eve were down for naps I allowed my latest book to come from my locket and got comfortable in the chair as I began to read.

Knocking and not getting a reply Xena finally decided to enter Ephiny's hut as a loud pop followed by a squeal were heard. "Enough," Eponin's voice resonated from Zivah's bedroom.

"We are having another bed brought in for you," Xena heard Eponin continue. "You will be sharing this room until we figure something else out and you will not speak to us in that manner again."

"Don't." Ephiny's command must have been followed as she and Eponin emerged from the bedroom a few moments later.

"Don't believe in knocking anymore?" Ephiny asked throwing herself into a chair at the table.

"I did, there was no answer." Xena replied folding her long form into the chair Ephiny offered.

"How's it going?" the warrior asked.

"Great," Eponin rolled her eyes. "If you enjoy being sworn at by a twelve year old with an attitude from Hades while your oldest child runs away from home."

Xena nodded, "Actually, Zivah is why I'm here."

"Is she okay?" Ephiny leaned forward on the table, her eyes worried.

"Actually, she's crying in Gabrielle's arms right now wondering how her mother could let her leave not to mention not come after her."

"Damn," Ephiny ran her hand down her face. "I thought by giving her some space it might help."

"She thinks she's losing you, Ephiny." Xena shrugged her shoulders at Ephiny's look.

"Yeah, you know I don't usually do the sensitive chats, so let me put out there what I see. You've got two scared kids. One who's afraid of losing you the way she lost her first family and another one who's new to everything. On top of that you've added Eponin to the mix and," holding up her hand at Eponin's protests Xena continued.

"And that addition is making your oldest feel like you aren't as available any more. She's used to it being just the two of you, Ephiny. Eponin loves Zivah, I know that." The warrior looked at Eponin. "But does Zivah know how much she means to you, Ep?"

"I thought it was clear," Eponin shrugged. "I mean I've been acting the way my mom was with me."

"Yeah, but you were raised an Amazon, Zivah wasn't." Looking to Ephiny for support Eponin shrugged. "I don't know any other way, Xena."

"Your way is fine, Ep. I'm just saying that maybe talking to Zivah rather than just announcing she'd be sharing a room might have made her feel a bit more comfortable."

"But..."

"She's right, Eponin," Ephiny stopped the weapons master's protest. "I probably would have talked it out with her. You just told her that was the way it was going to be, not that there's anything wrong with that approach. She just wasn't expecting it and then to have you take over the situation."

"Damn it, Eph, I'm her mother too."

"Have you told her that?" Xena asked quietly.

"Come right out and said it? No, I guess I haven't," Eponin admitted.

"Maybe you should." Xena stood and looked at her friends. "Now, I know a pretty upset kid at my place who really wants her mom. Don't take too long beating yourselves up to come and get her."

Watching the warrior go, Ephiny and Eponin looked at each other, "Since when did she get so good at the sensitive chats?" Eponin asked.

"I don't know," Ephiny shrugged. "Maybe Gabrielle has been giving her pointers or something."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"Mind if I take your place?" Ephiny's voice was quiet and Gabrielle smiled gently at her friend.

"Not at all," slowly moving she allowed Ephiny to sit down and take Zivah in her arms.

"You came?" Zivah's voice was hoarse and Ephiny cringed inside as she saw the bloodshot and swollen eyes.

"Of course I came," the regent reassured the girl. "I love you, Zivah. You are my daughter and there is no way I want you living anywhere but with me."

"Does that mean you're letting Rory live with Eponin at Ep's old place?" Zivah asked hopefully.

"Oh, Zivah," Ephiny kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Nobody is moving out. That includes Eponin and Rory."

"Then you don't want me," Zivah began to cry again in her mother's arms.

"What makes you think that I don't want you, young lady?" Ephiny's voice became stern. "I am your mother and there is nothing more that I want than for you to be at home where you belong."

"But I don't belong," Zivah sniffed. "Not like Rory."

"I just met Rory, Zivah. How can she belong and you don't?"

"She's related to you by blood. Isn't that more important to Amazons?"

"Oh, my baby girl, no that is not more important. In fact, when I adopted you, you became as if you were born of me in the eyes of the tribe."

"I was?" Dark eyes began to dry as she looked into Ephiny's face.

"You were. In fact, in our history you will simply be known as Zivah, daughter of Ephiny. There will not be a mention of your adoption because even though that is how you came to me, you are now my daughter in every way, Zivah."

"I am?"

"You are," the blonde confirmed. "And as my daughter, you are going to come home so we can work this out as a family."

"But why? I mean what does Eponin have to do with us?" Zivah asked as she relished her mother's arms around her.

"You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what, Mom?"

"Eponin loves you as a daughter, Zivah. In fact, she now calls you her daughter."

"She does?" Zivah closed her eyes briefly and tried to burrow deeper into her mother's arms. "Why would she do that? I mean I'm just some kid that came with you. Not like she wanted me, too."

"That's not true," a voice from the doorway announced the presence of the weapons master.

Sitting down on the other side of Zivah, Eponin put her hand on the girl's knee gently. "I love you, kid. Love you like you were my own. I guess I figured you'd just know that since I've been treating you the way my mom was with me growing up."

"You mean she just told you what to do and barked orders at you?" Zivah asked finally looking at Eponin.

"Yeah, I guess that's one way to look at it," Eponin chuckled. "It's the Amazon way, Zivah. Problem is, you weren't raised an Amazon. Sometimes I forget that."

"How could you forget that?"

"Because," long fingers tapped the end of the petite brunette's nose. "I love you and I'm so proud of you for everything you've accomplished since coming to us. I know that you're angry with me, Zivah and that's okay. But the way you reacted wasn't."

"Guess I'm in trouble, huh?"

"Oh yeah, a lot of trouble," Eponin chuckled. "And after you and I have a long talk about the bucket of junk poured over me, then the three of us will sit down and talk about Rory and the room situation, alright?"

"Why are you having a talk with me about the prank?" Zivah pushed.

"Because I'm your mother, little girl and it's about time you realized that." Eponin's voice was firm as she pulled the girl into a rather stiff hug. "I love you, kid." The words were spoken from the heart and Zivah managed to relax a bit before Eponin broke the hug and stood.

"Come on, you and I need to go find a little privacy for our discussion." Holding out her hand, Eponin waited and released a long breath when Zivah finally stood and took it.

"Okay," the quiet reply was met with a smile and Ephiny watched through tears as her partner and child began their first journey as a family.

"Out of all the places in the village to have a chat with me, you pick here?" Zivah's voice was bordering on snarky and Eponin took a deep breath.

"I think the weapon's hut is a fine place to have this discussion with you." Eponin pulled the wooden chair from behind the table before moving another chair across from it.

Sitting down in one chair she motioned for Zivah to do the same in the other and once again bit her cheek when the girl huffed loudly before doing as she had been asked.

"Okay, I'm sitting, now what?" Zivah's voice was definitely full of attitude this time and Eponin took a deep breath.

"Now, you lose the attitude before we have a conversation about and then talking about the prank and having yet another discussion."

"I still don't see why you and I are having this chat," Zivah protested.

"I told you, Zivah." Eponin ran her hand down her face. "We are having this conversation because I already see you as my child and what you did to me is not acceptable. That prank was not okay to pull on anyone, let alone your mother."

"Ephiny is my mother," Zivah's voice was quiet.

"I know," Eponin took a deep breath. "I know it may be a while before you come to see me in that way, Zivah. I hope that one day you feel about me the same way I feel about you."

"You really think of me as your daughter?"

"I do." Eponin reached out and took the young teen's hands. "I'm sorry that it wasn't coming across that way to you, but I will try and let you know in a less... What was it you said, barking way, that I think about you as my child."

"Okay," Zivah's dark eyes looked into the brown eyes studying her. "I don't want to lose Mom."

"And you won't," Eponin placed her long fingers under Zivah's chin and held her gaze. "I don't want to take Ephiny away from you Zivah, I just want to become part of your family."

"What about Rory?"

"I think after she gets settled, she'll become a part of our family too."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Zivah pouted.

"Hey now," Eponin's voice was soft. "I don't know if this is the time or place, but what the Hades, huh? How would you feel about me adopting you?"

"Like Mom did?"

"Like your mom did," Eponin nodded. "I'd like to ask your mother to join with me at Solstice, but haven't found the right time to ask her yet."

Smiling a bit, Zivah nodded. "I think that might be okay."

"Good," rubbing her hands together Eponin leaned back. "Now that we have the sensitive chat done, it's time for another chat."

"Would it help to say I'm sorry?"

"That depends, are you?"

Zivah looked at the floor of the hut and scuffed her boot on the ground. "Yeah, I guess I am. I was so angry with you about Rory sharing my room, I just wanted to get you back."

"I can understand that," Eponin grinned at the surprised look Zivah gave her. "It's okay to be angry with me, Zivah. It's just not okay to show your displeasure with a bucket of mud, grease, and fish guts."

"It was a good trap, though, right?"

"Oh yeah, it was. I didn't even see the trigger." Eponin stood and pulled her chair back a bit. "Okay, young lady, time to get this over with."

"You know, we could just say we talked about this and lesson learned and move on," Zivah tried.

"We could," Eponin agreed. "But I think we need to have a bit more of a discussion before the lesson will truly be learned so we can move on." Holding out her hand as she sat down once more Eponin wait a few long moments before Zivah finally stood and took the offered hand with a long sigh.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Returning to the hut Zivah walked into Ephiny's arms. "I'm sorry, Mom," she whispered as the woman pulled her into a tight hug.

"I know, and so am I. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay." Rubbing her bottom absently Zivah glared as Rory entered the room.

"Hey, kid," Rory greeted.

"Stop calling me kid, kid. I'm older than you," Zivah hissed feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Zivah, enough," Eponin's voice was low but serious. "Time for us to sit down and discuss this."

"Sit down? You have got to be kidding me," Zivah hissed as her bottom came into contact with one of the hard chairs around the table.

"I take it Eponin got her point across?" Ephiny grinned wickedly.

"Yeah, Mom. She got her point across and then some."

"Well, I tried," Eponin teased.

"Believe me, you succeeded." Zivah blushed as Rory looked at her with a glare.

"Alright, we'll discuss it more later," Ephiny spoke once more.

Nodding, Zivah let her eyes drop to the table as Ephiny spoke again. "Here's the deal, girls. We have two sleeping rooms and no more." Holding up her hand to stay the protests, she continued. "Xena has offered to help us build another sleeping room. The two of you will have to share until it's finished, but then Zivah will have first choice of which room she gets to have."

"Why does Zivah get to pick?" Rory demanded.

"Because she's the oldest," Eponin pointed out.

"This bites," Rory commented glaring at the Amazons around her. "Still can't believe I'm stuck like this for who knows how long."

"You, young lady, are not stuck despite what you may think," Ephiny spoke up. You have another chance at a family and we will make this work. Even if it kills us all."

"And it just might," Zivah commented dryly as her mothers shook their heads and hoped the girls wouldn't kill each other before the construction was finished.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"Ephiny really lit up your tail feathers, huh?" I asked as Zivah rubbed her bottom after I helped her up while sparring.

"Nope," smiling at my confused look she finally took pity on me. "Eponin roasted my tail feathers like you wouldn't believe."

"Ep?"

"Yep," Zivah put her staff in the relaxed position and we moved to lean against the fence of the sparring ring. "She was a bit upset about the prank and let me know about it."

"Man, that must have been some feather lighting," I commented.

"It was," Zivah grinned again.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Eponin and I had a long sensitive chat last night before the tail lighting."

"Oh?"

"She wants to officially adopt me after she and Mom are joined." Zivah ducked her head as I stared at her.

"I didn't know they were getting joined," I finally managed to stammer.

"Neither does Mom. Ep is still looking for the right time to ask her. She wants to get joined around Solstice if Mom agrees to it."

"Man, you get an annoying relative and a possible new mom. Quite the night for you, wasn't it?" I asked.

"That's one way to put it," Zivah admitted as we heard footsteps and turned.

"Hey, Daria," I greeted.

"Sam," Daria smiled at me and tapped my arm. "Since when do you spar and not invite me?" she teased.

"Since I had my tail feathers roasted by Eponin last night," Zivah smirked.

"Eponin spanked you?"

"Yeah," I supplied. "Seems she deciding lighting up Zivah's backside was the best way to show her love.

"Ah," nodding in complete understanding Zivah and I looked at each other.

"Amazons," we teased in tandem as Daria produced her chobos and we moved to spar once more.


	30. Chapter 30

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 30

Looking over the top of my book I wondered exactly what was going on. Almost a week had passed since the fall harvest festival and we had fallen into a new routine that involved Helen and Cora on a daily basis. The older Amazons were currently seeing to my sisters as Mom looked up at Mama.

"I told you, Xena, we are going to have a nice long discussion in private today."

"But there's so much that needs to be done, and the girls..."

"The girls are just fine with Cora and Helen," Mom's nose twitched as she shook her finger at Mama. "Go get the horses saddled, Xena."

"Gabrielle," Mama tried once more.

"I'll meet you by the stables." Mom's voice was firm and I smirked as Mama merely nodded before giving me a half-hearted goodbye and heading out of the hut.

"What's this big conversation?" I asked. "Mama looks like you're about to kill Argo."

"Never you mind what we'll be talking about, Sammy." Mom came to give me a hug. "I'm going to go say goodbye to your sisters and then meet your Mama. Try to stay out of trouble today. We may not be back until the morning."

"Wow, that must be some chat you're going to have," I teased.

"Enough, Sammy," Mom winked at me and I waved as she left the hut a few moments later.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Using a stick to stoke the fire they had built in their honeymoon cave, Xena wondered exactly what Gabrielle was thinking. She knew that her wife had mentioned a lengthy discussion about the pranks, but beyond that, she had kept things quiet even when tossing the hairbrush in their saddlebag with nothing more than a raised eyebrow.

"Xena?"

"Yeah?" The warrior turned as Gabrielle sat next to her by the fire and put her arm around the smaller woman.

"You looked a million miles away," the bard stated.

"I guess I was," Xena shrugged. "I was just remembering the first time you decided that I needed a good dose of that hairbrush."

Chuckling, Gabrielle put her hands on Xena's arm. "Oh, I remember that. It was shortly after we'd helped Minya and Hower get rid of the giant. You'd been a bit cranky for almost a week and nothing was helping get you out of your mood."

"Yeah, I guess tossing those mud pies at you was the last straw, huh?"

"Yup, do you know I was picking mud out of places, well, let's just say you were very creative that day."

"As were you, my bard." Xena took the woman's hand and began to rub the back of it. "So, you said we were going to talk about the activities leading up to the full moon of the festival?"

"We are." Gabrielle looked at pointedly and the warrior sighed.

Xena hadn't seen that look since she'd put plastic wrap over Gabrielle's car doors on April Fool's Day the year before Sam was sent back. Shaking her head at the memory of the prank and what her wife did to her, Xena let out a deep breath. "So, do you want me to find dinner before or after you kill me?" she teased.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you," Gabrielle smiled sweetly. "Let's just say I have a more creative approach in mind."

"I hate it when you get creative," Xena deadpanned.

"I know," standing Gabrielle gave Xena a kiss to the top of her head, "You'd better go find some dinner. I'll get the basics I brought with us simmering. Then we can chat while dinner cooks."

Dropping the already skinned and quartered rabbit in front of her wife, Xena sat down and watched as the spices were added to the meat before Gabrielle tossed it into the already simmering pot of vegetables and broth.

"Thank the gods for Sam buying all those spices," the bard commented. "It's so nice to have things flavored like we did in the future."

"Yeah, I know I appreciate it." The warrior stretched out on her bedroll and waited for Gabrielle to speak once more.

Moving to join her wife, Gabrielle sat on her own bedrolls crossing her legs in front of her and waited until Xena did the same. "I think it's time we talk, warrior mine."

"What's to talk about? Artemis loved the pranks, we really don't need to discuss this."

"I think we do," Gabrielle countered. "After all, despite the fact that Artemis loved the pranks, you managed to create more chaos in the village in a week than we'd seen in almost six months."

"Yeah," grinning Xena nodded. "Great, wasn't it?"

Rubbing her hand over her face Gabrielle muffled a groan, "Great wasn't exactly the word I was looking for, Xena."

"Oh? Hmmmm," pretending to give it great thought the woman finally smiled. "I know, spectacular."

"You are incorrigible, you know that?" the blonde asked.

"Yup." Blue eyes twinkled as Gabrielle became serious once more.

"You know, it could have had a completely different outcome, Xena."

"I know," Xena sighed and took Gabrielle's hands in hers. "However, I loved spending time with the girls like that. They learned a lot, not to mention that Eponin and her bunch learned that this village is far too easy a target if someone is determined to attack."

"True, but have you thought about what else was taught and learned last week?"

Xena shrugged, "What?"

"You taught those girls that it's not only alright to lie and sneak around, but that it's rewarded if done for the right person. You also used those pranks to bring the other Amazons down a few pegs. Did you ever think that doing that was showing them how you truly felt about their security? That it's nothing more than a joke that can be outsmarted by a few little girls with the right leader?"

"But think about what those little girls will be able to do when they reach full warrior status, Gabrielle," Xena protested. "I mean, they'll be formidable opponents."

"True, but will they also be honorable opponents?"

"Of course, I mean, they knew it was all in good fun, just for the festival."

"Did they?" Gabrielle stopped for a moment, "Was it all in good fun when Zivah used what you taught her to ambush Eponin last night?"

"I guess not," the warrior sighed.

"And what about me, Xena?"

Eyes snapping up, the blue caught green again. "What do you mean?"

"Did you ever stop to think how those pranks affected me within the nation? To know that not only did my wife encourage the pranks, but that she didn't think enough of me to let me know what was going on that week."

"I never meant..." Xena trailed off.

"I know you didn't mean to be disrespectful, Xena and in truth, I can't wait to see what you can the girls manage next year. However, I was called to the carpet by a few of the council members about what happened. Despite Artemis' blessing, they were still concerned by your behavior in regards to being my consort and in your place within the nation."

"Damn politics," Xena muttered. "Worse being married to an Amazon queen than the president of a developed nation."

Grinning, Gabrielle leaned forward and kissed her wife gently. "So, what's it going to be, Xena? An unofficial discussion between us or an official discussion where the wooden punishment sword will be used in my hut in front of several witnesses."

"But Artemis..."

"Would agree with her queen," Gabrielle finished. "So, what's your decision, Xena?"

"You know I hate it when you do that," Xena commented.

"I know," Gabrielle smiled as she watched the warrior think about their conversation.

Finally giving in, Xena held up her hands in surrender. "You win, my queen. I guess you and I will be having an unofficial discussion. It's no wonder you're such a good negotiator, damned words can be used as a weapon."

Chuckling Gabrielle pulled her wife into a hug. "My words? Can you imagine Sam when she's a bit older? Between her warrior skills and her way with words..."

"Damn, this nation isn't going to stand a chance with her in charge," Xena chuckled as well returning her wife's hug with one of her own.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Rubbing her still flaming backside, Xena groaned. "Where in the gods' names did you learn about the strap, Gabrielle? Not to mention the way you used it. I mean, your hand is as hard as a paddle, but then the hairbrush and the strap. Since when do you know so much about punishment?"

"Remember that last book tour the fall before Sam was sent back?"

"Yeah."

"Well, one of the venues in Boston thought my books were about a dominatrix, you know, Warrior Princess and all that. Anyway, after the initial confusion and embarrassment at being booked at a BDSM book store, I decided to read to pass the time."

Groaning, the warrior felt gentle fingers run through her hair as she laid her head on her wife's lap. "I thought you were a bit more creative in other aspects when you got back from that book tour," Xena mumbled as the bard blushed.

"Yeah, well, let's just say it was very educational."

"Oh yeah," Xena smirked. "I really enjoyed what you learned about using your..."

"Xena!" Gabrielle stopped her wife's comment with a gentle kiss. "Are you ready for bed?"

"After this conversation?" An eyebrow went up and a smirk followed. "In more ways than one," Xena confirmed as the women moved to their bedrolls for the evening.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"I still don't see why I can't spend the night at your place," I was getting grouchy with Yaya, but the last place I wanted to be was stuck in my hut with Cora and Helen and my sisters.

"I told you, Sam, I am not going to be there tonight." Yaya's voice was getting testy, but I pushed once more.

"So? I can still hang out there, I am old enough. Besides, where are you going to be?"

"That is none of your concern, young lady." Yaya's eyes narrowed and her wooden spoon pointed at me as she removed it from the pot she was stirring. "Enough, you are staying at home tonight, end of discussion."

"What discussion?" I huffed. "You're worse than Mama, just tell me no without a reason and then call it a discussion."

The hand on my ear came without warning as did the swats from the spoon. "I have had enough, Samina," Yaya said as she gave me another six swats.

"Okay, Yaya, stop it!" I was finally released and blushed as Shay and the rest of the kitchen staff tried not to smirk.

"Now, it's time for you to go get your sisters for dinner," Yaya instructed.

"Cora and Helen can bring them over," I pouted. "I'm not hungry." Running from the kitchen I wiped the tears from my eyes and headed to the one place I knew would be quiet.

Entering the temple, I allowed Nasa to follow me and I slid down the wall before putting my head in my hands. Not only were Cora and Helen acting as if I was as helpless as my sisters, now Yaya had embarrassed me in front of the entire kitchen. Wishing I could just disappear for a while, I willed my music player from my locket and pressed play. Hearing the now familiar music I relaxed in its comfort and tried to remember the name of my favorite radio stations and television shows. It was getting harder to remember those things and a part of me was sad to know that I might lose them forever despite having had the memories once.

Petting Nasa absently as I closed my eyes I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder a few moments later. "What brings you here tonight, Samina?"

Artemis sat down across from me and studied me intently. "I'm not sure, I just wanted to be alone, I guess. I was tired of having two overzealous babysitters and a grandmother who doesn't seem to have a lot of time for me anymore."

"I can't imagine Cyrene not having time for you, Samina."

"She's been spending a lot of time with a man from centaur village," I admitted. "Too much time if you ask me, but of course, nobody has."

"And this upsets you?"

I sighed. "I guess not, I mean, Byron is nice enough. I just wish she wasn't going over there tonight. I really didn't want to stay home with my moms gone."

"I thought you liked Helen and Cora."

"I do," I shrugged. "It's just that they treat me as if I'm as helpless as the twins or as much trouble as Eve."

Seeing the slight smile, I shook my head. "Yeah, I know, I have my moments. But I'd never do anything too stupid with my moms gone."

"Perhaps you should try and welcome the newest member of our nation tonight?"

My eyes met hers and I shook my head. "Do you mean Rory? No thanks. Not that she even wants to speak to any of us. We've all tried, but calling kids older than her children isn't going to score her any points." I grinned. "Then again, I give it another two days before someone knocks her on her pompous ass."

"Perhaps she is just scared?" Artemis looked at me deeply. "Sometimes when people are scared it comes across in different ways."

"Yeah, I guess I hadn't thought of that. I know how scared I was when I came back and everything was so different. I guess the village is a lot different than what she's used to."

"I imagine that it is," Artemis agreed. "Perhaps she just needs someone to show her that it's not so scary here."

"Perhaps," I smirked. "I don't know that it'll be me, but I'll try to find someone for her to bond with."

"And why not you?"

"Well, when I tried to help her today she almost bit me," I rolled my eyes. "I'll wait until she's out of the biting stage. Though I guess I could put her up against Eve. I'm sure little bit could take her down."

Laughing Artemis' eyes twinkled. "Oh yes, I am sure that younger sister of yours could easily show Rory her place."

"Yeah," smiling as I petted Nasa my mind began to wander about introducing Rory to the nation in a most unusual way.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Thanks to all who are still following the story, hope you're enjoying it.

Don't forget to check out "The Mockingbird Song" by Stardawn19 and myself under the name Blue Eyed Sam. Enjoy.


	31. Chapter 31

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 31

"Are you sure about this, Sam?" Daria asked once more.

"Of course, she's sure. Look, Rory needs to be introduced to the nation in a memorable way, right?" Zivah grinned. "What better way than to let Trouble be her guide."

"Trouble is right," Daria murmured. Sighing she finally nodded, "Okay, I'm in, I'm tired of being called child as well."

"Great," I grinned. "I've already set up Eve and Chryssa, and Telema promise she'll be here, staff in hand by drill time."

"Do you really think Rory will take the bait?" Daria asked.

"With her attitude, of course she will," I grinned. "She's just not met her match yet," I giggled as Laurel called us all inside for class.

Heading onto the practice field I watched for Chryssa and Telema. As promised they had returned for lunch followed by a small child wielding a staff. "My Sam!"

Grinning, I kneeled and hugged Eve. "What are you doing, little bit?"

"Eve spar with big girls."

"Again?" I asked.

She nodded seriously. "Eve spar with big girls."

Looking up as Eponin joined us I was given a nod to my unanswered question. "Okay, little bit, the weapons master says you can join us today."

Grinning like crazy Eve danced in a small circle as the other girls giggled.

"Line up!" Eponin ordered and we fell into a long line. I made sure that Eve was next to me and Zivah and Daria had made sure that Rory was only a couple people away.

"Position one," Eponin directed. We all moved our staffs into ready position including Eve and I noticed how Eponin barely managed to hold her smirk as she watched my little sister.

As Eponin ran us through the warm up, Eve did her version of it as well and I couldn't believe how she had managed to keep up pretty well. Her moves weren't perfect of course, but they were good considering her age and I hoped that nothing went wrong with my plan.

I knew that technically Eve wasn't to spar with the big girls, but Mama hadn't seemed to mind if she play sparred with us as long as she, Mom, Eponin, or Ephiny were around to supervise. All of the older girls knew to take it easy with Eve and found sparring with her a matter of pride not to mention fun. Eve sometimes managed to get a strike due to a generous student and her joy at that made our practice go that much better.

Finishing up our warm up it was time to spar. Picking our partners Eve faced me and got into the ready position. "Are you ready, little bit?" I asked.

"Yep." Nodding her head Eve began serious and waited for me. "'Tack," she ordered.

"Alright." Complying, I moved to strike her and she countered the move, turning after she did so and hitting me in the shins.

Stopping to do her little dance I heard scoffing behind me. "Sure she got a strike, you let her," Rory huffed.

"I did not," I protested. "Eve is pretty good at this. You just have to go slow for her and you never really hit her. Not enough to hurt anyway. She's not even three yet, but she likes to practice with us when the instructors let her."

"Well, I guess it could break the monotony of practice," Rory admitted. "How about I give it a go with her?"

Looking up at me Eve grinned. "Spar, big girl."

"Big girl?" Rory looked confused.

"It's what she calls the older students," I explained. "Eve, this is Rory, remember she lives with Zivah now."

Eve nodded. "I 'member. Spar now," she demanded.

Grumbling a bit at Eve's directions Rory got into position as most of us stopped to watch. "Hey, Trouble is taking on Rory," a voice called and silence descended as we most of the girls stopped to watch.

"Go, Trouble!" Chryssa yelled.

Eve nodded, "Spar, now."

"Okay, kid." Moving into position Rory began her attack and Eve managed to block the moves.

Seeing Rory narrow her eyes, I was about to stop the match when Eve swung her staff hard and managed to get Rory's kneecap causing her to yelp.

Hearing the laughter from the girls and the congratulations to Eve as she did her victory dance, Rory lunged at Eve in anger and managed to catch Eve by her wrist. Rory tugged on Eve's wrist hard and I heard a pop followed by Eve screaming as loudly as she could.

"Oh shut up, ya little brat," Rory hissed as Eve continued to scream.

Picking up Eve, I noticed her rapidly swelling elbow and held her tightly. "Oh, little bit, I am so sorry," I whispered to her.

"Hurt, Sam," Eve whimpered as her fingers entered her mouth and everyone watched as Rory rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Seriously, what do you expect when a little kid tries to spar with the big kids?" she asked.

"Maybe if you had sparred with her like she was a little kid, this wouldn't have happened," I retorted.

"She got what she deserved," Rory answered right before Zivah broke from the crowd and took everyone by surprise by tackling the girl.

By the time Eponin reached us, Zivah and Rory were a mess, Eve was still whimpering and Mama was now running our way. Pulling Zivah and Rory apart, Eponin noticed the dead silence around her.

"What's going on?"

"Rory hurt Trouble," Chryssa stepped forward. "Eve won the match and Rory got mad. She tugged Eve's arm too hard before Sam could stop her and then said that Eve got what she deserved. That's when Zivah tackled her."

"Sam?" Mama's voice was low and Eve's tears started again.

Taking Eve from me Mama noticed that Eve's arm which was still swelled and looking bruised as well. "What happened?"

"Rory hurt Eve," Zivah shook off Eponin's arm. "So I hurt Rory." Spitting the blood from her mouth, Zivah glared at Rory as Rory glared back.

"We'll figure all that out later," Mama looked at Eponin. "Let's get everyone to the healer's hut, I need to look at this more closely and she has the supplies I'll need."

Ep nodded shortly and grabbed Zivah and Rory by the upper arm before dragging them away.

"Go get your mom," Mama's words to me were almost an afterthought and my stomach dropped as I realized she hadn't even looked at me when she spoke.

By the time Mom and I got to the healer's hut Mama had Eve sitting on a table and giggling. "Okay, Trouble, now we get to wait for your mommy so I can finish fixing your arm, okay?"

"Xena?"

"Mommy!" Eve's squeal made Mom smile and she slowly moved forward and sat next to Eve on the table. She then pulled Eve onto her lap and waited for mom. The fact that Rory and Zivah were being patched up by Cesya while Ephiny and Eponin stood guard wasn't lost on Mom either.

"Just hold her, Gabrielle. That elbow is dislocated and I need to reset it before putting her in a sling."

"Dislocated, how on Earth did that happen?"

"We'll talk about that later," Mama's voice was low and she briefly turned to stare at Rory.

"After I get the sling on Eve we'll have to get some herbs down her before I release the pressure point. She's going to be hurting and I don't want it to hurt too much."

Nodding in understanding Mom distracted Eve as Mama fixed the elbow and then utilized my services to help get the kid to drink the nasty stuff Eve needed to drink to help with the pain and make her sleep.

Holding Eve tightly, Mom rubbed her back as she started to fall asleep. "I want to know exactly what happened. Ephiny please make sure the required parties are at our hut as soon as possible."

Nodding, Ephiny said nothing as I followed my mothers from the hut. Heading inside both were silent and I sat on the couch and waited as they put Eve down for a nap. Knowing I didn't have much time, I made a decision that I hoped wouldn't cost me the skin on my backside.

Mom and Mama entered the room and I stood to face them. "I need to tell you something..." my words were cut off by a knock at the door and Mom moving to open it.

Looking at Ephiny and Eponin Mom motioned to the furniture and the women sat on the couch. Mom took the chair and I sat cross legged on the floor. Mama had continued to stand and had Rory and Zivah in her sights.

"Zivah, please sit down." Mama's command was heeded quickly and Ziva sat next to me.

Looking at her I noticed the swelled lip and wrapped hand and wondered what her injuries were. Shrugging off the thought I watched as Rory glared at Mama.

"I want to know what possessed you to try and hurt a child much younger than you, Rory."

"I didn't try and hurt her, Xena," Rory spat.

"We were sparring, she got a lucky strike to my knees and started to do that stupid little dance. Everyone was laughing at me and I got mad. I wanted to stop her so I grabbed her and pulled."

"And the part about saying she got what she deserved?" Mama asked.

Rory shrugged, "Well, she did. She shouldn't have been there to spar in the first place if you didn't want her to get hurt."

"All the other girls know to just pretend with her, you stupid bitch!" Zivah lunged again and Mom caught her this time.

"Zivah, enough." Ephiny's voice was calm, but her eyes flashed. "I do not want you to say another word until you are asked. Do you understand me?"

Zivah was quiet and Ephiny stood and brought Zivah in front of her. Placing her hands on Zivah's shoulders Ephiny held her eyes. "Do you understand me, young lady?"

Finally dropping her eyes, Zivah nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good, go sit by Sam and stay there."

I held onto Zivah's hand as she sat down and watched as Ephiny rounded on Rory. "Is what Xena says true, Rory?"

Rory shrugged her shoulders. It was as if she truly didn't understand the trouble that she was in at this moment. "So what if it is?"

"Then I want to know why you think it's okay to hurt a small child."

"She shouldn't have been there," Rory tried again.

"You are older and should have followed the other girls' lead," Ephiny growled. "And if you truly felt that way, why did you spar with Eve in the first place?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "Why not? The others seemed to think it was okay and they'd done it. Besides, who knew she could hit so hard?"

Standing, Mom motioned for Mama and Ephiny to sit down. She was more than an angry mother right now, she was the queen and Rory was about to learn a hard lesson about ticking off the queen and Eve's mother.

"We're getting nowhere with this line of questioning. The fact is, Rory you dislocated Eve's elbow when Eve embarrassed you in front of the other girls. Yes or no?"

"I..."

"Yes, or no, Rory?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel any remorse for hurting one so young?"

Rory shrugged, "Not in the way you probably want me to."

"At least you're honest." Mom took a deep breath and turned to Ephiny. "I leave Rory to your capable hands, Ephiny. Make sure it's a lesson well learned. In addition, you are not to pick up any weapons for the next moon, Rory. Xena and I will be seeing to your training for now and you will first learn to respect the weapons you use before handling them."

Mom then turned towards Zivah and me. "Zivah, come here."

Zivah moved to stand in front of Mom. "You attacked Zivah because of what she did to Eve?"

"Yes, Aunt Gabrielle. She didn't even care that Eve was hurt." Zivah glared once more at Rory.

"That may be and though Xena and I appreciate you standing up for Eve, attacking Rory wasn't the way to show your displeasure."

"But Eve's my family!" Zivah protested. "Sam couldn't wipe that smirk off Rory's face but I could. It was my duty as part of Eve's family."

"Rory is your family too," Mom reminded her quietly.

"No, she isn't." Zivah wiped an angry tear from her face. "There's nobody in my family that would hurt a little kid like Eve and not care."

"With the queen's permission," Mama spoke up. "I'd like to take care of Zivah in this matter."

Looking at Ephiny and Eponin Mom finally nodded to Mama, "Alright, Xena, Zivah is all yours."

"Zivah, be ready tomorrow at sunrise."

"Sunrise?"

"Yup," Mama smirked. "Don't want to waste any daylight."

Groaning Zivah merely nodded before looking back at Mom. "Are you sure you don't just want to paddle me and get it over with, Aunt Gabrielle?"

Holding back her smile, Mom shook her head. "Nope. You've earned this."

Zivah groaned again as Eponin put her hand on her neck and guided her behind Ephiny and Rory through the door. I waited until it closed and then stood. Wiping my hands on my pants, I finally got my moms attention.

"I need to talk to both of you," I said quietly.

They sat on the couch next to me and Mom curled into Mama. "What did you want to say, Sam?"

I sat on the table in front of them and then stood up again. "It's my fault Eve got hurt," I finally spit out.

"What do you mean?" Mom sat up and looked at me closely.

"I set Rory up." Looking at my boots I finally looked up at them again. "I knew Eve would probably be able to get a few swipes on her and that it would upset her. I just never thought Rory would hurt Eve. None of the other girls mind when Eve gets a strike on them, they think her victory dance is cute."

I wiped the tears from my face, "I am so sorry. I never wanted Eve to get hurt. I just wanted Rory to be taken down a notch or two. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Pulling me to the couch, Mama put her arm around my shoulder as Mom hugged me from the other side. They let the tears come without saying anything and it wasn't until I was curled into Mama's side that I felt dual kisses to the top of my head.

"I guess you'll be taking two young Amazons at dawn, Xena," Mom said softly as I groaned.

"Forced bonding warrior princess style, wonderful."

"Come on, Sammy." Mom had gotten off the couch and held her hand out to me. "You and I need to have a little more in-depth discussion before tomorrow."

"We do?"

"Yes," Mom looked at me gently. "Let's go, Samina."

Hugging Mama again, I finally took Mom's hand and allowed her to lead me to my room.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Patting her lap, Xena wasn't surprised when Gabrielle curled up in it before placing her head on the taller woman's shoulder. "Sounds like you and Sam had quiet the chat."

"Oh we did, Xena." Snuggling deeper into her wife Gabrielle took a deep breath. "I am so proud of that kid, Xena."

"Me too," Xena brushed her lips on the bards temple. "She took full responsibility, Gabrielle. I know it was Rory who actually injured Eve, but Sam owned up to it all. She could have let it go and she didn't."

"I guess we're doing something right then."

"Yeah, my bard, I guess we are."


	32. Chapter 32

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 32

Yawning I dragged myself slowly behind Mama. "Do you have to be so damned cheery?" I finally asked as she doubled back to give me a noogy and encourage me to move faster.

"Yup," Mama grinned. "And watch the language, little one."

"It's early, don't expect miracles."

"You are so your mother's daughter," Mama commented as she put her arm around my shoulder and almost dragged me the rest of the way to pick up Zivah.

Hearing arguing from inside the hut in front of us, I looked up at Mama and then leaned on my staff as she knocked. The door opened and Eponin glared at Mama. "About time you got here, warrior."

"Problems, Ep?" Mama chuckled.

"Oh yeah, it went over so well when we woke both girls up this morning."

"Both?" I straightened and poked my head inside to see Zivah glaring at Ephiny. "Mama?"

That wicked smile of hers looked at me and I sighed.

"You weren't kidding about bonding warrior princess style, were you?"

"Nope." She reached out a long arm and ruffled my hair as I groaned.

"Great, just great." Ducking in the hut I grabbed Zivah's arm and tugged. "Let it go, Zivah. Mama's mind is made up and only an act of the gods or Mom can change it now."

"Damn," Zivah finally picked up her satchel and followed me from the hut leaving Ephiny and Eponin to try and get Rory ready to leave.

"I'm not going!" Rory protested and Mama finally had enough.

Moving into the hut, she handed me Rory's satchel and then put Rory over her shoulder. "See you later," she waved with her free hand to Eponin and Ephiny as Zivah and I tried unsuccessfully to contain our laughter.

Our day had begun with a run through the woods and Rory seemed genuinely surprised to not only be tired but that she wasn't able to run as fast as Mama. Shaking my head at her craziness, I couldn't figure out why Mama almost had to force her to drink the water that was offered as we were gasping for air.

"What is the point of this?" Rory finally asked as we stopped to make a fire. "And why are we making a fire?"

Rolling my eyes I groaned. "We're making a fire to cook our breakfast after we catch it. As for the point of all this," I looked at Mama. "We won't know until we drop in our beds tonight. Suck it up and learn to make a fire."

"Or what?"

"Or you go hungry," Mama's deep voice stopped our bickering. "Sam, you and Zivah go get breakfast. Rory, you're going to help me."

Zivah and I gladly left Mama and Rory alone and headed out to the small stream I heard upon our arrival to catch our breakfast warrior princess style.

"So, Rory, tell me about your life before you got here." Xena asked as she showed the girl how to put the kindling on the fire to stoke the flames.

"Why do you want to know, warrior?"

Taking a deep breath, Xena sat down and crossed her legs. "Sit down, Rory."

Heading the look in the warrior's eyes, Rory sat and mirrored Xena's position. "What?"

"First, you will not call me warrior any more. My name is Xena, but because I consider Ephiny and Eponin my family, you will address me the same way Zivah does."

"Ephiny isn't my mother."

"Nope, but she is your family and I am your Aunt Xena, and Gabrielle is your Aunt Gabrielle. Anything less will be considered disrespect and trust me, you don't want to have a conversation with me about that so soon after Ephiny's discussion with you last night."

"Did you know she was going to do that to me?" Rory's gray eyes finally looked up from her lap.

"Do what?"

"Hit me," Rory shifted a bit. "Nobody ever hit me like that before."

"Hit you? You mean when Ephiny spanked you?"

Rory finally nodded, "Yeah, I guess that's what she called it. Nobody ever did that to me before."

"Never?" Xena's eyebrow raised as she began to piece together Rory's background.

"Never," the girl confirmed. "Why did she do it?"

"What did Ephiny tell you?"

"That she cared about me and was going to make sure I understood that one way or another. She also told me it was punishment for what I'd done to Eve."

"How did you feel about that?"

"It hurts," Rory finally admitted. "I've never hurt like that before."

"You haven't?"

"No," the girl shrugged. "Anyway, I still don't see why we're out here with you."

"You will," the warrior patted Rory's knee and stood. "Come on, let's go find something to go with the fish I know my daughter and other niece will bring back for breakfast."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"So, Rory, tell me about your family." Xena's voice was calm as she taught the girl to filet a fish while Daria and Zivah watched the fire.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your mother, what was she like?"

Rory shrugged, "I don't really know. It's not like we spent a lot of time together." Thinking back to her life before the village Rory sighed. "I mean, I did what I wanted when I wanted and unless it involved something like people almost getting killed, nobody bothered me."

"Even when you were younger?"

"I can't remember," Rory answered truthfully. "I've just always been on my own, I guess. This whole where are you going, what are you doing stuff is new to me."

Xena was quiet for a long moment. "Tell me, Rory what would your mother had done if she'd found out you hurt Eve?"

The girl shrugged before putting the knife down and giving the badly scaled fish to the warrior. "Nothing, okay? She would have said and done nothing."

Realization began to form in the warrior's thoughts and she knew that it would be a while before this girl began to understand the dynamics of a true family. At least Xena had had a family growing up. She had lost her way for a while, but this child had never been shown the way and Xena knew it would take all of them to guide her.

"Warrior?"

Frowning, Xena put her knife down and stood up. It looked like the lessons would begin now. Pulling Rory up from the ground Xena delivered a firm swat. "How are you to address me, Rory?"

Anger covered the girl's face followed by confusion and hurt. "I don't understand," she said rubbing away tears. Rory had never really cried before and this emotion was finding her all too often. "Why did you hit me?"

Sighing, Xena realized the audience she had gathered as she bent in front of the girl to look into her eyes. "It's about respect, Rory. You call me Aunt Xena and I don't swat you. Understand?"

"Okay," Rory nodded and rubbed her bottom. "I still don't understand why it's such a big deal to call you Aunt Xena though."

"Well, maybe I can help you understand today." Pulling the girl into a one armed hug she was surprised to find Rory stiffening beneath her. Shaking her head, Xena figured the ignoring from her mother probably extended to physical affection as well. Finally smiling at Rory, Xena said, "Come on, kiddo, you did a pretty good job on this fish, but it still needs some work. Let me show you how."

"Okay." Rory had finally relaxed in Xena's touch and the warrior hadn't missed the look of jealousy on Sam and Zivah's faces as she returned to helping Rory with her camp chore.

"That was good, girls." Xena smiled appreciatively at her breakfast. Sam had brought herbs with her and the fish had turned out wonderfully. "Let's clean up and get the rest of the day going."

"What are we going to be doing today, AUNT XENA?" Zivah asked being sure to stress the woman's name.

"You'll find out," Xena replied with a grin. "First up, you clean up the camp and show Rory how to make sure nobody knew we were here. Then, the fun really begins."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Finally allowing us to stop for a break, Mama wasn't even winded as she passed out granola bars and a water skin to each of us. I watched as Rory took the offered snack and bit into it while sitting under a tree. She looked surprised to find that she needed the food and water and I still couldn't figure that out. Ignoring us, Rory finished her snack and pulled her knees up against her, wrapping her arms around them. "How long have we been running?"

All heads turned in her direction and she ducked her head for a moment before looking at Mama again. Mama shrugged, "About half a candle mark, why?"

"I just," she looked away and focused on the foliage again. "I use to be able to run a lot harder and faster without getting so tired and hungry. It's strange."

"How is it you used to be able to run more and can't do it now?" I asked.

Looking at me through narrowed green eyes, Rory shrugged. "Things change I guess," she said simply before ignoring us once more.

"Alright, girls," Mama finally addressed us. "Snack time is over and right now you three are going to practice your tree walking."

Smiling, I stood up and flipped into the nearest tree. "Let's go, people."

"Showoff," Zivah teased before pulling herself up next to me. "Come on, Rory, let's go."

Shaking her head Rory stood but didn't move. "I am not walking in a tree."

"Yes, you are." Mama's voice left no room for argument and Rory suddenly found herself being helped into the tree by Mama.

"Aunt Xena!" Rory's voice was panicked and I was surprised she'd actually called Mama, aunt. "I can't do this," she protested.

"Sure you can," Mama encouraged her. "And Sam and Zivah are going to help you ever step of the way."

Holding in my groan I didn't miss Zivah's eye roll. "Come on, Rory," I held out my hand. "It's not hard to do this, just do what I do."

Shaking her head again Rory held onto to the tree trunk not moving. "No way, I am not doing this." She looked towards the ground briefly and I suddenly saw the real reason behind her refusal. She had the same look Mom had gotten the year Mama and I had her ride the jumbo Ferris wheel with us at the state fair. Rory was afraid and it seemed that this wasn't something she was used to any more than scaling fish.

"Mama, she's scared." I had switched to English and watched as Zivah and Rory's eyes stared at me wide-eyed.

"I know," Mama answered me the same way. "Let's help her through this, little one. She needs to do this."

Nodding, I easily began in Greek again, "Come on, Rory. There's nothing to be afraid of, just walk where I do and you'll be fine."

Rolling her eyes again, Zivah looked at me before looking back to Rory. "Come on, kid." Zivah directed. "Just suck it up and do it, you aren't going to fall or anything, Aunt Xena will catch you if you start to slip."

"Zivah, help your sister." Mama's voice was low.

"I'm not her sister," Rory protested.

"Cousins then," Mama said. "In the eyes of the tribe, you are family."

"Well, not sisters and barely cousins," Zivah added her protests. "That's the one thing we can agree on."

Sighing heavily, Mama looked back and forth between angry eyes, "You have two choices, girls. You can help each other out and do this the easy way or I can remind you how to help each other out and do this the hard way. Decide which way it's going to be."

"The easy way," Zivah finally gave in and Rory nodded.

"Good choice," Mama smirked. "Now, let's get going, we have a lot of ground to cover while in these trees and then you three will be catching and preparing lunch before our big adventure on the way back to the village."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"Aunt Xena is evil," Zivah commented as we finished dressing the deer in front of us. We had already butchered and dressed the first deer and were finally finishing up with the second animal.

"Yeah, Mama has her moments," I agreed finishing up another basket. "We'll just be able to carry all this meat between the three of us."

"Not to mention the hides," Zivah sighed. "I still can't believe we're doing this."

"Well, we are," Rory groused. "This is so gross." Holding up her blood covered hands she grimaced. "I hate this."

"Haven't you ever had to prepared food before?" Zivah asked.

Rory shook her head. "No, I've never done this and I don't like doing it. How often will I be subject to this?"

"As often as we think is necessary," Mama's voice answered. "After you become a full warrior you may choose another path and won't need to go on the hunting parties anymore, but you will always need these skills. You never know when they may save your life."

"Being mortal sucks," Rory grumbled and I looked at her quizzically before ignoring her once more and moving back to the deer.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

We had finally made it back to the village and Mama had us carry our load all the way to the kitchens. Shay was thrilled by the bounty and informed us that Yaya was visiting Byron again. Seeing Mama almost pout at the announcement I wondered how she was feeling about Yaya having a social life.

Escorting us to the bathing hut Mama made sure that we did no harm to each other before, during, or after our baths and I was once more confused by Rory. She was absolutely horrified to have to bath in the same room with us stating that she'd never had to do that before coming to the village.

I briefly wondered if she had lived in a wealthier home as most didn't have access to a solitary bathing room. If she had, that would explain a lot of her attitude, especially treating those around her like servants.

Mama finally escorted us to the dining hall since we had arrived just as the evening meal was being served. Leading us to our usual table I wasn't surprised to find everyone but the twins already eating.

"Helen and Cora have Emily and Zoe?" Mama asked giving Mom a kiss to the cheek.

"Yes," Mom smiled at us and looked back to Mama. "They've eaten and were happily being held when I left.

"How many kids do you have?" Rory asked as slowly began to eat.

"Four," Mom laughed at Rory's look.

"Why?" Rory's question was genuine and we all looked at her.

Mama finally shrugged, "That's the number we've been blessed with so far."

"Who's the father?"

"I am," Mama and Mom spoke at once causing the table to chuckle.

"I don't understand," Rory's eyes darted to Eve as she ate happily with her good arm. The other was still in the sling, but it didn't seem to bother her too much at the moment.

"I mean Eve looks like Xena, but Sam," she looked at me briefly. "She looks like both of you."

"That's because two gods were involved in giving us Sam, Eli's God gave us Eve, and Artemis blessed us with the twins."

"So the prophecy that says Eve will bring the end of Olympus was a lie?"

"Let's just say it was a self-fulfilling prophecy," Mama finally spoke.

"Oh." Pushing her peas around her plate Rory frowned. "Do I really have to eat these? They're nasty."

"At least try them," Ephiny encouraged.

"I did, that's how I know they're nasty." Rory put her fork down and crossed her arms. "I think I'm done. I'm going back to the hut now."

"Oh no you aren't," Eponin stopped her. "You are sitting here with your family until we're all done and then we will all go home together.

"Why?"

Hearing Zivah's sigh I kicked her under the table in warning. I knew Zivah was upset that Rory had joined us today and despite the hard lessons we'd been given, I think Zivah had been looking forward to time alone with Mama.

"Is there something you wanted to say, Zivah?" Eponin asked.

"No," Zivah's eyes fell back to her plate before she looked up once more. "Actually there is, can I spend the night with Sam?"

Ephiny shook her head almost immediately, "Not tonight, Zivah."

"Why?"

"We'll talk about this at home," Eponin spoke again and Zivah glared at her.

"I didn't ask you, Eponin. Why don't you explain to Rory why she has to stay here with us and leave me alone?"

"Zivah, enough." Ephiny's voice was low. "We will discuss things at home."

"Fine," Zivah finally ground out before continuing her meal in silence. "Can I go home now?"

"No," Ep looked at her while I watched Zivah glower at her again. "Your mother and I are still eating and you will sit here with us until we are all ready to go back to the hut."

"I still don't understand why," Rory interrupted. "If we are finished why force us to sit here and stare at you?"

Choking on my apple juice, I spit it out and quickly wiped up the table and my face. "Oh, that's great. Wonderful question." I smirked.

"Sam," Mama's voice and expression had me sobering in a moment and Mama finally rose and motioned for Eponin and Ephiny to join her.

Watching them leave, I sighed knowing that there was no way I'd be allowed to escape now to try and eavesdrop.

"So, how was today?" Mom asked.

"Tiring," I answered first and then kicked Zivah again.

"Aunt Gabrielle?"

"I asked how today was," Mom said once more.

"I learned a lot, as always." Zivah shrugged. "And Aunt Xena has a real interesting sense of humor not to mention her sense of punishment duties."

"Don't I know it?" Mom grinned at us as she removed Eve from her high chair and began to clean her up.

"How about you, Rory? Did you learn anything new today?"

Rory finally nodded, "I learned how to scale a fish and I was forced to help clean two deer. That was awful," she looked at her hands and back to mom. "And I learned that you are called Aunt Gabrielle and Xena is Aunt Xena, but I still don't understand why."

"We're family, Rory," Mom replied. "It's a way to convey respect within our family."

"But I thought you were the queen."

"I am, but I am also your aunt." Mom gave Eve a kiss to the cheek. "Ephiny is more than my sister in the nation, Rory. She became family to me long ago and we feel the connection of true sisters. She and Eponin have become extended family for our girls and we are the same for you and Zivah."

"And it's important to have all these family ties?"

"Did you have anyone other than your mother?" Mom asked.

Rory shrugged, "Not really. I mean I was basically left on my own most of the time, family didn't matter too much. It wasn't like my mom really cared about what I did or anything. My father didn't care either for that matter. I didn't know them really well. I mean not the way kids here know their mothers."

"You mean nobody cared if you were sick or hurt?" I finally asked.

Rory shook her head, "I've never been sick or hurt that I can remember, but I imagine I'd have to take care of it myself."

"What about friends?" Zivah finally asked.

"I didn't really have friends, not like they are here. They always want something from you." Rory's answer ended as Mama returned with Eponin and Ephiny.

Looking at Rory briefly the women looked at each other and then back to Rory and Zivah, "Come on, girls. Time to get home and have a chat." Ephiny finally said.

"Whatever it was, I wasn't home to do it," Zivah spoke before thinking and Ephiny grinned.

"I know, Zivah." Moving to her daughter Ephiny tugged her out of her seat and gave her a noogy. "Love you kid, but can't have the whole nation seeing me big a big mushball."

"Oh no, that would be torture," I teased as Ephiny winked at me before leaving with family.


	33. Chapter 33

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 33

"Mom?"

"Hmmm?" She had just finished reading me a chapter of our latest book and I was lying with my head in her lap starting to relax before bed.

"Do you think Rory's family was really rich or something?"

"I don't know, why do you ask?"

"Well, some of the things she said today I thought maybe she was raised more by servants or something. I really don't think she understands why people here are caring about her."

"And what do you think of her after spending the day with her?" Mom asked as her fingers threaded through my hair.

"I think she's annoying, but maybe, and it's a hard maybe, we won't hate each other forever."

"That's good to know," Mama entered my room and knelt in front of the bed. "Considering she's part of your family and all."

"Eve down for the night?" Mom asked as Mama nodded.

"Yup, though I'm sure she's waiting for Mommy's goodnight kiss."

"Well, this one is waiting for her Mama to sing to her," Mom replied bending to kiss my temple. "Goodnight, Sammy."

"Night, Mom." Yawning I allowed Mama to tuck me into bed properly after Mom left.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't some parents pay attention to their kids?" I had often wondered the same thing about Rhys and realized that Rory had brought back some forgotten memories about the boy I still considered my best friend.

"I don't know, little one. Children are a gift and should be treated as such." Brushing the bangs from my face she began to hum a gentle song before starting to sing my lullaby to me while I easily closed my eyes and fell asleep.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Another week had passed and the weather was getting colder. Thankful for the soft deerskin pants and tunic I watched as Rory headed the opposite way of the school. Seeing Zivah grab her by the arm and point at the school Rory merely shook her head and kept going the direction she wanted to. Shrugging her shoulders Zivah headed towards the school and I ran to catch up.

"Hey, Zivah," I called.

Stopping Zivah turned to look at me, "Yeah?"

"What's up with Rory?"

"Who knows? She suddenly had this urge to visit a temple this morning. When Mom told her the closest one was Artemis' she got this weird look on her face and asked where it was. Then she said she wanted to visit it."

"And Ephiny and Eponin were okay with that?" I asked.

Zivah shook her head as we started to walk again. "Nope. Eponin told Rory specifically to go to school first. Guess Rory wants to do what Rory wants to do."

"Yeah, I guess so," I agreed as we made it to school just as Laurel was calling the class to order.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"Artemis!" Rory yelled almost immediately upon entering the temple.

"Something I can do for you, Rory?" The red-haired goddess answered coolly as she materialized in front of the girl.

"Yeah, how about a little less hands on parenting for one? Or, I know, how about letting me in on some things I'm supposed to know as Jessa's kid. I mean that damned Amazon you have me living with has been asking way too many questions that I can't answer."

"Very well," touching Rory's forehead, the girl felt warmth from the goddess fingers. "That should help. You now have twelve years' worth of memories... well, at least enough to allow you to fit in a bit better."

"Great, just great," the blonde responded sarcastically. "Thanks for the age change by the way. That's lovely as well."

"It was appropriate, and your time here is serving a purpose, Rory."

"So I suppose it wouldn't do any good to ask you to end it now?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes and held Rory's gaze. "No. Your time here will end when and only when it is meant to be over."

"Great, just great. Do you have any idea what they had me doing the other day?"

"Something useful, I'm sure."

"I was on a forced march with your precious Xena, her daughter, and that brat who I'm being forced to live with."

"Do not complain to me, Rory." Artemis placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "I know why you were on that march and you are lucky Xena chose to handle you that way, let alone Gabrielle. You injured an innocent child due to pride. Yes, this lesson is one that you have had coming for a long while."

Hearing footsteps outside the temple Artemis disappeared without a word. "Artemis! Damn it!" Rory was still yelling when she felt her arm being tugged.

"What are you doing here, young lady?" Eponin hissed.

"Trying to figure out a way to get out of this gods forsaken village and back to where I want to be," Rory answered without thinking. "Now, do you mind? I'm sure Artemis will come if I just yell a bit louder, or maybe I should start breaking things..."

"The only thing that might get broken is my hand on your backside," Eponin quipped as she brought it down hard on Rory's bottom as the girl continued to rant.

Yelping and jumping forward, Rory tried unsuccessfully to get out of Eponin's grip. "That hurts, stop hitting me, you brainless twit."

"Okay, that's enough." Eponin took a deep breath and dragged the still struggling girl towards a bench in front of the alter which was laden with offerings. "Artemis forgive me for doing this here," Eponin whispered as she tugged Rory over her lap and began to impart her displeasure on the upturned bottom in front of her.

"She has quite the vocabulary doesn't she, Arte?" Aphrodite watched with interest as Eponin bared the struggling girl and continued to spank her.

"I'll say," Artemis smirked. "I still can't believe she threatened to break things in my temple."

"I know," Aphrodite nodded. "As if that warrior would let that happen. I mean, I know Eponin isn't Xena or my sweet pea, but she has the proper respect for us."

Chuckling, Artemis agreed, "Yes, she does, and by the looks of Rory's backside, she'll be displaying a more healthy respect for us as well."

"Well, I've seen enough, how about you?"

Artemis nodded as Eponin finally slowed the spanking. "Yes, I've seen what I need to, for now. Let's go, sister. I'll treat you to some ambrosia at our favorite place."

"Sounds great," Aphrodite grinned as both goddess disappeared as Rory was set on her feet by Eponin and pulled into a much needed hug.

Helping the girl in front of her right her clothing Eponin hugged her once more. Frowning when Rory pulled back, Eponin looked at her and waited.

"Why?" Rory sniffed. "Why did you do that? What did I do?"

"What did you do?" Eponin ran her fingers through her hair in frustration and counted to twenty before answering. Remembering what Xena as well as Gabrielle as shared with her and Ephiny she tried to keep her voice even.

"I did that because you not only disobeyed Ephiny and me about coming to the temple this morning, you were threating to destroy the temple of our goddess."

"So?"

Pulling the girl into another hug, Eponin managed to get the stiff girl onto her lap. "Listen to me very carefully, Rory. Now that you're here, Ephiny and I are the only parents you have and we can't have you disobeying us and doing what you want to when you want to just because you feel like it."

"Why not?"

"Because you are still a kid," Eponin took a deep breath wondering why she was being forced to have a sensitive chat. "And it's our job as your folks to make sure you learn from your mistakes. And if a few hours of sitting uncomfortably helps you remember what you should have done, then that's what will happen."

"You're trying to help me?" Rory's confusion was evident.

"Yes, Rory. I spanked you because I care about you. I want you to understand and learn from your mistakes, but threatening to break things in a temple and ignoring me are things that need corrected. It's my job to correct you."

Rory said nothing as she thought about what the Amazon said. She was still a bit confused and wondered if she'd keep getting spanked for as long as she lived her. She hadn't liked this one any more than the one Ephiny gave her and she still wasn't sure of their reasons.

Sighing, she allowed herself to lean into Eponin and was surprised at how nice it was when the woman's arms automatically went around her in a hug. Confused even more, Rory said nothing as Eponin finally placed her on her feet and took her hand, leading her from the temple and back into the village.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"Come on, Rory, you can do this," Gabrielle encouraged as she waited for the girl to counter her staff move with one of her own.

"No, I can't."

"You can," Gabrielle affirmed. "You know what to do, just do it."

"I can't." Getting frustrated as she badly missed the move yet again, the younger blonde dropped her staff on the ground and began to walk away only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go sit and take a break under the tree." Gabrielle's voice was gentle and Rory finally followed her. Sitting slowly, she tried to find a comfortable place before finally giving up and lying on her side with her head propped on her hand.

"I see Eponin's lesson from this morning is still with you," Gabrielle commented.

"Yeah," blushing a bit Rory looked at Gabrielle. "I'm still not sure why she did that to me though. I mean, why is it so important that I do what she says? It's not like she's really my mother and my own mother never cared about what I did."

Sighing, Gabrielle leaned against the tree and was quiet for a long while. "It's hard to explain, Rory, but the basics are this: you are part of Eponin's family now and she's going to do whatever she has to do to make sure that you grow up to be the best person you can be.

"Part of that means that she or Ephiny or even Xena or I will need to bust your tail feathers occasionally to show you the error of your ways. We do it out of love and concern, Rory. We don't want you to make the same mistakes we did or have the same hard time doing something we've already done."

"So when I don't obey Eponin or Ephiny, they get mad?"

Gabrielle sighed, "Sometimes, maybe. But more than that, they're concerned that you don't seem to respect them enough to honor what they need you to do. There are reasons you are told to do certain things and when you go off and do what you want you might get into trouble or hurt. That's not what we want for you."

"So I'm gonna get hit every time I do something the adults around me don't like?"

Taking a deep breath, Gabrielle looked at the girl in front of her. Even Eve understood, to an extent, why you don't do certain things. It seemed as if Rory didn't even have a basis in this basic concept.

"No, but you will suffer a consequence, Rory."

"What kind of consequence? I mean, what if I won't eat my dinner, or decide not to go to bed, or what if I call Ephiny a name she doesn't like?"

Narrowing her eyes, Gabrielle held the young girl's eyes for a long moment. "You'll find out what happens, Rory. Now, I think it's time we called this a day."

"Really?" The smile on the girl's face was not lost on the bard.

"Really, come on, I'll walk you home. I want to talk to Ep and Eph anyway."

"Okay." Standing, Rory ran to pick up her staff and led the way off the practice field towards the hut where she now lived.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Reaching Ephiny's hut, Gabrielle followed Rory inside and saw that the regent was already there, lunch on the table.

"About time you two showed up," Ephiny smiled. "I saved you some lunch, Rory."

"Okay," putting her staff in her room the girl returned and sat at the table. "Why did you save me lunch?"

"Because I figured you'd miss it while you were training and would be hungry. Zivah ate a half candle mark or so ago with her friends in the dining hut and Eponin is training some warriors on the far practice field. So it's just us today."

"Oh. What is this?" Rory asked pointing.

"Applesauce," Gabrielle responded as she sat across from Ephiny at the table.

"Applesauce?"

"Yeah, you make it from crushing apples. You've never had it before?"

"No, Ephiny." Rory slowly took a bite of the meat on her plate before trying the applesauce. Spitting it out, she took a large swig of juice before picking up the bowl and emptying it contents on the floor.

"Rory!" Ephiny was up in seconds and Gabrielle sensing where this was going to go spoke up.

"Ephiny, stop." Her voice was calm, but firm.

"Gabrielle, she can't..."

Holding up her hand the queen nodded, "I know. I'll handle this though. I think you need to go find Xena and Eponin."

"Gabrielle," Ephiny began to protest.

"Please, Ephiny. Trust me on this."

Taking a deep breath the regent finally nodded. "Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"Aunt Gabrielle?"

"Hmm?" The bard looked up from her scroll at the girl sitting on the chair in the corner.

"How much longer do I have to sit here?"

"A few more candle drips, Rory. You're in timeout for a reason and it's best to be quiet and think of that reason so you don't do it again."

"Okay," sighing, Rory looked at the corner in front of her wishing she had never tried to get rid of her applesauce by dumping it on the floor. Hearing nothing but the scratching of a quill on parchment behind her, Rory was surprised when Gabrielle had placed her in the corner after she had dumped the applesauce rather than trying to hit her.

She didn't like sitting on the chair like this, but it was better than the alternative and during her enforced stillness she had easily come to the conclusion that it probably would have been better just to tell Ephiny and Gabrielle that she thought the applesauce tasted bad instead of throwing the bowl on the floor.

"Okay, Rory, come here please." Gabrielle had placed her quill down and the girl quickly got off the chair and walked to the older woman.

"Do you have anything to say?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yeah, I should have told you and Ephiny that I didn't like the applesauce instead of throwing it on the floor," Rory answered.

"Yes, you should have," Gabrielle agreed. "Maybe next time, you can just say something if you don't like a certain food."

"I think I can do that."

"Good, now take that rag and clean the applesauce off the floor."

"I… I don't understand," Rory said softly.

Standing, Gabrielle placed her arm around the shorter blonde's shoulders. "Come on, Rory, I'll show you."

Hearing the door open, Rory stiffened and moved to hide behind Gabrielle when she saw Eponin and Ephiny enter followed by Xena. "Are they going to hit me?" she whispered in Gabrielle's ear.

"No, Rory. They are not going to spank you." Sighing Gabrielle quickly showed the girl how to clean up the mess and then sent her to her room with a gentle swat. "Don't come out until someone comes to get you, understand?"

"Yes, Aunt Gabrielle," Rory responded before bolting to her room. Even though Gabrielle had said they wouldn't hit her that seemed to be all they did when she did things she shouldn't and Rory didn't want to take any chances now that Eponin and Ephiny were back.

"Her punishment was to sit in the corner for 12 candle drips?" Eponin's voice was credulous. "She's not a little girl, Gabrielle. She's twelve."

"That's just it, Eponin." Gabrielle's tone was low. "She is a little girl when it comes to discipline and fitting into a family. She truly doesn't understand why we've gotten upset with her when she disobeys or does things that are unsafe.

I think it's time to go back to basics with her and if that means sitting her butt in a corner for 12 candle drips then so be it."

"Did she learn anything sitting there?" Ephiny asked quietly.

Gabrielle nodded and was glad of Xena's reassuring hand on her leg, "Yes, she really thought about it and told me that she shouldn't have put the applesauce on the floor. That next time she'll just say something."

"I still can't believe she did that," Ephiny ran her fingers through her hair. "It's as if she wasn't even raised by a mother. I mean, I knew Jessa was a bit of an airhead, but to ignore that girl so completely..."

"I know," Xena joined the conversation. "She told me that her mother never cared what she did, or her father for that matter. I think Gabrielle's right in this case. We all need to go back to square one with her. We need to earn Rory's trust and show her the reasons to follow our rules. She really doesn't understand."

"So we don't spank her now?" Eponin asked.

"I never said that," Gabrielle protested. "It's just that you also use other methods of discipline that you might use on a younger child."

"Like corner time," Ephiny smiled.

"Exactly," Gabrielle nodded and the regent put her hand on Eponin's arm.

"Won't hurt to try it, Eponin," she said softly as the weapons master finally nodded in agreement.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA

Thanks to all who are reading. Hope you're enjoying it.


	34. Chapter 34

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 34

"What happened?" I asked as Zivah came running into our practice session with seconds to spare.

Looking at me and then Daria she narrowed her eyes before taking her knife from the small of her back and throwing it at the nearest tree. Making her mark I shook my head as she removed another knife from her boot and also used it to hit the tree.

"Zivah?" Daria asked.

"I'll tell you about it later," she finally replaced her knives as Mama joined us on the practice field.

"Alright, ladies, time to show me your swords. Remember anyone whose sword isn't up to my standards is going to have an extra lap on a running course of my design."

The groans were barely contained as we lined up and presented our swords to Mama's critical eye.

"So, going to tell us now what has you so upset?" Daria asked as the three of us sat down under a tall shade tree outside the practice ring.

"Rory and I got into a fight this morning," Zivah sighed. "I got a few swats and she had to stand in the corner."

"What?" I asked wondering if I had heard right.

"Yeah, my ass gets all tingly and she just has to look at the wall for a bit. I knew they wouldn't treat us the same," Zivah's eyes narrowed as Mama walked towards us. "And I'll lay you odds that your mothers had something to do with it, Sam."

"Ladies, nice work out there today," Mama complimented us.

"Thanks, Xena." Daria's face lit up. "I think I finally have that back hand block move down."

"Almost," Mama nodded. "So, any big plans for the rest of today?"

"Why do you want to know? Zivah asked. "Plan on telling Mom and Eponin so I can get another ass warming while poor, little Rory gets to look at the corner?"

"Zivah, care to explain?"

"Like you don't know. I'm sure you and Aunt Gabrielle thought up the whole thing. Though come to think of it, it was probably more her than you, but you back her up. You always back her up."

"Is this why you had a hard time concentrating today? Despite doing good work, I did have to bring you back to us a couple of times."

"So? Is that something else Gabrielle feels deserves corner time? And even if you didn't think it was, I'm sure you'd support her. Zivah turned her rant to me, "Don't you ever get sick of how much of a team they are?"

Not having an answer I looked at Zivah hard, "Do you have a death wish or something?" I finally asked as Mama kneeled down in front of Zivah.

"Me, a death wish? Of course not, why would I have a death wish? Not like I can't be replaced or anything." Zivah huffed.

"With me, Zivah." Mama directed as she stood.

"And if I don't?"

Looking at Daria we both gulped and slowly stood dragging Zivah in between us until she was on her feet.

"Zivah, I think you need to calm down," Daria tried.

"Why? Aunt Xena here going to bust my ass? Big deal."

Daria and I took a step back at the same time causing Zivah's eyes to go wide. "Did I say that out loud?" She squeaked.

"You did," Mama's voice was dangerously low. "Let's go, young lady."

"Go where?"

"I think you have an extra lap or two to run for me, Zivah." Mama pronounced. "After that we'll decided what state your bottom will be in when I take you home."

"Fine," Zivah turned and looked up into Mama's face. "Let's go, not like I get treated fairly anymore anyway. Why should you be any different?"

Shaking my head Daria and I watched as Mama escorted Zivah towards the trees near us. "Think she'll make it back alive?" Daria asked.

"I have no idea," I answered honestly hoping that Zivah would find her brain once more and use it.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"Care to tell me what has you so upset today?" Xena stopped the forced run by a circle of shorter trees. Moving to sit on the stump in the middle of the trees the warrior waited as Zivah finally followed her.

"Rory and I got into another argument today," she finally began.

"Yeah?"

"And Mom swatted me, but put her in the corner!" Zivah rounded on Xena the tears already in her eyes. "I knew they'd treat us differently. All the words in the world don't mean anything when they don't even treat us the same."

Running her hand down her face Xena stood and pulled the now crying teen into a hug. "Zivah, you and I need to talk and then you and your folks need to talk."

"Eponin is not my parent," Zivah spat. "She treats her differently than me. Do you know that they're actually getting along? That Eponin took Rory out to practice today after our fight instead of me?"

Sitting on the ground under a tree, Xena allowed Zivah to sit next to her. "If Eponin isn't your mother why does it bother you so much that she's spending time with Rory?"

"Because she said she wanted to be my mother, but she didn't mean it." Zivah placed her head on Xena's shoulder. "She's just lying to me like my first mother did all the time. Tell me what I wanted and hoped would be true but then do something different just to get me to go along without trouble."

"Is that what you really think?" Blue eyes caught brown and the teen nodded slowly.

"How can I not? I mean this isn't the first time she's been sent to her room or put in a corner when I would have gotten swatted or grounded. I know she's younger than I am, but it isn't fair."

"Have you tried telling Ephiny and Eponin how you feel?"

Zivah shook her head, "Not really. I tried the first time and they didn't want to hear it, so why bother?"

Putting her arm around the teen Xena took a deep breath. "Let me explain a few things to you Zivah and then I'll take you home and we'll sit down and have a sensitive chat with your mom and Eponin if it kills us."

"You can talk, but I don't know if it will change my feelings."

"I know, but just hear me out." Xena brushed her lips over the top of Zivah's head. "This is important and you're old enough to understand."

"So you're telling me that Rory's family never paid any attention to her?" Zivah's voice was quiet.

"That's it exactly," Xena confirmed. "She really doesn't understand the dynamics of having a family, that's why she's been treated differently in regards to punishment. She needs to learn how things work."

Zivah leaned back into the tree and sighed, "Guess that explains a lot too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, like how she's so smart at school when it comes to book stuff, but doesn't fit in with the kids her age. I mean, the only kids she seems to get along with are around nine or ten. It's weird."

"Give her time, Zivah." Xena pulled the teen into a one armed hug. "She'll learn."

"I guess," Zivah finally pulled away from the warrior and looked at her hands. "I'm sorry I was so mouthy today. I was so angry and I took it out on you because my mom doesn't seem to be listening anymore and I knew you would."

Chuckling, Xena stood up and pulled the girl with her, "I love you too, Zivah." She stated hugging her briefly before smiling at the girl. "Race ya back to the village."

The warrior was already in the trees and Zivah groaned, "No fair, Aunt Xena!" She called as she ran to catch up.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Xena had taken Zivah home and true to her word had had the sensitive conversation she needed to with Ephiny and Eponin. Now sure that Zivah would be able to speak to the women Xena decided to head home and to her own family.

"Why didn't you talk to us, Zivah?" Ephiny asked.

"You didn't want to hear it," Zivah looked at her mother and Eponin across from her at the table. "I tried and you told me that it was complicated. Why bother when all you do is brush me off?"

"We didn't mean to..."

"You never mean to," Zivah interrupted. "But you keep doing it. Ever since Rory came here." The teen looked down at her hands and then back to her mother.

"Aunt Xena explained it to me and I understand, I guess. I'm still not really happy about it, but I do get it now. It's too bad you couldn't take five minutes to explain things to me. I thought I was supposed to be important to you as well."

"You are important to us," Ephiny stood and came around the table. Kneeling in front of her daughter, she took her hands in hers. "You are among the most important things in my life, Zivah. You are my child and I would die for you if it was needed. Never forget, little girl, that I wanted you from the first day we met."

"Not like you had a choice," Zivah mumbled.

"I had a choice, Zivah." Ephiny's voice was quiet. "I chose to let you into my heart and love you. You were a part of my family from the first moment I met you. I know this has been hard, but it will get better."

"Really?"

"Really," Eponin spoke quietly. "We love you, kid and we'll do better balancing you and Rory. We promise."

"I hope so," Zivah whispered as she leaned forward to fall into her mother's arms.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"Very good, Rory." Laurel smiled brightly. "I am very impressed with your knowledge of the great philosophers and writers."

"Yeah, I enjoy reading and discussing philosophy." Rory smiled for the first time in my memory. "I'm glad that we study these things."

"As am I," Laurel smiled once more at Rory. "Now, if you'd be so kind as to take your seat, we are going to move into the arena of history and why some of our greatest battles which seemed lost turned into victories."

Sighing, I watched as Rory sat down next to a younger girl and whispered with her briefly before paying rapt attention to Laurel. Deciding I didn't care about the history lesson of the day I allowed my thoughts to wander and was in the middle of trying to remember what my bedroom in the future looked like when I brought my arm up to block someone from trying to touch me.

"What the..." coming out of my thoughts immediately I noticed Laurel shaking her head.

"I thought you weren't paying any attention, Sam. I see that I was wrong."

I shook my head, "You were right. I have no idea what you were talking about, but I knew you were there and I couldn't allow you to touch me. I reacted out of instinct."

"I see," Laurel moved back to the front of the room and gave me a hard look. "Come here, Sam."

Sighing, I stood up and walked to our teacher. I figured I was in for a public paddling due to my inattention and dreaded it, but also knew that it was the price I paid for choosing not to listen to Laurel.

Stopping me as I reached her, she turned me to face the class. "Hands on knees."

Doing as I was told, I wasn't surprised when the wooden paddle she had for discipline found my bottom easily half a dozen times. "Return to your seat."

Nodding, I walked back to my seat and sat down as gingerly as I could without drawing more attention to myself. I had taken my punishment without a sound and knew that the other girls had been impressed since most knew from experience that Laurel wielded a mean paddle.

"Sam?" Hearing my name I stopped and turned. We had just been dismissed for lunch and I was ready to get home and eat.

"Rory?"

The blonde came up to me and nodded, "I have a question for you."

"Okay, go ahead." I was confused by her sudden civility but decided to let it go for the moment.

"Why did you tell Laurel that you weren't paying attention? I mean you could have acted like you had been paying attention and wouldn't have gotten into trouble."

"I could have," I shrugged. "But I wasn't paying attention. I needed to own my mistake and take the consequences for it. Sometimes it's just part of screwing up. Besides, lying is never an option in my family. Trust me, this was easier."

"Your moms wouldn't have liked it if you'd lied?" Rory asked as we started walking towards the dining hall together.

"No, they wouldn't have liked it."

"And what they think means a lot to you?"

"It does," I stopped and looked at her. "I want my moms to be proud of me and know that I tried my best. If they're disappointed in me because I did something stupid like lie about paying attention in class, that's almost worse than having my ass lit into."

Rory looked at me thoughtfully and sighed. "I'm not sure I really understand, but maybe one day I will. Thanks." Giving me a nod she ran off to some of her friends and I stood watching her still confused about the conversation we had just had.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **


	35. Chapter 35

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 35

A month had passed and Rory had started to fit in a bit. She still was more comfortable with the younger children and my friends and I didn't mind one bit. Mama had also helped Eponin and Ephiny expand their hut and Rory and Zivah no longer were being forced to share a room. This helped their relations a bit, but Zivah still wasn't fond of Rory and I wondered if they would ever start to get along.

Mama and Mom had noticed Rory's penchant for certain things and were trying to encourage her in these pursuits. Mama had been working with her on animal husbandry and Mom and she had discussions about certain scrolls Rory had been reading in the Amazon library.

I tried not to be too jealous of Rory but she simply became another distraction that seemed more important than me to my moms. I was lucky to see them between the twins, Eve, their duties, and Rory. If not for our weekly lessons and Mama teaching my sword classes I doubted if they'd even notice if I disappeared.

I'd actually taken another spa day with Aphrodite and nobody in the village was the wiser for it. Well, no one except Kassandra. She and I were becoming closer since it seemed that Yaya now enjoyed the company of Byron as much as she used to enjoy the company of me and the rest of the tribe.

Eve was still growing and had become my almost permanent shadow. Not that I blamed her, but I was getting tired of it and some days I simply headed to the pond to think and try and remember what it had been like before my life changed.

It was on my way back from the pond one day that I came across Rory sitting at the base of a tree, something cuddled in her lap. "Rory?"

Looking up from her lap, I noticed that she looked worried. "What's wrong?" Moving closer to her I kneeled as she moved her hands to reveal a small puff of fur.

"Where did you find it?" I asked moving to pet the first calico I'd ever seen with more gray than orange in its fur.

"Behind the weapon's shed," Rory's voice was quiet. "I think it lost its mother or was left behind when she moved the litter."

"So why did you bring her out here?"

"I heard some of the others say it would be for the best to just let nature take its course, but I can't." Rory looked up at me and I sat down across from her.

"I understand, Rory." Reaching out, I scratched under the tiny chin and was rewarded with a rather loud purr. "I think you have a new pet if you're up to caring for it."

"A pet?"

"Yeah, you know, like Nasa is to my family."

"But nobody ever has a cat as a pet," Rory protested.

"Then you'll be the first." Standing up, I waited until she had done the same. "Come on, I'll walk you back to the village, I'm sure Mama knows how you can make sure the kitten stays alive without its mother."

Holding the kitten gently Rory looked at me again and gave me a slow smile. "Thanks, Sam," she said simply as we began to walk.

"So, what are you going to name the kitten?" I asked as the village came into view.

"I don't know. I think I'd like to know if it's a boy or girl first," she answered as we finally entered the village proper.

"Good idea."

Seeing Mama striding across the center of the village towards the barn I called out to her. Stopping mid stride she headed towards us and easily met us as we moved into the village from the tree line.

"What do you have here?" Mama asked as she noticed the kitten Rory held.

"Rory's new kitten," I supplied. "She found it behind the weapons shed and wants to keep it as a pet."

Mama nodded, "I don't see why not. It's probably recently been weaned or getting close to that time."

"Good," Rory tickled the kitten's white chin and I noticed the eye surrounded by the soft light orange fur was closed while the eye with more gray than orange or white was open. It was certainly adorable. "Could you also tell me if it's a girl or a boy? I had a hard time telling."

Chuckling Mama took the kitten and lifted its tail, "Looks like you have a girl here." She announced handing her back to Rory.

"A girl, huh?" Rory scratched the kitten again. "Guess that's apropos for an Amazon village."

"Yep," Mama agreed as we began to walk towards the dining hall.

"Mama, what are we doing?" I finally asked.

"I'm going to show Rory how to feed this little girl," Mama explained. "And for that we need the kitchen. Hope Mom doesn't care if I take a few things."

"I doubt she will considering she's probably not there," I tried not to sound frustrated. "Anyway, I'm heading to check on the horses I'll meet you at the barn."

"Okay, little one. I'll be there soon."

"Sure, Mama," I replied wondering if she really would come to the barn or not.

"Aunt Xena?"

"Yes?" Xena looked down as the blonde girl stopped walking next to her. "Do you really think Ephiny and Eponin will let me keep the kitten?"

"I'll talk to them if you're worried about it, Rory."

"Thank you." Rory began to walk once more, her hand still petting the purring kitten in her arms.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

I had just finished the last of my barn chores and there was still no sight of Mama. Finally deciding to give up I sat on a hay bale and tossed a small ball I'd made for Nasa out of old rags. He followed me just about everywhere now and I couldn't believe how big he was getting or just how fast he was growing. Taking the ball from him as he brought it back to me I tossed it again waiting for the owner of the boot steps I'd heard outside the barn door.

"Done already?" Mama sat next to me on the bale of hay and I shrugged.

"It's been almost an hour and a half. I went as slowly as possible." I threw the ball for Nasa once more. "I guess something came up yet again."

I heard Mama sigh, "I'm sorry Sam. I had to do a bit of arm twisting to let Ephiny and Eponin allow Rory to keep her kitten as a pet."

"I imagine that wasn't too hard, after all, you are the great warrior princess."

"Sam," Mama tried.

"No, I'm used to it, Mama." I sighed and picked up the ball as Nasa brought it back once more. "I'm going to take Nasa home and feed him before grabbing some dinner for myself. I'll see you later." Running from the barn before Mama could respond I made a beeline for home and quickly fed Nasa before calling once more on Aphrodite and managing to have her supply a pizza dinner for me as we decided to visit one of her temples in the south.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Reappearing in my room I was immediately attacked by Eve, "My Sam, where go?"

"I was having dinner, little bit."

"Oh, Mama and Mommy mad."

"You mean they noticed I was gone?" I asked not really expecting an answer.

"We noticed," Mom's voice came into the room from the door jam. "Did you enjoy your time away?"

I shrugged. "I was hungry for pizza," I said simply.

"Why, Sam?" Mom asked as she and Mama entered my bedroom.

"Why not?" I shrugged and sat on the floor as Eve and Nasa played together.

"You should have asked before you left with Aphrodite," Mama said quietly.

I looked up quickly and glared at her. "Really? You didn't even notice the last time I left for a day with Auntie. I was gone for two hours this time. I honestly didn't think you'd notice, let alone care."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mom asked.

"It means that between the twins, Eve, your Amazon duties, and now Rory, I'm lucky to get any time with either of you. The only time I ever see you anymore is our weekly training times. I thought having Cora and Helen around would make things better, but all it's done is free you both up to pay attention to everyone and everything other than me."

"Sam..."

"No, Mom." I held up my hand to her. "It's true. I guess now that we don't have to worry about the gods killing Eve anymore I'm not as important to you as I thought I was."

"Do you really believe that?" Mama's voice was low and she moved to sit close to me.

"Sometimes I do," I finally admitted. "I miss us. Just the three of us as a family. Don't you ever miss it too?"

"Sammy," Mom began.

"Come on, Mom. Don't you ever miss our family meals? What about the vacations we used to take, or just sitting around watching T.V.? I really missed our Halloween video this year. Isn't there anything to two of you miss about the future?"

"I miss the dojo," Mama's answer surprised me. "I really enjoyed teaching those classes without the threat of death behind the students if they didn't master the skills quickly."

"Mom?"

Mom was quiet for a long time and I thought maybe she wasn't going to answer. Finally moving so she was leaning into Mama she sighed. "I miss the boring, everyday stuff. Doing the laundry, the dishes, cooking for us, hell, I even miss cleaning."

"Gabrielle?" Mama's question was mine as well.

"We were safe there, Xena. We're never really safe here. There's always the chance of an attack, of the gods interfering with our lives, of Rome. There's always something that could go horribly wrong here. Always. I was able to let my guard down there in a way I haven't since my memories have returned. I miss that peace."

"I miss Rhys," I said quietly. "I wasn't there to protect him from those boys. Do you think he'll be okay?" Brushing the involuntary tears from my face I watched as Eve lay down next to Nasa and began to yawn. "Today will be his birthday," I whispered. "We spent every birthday together since we were six. Who will spend his birthdays with him since I won't be there?"

"I'm sure he'll have friends, Sammy, the same way you've made friends here."

"None of them are Rhys," I wiped my eyes again. "Nobody here knows about the tooth goddess or was there to try and talk some sense into me in third grade when I scaled the fence at school after showing Billy Travers that no fifth grader could beat everyone up."

Mama chuckled at the memory, "Gods, I'd almost forgotten that. You put the kid in a headlock and gave him a wedgie that his grandchildren will feel."

I tried to smile but failed. "No I didn't. It will never happen now." Putting my arms around my knees I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling for a minute. "Messing with time really does screw with your head." I commented before standing and moving to the bathing room.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Calling my book from my locket I began to read as Mom worked on making her nutbread. We were currently in the village kitchen and I had been grounded due to my disappearing with Auntie again. Mom and Mama were rarely letting me out of their sight and though I was glad to have more time with them, the time was never really just for us.

No matter where I went with them I realized just how much they were depended upon in the village. Mama wasn't only called upon for her warrior skills. I noticed that she was also asked about ill animals and people too. She and Cesya compared various ways of healing and Mama was teaching some of the Amazons the art of animal husbandry that was a little beyond the usual.

Mom spent time do her queenly duties, but was always called upon to tell stories to the younger children and even settle petty disputes when the need arose. I had never realized just how much went into being queen of the nation and it made me think to the future and how I would delegate such responsibility.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Sammy?"

Thinking back to all the things I knew Mom did in the nation, I finally asked my question. "Why don't you let Ephiny do more of the queen type stuff around here?"

Wiping her hands on the towel by the counter she sat in the empty chair across from me, "What brought this on?"

I shrugged, "I just realized how much you do around here. What's the point of having a regent if you don't let her handle some of the things she's capable of? I mean, that would free up some of your time for other things as well."

"Other things?"

"Yeah, like your family," I said bitterly. "I'm sick of sharing you with the nation."

"Sam, we've been over this..."

"Yeah, I know." Looking at her briefly I picked up my book again. "Doesn't mean I don't think things can be done differently." Returning my attention to my book I once again shut Mom out and longed for home; something I didn't think I would need to do any more.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **


	36. Chapter 36

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 36

"Xena, have you had a chance to talk to Sam?" Gabrielle snuggled against her wife as she relaxed on the couch.

"She won't talk to me," Xena sighed. "She's never shut us out like this, Gabrielle."

"I know," the blonde crawled into the lap next to her and sighed as Xena held her close. "I'm worried about her. Something more is going on other than what she's been telling us."

"I just wish I knew what it was," Xena brushed her lips to the top of her wife's head. "She's spending more time with the horses, more time with Nasa, and more time with Eve. Daria asked me the other day if she knew what she had done to upset Sam. Seems that she's even pulling away from her friends."

Gabrielle nodded. "Zivah and Sam haven't spoken in days," she offered. "Ephiny tells me that they got into a fight about Rory and that kitten. Sam still isn't fond of Rory but told Zivah to leave her alone about Rory's choice in pets. And that despite what Zivah thought cats made wonderful pets."

"Did Kassandra or Aphrodite tell you anything?" Xena asked.

Gabrielle shook her head, "Aphrodite hasn't heard from her since the day they went for pizza and Kassandra said that Sam hasn't been to see her in about a week."

Gabrielle suddenly jumped as the front door of the hut flew open. "I'm sorry, your majesty but we need you to come quickly."

Quickly standing Gabrielle and Xena looked at the young warrior in training in front of them. "What's so damned important that you couldn't even knock?"

"Sam, Zivah, and Daria are taking on half of the girls in their sparring group. They won't quit and in all honesty, they're kicking asses, but the teacher is afraid someone is going to seriously get hurt."

Xena was already out the door before the young woman finished followed quickly by the queen. Reaching the practice arena, Xena vaulted over the fence and got in between Sam and the girl who was coming at her daughter. "Enough."

"Stay out of this, Mama." Sam's voice was a low growl and she did a cartwheel to her left before running and doing a front flip landing behind the girl who had challenged her. Tapping the girl on the shoulder, Sam hit her as hard as she could with her fist when the girl turned around out of instinct.

"Samina, I said, enough!" Xena put her hands on her daughter's shoulders and wasn't surprised when Sam glared at her.

"I've had it and need to settle this," Sam hissed.

"Settle what?" Gabrielle asked as she entered the sparring ring and got between Daria and her opponents while Ephiny managed to stop Zivah before the girl injured her opponent any further.

"Rory." The one word was enough to quiet the crowd.

"Sam?" Xena's voice was firm and everyone settled to wait for the answer.

Taking a deep breath Sam finally looked at her parents, "Everyone has been giving Rory grief for keeping the kitten as a pet. She can't fight well enough yet to stop them. They keep calling her a Roman wanna be and that if she's so fond of cats she needs to go be with the Romans who brought them here from Egypt."

"That doesn't make sense. We've always welcomed cats in the village," Ephiny commented.

"We had a history lesson and Rory knows a lot about history. She told about the attack where Brutus killed Amarice and the other Amazons, where you were crucified," I trailed off looking at my parents.

"She created a few hard feelings when it became known that cats came because of Alexander the Great."

"So the other girls decided to avenge what happened by attacking Rory because she has a kitten?" Mom asked.

"No," I shuddered. "They decided to take it out on an innocent animal. Some of the older girls told Rory that a cat had no business being a pet and if it couldn't survive without her help then so be it. They were trying to take it from her to release it in the woods when I decided to stop them."

"And we decided to help Sam," Daria interjected. "Didn't want to let her have all the fun. Right, Zivah?"

"Right?" Zivah smiled despite her rapidly swelling wrist and eye.

"What exactly were they doing?" Mom asked.

"Ask Rory to come over here and I'll explain."

Mama nodded and I saw Mom motion for the girl to join us. "Rory, what exactly happened?" Mom asked.

"Nothing, please..." Rory trailed off and I took a deep breath.

"Lift the back of her tunic," I pressed and Mom did so over Rory's protests.

"By the gods, what happened?" Mom's voice was quiet as she saw the bruises and scratches on Rory's back and I finally spoke again.

"Rory can't fight well enough to make the other kids back off," I explained. "They tried to take the kitten from her when she was feeding her. When we intervened Rory was hunched over protecting Minerva with her own body."

"Minerva?" Mama asked.

"I finally named the kitten," Rory explained as she hugged the purring ball of fur a bit tighter. "I couldn't let anyone hurt her, she depends on me. I had to protect her."

"And we had to protect you when you couldn't protect yourself," Zivah interrupted. "I mean nobody gets to beat you up without my permission, right girls?"

Looking at Daria and me Zivah grinned as her eye finally swelled shut.

"Yup," I agreed. "Don't you think that's true, Daria?"

"Oh yeah," Daria was quick to answer. "I'd never try to beat Rory up without your permission, Zivah."

Shaking her head, Ephiny hugged Zivah close, "Let's get all of you to the healer's hut. I think we'd all feel better if you were given the once over. Besides, I'm sure Eponin is going crazy over there with the other girls and not knowing what happened to you."

"Sounds like a good idea," Mom agreed before turning to face the still silent crowd of Amazons in training.

Mom's eyes blazed as she addressed them. "Every school aged girl here will go now to the meeting hall. You will wait there in silence."

Mom looked up at Mama and then motioned another warrior close, "Shayna, make sure the girls are kept in the hall in silence. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Yes, my queen."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"So, what's the damage?" Mom asked.

We were still in the healer's hut and Mama and Cesya along with two of Cesya's trainees had worked their magic on our various injuries.

"Well, Zivah has a broken wrist and a swollen eye. Daria managed to crack a couple of ribs and sprain her ankle," Mama looked at me. "And Sam has a sprained wrist, bruised knuckles, and a goose egg on her temple."

"And the others?" Mom asked motioning to the older girls who started the fight.

"Layla has a two broken ribs, a broken ankle, and three broken fingers," Cesya supplied. "Morgan and Baily have broken noses and two black eyes a piece. And Carly has a broken arm, a dislocated shoulder, a sprained knee, two broken toes, and a badly split lip that I had to stich up."

"What about Rory," Eponin asked quietly watching as the girl stroked the kitten who caused all the commotion.

"Her back is pretty bruised and she has some deep cuts. I think she pulled a few muscles, so she's going to be sore around the ribcage for a few days, but overall, she's okay."

"That's good to hear," Ephiny pulled Rory into a gentle hug causing her to blush.

"Now, I think we're all needed in the meeting hall," Mama spoke quietly. "Don't think that there won't be repercussions from the fight."

"But we were just defending the little squirt!" Zivah protested. "Why are we in trouble?"

"They're in trouble?" Rory's question brought quiet to the room and Mom was silent for a moment.

"Eponin, could you get one the guard to please escort those four to the meeting hall?"

"Sure thing, my queen," Eponin answered and opened the door giving a short bird call.

Two warriors approached and Eponin gave them instructions to get the four girls to the meeting hall. Nodding in understanding they entered the healer's hut and helped the older girls out of the hut before Eponin closed the door behind them once more.

Moving to stand in front of Rory, Mom scratched Minerva's ear before speaking again. "Rory, even though Sam, Zivah, and Daria were protecting you, they still bear some responsibility for what happened today."

"How?" Rory looked at the kitten on her lap and back up at Mom. "I'm the one who told the story that upset everyone, I'm the one that had to have Minerva as a pet. They were just helping me."

"They had other options?"

"Like what, Aunt Gabrielle?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, like what, Aunt Gabrielle?" Zivah asked moving to stand by Rory. "She was having the crap beat out of her and you wanted us to do what? Get her and run? Or I know, how about letting them fight each other and then run?"

"No, I'm sure she wanted us to talk our way out of it," Daria chimed in as Mama's eyes narrowed. "No offence, my queen, but sometimes an Amazon has to be an Amazon."

"Yeah," Zivah punched Rory on the arm causing her to flinch. "And sometimes you have to protect your family, even if you don't see eye to eye. It's just the way it is."

Sliding off the table, I moved to stand by my friends, "They're right, Mom. We had to help Rory. Like or not, she's family and she deserves to know we'll kick ass on her behalf until she can do it herself."

"Language, Samina," Mom spoke from habit and I smirked as Mama winked at me.

Sliding from the exam table Rory handed the kitten to Mama and then looked at Mom again. "If they're in trouble, then I think I am too, right? Is that how it works around here?"

"What do you mean, Rory?" Ephiny asked.

"Well, I started it and they finished it for me," she looked a bit confused as she continued. "So that means I'm in trouble too, right?"

Sighing heavily Mom looked around the room and locked eyes with Ephiny who merely shrugged. Looking at Mama and then Eponin Mom finally turned back to Rory. "I guess so, Rory. Let's go, girls."

"I don't know about you, warrior," I heard Eponin address Mama as we began to head to the meeting hall, "but you couldn't pay me enough to be queen or regent. Way too many headaches if you ask me."

"Don't I know it?" Mama answered as Minerva climbed up Mama's arm and perched on her shoulder as we walked.

"You sure about this, Rory?" I asked as we reached the meeting hall.

"Not really, but I guess if you're doing this for me, and it's not like we really get along, then I have to do this too. It's what family does, right?"

"Right," Zivah replied punching the girl on the arm again. "Come on, squirt, let's go."

"Squirt? I'm almost taller than you," Rory protested.

"Yeah, yeah," Zivah replied waving a hand in dismissal as we were led into the meeting hall and told to sit on the benches at the front.

Mom, and Ephiny walked up the short steps to the platform in front of us and I noticed that Mama was now leaning against the wall to our left while Eponin stood by the wall on the opposite side of the hall.

Eponin's guards had done a good job of keeping everyone quiet and Mom had no need to signal people to settle down. She paced the stage for a few moments before pulling a straight back chair from the back edge of the platform and placing it front and center. Sitting down she motioned for Ephiny to do that same.

"We're going to be here a while, I figure I may as well get comfortable," Mom said before telling us of our fate.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"The gods, I can't believe how creative your mother can be with punishments." Zivah turned to me as everyone filed from the meeting hall in near silence.

"Tell me about it," Daria sighed. "I mean, this punishment is going to last longer than our injuries."

I shrugged, "I always said that either of my moms getting creative with punishments wasn't a good thing."

"Still." Rory looked at us unsure. "It could have been worse right? I mean, at least we aren't getting, how do you say it, our asses tanned."

"True," Zivah nodded in her direction. "Nice point, Squirt."

"Stop calling me squirt," Rory directed.

"Nah, I like it." Zivah's laugh suddenly stopped as Ephiny and Eponin stood in front of her.

"Okay, girls, let's go," Ephiny directed. "We have a lot to talk about at home."

Retrieving her kitten from Mama, Rory held her gently and followed her family from the meeting hall.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Daria?"

"I have a feeling I'm going to be confined to quarters for a while," she shrugged as we watched her mother come towards us. "These damn ribs, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Anyway, thanks for letting us have some fun too," winking at me Daria slowly got off the bench and allowed her mother to put her arm around her and walk her out of the hall.

Not moving, I didn't acknowledge either of my mothers as they sat on opposite sides of me. Feeling Mama's arm around me I immediately fell into her. "Are you mad at me?" I finally asked.

"Not mad," Mama said quietly.

"We're disappointed, Sammy." Mom's voice caused me to cringe and I buried my face deeper into Mama's shoulder. As angry as I had been with them lately, I still hated disappointing them.

"Hey, little one, why the tears?" Mama tried to push me back from her but I wrapped my arms around her waist and held on tighter not wanting to answer. "Sam?"

Staying quiet, I refused to answer her or move and I heard twin sighs as Mama finally stood causing me to stand as well. Realizing that she wasn't going to even try and carry me I turned and ran from the meeting hall as fast as I could. I surprised myself when I ended up not at Yaya's as I had planned but at Kassandra's.

The door opened before my knock and I entered quietly. "Why the tears, child?"

"I'm not sure," I finally admitted sitting down on a stuffed chair Kassandra had in her main room. "Mom passed out punishments for what happened earlier today."

"Ah yes," Kassandra offered me a cup of tea and a small sweet cookie. "I heard about that. So, what could be so awful that she has caused such emotion?"

"It's not the punishment so much," I began. Seeing Kassandra's unspoken question I took a sip of tea and finally spoke. "Mom has decided that we need a lesson on sisterhood and community values. That we need to work together rather than fight each other over something as silly as a kitten for a pet."

"That sounds like our queen," Kassandra smiled.

"Yeah, and to that end, we, that is, all of the school aged girls as well as the junior warriors with one feather or less are going to be fixing things up around the village that have been neglected. We'll be assigned to certain things, on teams, as it were and will go from there."

"Community service."

"Exactly," I smiled at the woman in front of me. "How would you like to be my team's project?"

"Am I that old?" she laughed.

Blushing, I clarified, "No, I mean, we could help you patch that hole in your roof and I know you sometimes don't get enough firewood early in the mornings. How about it? Care to let us be your community?"

"I would be honored, child." Kassandra smiled once more at me and took my hand. "Still, that doesn't explain the tears."

"I don't like growing up, Kassandra." I finally answered her softly. "It hurts."

"Ah, what has brought you to this conclusion?"

"I'm too tall for Mama to pick up anymore," I sighed. "And I'm almost taller than Mom."

"You are," she nodded. "I imagine you will be almost as tall as the warrior, but not quite."

"Yeah," the tears came again and I brushed them away angrily.

"Samina?"

"I had a dream, Kassandra. An awful dream and I'm afraid of it coming true."

"Ah, I wondered when the dream would visit you," her weathered hands stroked mine and she pulled me until I moved to sit with her on her couch. Allowing me the comfort of her shoulder, she slipped an arm around me.

"Tell me what you saw."

I took a deep breath and began, "Our sisters were being hunted by Rome, killed or captured for slaves. We were disjointed tribes rather than a strong nation, but the worst part was seeing something I thought wouldn't happen since Auntie took my parents away before it could."

"You saw the warrior's death."

It wasn't a question, but I nodded. "In Japan, Japa. She left us, again. For the damned greater good. The pain in Mom's eyes..." I trailed off. "I won't let that happen, Kassandra. I can't. I won't let them sacrifice her for some mistake in her past. Not again."

"And you plan to stop this how?"

My eyes found the older warrior's and grew hard, "Easy. I unite the tribes and move us before that message comes in twenty-three years. And if that doesn't work, I kill the messenger before he ever reaches Mama."

"You would do this without asking your mothers what they think?" Kassandra's voice was soft.

"I would," I nodded. "Mama will be about fifty-eight then, that's ancient for a warrior." I smirked as Kassandra cuffed me lightly on the back of the head.

"It would be stupid of her to even try going on that mission."

"You think the great warrior princess couldn't handle it?"

I shook my head, "No, I know that she could. They promised that they wouldn't leave me here alone." I looked once more into thoughtful eyes. "And I'm holding them to that promise."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

To all those still reading; Thanks. Hope you're still enjoying it.


	37. Chapter 37

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 37

I had spent almost two hours with Kassandra and when I finally entered our hut I wondered how much trouble I was in. Moving to the living area, Mama said nothing but stood up and grabbed my arm.

Turning me, she delivered one of the hardest swats to my backside that she ever had, "You are done running, Samina." Her crystal eyes burned into mine and I simply nodded my head before trying to rub the sting out of my bottom.

"How's Kassandra?" Mom asked as they sandwiched me between them on the couch.

"She's fine," I sighed. "And she agreed to be our special project in the village public service program you initiated today."

"She did?" Mama's eyebrow rose.

"Yep." Leaning into Mama I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I ran from you today, I shouldn't have done that but I needed to talk some things over with Kassandra."

"Does this have anything to do with why you've been withdrawing?" Mom asked.

I nodded slowly. "I had a dream. I think it was a vision really and it scared me, a lot."

"What kind of dream, Sammy?"

"Mama dying, leaving us again for the greater good." My voice was bitter. "You promised you wouldn't leave me here alone but you lied, you let them kill you for some damned misplaced sense of honor for things you did years ago."

"What are you talking about?" Mama demanded.

"Japan," I said simply. "The future Aphrodite stopped. You allowing yourself to be killed for no reason, leaving Mom alone again. Leaving your family." I paused and looked at my hands before looking into Mama's face again. "I saw Mom's eyes when you wouldn't let her bring you back. You killed part of her soul that day. I can't let you do it again."

"Sam," Mama tried.

"No," I stood and looked down at my mothers. "There is no reason for you to heed some summons from Japan. From Japa. You don't need to sacrifice yourself anymore. You have a family now and you promised me you wouldn't leave me here alone. I'm holding you to that promise, Mama. And if you think I'll just stand by and let you go off to get yourself killed then you're wrong."

"And me, Sammy?" Mom had moved over and taken Mama's hand. "You don't think I'll stop her?"

I shook my head, "You never do." Turning, I left them on the couch as I went to my room and closed the door. Lying on my bed I wished for my elephant for the first time in ages and sobbed into it until I had no more tears left to fall.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"Do you think we should go after her?" Gabrielle asked as Xena pulled the smaller woman into her lap.

"No," Xena sighed. "She's too upset right now and by the sound of it she wouldn't be able to talk through the tears."

"What was she talking about, Xena?" Gabrielle sighed. "I don't remember anything about Japa, do you?"

"Not really, it's very hazy. I just remember us heading there and then we were in the future."

"Why would you be asked to go to there? I mean, who would call you there?" Green eyes looked into blue gently.

Sighing, Xena kissed the top of Gabrielle's head. "In order to tell you that, I need to tell you the entire story."

"I'm listening," the blonde responded as the warrior nodded and finally began to talk.

"So, you burned an entire village accidently?"

Xena nodded as Gabrielle reached up and wiped a tear from her partner's face. "That still doesn't explain why would be called to go to Japa, why you would allow yourself to die."

"I'm not sure either," Xena sighed. "But it might have to do with those souls moving on in the afterlife. The Japanese have a very set idea of how lost souls move on. Maybe that's the reason."

"Still, why would you remain dead?" This time Xena brushed a tear from Gabrielle's cheek.

"I don't know," Xena admitted.

"Will you heed the summons if it still comes?"

"Of course she will," I interrupted my parent's conversation. "Her and that moral compass of hers. The fact that it may not come for another twenty-three years or so doesn't matter. If that message reaches her, you know she'll go and you'll follow.

"I'll be left to pick up the pieces in the village. Make sure that Eve doesn't turn, taking care of the twins, and finish raising the youngest child when she comes along. And then, she'll sacrifice herself for nothing and you'll allow it because it's what you do."

"Samina," Mom slid off Mama's lap and approached me. "I won't allow your mother to leave us like that."

I stepped back and glared at her, "Yes, you will."

"What makes you think I'll even heed the summons, little one?" Mama hadn't moved from the couch and I turned my anger to her.

"Because of the greater good, because it's always been more important to you than Mom, than us."

"That's not true," Mama's voice grew cold.

"Isn't it?" I met her gaze. "Alti, Ming T'ien, Cleopatra, Caesar, Callisto, the gods..." I trailed off. "Yes, mother, you have a past and you've done horrible things. But you seem to forget that you have someone who died with you because she wouldn't let you sacrifice yourself for something like the Romans. Maybe you need to think about her sacrifices before you decide to make her sacrifice you."

I headed towards the door and was stopped when Mama stepped in front of me. "Alright, young lady, enough." The anger blazed in her eyes and I knew that I had gone too far.

"You are twelve years old, Samina and I have done things that you can't imagine. I have spent the last six years trying to make up for those things, but I can never, never find total redemption from some of them."

"Why not?" I shouted at her. "Eli's God obviously forgave you for them. He gave you Eve, he allowed Eli to resurrect you. If that God could forgive you, if Callisto could forgive you and choose you to be her mother then why can't you forgive yourself?"

"I don't know." Mama's voice had dropped and a shadow covered her eyes. "I don't want to leave my family, but I honestly don't know what I'll do if the summons from Japa comes."

"Then I'll make sure you never get it," I spoke before thinking and stepped back as icy eyes held my gaze when Mama's hands went to my upper arms and held me still.

"This is done, for now, Samina. We will discuss it again when you are older, but you will not interfere when the time comes."

Releasing me she turned to Mama. "I'm taking Argo out, I don't know when I'll be back."

Nodding Mom watched her go and I seethed once more. "Alright, Samina, you and I are going to have a chat and get a few things straight." Mom touched my shoulder and I jerked away.

"But first, we're going to do some things to work out your anger."

"Like what?" I huffed.

"Go get Cora and Helen and tell them we need their services. As soon as they get here then you and I will leave."

"Fine," huffing again I went off in search of the elderly Amazons and wondered what Mom had in store for me.

"Why are we here?" I asked as we entered the stables.

"Saddle Mavri," was the only answer I received and I easily went through the motions of putting the tack on him. Breathing in his scent, I placed my face on his neck and smiled slightly remembering the fun I'd always had riding him. I didn't do that nearly enough here and I wondered if I could start taking him out on my own now that I was older.

Leading the horses from the barn Mom led us to the dining hall and disappeared inside for a moment. Returning with a large bag of supplies she handed it to me. "Put this in your satchel, please. It'll be easier to carry that way."

Nodding, I did as she asked and was once again amazed by the magic my satchel possessed. I finally mounted Mavri after Mom did the same to her horse and then headed out of the village following her at a fast trot.

"Mom, what are we doing?" I asked coming alongside her.

Slowing down, Mom looked at me. "You'll find out." Reaching into her saddle bags she handed me one of Mama's granola bars. "Here, I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"I could eat," I admitted.

"You always could," she chuckled. "I remember when we started you on solid foods in the hopes that you wouldn't want to eat from your human milk bar so much."

"Oh?" I took a bite of my snack and looked at Mom as she nodded.

"You loved all the foods we introduced. And I do mean all of them," Mom chuckled again. "I still can't get your mother to eat pickles but the first time I handed you one to suck on, you loved it."

"I still do," I admitted.

"As do I," Mom shook her head. "I craved those garlic dill pickles when I was pregnant with you. It's so cliché, pickles for a pregnant woman but I couldn't get enough of them."

"I bet Mama loved that."

"Oh yeah, I'd eat a few of them and then try to kiss her just for fun."

"And here I thought she was the brat," I commented.

"I have my moments," Mom quipped.

We were quiet for a moment and then Mom spoke again, "Who are you angrier with, Sammy, Xena or me?"

"I'm angry with both of you," I finally admitted. "But I think I'm more upset that you let her do it, that you didn't try to bring her back."

"Sammy, this hasn't even happened yet. It most likely never will since things have changed."

"Maybe, but do you really want to take that chance?"

"I trust Xena, Sammy," Mom said.

"I wish it was that simple for me," I pulled Mavri to a stop and looked at her. "You didn't see what I did, Mom. It was almost like I was there. I could hear the arrows, I could smell the blood, I saw you..."

"What, Sammy?"

"You were alive, but it was like a part of you died when she did. You weren't my mom anymore, you were just a body who didn't understand why your soul mate would leave you like that. I know there's a lot I don't understand, but I know how much you love each other. I know it's more than just being in love. She chose to end that with you and you let her. I will never understand that."

I began to walk Mavri again, "And if you allow it to happen the way I saw then I don't think I could ever forgive either of you." Urging Mavri into a hard gallop I headed down the road hoping to clear my head as I heard Mom follow.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Sliding off Mavri I waited until Mom approached me. "So, what do you think of this place?"

I looked around the hidden cove. We had taken the road to the nearest village and half way there had cut across a field before finding a small path and following it to this place. There was a waterfall and a small lake along with trees shading most of the edge of the lake.

"It's beautiful. How do you know about it?"

"There's an old cave of your mother's on the other side of the waterfall."

"What do you mean?" I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Follow me and I'll show you," Mom directed as we began to hike towards the waterfall.

I followed Mom up another hidden path and finally ended when we squeezed through a small opening between two rocks. Finding myself behind the waterfall I was speechless at the site. "Come on, Sammy."

Following close behind Mom I waited while she took a torch from a wall sconce and used her flint to light it. "We'll need this as we go deeper into the cave."

I followed Mom down a narrow corridor where she lit the wall torches every few paces. The corridor suddenly opened into a large, open cave and Mom walked around lighting all the torches present.

"What is this place?" I asked seeing crates of things, a large bed, and surprisingly a stack of leather bound parchment in the cavern.

"I told you, it's a cave that your Mama used back in her warlord days."

"Wow." I turned and took it all in before looking back to my mother. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I want you to look around, Sam, and then, I want you to read."

"Read?"

Mom nodded, "There are a few things in those books that you're just old enough to read."

"Okay," I was still confused but took Mom up on her offer and began to look around the cave. The first crate I opened was full of weapons, as was the second. The third crate made my stomach turn as I found manacles, a mace, a leather hood, small whips, what looked like pliers, a sharp dagger, and other vicious looking items.

"Mom?"

"Your mother was a warlord, Sam. She wasn't called the Destroyer of Nations because of her negotiating skills."

Slamming the lid on the crate closed I was afraid to move to the others but Mom gave me no choice and what I saw gave me a glimpse into who my beloved Mama had been in her past. Finally pulling me to sit on the bed, Mom searched through the books and opened one. Finding the page she wanted me to read, she handed it to me and nodded.

Looking down, I recognized Mama's bold script and began to read despite every fiber of my being telling me not to do so.

_I find myself writing this on my journey to Chin. I don't know what has caused me to pick up quill and parchment, but I feel that I must put down some of the changes that have happened so recently._

_ Caesar has betrayed me and I vow that I will get my revenge upon him if it kills me. My life means nothing anymore as I have no one and am alone once again. M'Lila, my friend, sacrificed herself for me. A sweet, innocent girl, gave her life to save a worthless person like me. Why she did this I will never understand but I hope that one day I will have avenged her death to my satisfaction._

_ Ares visited me yet again today. He tells me that he cannot follow as I go into Chin and for that I am glad. Though he has helped me in the past, he is nothing more than an arrogant son of a bitch who tries to manipulate me now. I will no longer allow a man, any man, to cloud my judgment or get into the way of what I want._

_ I am still unsure of what I will find in Chin but I know enough that if I can build an army, join forces with someone who shares my vision than I shall be unstoppable. Maybe I was meant for greatness after all. For I know, that one day, everyone will know the name, Xena, and I will live forever in their memories._

The entry stopped and I looked up at Mom. "I don't understand."

"That's her darkness, Sammy." Mom sat next to me. "Some of her darkness anyway, she wanted to destroy, to have people fear her. She relished their fear, their capitulation to her. She lost Solan's father because she wanted to be the strongest warrior the world has ever known. If that had happened at that time," Mom paused. "She would still be ruling us, Sammy. Not the Mama you have now, but the Xena of legend: the Destroyer of Nations. The woman who used those devices of torture and liked the looks of fear she received when passing through villages."

The idea that my Mama, my idol, had wanted and pursued the evil in her past had never crossed my mind before. I had always thought she strayed because of Cortese, of Caesar, Alti, or someone else. "You mean she wanted to be evil?"

"She told me once that a new Xena was born when M'Lila was killed. That Xena was evil, Sammy."

"Then how, how did she come back from it? What truly made her leave it behind?"

"I don't know that she has," Mom's voice was quiet. "I don't mean that she's evil anymore, Sammy, but it's still in her. That darkness, she fights with it more than you or I will ever know. It's part of the reason she can never forgive herself even if the rest of the world..."

"Even if Eli's God has," I finished.

"Exactly."

"So when she gets a message from someone in her past that she feels she wronged, something that happened that she feels responsible for, she can't ignore it." I looked at the writing in my hands again.

"I don't want her to die, Mom. I don't want you to die with her." My tears came again as understanding began to weave itself into my thoughts. It would be years before I could really comprehend what my mother showed me that day, but I knew, on that day, that I had to protect my parents no matter the cost to me.


	38. Chapter 38

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 38

It had been two weeks since the fighting and since Mom had taken me to Mama's cave. I had said nothing about the adventure but my journal had taken in plenty as I worked things out in my head.

We were getting closer to Solstice and I was with Mama in the woods checking on the tree we had decided to bring into the village for Solstice this year. The tree was close to the border of our lands with the Centaurs and after we were finished Mama continued towards the border.

"Mama?"

"I think it's time we visited the village. I want to talk to Byron about a few things," Mama replied.

"Oh, not happy that Yaya has a love life?" I quipped as Mavri and Argo made good time in the light snow.

"Not happy that he seems to think it's okay to keep her over here whenever he feels like it."

"You just miss her cooking," I teased.

"So does the rest of the village," Mama deadpanned. "I mean did you see what they fed us this morning?"

"Yup, I was there complaining with you, remember?" I shuddered. "There's not enough honey in the world to make Shay's porridge edible."

"That's the truth," crossing the border we continued for another fifteen minutes or so before the Centaur village came into view.

"Aunt Xena, Sam!" An excited voice greeted us and I waved back at Xenon as he approached.

"The gods, you've grown," Mama commented dismounting Argo and hugging the teen.

"Yeah, it happens," he shrugged good naturedly. "So, what brings you here?"

"My mother," Mama said. "Which hut is Byron's?"

"Third from the left on the far side of the village, but you might want to wait while one of us get him," Xenon replied.

"Why would I want to wait?" Mama asked. "Sam, you and Xenon take care of the horse, I'm going to see Byron."

"Aunt Xena, wait!" Xenon called as Mama broke into a jog.

"What's the big deal? Not like she's here to kill him or anything," I asked as we led the horses into the village.

"She might. Cyrene is there now and I don't think they're reading."

"Damn," handing Mavri's reins to Xenon I followed Mama's path as fast as I could but wasn't fast enough.

"By the gods, Xena. What in Tartarus do you think you're doing, young lady?" Yaya's voice could be heard half way across the village and I was surprised to see Mama being shoved out of Byron's hut by my half naked grandmother.

"Yaya, put some clothes on will you?" I called as she pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"For the god's sake, it's not like my daughter doesn't know what we were in there doing," Yaya muttered disappearing into the hut.

"Mama?" I approached cautiously afraid any sudden movements might set her off.

"Rabid weasels, they were acting like rabid weasels, no child should see that, none, never..." Mama was muttering and I tapped her on the shoulder.

"It's okay, Mama. It's not like it scars you too badly, after all, I've seen you and Mom and I'm still okay."

Stopping cold, she looked at me. "What do you mean seen Gabrielle and me?"

"Well, I um," I began to blush. "I've walked in on you a couple times when you were a bit busy. I decided not to bother you and just walk right back out."

"How much did you see?"

"Enough to know that I have some questions about flexibility when I'm older."

Mama began to mutter again and I was relieved when Yaya came out of Byron's hut. "Alright, Xena, what was so damned important that you barged in before we could even tell you to wait?"

"I knocked, by the gods, I knocked," Mama looked down at Yaya and I backed up hoping the impending row would miss me. "The only answer I got was some muffled talking so I came in. How was I to know that you were rolling around like weasels in there?"

"Weasels? Really, Xena, what is it with you and weasels?" Yaya demanded.

"Would you rather I say rabbits, or how about squirrels?" Mama was starting to get a wild look in her eye and I hoped her death would be quick and painless when Yaya got through with her.

"Oh, that has to hurt." Xenon's whisper was answered by my nod.

"Yeah, that ear tug thing is murder."

"What is Cyrene doing?" Xenon asked.

"I think she and Mama are heading to the pond to have a private chat." I replied as we watched Yaya drag Mama off by her ear.

"By the gods," I turned to see a large bay colored Centaur watching with us. "Who knew Cyrene was more dangerous than Xena?"

"I did," I muttered as they finally disappeared into the woods surrounding the pond.

"Sam?"

Looking towards the door of the hut I blushed, "Hey, Byron. Um, look, I'm going to go with Xenon okay?"

"Don't you want to visit?"

"No offense, but my mother just caught you with my grandmother, I need some time to process."

"Process?"

"She's my grandmother, Byron!" I sighed heavily. "I saw her wrapped in a blanket after having sex interrupted. This is going to take a while to adjust to." Turning from the man as he blushed, I ran back towards the other side of the village where I knew I wouldn't have to see Byron anytime soon.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Finally releasing her daughter's ear Cyrene pointed to the fallen log. "Sit down, Xena."

"I don't feel like sitting," Xena pouted as she rubbed her ear only to yelp when a stinging swat found its way to the back of her thigh.

"Sit. Down. Now. Young lady," Cyrene's voice was like steel and Xena finally sat down and waited for her mother to continue.

Finally sitting on the log next to Xena, Cyrene sighed. "I'm sorry you hadn't walked in on that, little one, but it's not like you aren't a big girl."

"I'm still your little one," Xena mumbled.

Cyrene chuckled and tugged the warrior to her, giving her a kiss to the temple. "That you are, but you are an adult and you do know what two people do with each other."

"Well, knowing that your mother is doing it and seeing it are two different things."

"Xena," Cyrene looked at the pond and the warrior shrugged.

"I feel like we're losing you, Mom," she said finally picking up and throwing a pebble into the pond. "Seeing you with Byron just confirmed that. I mean you're over here more than you're at home any more. Eve asks for Helen and Cora now instead of you and Sam has made Kassandra her community service project instead of you."

"You're jealous? Of Byron?" Realization finally dawned on Cyrene as the words were digested.

"How could I not be?" Xena threw another pebble in the pond. "It's obvious you'd rather spend time with him than with your family anymore. Don't worry, I'll be sure not to just walk in anymore when we visit. I just hope we'll see you on Solstice."

Starting to stand, Xena was pulled back down by a firm hand. "Oh, no, you aren't going to say all that and then walk away from me."

"What more is there to say, mother?" Xena's lower lip pushed out into a pout. "I haven't seen you in over a week. Eve has stopped asking for you, mother. And Sam, Sam doesn't even talk about you anymore. She's been going to Kassandra."

"Oh, little one, I never meant for it to get so out of control."

"Do you love him?"

"I have fun with him," Cyrene hedged.

"That's not what I asked, mother."

"I honestly don't know." The older woman shrugged. "We're having fun together, Xena. We enjoy each other's company. You and Gabrielle are so busy with your lives and Byron's son and daughter are busy with theirs. It's nice to have someone who wants to share my life that isn't one of my children or grandchildren."

"Oh." Xena threw another pebble in silence and then stood. "Well, let us know about Solstice, okay?" She asked before running off towards the deeper woods preventing her mother from following her.

"Oh, little one," Cyrene muttered watching her daughter run.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

I had waited around the Centaur village for almost a half hour and when Yaya and Mama still didn't come back I decided to brave my fear and go find them.

I easily found Yaya sitting on the fallen log at the pond, but Mama was nowhere in sight. "Yaya?"

Sitting down, I leaned into her and was surprised to find myself sniffling a bit as she hugged me. "Sam?"

"I miss you," I said simply.

"Are you angry with me as well, little one?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I wish I'd never seen you come out of that hut in nothing but a blanket, but I guess I'm glad that you and Byron are friends."

"And the fact that I'm not in the Amazon village as much?" Yaya pressed.

"I wish you were there more," I replied honestly. "And not just because Shay seems to have forgotten everything you've taught her, but because I miss spending time with you and just talking. I never had a grandmother before you and sometimes if feels as if I don't have one now."

"I'm sorry about that, Sam. I never meant for you to feel that way, but I enjoy Byron's company."

"Obviously," I muttered.

"Watch it," Yaya chuckled. "I don't want you to feel that you can't come to me, Sam. I'm still your Yaya."

"Are you moving to the Centaur village?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well, Xenon said that sometimes the women from the Amazon village choose to live here."

"And?"

"And since you aren't an Amazon, I just thought you might want to live with him here rather than at home without him."

I felt Yaya's arms around me and I sank into her, "I have no plans to move, Sam. My home is the Amazon village, for better or for worse."

"Really?"

"Really." Yaya confirmed. "Now, I'm getting a bit cold, let's go make some tea while we wait for your mother to get back."

"Where did she go?"

"I'm not sure." Yaya looked over the rise. "I just hope she's back soon."

"Me too," I admitted. "I don't like being away from home at night."

"Why not?" Yaya took my hand as we walked.

"I'm not sure," I looked around as I felt a slight tingle. "I just feel safer on Amazon lands especially when Mama isn't with me."

Yaya and I had enjoyed some tea and a snack before Byron finally joined us. I didn't really talk to him, but managed not to run screaming from the hut either. Finally excusing myself for a moment with the excuse to check the horses I headed out into the chilled air once more.

Checking the position of the sun in the sky, I sighed knowing that I had just enough time to make it back to Amazon lands before it became dark. I didn't relish spending time alone in the woods camping, but I didn't exactly feel safe staying here either. I was trying to figure out what to do when I felt a slight tingle again.

"Show yourself," I demanded.

Feeling the tingle even more, I turned and strode towards the tree line. "What are you doing here?"

"You need to get back onto Arte's land, my little warrior bard. I'm going to make sure that you do."

"Why is it so important and where's Mama?"

"Your Mama will be fine, go tell my warrior babe's mommy that I'm sending you back to Amazon lands and I'll meet you at the horses. Oh and be sure to let them know that you'll be taking Argo."

Turning, I ran back to Byron's and burst inside stopping short as I saw my Yaya kissing the tall man. "Ew, nobody needs to see that," I protested. "Gross," shaking my head, I rushed to Yaya and hugged her. "Aphrodite is taking me back to Amazon lands, she says it's important. I'll see you later."

"Wait, little one." Yaya looked to Byron and he nodded. Grabbing her heaving cloak she kissed him once more as I groaned. "I'll come with you."

"Byron, when Mama gets back, tell her that I took Argo with me."

"I will, Sam." The man smiled and moved towards me. "I hope we can still be friends," he said extending his arm.

Gripping his arm, I nodded. "Yeah, we can be friends, but please. I don't ever need to see you and Yaya in a lip lock again," I announced much to his confusion.

Pulling on Yaya's arm, I led her from Byron's hut and towards the horses as quickly as possible.

"Auntie, we're here!" I yelled into the air.

"So I see," Aphrodite smiled at me and Yaya. "Alright you two, get on those cute horsies and I'll get you out of here as soon as possible."

"What's going on, Auntie?"

"I'll let your warrior mommy explain in a few minutes."

"What do you mean?" I asked mounting Mavri as Yaya mounted Argo.

"Off you go," seeing Auntie snap her fingers I felt the familiar buzz in my body as she sent us out of the centaur village. When the buzzing stopped I realized that we were next to the Solstice tree that had been chosen for the village and I slowly got off Mavri while Yaya followed my motions.

"Auntie?" I called. Getting nothing, I tried a bit louder, "Auntie, what's going on?"

"Sam, quiet!" Mama's voice made me jump and I turned to the sound.

"Mama, what happened to you?"

"I'll explain later," she replied.

"But you're bleeding, Xena."

"It's nothing, mother." Mama held up her hand and we were silent. "Alright, we're going to ride as hard as we can so we can make the village by nightfall. I will explain everything when we get there."

"Okay, Mama."

"Sam, you're with me, Mom, you can ride Mavri," Mama directed as we once more mounted the horses and turned them towards the village going as fast as we dared over the slick terrain.

"Mama, where are the outer guards?" I asked as we blew past the farthest outposts towards the village.

"Safe, I hope," Mama answered cryptically.

"So why didn't Auntie just send us into the village?"

"Because she wasn't supposed to interfere in what's going on. She took enough of a risk getting us back onto Amazon land as quickly as possible."

"What is going on?"

Mama sighed, "Just like your mother," she muttered. "One of the lesser gods have decided they don't want to wait for you to turn sixteen."

"Stupid Olympians," I muttered. "You'd think they'd have more brains being a god and all."

"I guess stupidity affects everyone," Mama agreed. "Mortal or immortal."

Reaching the edge of the village Mama slowed Argo and finally stopped. Waiting for Yaya we looked past the trees and into the village. A small group of people surrounded the meeting hall and I noticed that there were no guards anywhere else.

"They're in the meeting hall," I whispered.

"Yup, you ready for this, little one?"

"As ready as I can be, Mama." I replied.

"Mom, come in after us and go directly to the stables. If the coast is clear go to our hut and see if anyone is there. If nobody is there check on Kassandra."

"Xena," Yaya protested.

"No, Mom. I have to know that you're safe. Please, take Kassandra to Artemis's temple if she's home along with anyone you find in our hut. Believe me, Sam and I will make enough of a distraction for you."

"Alright, Xena."

Mama nodded and then took a deep breath, "Hold on, little one." She said simply before kicking Argo hard, "Yah!" Was yelled at the same time and her battle cry rang out as we charged through the guards placed at the meeting hall with relative ease.

Sliding from Argo I shook my head as Mama catapulted herself over Argo's head to dismount. "Showoff," I called.

Grinning at me, she pulled her sword as a guard approached us. "I'm sorry, but nobody is allowed in there."

"Seriously?" I looked at Mama and back to the guard.

"Excuse me, Sir Dumb, but do you know who we are?"

Looking at his friends he nodded, "Yeah, some Amazons that want in the meeting hall."

"Did you hear that, Mama? We're just some Amazons that want in the meeting hall."

"Well, you are, aren't you?" He asked, now confused.

I nodded, "Well, we are Amazons, but her name is Xena, moron." Moving my foot up I kicked him hard in the crotch and watched as he fell to his knees.

"Nice move, little one," Mama complimented me as she dropped the other two guards.

"Thanks," moving to join her we slipped inside before any more guards could join us and I wondered which lesser god was stupid enough to have guards that were men in an Amazon village and who didn't know Xena on sight.

Stopping short, I saw Mom holding Eve on the stage while a large man with blonde hair holding a trident paced in front of her. "Mama?"

"It's not a lesser god, Sam. It's Triton."

"Poseidon's son?"

"Yes," Mama took a deep breath and held my hand. "Alright, Triton, what in Hades do you think you're doing here?"

"I've come to take Athena's place, Xena," he called. "I think it's time for me to surpass my old dad. And what better way to do that then to have you kid give me Athena's job."

"I think you're pretty stupid for a god," I interjected.

"Ah, the famous child of the gods," the man turned and glared at me. "I don't see what the hype is about."

"Everyone out!" Mama yelled as she and I approached the stage.

"We aren't leaving our queen," a voice called out.

"Please, go," Mom spoke as she quieted Eve. "I appreciate your sentiment, but I need you to go and round up the guards. Make sure that they're secured."

"Eponin, please," Mom addressed the woman who finally gave a short nod.

"Everyone out, let's take back the village," Eponin directed as she directed the Amazons from the hall.

Once the hall was empty Mama and I moved closer to the stage and finally made our way to stand next to Mom and Eve. "Why are you here, Triton?" Mama asked again

"I told you, I came to convince the child of the gods to give me Athena's old job."

"The only thing you're going to get is a quick death by fire," I growled.

"Death by fire?" The god looked at me and smirked. "Yeah, as if I believe that story about you killing Athena with a fireball."

"You don't believe the other gods?" I asked.

"Well, as we all know, Aphrodite has been known to exaggerate and since you are an Amazon, Artemis can't be trusted either."

"And Ares?"

"He'd say anything to try and get in good with your warrior mother," Triton scoffed.

I sighed and looked at Mama, "Do I need to show him?"

Mama shrugged and looked at Mom who gave a small nod, "Why not? It always has to be the hard way I guess."

Nodding I focused my energy and suddenly found myself holding a fireball. "Seen enough, Triton or do I need to throw it at you to make our point?"

"A mere parlor trick," the god answered as he pointed his trident at me.

"Always the hard way," I mumbled as I let the fireball go. The fireball met its target and the weapon Triton held was suddenly glowing a bright blue as the energy hit it. Dropping the trident Triton began to blow on his hands in an attempt to cool them down.

"What in the name of me was that?" he cried.

"Oh look, Xena." Mom's voice held a bit of a smirk. "Triton thinks as much of himself as Ares does."

Mama nodded, "Sounds like it." She confirmed pulling her sword. "So, Triton, let's try this one last time. Why are you here?"

Receiving no answer Mama looked at me and sighed, "What do you think, little one?"

"Think the pinch would work on a god?" I asked. I had never seen the infamous maneuver in action and really wanted to see it.

Mama shrugged, "Only one way to find out." Putting her sword back in its sheath Mama let loose her war cry as she did a front flip landing behind Triton. Poking the god on the neck his knees buckled and she grinned, "Looks like it works on gods, little one."

Turning her attention back to Triton she bent close to his ear, "I've cut off the flow of blood to your brain. Something I wasn't sure was possible but it seems to be, so unless you want to die very quickly and very painfully you'll answer my question."

As the blood came from his nose his gasping for air became more pronounced, "Oh-kay," he finally managed to answer.

Releasing the pressure points Mama waited while Triton wiped the blood from his nose and shakily got to his feet once more. "What do you want to know, warrior?"

"Why you're here," Mama answered. "You know that Athena's replacement will not be chosen until Sam turns sixteen, yet here you are taking our village over and trying to get her to make a decision now."

Triton shrugged, "A god has to do what a god feels is right for himself."

"Or someone else," Mom interrupted. "Who put you up to this, Triton?"

"Put me up to this, what makes you think I didn't just decide to do it on my own?"

"Because you don't seem that stupid," Mom answered. "Arrogant and young, sure. Stupid, probably not."

"Well, at least not too stupid," Mama added. "He did try to take the village after all."

Mom shrugged, "True."

"So, who put you up to this, Triton and why?"

"Oh for the sake of me," Triton rolled his eyes. "I don't know why you don't think I could think of this all on my own. After all those were my guards outside this hall."

Mama nodded, "True enough."

"And they were kind of dumb too," I added.

"What are you talking about?" Triton asked.

"Well, they didn't know who Mama and I were," I explained. "You'd think that they should have known that."

Rolling his eyes, Triton glared at us. "So they made a mistake, big deal. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll just be going."

"No, you won't," Mama directed holding her sword at his throat. "The gods were warned about coming into the village without an invitation, about trying to persuade Sam over who should take Athena's place."

"So, you're going to kill me and invalidate our treaty?"

"The treaty was invalidated the moment you came here," Mom interjected. "And really, what's one more death to Olympus?"

"It is more than you think," a voice echoed in the hall and The Fates appeared on the floor in front of the stage.

"If Olympians continue to die the balance of power shifts too much and the twilight will begin once more," the youngest Fate spoke.

"Then what would you have me do?" Mama growled.

"Allow us to punish this indiscretion in a way that will not push the balance of power in a way that is permanent," the middle Fate spoke.

"What do you suggest?" Mom asked as Eve watched quietly from her shoulder.

"Only something that guarantees he will not do this again," the oldest Fate spoke once more.

"And how do you propose that happens?" Mom asked.

"Mortal he shall become until the time of the child's sixteenth year. He will live on the sea in his father's protection and will regain his powers when the child is ready to make her decision."

"Mortal?" Triton paled. "No way, look, I didn't do this to become mortal. I did this to get a new job. I deserve it after all," he huffed. "Dad isn't the only one capable of causing storms or tossing boats."

"It doesn't really matter now anyway, Triton," I finally spoke.

"What are you talking about?"

"You won't be chosen," I stated simply. "You were warned that you would not be considered if you tried anything to influence me before my sixteenth birthday."

"Wait, that's not fair!" Triton protested. "They can't make me mortal and then not even allow me to try and have Athena's job."

I sighed and looked at my parents, "What do you think?"

Mama merely shrugged while Mom looked at me and smiled. "You can decide in a few years I think," she said with a grin.

I nodded and turned to the Fates. "Do what you will with Triton and make sure that the other gods understand what their fate may be if they try what he did."

"Know the rules, the Olympians will," the youngest Fate spoke as they disappeared in a flash taking Triton with them.


	39. Chapter 39

This story will contain the following: two women as life partners and mothers, spankings to minor children, and anyone else whom the author deems needs it.

The rights of Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Argo, etc. belong to REN pics and whomever else makes a profit from using them. I own nothing.

All that said, enjoy.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Chapter 39

Solstice had come and gone and we were almost to the end of February. We'd had no more interference from the gods and I was thankful that my music player was holding up. Not only for the music, but I still enjoyed the calendar and clock options. I didn't tell my parents this but it made me feel better to use something more from home. I was forgetting so much that it seemed almost wrong not to use the things I still had.

The nightmare dream came and went periodically but I said nothing more about it to my family. I turned to Kassandra instead and began to realize that she would become more than my friend as I grew. She would fill the role of seer of course, but the more we talked I realized that she was also destined to become a confidant of sorts. I always missed Rhys more after talking with Kassandra and once I noticed this I figured it was because she had taken his place in my life in many ways. It felt weird to think an older Amazon had taken on that role, but then again I was never conventional.

Emily and Zoe were finally able to do more than just eat, sleep, and poop and the family was enjoying their emerging personalities. They were rolling over now and had already started to sit up, supported by pillows or by leaning back on someone.

Eve was almost three and was still my shadow. She was speaking in almost complete sentences and her stubborn streak was worse than even mine at times. Yaya would laugh and say she was exactly like Mama at that age much to Mama and Mom's chagrin.

Nasa was a teenager now and huge. Mama was right about how big he was going to be. He had to weigh at least seventy pounds and we now estimated that he'd be about a hundred or so when fully grown. Wolves weren't known for being that big, but his mother had been a large dog and that combined with the Alpha wolf she'd mated with made a huge puppy.

Minerva had finally fit into village life and loved to ride on Rory's shoulder as she went about the village. Eve refused to call Minerva by her name and had been calling her Damn Cat since she'd met her. Mom and Mama had tried without success to stop Eve from using the word damn. Not only had it not worked, but she had most of her age mates using the word as well.

Yaya was still seeing Byron, but had made an effort to spend more time with us. It was nice, but I still missed her and wished that some things never had to change. I was putting myself to bed again more and more and my resentment over being forgotten for this nightly ritual was growing. I thought my moms understood how important it was for me, but they didn't and it hurt to know that no matter how many times I'd said something, I was still ignored most nights of the week.

Zivah and Rory had finally come to an uneasy truce and Rory was finding a special place with Laurel. She truly loved learning and was willing to devote a lot of her free time to research or reading. She tried not to overshare with her fellow students anymore, but it was a work in progress.

The community service punishment project that Mom had implemented was still going on. In fact, it was working better than expected and I realized that our tribe being able to work as a team would benefit us when it came time to reunify all the tribes under one umbrella. Kassandra loved that we'd made her our project and though she rarely voiced it out loud I think that she enjoyed the company we provided to her on an almost daily basis.

I had found out that Kassandra's only child had died at age five from pneumonia or bronchitis. The child's death had caused Kassandra's partner to withdraw and she had allowed herself to be killed in a minor skirmish a year later. I found a new respect for my friend being able to overcome so much and wondered why she had never had more children or had another partner. I didn't have the courage to ask her those questions though.

My days were spent in a cycle of chores, school, horse training, and weapons training. I also spent a lot of time training Nasa and working with Eve since I was hard pressed to get her to leave me alone. She was already good with the horses and knew when not to try and spar with others. School was still the bane of my existence but I found that I didn't have near the fun causing distractions here as I would have in the future. It wasn't that I couldn't find ways to liven things up, I just didn't have my heart in them and wondered once more if I would ever really feel a passion for anything the way I had before being sent here.

I had overhead Mama and Yaya talking one evening and after eavesdropping had retreated to my room and then had spent the entire next day at my apple tree. They had been talking about me and until I had heard them I'd never thought that maybe my wariness of everything was because I'd lost so much before. Was I just scared of losing everything again? I'd thought about that long and hard and hadn't really come to a decision, though I knew that it took me much longer to trust and develop friendships here than it had back home.

Home. It had so many meanings for me lately. I supposed it was part of growing up and I wasn't liking it one bit. More and more I thought of the future as home and that continued to surprise me. I had come to see the village as my home and it was, but it didn't hold the place in my heart that my home in the future had and I wondered if it ever would.

"Sam, hey, Sam!" Daria's voice roused me from my thoughts and I dropped out of the tree I was sitting in.

"Yes?" I grinned at her as she came running towards me.

"You just have to trek all the way out here don't you?" Daria punched me on the shoulder. "What is it with you and this pond anyway?"

"It's a good place to think," I replied punching her back.

"Well, I've decided you've been thinking way too much lately." Throwing her arm over my shoulder Daria began to lead me over to Mavri. "Now, get on that horse of yours so you can give me a lift back to the village while we talk about having some fun."

"Having fun?" I stopped and looked at her closely. "What kind of fun?"

"The, 'we'll probably get our assess tanned but it was so worth it' type of fun."

Nodding I pretended to be in serious thought as I mounted Mavri and pulled Dari on behind me. "Sounds good," I finally admitted. "What do you have in mind?"

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"Are you sure about this, Sam?" Daria looked at me as I handed her the wineskin.

"Sure, I'm sure," grinning I took a small drink before giving it to her. "It's not bad and makes you feel all warm and toasty."

"That'd be nice," Daria finally took a drink and smiled. "Oh, that is good. No wonder Amazons love this stuff at parties."

Laughing I sat closer to the fire we'd made in the cave, "Yup. Just remember though, the wine doesn't really warm you up, it actually can lower your body temperature so stay near the fire."

"I can do that," Daria took a long drink and moved to sit closer to me. "So, why have you been so serious lately?"

I sighed and took another long drink. Making a decision, I shrugged. "I've been having this awful dream about my moms. It's pretty scary and I wasn't sure what to do with it."

"So?"

"I talked to Kassandra and then told my moms." I admitted.

"Did it help?"

I shook my head, "Not really. My moms think they can handle anything that comes at them and Kassandra says it will all work out."

"It's a bitch not being taken seriously, isn't it?" Daria asked as she down more of the wine.

Following her action, I nodded. "Yep, just because we're short doesn't mean we don't know what the hell is going on."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"What's hell?"

"Another word for Tartarus I guess," I replied.

"Ah," sighing Daria looked at me and grinned. "Tell me about the future would ya? I want to know all about it."

"You do?"

"Yeah," she looked at the fire and then back to me. "Tell me everything."

Feeling a weight being lifted from my shoulders I eagerly took another drink of wine before speaking.

"That is so neat," Daria's reaction to my stories, and even better, the photos I'd showed her from my phone were priceless. She couldn't believe the house we'd lived in and the picture of my moms and me at Disney had caused her to shake her head and ask more questions.

Hearing something, I tensed and Daria noticed immediately.

"Sam?"

"Shhh," I hushed Daria as I handed her the wineskin. "I hear something."

"What in the gods' name do you hear?"

"Trouble," grabbing my sword, I slid it into my sheath and picked up my staff. "Come on, we need to hurry."

Nodding, Daria wasted no time on questions and made sure that her sword was also secure as we exited the cave. Glad of my warm tunic and leggings I stopped to listen again. My hearing was becoming extremely sensitive and I made a mental note to ask Mama when her ears became bionic.

A familiar cry spurred me into action and I ran towards the noise followed closely by Daria. Slowing, we took to the trees as I heard faint hoof beats. Following the sound, I couldn't believe what I saw. A Roman soldier had Eve in the saddle in front of him. She was struggling and crying and had been beating her little fists on his large hands over and over while he laughed.

Pulling an apple off the tree I was in I threw it over the head of the horses. The noise had the desired effect and the men stopped riding. Looking, I saw only 3 men on horseback and my sister. I waited silently as did Daria.

"What was that?" The man holding Eve seemed nervous.

"Probably an animal," another soldier said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to tangle with Xena."

"We won't have to. I told you that Amazon said Xena wasn't going to be a problem."

"Still, Octavius is going to pay big money for this kid. Why does he want her anyway?"

"I don't know," the first soldier spoke again. "I just know he told us to start calling the kid Livia so she was used to her new name by the time he got her to Rome."

Hearing this, my anger flew to the surface and I dropped from the tree. "Xena may not be a problem today, but I will be." I growled.

"Sam!" Eve yelled for me and I switched to English.

"It's okay, little bit, nobody is going to hurt you." Rubbing my hands together I waited and when no fireball was forthcoming I went with plan B. "Eve, I want you to bite the man as hard as you can then jump like Mama off his horse. Rule one!"

Sniffing, Eve nodded. "Okay Sam."

"Now, Eve!" I yelled. She bit down and as the man screamed and let go of her she stood and jumped off the saddle.

"Daria, get Eve and run!"

"But,"

"Rule one, Daria!" I yelled relieved when I saw her grab Eve and run towards the cave we had been staying in.

I didn't have to wait long as the men dismounted. The one who went after Eve was stopped by my boot dagger through his neck while the two that came for me had stopped smiling.

"Won't you bring the nice price in Rome? An Amazon slave girl, just what so many would want."

"Too bad you won't be able to deliver," I answered pulling my sword.

They came for me at the same time and I released my anger. The anger over hearing Eve being called Livia, the anger of someone in my tribe handing her over to these men, and the anger of my poor judgment of leaving the village and not being able to stop this.

I was blocking their attack and had managed to get a few swipes of my own in when I heard the best sound in the world: Mama's war cry. Flipping into the battle, she began to parry with one soldier.

"Sammy, go protect Eve." Mom had joined us and her sais had replaced my sword in the fight.

"They called Eve Livia." Turning, I ran towards the cave hoping that Daria hadn't encountered more soldiers. Running as fast as I could I left behind the noises of Mama and Mom fighting and caught up with a struggling Daria.

"My Sam!" Eve finally escaped from Daria's grasp and ran to me. Picking her up, I held her tightly and kissed her temple.

"It's okay, little bit." I soothed. "You did a great job following rule number one."

Eve nodded and looked at me, tears still on her face. "Run."

"Yup, run." Putting her head on my shoulder Eve put her fingers in her mouth and I carried her to the cave as Daria kept her sword drawn.

Reaching the cave I sat on our sleeping furs with Eve and held her tightly as she finally began to relax. Sitting across from me Daria placed her sword within easy reach on the ground next to her.

"Sam, what was that all about?"

Sighing I took a deep breath and let it out, "The future that might have been if I hadn't come back."

"Tell me," Daria rubbed Eve's back and shook her head. "They called her by a different name, Sam. Why would they take Eve?"

"Because in one version of the future Eve was known as the Champion of Rome named Livia," I kissed my sister on the head again. "Livia was responsible for wiping out entire Amazon tribes."

"By the gods," Daria's voice was soft. "Well, that's not going to happen now. Right?"

"Right," Mama and Mom entered the cave and Mama sat next to me as Mom took Eve from me and sat with her on the other side of Mama. Handing me my still bloody dagger she also gave me a cleaning cloth. "You need to clean this, little one."

Taking the items I began the mindless task and found that I was too shaky to do finish it. "Did I kill him?"

Mama nodded and I dropped the dagger and cloth and folded myself into her arms. Pulling me onto her lap, she rocked me as I cried. Feeling her lips on my temple I was conscious of Mom rubbing my leg as I finally started to calm.

"The fireball didn't work," I sniffed. "I had no choice. I had to save Eve."

"I know, little one." Mama's voice was heavy and I finally looked up into her face. Wiping a tear from her cheek I snuggled into her again. "Killing changes everything, Mama."

"It does." The calmness in her voice helped me and I finally took notice of my surroundings again. "Some Amazon I am, huh?"

"Oh, Sammy," Mom looked at me and gently rubbed by cheek. "You are a fine Amazon. You feel the heaviness of what happened and though I wish you had been spared at such a young age, it speaks to the woman you will become one day."

Feeling another hand on my arm I looked towards Daria in surprise. "You did what you had to do, Sam." She looked at my parents. "Being in a battle is a lot scarier than I thought it would be and I still can't believe I left Sam alone with those men."

Looking at each other Mama gave a slight nod and Mom moved to Daria as Eve squirmed off her lap. Pulling Daria into a hug Mom kissed the top of her head. "Battle is scary, Daria. Especially for one so young, but you did what was needed even though you were scared and that is real courage."

"Then why don't I feel that way?" Daria asked quietly.

"Because you understand what could have happened," Mom said simply as Daria relaxed in her arms.

Sitting up, I smiled at Eve as she took a small stick and began drawing in the dirt. "What are you drawing, little bit?"

"Bad mens," she looked at me and then my moms. Crawling to Mama she held up her arms. "I was scared." Eve whimpered and I saw a flash of fury in both my mothers' eyes.

"What happened to the soldiers?" Daria asked quietly.

"They aren't a problem anymore." Mom spoke this time while stroking Daria's back.

I cringed as I looked to Mom, "An Amazon gave Eve to the soldiers. I heard them say that she sold her to Octavius."

Mama stiffened and then stood, "Ares!"

Nothing happened and Mama yelled again, "Show your worthless hide you bastard!"

Feeling the tingle he had barely shown when Mama punched him in the nose drawing blood. Wiping it from his face his grimaced, "That really does hurt you know, Xena. Why are you hitting me now?"

"Did you give information about my daughter to Octavius?"

Looking confused Ares took in the scene in the cave, "What are you talking about, Xena and which daughter would I tell him about? Not to mention, why would I do that? Octavius is some half assed soldier boy in the Roman army. He's not worth my time, yet."

"You didn't tell him about Eve and Livia?"

"I don't have a death wish, Xena." Ares' eyes grew wide. "You mean some god gave Eve to him?"

"Well, he found out about Eve somehow. There's a group of soldiers waiting to take her to him."

Mama's voice was measured and I saw the tension in her jaw as Ares shook his head, "Whoever did this, Xena, I'll find them and bring them to you. I would never, I mean, she's your kid…" trailing off he looked down and saw my still bloody dagger. He then waved his hand and my dagger was pristine once more. "Nice shot, little warrior." He muttered before disappearing as quickly as he had come.

Allowing Daria to sit up, Mom moved to pull Eve onto her lap, "Oh Evie, we're not going to let anything happen to you."

"Bad mens say my name Livia now. I say my name, Eve." Eve sniffed again. "They laugh then Sam and Daria come and rule one."

"Rule one?" Mama asked sitting down once more. "Did you follow rule one?"

Eve smiled a bit and nodded, "Uh-huh, Sam say, rule one and Daria grab me and run fast."

"Did you tell Mama the other things you did?" I asked smiling at her.

"What did you do, Evie?" Mom asked.

Sitting up, Eve looked at our moms and finally smiled in full, "Jump like Mama from horsie and bite man hard!"

Looking at me, Mom and Mama showed me raised eyebrows. "Sam?"

I told her to bite the man as hard as she could then jump like you from the horse before following rule one."

"And those soldiers were dumb enough not to think she'd do it?" Mama asked.

I shook my head, "I told her to do it in English. They had no idea what we were saying."

Daria moved to my side and looked at my moms, "Yeah, it was great. Sam was threatening them in Greek and then suddenly she switches to what sounds like gibberish. They kept looking at each other funny, the next thing you know, Eve is drawing blood, jumping from the horse, and Sam is yelling at me to pick her up and follow rule one."

"Why didn't you all follow rule one?" Mom asked

"I had to make sure Daria got away with Eve," I replied softly. "I didn't give up my entire life to come here and lose her to some crazed Roman guy."

Pulling me into her arms Mama kissed the top of my head, "We are so proud of you little one." She then moved and repeated the action with Daria. "We're proud of you as well, Daria."

"Thanks, Xena." Daria gave a shy smile before asking another question. "Now what?"

"Now, I wait for Eponin and some other warriors to back me up before I head to the village that is sheltering the rest of the Romans." Mom's voice was low.

"And Mama?" I looked up into her face again and she held my gaze.

Mama sighed heavily, "I figure out how Octavius found out about Eve. Who besides our family and Ares know about her being Livia in the future?"

"Maybe you'll get some answers at the village with me," Mom said quietly. "I never figured you'd sit this one out."

Mama shook her head and pulled Mom into her, "No way, I can't let you have all the fun. Besides, we might need a few extra methods of persuasion to get our questions answered."

"True," Mom looked at us and then back to Mama. "So, what about the girls?"

"I don't want them heading back to the village alone and they can't come with us," Mama shrugged and Mom nodded before yelling.

"Aphrodite!"

A shower of pink butterflies flew into the cave first and Aphrodite finally showed herself. "You called, sweet pea?"

Gabrielle nodded and handed Eve to Mama before standing. "Roman soldiers tried to kidnap Eve today. I need you to take her and the girls and keep them safe until Xena and I handle things." The queen spoke a bit too calmly.

"Mom, no!" I stood up and faced her. "I need to go with you, please. I have to know." The quiet in the cave was palpable and it was finally broken.

"You will go with Aphrodite and help keep your sister safe," Mama's voice was low and Mom nodded.

"But I want to go with you!" I protested.

Mama turned and gave me a hard look, "You will do as your mom and I want you to do."

"And we want you to go with Aphrodite," Mom backed Mama up and I glared at both of them as Mom handed Eve to Auntie. "Take care of her Aphrodite. I'm counting on you."

Kissing Eve on the top of the head Auntie looked far too serious, "Kidnap, my little peace maker? That is just wrong, of course I'll keep her safe. What about my warrior bard, and the other little Amazon?" She asked looking at Daria.

"Make sure our oldest behaves as well," Mama said. "Take Daria with you today too, as for Sam, she is not to leave you until we call for you again."

"Mama!"

Mama looked at me and gave me a half grin, "You pout just like your mother," she teased. "We love you, little one, and we are going to keep you safe."

Mom moved and kissed Daria's temple before hugging me. "Have fun with Aphrodite, you two. We'll get you when we can."

Nodding, Daria looked at Aphrodite in awe, "Um, what should I call you?"

"'Dis Auntie," Eve said loudly. "Auntie, we have pizza? Pweese?"

Laughing Aphrodite stroked Eve's face, "Of course, in fact, we are going to have so much fun today. I think it's time for my little peace maker to have her first spa visit. What do you girls say?"

"Sounds good?" Daria looked at me in confusion before Auntie orbed us out to her favorite temple before our spa visit.

"Poor Aphrodite," Gabrielle commented. "Eve and an upset Sam."

Chuckling, Xena nodded, "Yeah, but it will be a good way for them to bond."

"Not to mention having Eve come back tired and full of pizza," Gabrielle added as she moved to embrace her wife. Sighing as Xena's chin touched the top of her head, Gabrielle relished the feeling of the strong arms around her. "I don't like this, Xena. Octavius won't stop now. Not until he gets our daughter."

"He will never get our daughter," Xena's voice was hard. "I'll kill him before I allow him anywhere near Eve."

"I thought he was our friend," Gabrielle's voice was wistful.

"Romans are never your friends, Gabrielle." Xena kissed the top of the bard's head. "They use you until they get from you what they want. In this case what he wants is too high a price."

"Do you think we'll have to kill him?" Gabrielle's green eyes captured blue.

"Yes." Xena let go of her wife as she heard hoof beats in the distance along with running footfalls. "Your Amazons are here, let's go."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

First, I know this chapter is a bit long. I just couldn't find a good place to end it.

Secondly, sorry about the delay in posting. I had a computer virus that left me unable to do anything computer related for far too long. That issue has been fixed and let's hope it doesn't happen again anytime soon.

I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. More to come.


End file.
